Reaper s Property
by Miss lu
Summary: Sakura no necesita en su vida más problemas como Sasuke. Pero el enorme, sexy y tatuado motociclista que se presenta en la casa de su hermano no está de acuerdo. Él quiere a Sakura en su motocicleta y en su cama. Ahora. Sasuke es parte de un club de motociclistas llamado Las Parcas, y cuando él quiere algo, lo consigue. Y lo que quiere es a Sakura. Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa!

Hoy les traigo una nueva adaptación, sin embargo es algo totalmente opuesto al último libro que les compartí. Por lo tanto debo advertirles 2 cosas:

1.-Contiene lenguaje fuerte 2.-Lemon por montones

El libro es una adaptación a la saga de Joanna wylde

Sin más espero le den una oportunidad y me hagan saber que tal les pareció (;

* * *

Eastern Washington, Yakima Valley

17 de Septiembre, día actual.

Mierda, había motocicletas fuera del remolque.

Tres Harleys y un enorme camión oscuro que yo no reconocía.

Menos mal que me detuve en la tienda de comestibles camino a casa. Fue un día largo y lo último que quería hacer es salir corriendo a comprar comida, los chicos siempre quieren comer. Kiba no me había dado dinero extra para comprar cerveza y tampoco quería pedirle, no con sus problemas de dinero. No era como si yo pagara el alquiler. Para ser un hombre que tenía como misión de vida fumar marihuana y jugar videojuegos, mi hermano Kiba había hecho mucho por mí en los últimos tres meses. Se lo debía y yo lo sabía.

Compré un poco de cerveza y carne picada en oferta. Tenía planeado hacer hamburguesas, bollos y patatas fritas para nosotros dos, pero siempre cocinaba algo extra para que sobrara. Naoki me había dado una sandía que recogió en Hermiston ese fin de semana. Incluso tenía preparada una ensalada de patata para la pequeña reunión de mañana después del trabajo. Tendría que quedarme hasta tarde haciendo otra, pero podía soportarlo.

Sonreí, agradecida de que algo en mi vida fuera bien. En menos de un minuto ya tenía planes, y aunque no sería una comida gourmet, tampoco avergonzaría a Kiba.

Me detuve junto a las motos, con cuidado de dejar mucho espacio. Me aterrorizaron Las Parcas la primera vez que los conocí. Cualquier persona lo estaría. Se veían como criminales, todos tatuados y con chaquetas de cuero negro cubiertas de parches. Discutían, bebían y podían ser rudos y exigentes, pero nunca robaron o rompieron algo. Kiba me advirtió sobre ellos muchas veces, pero también los consideraba sus amigos. Yo decidí que exageraba las cosas. Quiero decir, Sasuke era un poco peligroso, pero no era ningún criminal activo...

De todos modos, creo que Kiba trabajaba en un tipo de sitio web para ellos o algo así. Algún negocio. ¿Por qué un club de motociclistas necesitaba un sitio web?

No tenía ni idea y la única vez que le pregunté me dijo que no preguntara.

Luego huyó al casino durante dos días.

Me bajé del coche y di la vuelta para agarrar los alimentos, casi asustada de ver la motociclista de Sasuke en la alineación. Quería verlo tanto que dolía, pero no estaba segura de que le diría si lo hiciera. No es como si él hubiera respondido a mis mensajes de texto. Pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que comprobarlo. Agarré mis comestibles y me acerqué a las motos antes de entrar.

No sé mucho sobre motocicletas, pero sabía lo suficiente como para reconocer la suya. Era grande, elegante y negra. Algunas son rillantes y están decoradas del modo en que brillen por la autopista. La suya solo es grande y rápida, con tubos de escape gigantes y más testosterona de la que debería ser legal.

La moto era casi tan hermosa como el hombre que la montaba. Casi. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi esa moto justo al final. Quería tocarla, ver si el cuero del asiento era tan suave como lo recordaba, pero yo no era tan estúpida como para arriesgarme. Sabía que no era lo correcto. En serio, no debería estar emocionada de verla, pero sentí una emoción al saber que yo tenía razón, él se encontraba en mi remolque. Las cosas no eran buenas entre nosotros y honestamente no sé si me saludaría. Durante un tiempo fuimos casi como novios.

La última vez que lo vi me asustó.

Incluso asustada, el hombre lograba que mis bragas se humedecieran.

Alto, musculoso, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros, el cual siempre mantenía recogido en una cola de caballo y una gruesa barba cubriendo su cara.

Rígido, tatuajes tribales rodeaban sus muñecas y sus antebrazos. Y que rostro...

Sasuke era guapo, guapo como una estrella de cine. Yo apostaría a que había mujeres persiguiéndolo siempre, y el hecho de que pasó más de una noche en mi cama me hacía muy consciente de que su belleza comenzaba justo por debajo del cinturón. El pensamiento de lo que se encontraba debajo me condujo a una breve pero intensa fantasía sobre él, yo, mi cama y un poco de jarabe de chocolate.

Yum.

Mierda. Postre. Necesitaba postre para esta noche. Sasuke amaba los dulces.

¿Tenía chispas de chocolate? Podía hacer galletas, siempre y cuando hubiera suficiente mantequilla. Por favor, no dejes que siga molesto conmigo, oré en silencio, a pesar de que estar bastante segura de que a Dios no le interesaban las oraciones donde la promesa de fornicación jugaba un papel crucial. Llegué a la puerta haciendo malabares con las bolsas, deslicé la mayoría de ellas en mi brazo derecho para poder girar la perilla. Entré y miré la sala de estar.

Entonces, grité.

Mi hermano menor se encontraba arrodillado en el centro de la habitación, golpeado. Sangre reciente cubría toda la alfombra. Cuatro hombres Parcas lo rodeaban. Obito, Sasuke y dos más que no conocía; uno gigante y con tatuajes que cubrían su cráneo y alrededor de mil piercings, y otro que era alto y con cabello rubio. Sasuke me estudió con la misma expresión fría, casi en blanco, que tenía desde que nos conocimos la primera vez.

Obito me estudió también. Era un hombre alto con el pelo corto y oscuro, el cual parecía demasiado elegante para ser un motociclista, y de brillantes ojos que atraviesan a cualquier chica. Charlé con él por lo menos cinco veces. Era el presidente del club. Tenía un gran sentido del humor, llevaba fotos de sus dos hijas adolescentes y las mostraba cada vez que tenía la más mínima oportunidad y me ayudó a desconchar el maíz la última vez que nos visitó.

Ah, y también se encontraba justo detrás de mi hermano, apuntándole con un arma en la nuca.

—Sakura, hiciste lo correcto —dijo Kiba, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo contra mi mejilla—. Ese hijo de puta merece morir. Nunca jamás regresarás con él.

—Lo sé —respondí miserablemente. Tenía razón ¿Por qué no dejé a Hidan antes? Fuimos novios desde el instituto, me casé a los diecinueve y a los veinte sabía que cometí un terrible error. Tuve que esperar hasta ahora, cinco años después, para darme cuenta de cuan terrible era.

Hoy me había dado una bofetada en la mejilla derecha.

Después de eso, sólo tardé unos diez minutos en hacer todo lo que no hice durante todo nuestro tiempo juntos. Lancé mi ropa en la maleta y dejé su abusivo culo.

—Estoy un poco contenta de que lo hiciera —dije, mirando la mesa de fornica con cicatrices en el remolque de mi madre. Ella estaba tomándose unas pequeñas vacaciones en la cárcel. La vida de mi mamá es complicada.

—¿Qué mierda, Sakura? —preguntó Kiba, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pareces jodida de la cabeza cuando hablas de esa manera.

Mi hermano me amaba, pero no era precisamente un poeta. Le ofrecí una sonrisa.

—Me quedé con él por mucho tiempo, simplemente aguantando. Creo que podría haberme quedado para siempre. Pero cuando me golpeó fue como si finalmente despertara. Pasé de estar aterrorizada de marcharme a no preocuparme más. Sinceramente, no me importa, Kiba. Él puede quedarse con todo el mobiliario, el equipo de música, toda esa mierda. Me alegro de que por fin lo dejé.

—Bueno, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites —dijo, señalando todo el remolque. Era pequeño y húmedo y olía un poco como a cocina y ropa sucia, pero me sentía segura aquí. Este fue mi hogar durante la mayor parte de mi vida, y si bien pudo no ser una infancia de ensueño, no fue tan mala para unos niños cuyo padre los abandonó antes de que llegaran a la escuela primaria.

Bueno, hasta que mamá nos dio la espalda y comenzó a beber. Las cosas fueron cuesta abajo después de eso. Miré alrededor del remolque, tratando de pensar. ¿Cómo funcionaría esto?

—No tengo dinero —dije—. No puedo pagarte la renta. No hasta que consiga un trabajo. Hidan nunca colocó mi nombre en una cuenta bancaria.

—¿Qué mierda, Sakura? ¿Alquilar? —preguntó Kiba otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Esta es tu casa también. Quiero decir, es una mierda, pero es nuestra mierda. No pagarás alquiler.

Le sonreí, una sonrisa de verdad esta vez. Kiba podría drogarse, pasar el noventa por ciento de su vida jugando con la consola de videojuegos, pero tenía un corazón. De repente, sentí tal amor inmenso que no pude evitar dejar caer la bolsa de hielo y lanzarme sobre él, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí con torpeza, devolviéndomelo a pesar de sentirse un poco confuso y asustado.

Nunca hemos sido una familia del tipo sentimental.

—Te amo, Kiba —dije.

—Um, sí —murmuró, alejándose de mí nerviosamente, pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó al mostrador, abrió un cajón y sacó una pipa de cristal pequeña y una bolsa de hierba.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó. Sip, Kiba me ama. No comparte su hierba con cualquiera. Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

—Paso. Tengo que empezar a buscar trabajo mañana por la mañana. No quiero suspender una prueba de drogas.

Se encogió de hombros y entró en la habitación, que era también el salón comedor, la entrada y el pasillo para sentarse en el sofá. Un segundo más tarde encendió su descomunal televisor de pantalla grande. Pasó los canales hasta que llegó a la lucha libre, no el deporte, sino del tipo que usan trajes divertidos y es como una telenovela. Hidan probablemente estaría viendo lo mismo en nuestra casa. Kiba le dio un par de caladas a su pipa y luego la apoyó en la mesa de café.

Luego agarró su portátil y la abrió.

Sonreí.

Kiba siempre ha sido un culo inteligente cuando se trata de ordenadores. No tenía ni idea de qué hacía para ganar dinero, aunque sospechaba que hacia lo suficiente para no morir de hambre. La mayoría de las personas, incluyendo Hidan, pensaban que él era un perdedor. Tal vez lo era. Pero no me importaba, porque cada vez que lo necesitaba, seguía allí para mí. Y siempre voy a estar aquí para él, me prometí a mí misma. Comenzando por limpiar el lugar y comprar algo de comida real. Hasta donde yo sabía, el hombre vivía a base de pizza, frituras y mantequilla de maní.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Me costó mucho trabajo limpiar el remolque, pero disfruté cada minuto de ello. Echaba de menos a mamá, por supuesto, pero tengo que admitir (aunque sólo sea para mí) que el lugar era mucho más cómodo sin ella cerca. Es una cocinera terrible, mantiene las persianas cerradas y nunca limpia el inodoro.

Ah, y todo lo que toca se vuelve drama y caos.

Kiba no tira de la cadena tampoco, pero por alguna razón no me molesta tanto. Probablemente porque no sólo me dio la habitación más grande, sino que también empujó un fajo de billetes sorprendentemente grande en mi bolso aquella mañana, me besó la frente y me deseó suerte cuando salí en busca de empleo.

Necesitaba encontrar trabajo a pesar de que lucía un desagradable moretón en la cara anunciando el poco amor que Hidan me tenía.

—Patea sus culos, hermanita —dijo Kiba, frotándose los ojos. Me conmovió que se levantara de la cama para despedirme. No era exactamente una persona mañanera—. ¿Cómprame cerveza de camino a casa? Y algunas de esas cositas que filtran el café... se me acabó, y papel higiénico también. Necesito mi cafeína.

Hice una mueca.

—Yo me encargo de las compras —dije rápidamente—. Y de la cocina — añadí, mirando el fregadero de la cocina repleto de platos. Y ollas. Y algo verde que podría tener la cura para el cáncer...

—Genial —murmuró, luego se volvió y se tambaleó-caminó hasta su habitación.

Dos semanas más tarde y las cosas mejoraron. Por un lado, hice un suficiente progreso en casa. Ya no tenía miedo de sentarme en el inodoro por más tiempo del necesario, o de usar la ducha. Mi siguiente proyecto fue el patio, que no había sido cortado en al menos dos años. También conseguí un trabajo en la guardería Britches Little, que era dirigida por la madre de mi vieja amiga Mirai, Kurenai. Mirai y yo habíamos perdido el contacto cuando ella fue a la universidad, veía a su madre de vez en cuando y siempre le pregunté por ella. Mirai terminó la escuela de derecho y tenía un trabajo en Nueva York, en alguna firma remilgada.

Su madre me mostró fotos de Mirai. Tenía la apariencia de una abogada de la televisión; trajes de diseñador y zapatos de lujo.

Yo también tuve calificaciones tan buenas como las de ella, pero estuve tan enamorada de Hidan que deje de lado la universidad. Gran idea.

De cualquier forma, Denise me preguntó con cautela si todavía seguía con Hidan, mirando con preocupación mi moretón. Le hablé de mis nuevos planes de vida y eso fue todo.

Así que ahora tengo un trabajo y aunque no pagaran mucho, me gustaba trabajar con los niños e incluso comencé a hacer de niñera por las tardes para diferentes familias que llevaban a sus hijos durante el día a la guardería. Kiba quería tenerme cerca porque cocinaba, limpiaba y lavaba la ropa. Había hecho todo eso por Hidan también, pero él nunca me lo agradeció

No, él sólo se quejaba de que yo hacía todo mal.

Luego se marchaba.

Salí del trabajo a las tres ese día, así que regresé a casa a cocinar pan. Con el pasar de los años he perfeccionado mi técnica. Empiezo con una receta de pan francés básico, pero añado un montón de ajo, hierbas italianas, cinco tipos de quesos diferentes y un barniz de clara de huevo. La receta alcanzaba para dos panes grandes, y consideré servirlo con espaguetis cubierto con tomates frescos del jardín y mi ensalada especial de espinacas. Por supuesto, sabía que no podríamos comernos todo ese pan solo nosotros, por lo que planeaba llevar el otro pan para las chicas del trabajo.

Naoki tenía un gran jardín detrás en el centro y dijo que me ayudaría.

Pensaba aprovecharlos tanto como pudiera antes de que la temporada acabara.

Tuve la fantasía de hacer algunas conservas, pero probablemente no era realista.

Había dejado todo mi equipamiento en donde Hidan y no estaba dispuesta a volver allí. No se había puesto en contacto conmigo desde que me fui (Lo cual me ponía feliz), y oí por la ciudad que ya se mudó con Misty Carpenter (lo que me dio ganas de vomitar)

Me gustaba pensar en Misty como en una RAMERA, lo escribo en mayúsculas para darle énfasis cada vez que envió un mensaje a alguien.

Coloqué la masa del pan sobre la mesa de picnic y decidí cortar la maleza del pórtico. Hacía calor, así que usé la parte de arriba de un bikini (que debo decir, lleno muy bien, a pesar de mi talla pequeña). Cogí unos viejos guantes de trabajo que encontré en el cobertizo, me serví un poco de té helado y bajé las ventanas del coche para poder escuchar la radio. Luego me puse un poco violenta contra todo tipo de mala hierba que me encontraba.

Media hora más tarde la maleza parecía estar ganando, así que decidí tomarme un descanso. Me subí sobre la mesa, apoyando los pies en el asiento y me tumbé con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, colgando del otro lado.

Me sentí fantástica estando tan relajada y libre en mi propio patio sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Naturalmente, fue cuando todos los motociclistas se presentaron.

Los oí venir, por supuesto, aunque no tan pronto como se podría pensar, tenía la música muy alta. No me di cuenta que tenía compañía hasta que estaban a mitad de nuestro largo camino que serpenteaba por todo nuestro huerto casero.

Me senté y apoye mis manos detrás de mí cuando estuvieron cerca, estupefacta.

Por lo general me gustaba el hecho de que viviéramos en medio de la nada sin vecinos. Ahora me sentía muy sola.

¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?

No se me ocurrió pensar que estaba reluciente de sudor y con un bikini hasta que apagaron las motos, se quitaron los cascos y sacudieron la cabeza. Para mi propio perfecto cliché personal, Pour Some Sugar on Me de Def Leppard comenzó a sonar en la radio. Hice una mueca. Debía de parecer una princesa pálida tomando el sol fuera de mi remolque en un bikini blanco con canciones anticuadas. De hecho, sentía que sus ojos se arrastraban sobre mí, y a pesar que los tres parecían apreciar la vista, fue el del medio quien realmente llamó mi atención.

El hombre era grande. No me refiero a sólo alto (tenía que estar cerca del metro noventa comparado con mi metro cincuenta y cinco) sino de gran tamaño.

Hombros anchos, brazos musculosos con tatuajes tribales, esposas alrededor de sus muñecas y bíceps. Apuesto a que colocaría mis dos manos y no podría cubrir ese brazo, lo apretaría... y tal vez lo lamería.

Se bajó de su moto y se dirigió hacia mí, mis ojos atrapados por los suyos.

Sentí un sorprendente calor entre mis piernas. Pasé mucho tiempo sin sentir ningún deseo sexual en absoluto, para ser honesta. Los últimos años con Hidan habían sido frustrantes y dolorosos. Pero algo en la forma en que este motero se contoneaba, ocupando el espacio y el aire a su alrededor con su presencia, me pilló con la guardia baja y me golpeó justo en el...

Bueno, ya sabes.

Mis pezones se endurecieron y me tambaleé un poco cuando se detuvo, extendiendo un dedo para trazar mi clavícula desde mi hombro hacia el interior, entonces bajó corriendo ente mis pechos, rozando los costados. Se lo llevó a la boca, saboreando mi sudor. Olía a aceite de motor y a sexo.

Santa mierda.

—Oye, culo dulce —dijo. Eso rompió el hechizo. ¿Culo dulce? ¿Qué tipo de hombre llama así a una persona que ni siquiera conoce?—. ¿Tu hombre está aquí? Necesitamos hablar.

Me apresuré a bajarme de la mesa, lejos de él, casi cayéndome en el proceso.

La música se detuvo abruptamente y dejé de mirarlo cuando vi que uno de sus amigos se acercó hasta mi coche y sacó las llaves. Las puso en su bolsillo. Oh, no.

—¿Te refieres a Kiba? Está en la ciudad —contesté, tratando de calmarme.

Mierda, ¿debí haber admitido que estaba sola? En realidad no tenía otra opción.

Quiero decir, pude haber dicho que tenía que ir a por Kiba dentro y luego cerrar la puerta, pero el remolque tenía treinta años. El cerrojo ha estado oxidado desde que era una niña. Sin mencionar que él tenía mis llaves—. ¿Por qué no esperas aquí mientras lo llamo?

El gran hombre me estudió, su rostro frío e inexpresivo. Decidí que no podía estar totalmente segura de que fuera humano. Más bien como Terminator. No estaba dispuesta a seguir mirándolo, dejé caer mis ojos hacia su chaleco. Joder, cuero negro, un montón de parches. Uno de ellos me llamó la atención, un diamante de color rojo brillante que tenía un número con un signo de porcentaje al lado. No sabía lo que significaba, pero estoy bastante segura de que quería entrar en mi casa y ponerme un poco más de ropa.

Quizás un suéter.

—Claro que sí, cariño —dijo pasando junto a la mesa hacia el banco y sentándose. Sus amigos se reunieron con él.

—¿Qué tal un trago, chica? —preguntó uno de ellos, un hombre alto de pelo corto y oscuro y sorprendentes ojos. Asentí y me dirigí rápidamente al remolque, usando cada pedacito de autocontrol para no correr. Los escuché reírse.

No era una risa amistosa.

Por suerte, Kiba respondió a su teléfono al primer intento.

—Hay unos hombres que quieren verte —dije mirando a través de la ventana de la cocina, con cuidado de mantener las cortinas descoloridas y decoradas con fotos de pequeños vehículos voladores cerradas—. Son motoristas. Creo que pueden ser peligrosos. Se ven como asesinos, pero me gustaría pensar que exagero. Dime que estoy siendo paranoica, por favor.

—Mierda... —contestó Kiba—. Esos son Los Parcas CM, Sakura. Haz lo que te dicen, pero no seas demasiado amistosa. Lo que sea que hagas, no los toques o hables con ellos a menos que te hablen primero. No los mires. Quédate lejos de su maldito camino. Estaré en casa en veinte minutos.

—¿Qué es CM?

—Club de motociclistas. Mantén la calma, ¿bien?

Kiba colgó.

Ahora me sentía realmente asustada. Esperé que se riera de mí y me dijera que sólo eran tipos inocentes a los que les gustaba andar en moto y jugaban a ser rudos. Pensé que esto no era real. Corrí a mi habitación y me puse una holgada camiseta con la que me gustaba dormir. Me puse unos shorts y arreglé mi largo cabello rosa en un moño desordenado. Un rápido vistazo en el espejo fue suficiente para convencerme de que me preocupaba demasiado, ellos podían haber sido groseros y sugerentes conmigo, pero yo no era la mujer de los sueños de nadie. Tenía manchas de suciedad en mi cara, mi nariz se había quemado hasta estar de color rojo brillante y de alguna manera me hice un rasguño gigante en la mejilla. Esto contrastaba muy bien con el amarillo y púrpura de la contusión que

Hidan me hizo.

Mis manos temblaban mientras servía tres vasos grandes de plástico de té helado preguntándome si debería ponerle azúcar. Decidí llevar un poco de azúcar en una taza y una cuchara. Luego coloqué dos de los vasos entre mi brazo derecho y mi torso, agarrando el tercero con la mano. Tomé el azúcar con la izquierda y logré pasar por la puerta con algunas cuidadosas maniobras. Hablaban en voz baja cuando salí, mirándome mientras caminaba hacia la mesa. Puse una brillante sonrisa en mi cara, al igual que cuando solía ser camarera en la secundaria. Podía hacer esto.

—¿Llamaste a tu hombre? —preguntó el grande. Lo miré, olvidando que se suponía que tenía que evitar su mirada porque sus ojos eran tan profundos, ricos.

—¿Mi hombre? —pregunté.

—Kiba.

Mierda, olvidé eso. Pensaban que era la novia de Kiba. ¿Debería decírselo?

No podía decidirme. Estudié al motorista, tratando de averiguar la respuesta más segura. Él me miró sin desviar la mirada. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una áspera coleta y su barbilla cubierta de rastrojo espeso y oscuro. Mi estúpido cuerpo entró en alerta de nuevo mientras me preguntaba cómo se sentiría ese rastrojo si frotaba mis labios lentamente contra él.

Probablemente jodidamente bien.

—Chica, contesta la maldita pregunta —dijo el hombre de cabello corto

Salté, salpicando un poco de té en mi camisa. Mi pecho derecho se empapó y mi pezón le llamó la atención de inmediato cuando la bebida helada lo golpeó. Los ojos del tipo grande lo siguieron, luego se oscurecieron.

—Kiba ya viene —dije, tratando de no tartamudear—. Dijo que estaría aquí en unos veinte minutos. Tengo té para ti —añadí tontamente. Tipo Grande extendió la mano y tomó el vaso de mi mano. Eso me dejó en un aprieto porque no podía dejar los otros dos vasos sin mi otra mano libre. Tampoco podía darle el azúcar o podría inclinarme delante de él y ponerlo en la mesa. Estaba bastante segura de que no quería hacer eso.

Él resolvió el problema por mí, se extendió de nuevo y envolvió los dedos alrededor de uno de los vasos que sostenía apretado contra mi cuerpo. Sentí toda clase de cosquilleos mientras se deslizaba entre el plástico frío y mi piel, me quedé congelada mientras repetía el gesto. Luego tomó el azúcar. Tomó mi mano y me acercó a él, hasta que mi estómago casi tocó su cara.

No podía respirar.

Extendió la mano para tocar mi barbilla, girando mi cara para poder ver mi contusión. Contuve el aliento, deseando que no me preguntara al respecto. No lo hizo. En cambio, dejó caer su mano en mi cintura, frotando hacia arriba y abajo lentamente a lo largo de la curva de mi cadera. Me resistí todo lo que pude para no inclinarme y poner mis pechos en su cara.

—¿Kiba te hizo eso?

Maldición. Tendría que decirles, no podía dejar que pareciera como que Kiba me golpeaba. No se merecía eso.

—No, él nunca haría eso. Kiba es mi hermano —dije rápidamente, apartando la mirada y sonrojándome. Luego me di la vuelta y corrí hacia la casa.

Se sentaron en la mesa tomando té y hablando hasta que Kiba llegó. Sentí como si tardara horas, a pesar de que lo hizo en tiempo récord. En un determinado momento, el tipo grande se acercó y se asomó por debajo de la toalla que cubría la masa del pan, que estaba en creciente peligro de aumentar si no lo metía en el horno pronto.

Mierda.

Sin embargo, no iría allí. No hasta que se fueran.

Desafortunadamente, no se veían de humor para irse. Cuando Kiba salió de su envejecido Firebird todos se pusieron de pie, lo rodearon y hablaron por un rato. Luego caminaron hacia la puerta principal. El tipo grande miró por la ventana. Incluso aunque sabía que no podía verme, sus ojos parecieron atrapar los míos.

Cuando entraron, Kiba sonreía y se veía relajado. Los otros también. Todos eran amables y fruncí el ceño, preguntándome si me imaginé lo serio que él fue conmigo en el teléfono.

—Hermanita, mis socios se quedarán para la cena —anunció solemnemente—. Mejor ve a buscar tu pan, creo que está creciendo. Amaran esto, el pan de Sakura es sensacional. Les dará una gran maldita cena.

Le sonreí un poco temblorosa, maldiciéndole en mi cabeza. ¿Qué demonios?

Seguro, cocinaba para él, pero no quería cocinar para este grupo. Ellos me asustaban, lo que combinaba con el deseo de mi desobediente cuerpo de saltar sobre los huesos de Tipo Grande. Sin embargo, no podía pensar en una manera de salir de esto, no sin romper nuestra pretensión de que no había nada extraño en tres motoristas que aparecen de la nada.

No sólo eso, el pan se arruinaría si no lo cocinaba pronto. Había salsa de espaguetis en la estufa cociéndose a fuego lento y olía increíble. Ni siquiera podía decir que hacía demasiado calor para usar el horno porque teníamos un par de esos pequeños aparatos de aire acondicionado en la ventana resoplando como La Pequeña Locomotora que sí pudo, lo que hacía que el interior fuera bastante cómodo. Los hombres se instalaron en la sala de estar, excepto por Tipo Grande, quien se acercó a uno de los taburetes de nuestra cocina-bar, que también era nuestra mesa. Se sentó, apoyando la espalda contra la pared cómodamente, con los brazos cruzados delante de él.

Sería capaz de mirarme cocinando todo el tiempo mientras seguía la acción de la sala de estar.

Corrí hacia fuera para conseguir el pan mientras que Kiba encendió el televisor. Cuando llegué había una especie de lucha. No lucha libre esta vez, pero era una lucha real en una jaula.

—Tráenos unas cervezas, culo dulce —dijo el tercer tipo, un hombre de cabello oscuro con unas mejillas picadas de viruela. Me mordí el labio. En serio, no me gustaba que me llamaran así. No sólo porque es degradante, existía algún tipo de implicación desagradable en la forma en que lo dijo. Pero Kiba me miró y moduló ―por favor, así que dejé el pan, fui a la nevera y saqué cuatro cervezas.

Me ignoraron la mayor parte del tiempo mientras hacia la cena, a excepción de mi Tipo Grande. Cada pocos minutos lo buscaba para encontrarlo mirándome, pensativo. No sonrió, no habló conmigo, nada. Sólo me estudió, con especial atención a mis pechos (más pequeños, pero más ventajosos que la mayoría) y mi trasero (un poco más grande de lo que me gustaría).

Tomé una cerveza para mí, relajándome después de un tiempo. Se supone que debería estar indignada ya que él se sentó allí, mirándome descaradamente, pero se sentía bien tener a un hombre apreciándote.

Había pasado mucho tiempo.

Para cuando saqué el pan del horno la lucha en la televisión se terminó. Me puse unos guantes de cocina para la pasta y la salsa y agarré la ensalada. Los chicos cayeron sobre la comida como un grupo de animales hambrientos.

—Esto es increíble —dijo el hombre con cabello corto, como si me viera como una persona por primera vez. Tenía rasgos fuertes y esculpidos y decidí que era bastante sexy para ser un viejo—. En serio sabes cocinar. Mi mujer solía cocinar de esta manera.

—Gracias —dije, esperando no sonrojarme. Esta era la cena más extraña de mi vida, pero me encantaba cocinar para personas que apreciaban la buena comida. De hecho, durante la secundaria planeé ir a la escuela culinaria.

Gracias por nada, Hidan.

Tipo Grande no dijo nada, pero me di cuenta que comió de todo. Cuando terminaron, empecé a limpiar, pero él se inclinó sobre la barra y agarró mi brazo.

—Es posible que quieras ir a dar una vuelta —dijo, señalando con la barbilla la puerta—. Tenemos negocios.

Miré a Kiba, me ofrecía una sonrisa pacífica.

—¿Te importaría, hermanita? —preguntó. Negué con la cabeza, aunque sentía una punzada por dejarlo sin siquiera saber sus nombres. De alguna manera en el transcurso de la cena habían dejado de asustarme, volviéndose alarmantemente humanos. Aunque sabía que no me necesitaban y le debía a Kiba no causar problemas. Sonreí alegremente a todo el mundo y me dirigí a la puerta, agarrando mi bolso del estante de al lado.

—Bueno, encantada de conocerlos a todos, um...

Señor cabello corto, el que noté que tenía la palabra ―Presidente escrita en su chaleco, sonrió.

—Soy Obito, y estos son mis hermanos, Sasuke y Max —dijo.

Miré a Tipo Grande. ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué tipo de nombre era ese? Y no se veían como hermanos...

—Un gusto conocerlo, señor Obito —dije, reprimiendo mis preguntas.

—Sólo Obito. Gracias otra vez por la comida.

Sasuke se puso de pie.

—Caminaré contigo hasta tu coche —dijo, su voz baja y estruendosa. Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y luego se calmó. Obito me sonrió con complicidad.

—Toma tu tiempo, podemos esperar —le dijo a Sasuke, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo para sacar mis llaves y luego lanzándomelas. Caminé hacia el cálido sol de la tarde de finales de invierno, Sasuke me seguía. Agarró mi mano y me llevó a la mesa. Mi corazón se aceleró con cada paso. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a suceder, pero parte de mí quería que me tocara.

Quizás.

Probablemente no.

Mierda.

Sasuke metió sus manos debajo de mis brazos, poniéndome sobre la mesa.

Luego se deslizó por mis costados, acuñándose entre mis piernas y empujando suavemente mis rodillas para separarlas. Dio un paso entre ellas y se inclinó hacia mí.

Estoy bastante segura que estuve a punto de acariciarlo.

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea —dije, mirando hacia la casa, mi corazón martilleaba. A Kiba no le gustaría. Sasuke era peligroso. Podía olerlo en él.

En serio. Bajo el delicioso aroma de su piel, sudor ligero y hombre, tenía una capa fuerte de problemas puros—. Quiero decir, todo el mundo te está esperando, ¿cierto? Puedo irme, olvidemos esto, ¿de acuerdo?

No dijo nada, sólo me estudió con ese rostro fresco y sin expresión.

—¿Así es como vas a jugar, culo dulce?

—No soy tu culo dulce —espeté, entrecerrando mis ojos. Odiaba que me dijeran cosas así. Hidan lo hacía todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué seguían llamándome así?

Al diablo con él y con Hidan también.

Hombres.

—Vete al diablo—dije mirándolo.

Sasuke se puso a reír, el sonido fue repentino y fuerte en el silencio, lo que me hizo volver a la realidad. Sus manos metidas en mi cintura, tiraron de mí hacia su cuerpo donde mi entrepierna inmediatamente tocó lo que tenía que ser una erección bastante saludable.

Hizo girar sus caderas con las mías, lentamente arrastrándolas hacia arriba y a través de mi clítoris. Me avergüenza decir que mojé mis bragas en vez de darle una patada en las bolas como una niña sensata. Se inclinó y contuve el aliento, esperando que me besara. En su lugar, susurró en mi oído:

—Buen culo. Culo. Dulce.

No me gustaba su tono, así que mordí su oreja. Fuerte.

Dio un salto hacia atrás y me pregunté si me iba a matar. En cambio, se puso a reír tan fuerte que pensé que se podría desgarrar un músculo. Fruncí el ceño y levantó los brazos en señal de rendición.

—Lo tengo, manos lejos —dijo perplejo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Juega de la manera que quieras. Y tienes razón, tenemos negocios. Conduce por una hora, eso debería ser tiempo suficiente.

Me deslicé de la mesa y caminé a su alrededor. Me siguió mientras iba hasta mi coche. Abrí la puerta y casi entré, pero tuve la misma estúpida característica curiosa que me ha causado problemas durante toda mi vida y ahogaba mi sentido de auto-preservación. Me detuve en la puerta, mirando hacia él.

—Sasuke no es tu verdadero nombre, ¿cierto?

Me sonrió, sus dientes blancos en la oscuridad, como los de un lobo.

—Nombre de carretera —contestó, apoyándose en el techo de mi coche—. Así es como funcionan las cosas en mi mundo. Los ciudadanos tienen nombres. Nosotros tenemos nombres de carretera.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—La gente te los da cuando comienzas a conducir —dijo casualmente—

Hice una mueca por su crudeza, tratando de entender.

Me quedé sin aliento. Eso no sonaba bien. Quería preguntarle si el tipo estuvo bien después, pero decidí que probablemente no quería saber la respuesta.

—¿Y Max?

—Cuando se emborracha, a veces sus ojos se amplían tanto que se ve jodidamente loco, como Mad Max2.

—Ya veo —contesté, pensando en el hombre. Supongo que se veía un poco como Mad Max... decidí que no quería verlo borracho.

El silencio pesaba entre nosotros.

Lo estudié, entrecerrando los ojos. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Me dejé caer dentro de mi coche y cerré la puerta con fuerza. Lo oí riéndose a través de la ventana abierta mientras me alejaba de la entrada.


	2. Chapter 2

—Lo siento mucho, hermanita —dijo Kiba, sus palabras amortiguadas de sus ensangrentados e hinchados labios. ¿Acaso le faltaba un diente? Miré alrededor de la habitación, incapaz de creer que estos hombres —a dos a quienes les cociné y uno al cual le hice algo más que cocinar— estuvieran seriamente amenazado con matar a mi hermano. ¿Esto era real?

Obito miró en mi dirección y guiñó un ojo.

—Tu pequeño hermanito ha sido un chico muy malo —dijo—. Ha estado robándonos. ¿Sabías eso?

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. Una bolsa se deslizó de mi brazo, las manzanas rebotaron y rodaron por el suelo. Una de ellas golpeó el pie de Sasuke.

No bajó la mirada, sólo mantuvo esa expresión tranquila y relajada que yo había visto en su rostro tantas veces. Me frustraba. Quería gritarle para que mostrara alguna jodida emoción. Sabía que las tenía. A menos de que todo lo nuestro hubiera sido una mentira también.

Oh. Dios. Mío.

Mi hermano arrodillado en medio de nuestra fea sala, sangrando y esperando una ejecución y todo en lo que podía pensar era en Sasuke y en mí. ¿Qué demonios andaba mal conmigo?

—No lo entiendo —dije rápidamente, mirando la hinchada y morada cara de Kiba, rogándole silenciosamente que se riera de la broma que me estaba jugando.

Kiba no rió. De hecho, su fuerte respiración se oía a través de la habitación como el efecto de sonido de alguna película en el cine. ¿Qué tan malherido estaba?

—Se suponía que trabajaba para nosotros —dijo Obito—. Es bastante bueno con su pequeña portátil. Pero en lugar de trabajar ha estado jugando en el casino con nuestro jodido dinero. Ahora tiene los cojones para decirme que perdió el dinero y no puede regresárnoslo.

Pronunció las últimas palabras golpeado con la culata de su gruesa pistola en la nuca de Kiba.

—¿Tienes cincuenta de los grandes? —preguntó Sasuke, su voz relajada y casual. Sacudí la cabeza, sintiéndome mareada. Oh, mierda, esa era la razón por la cual Kiba trataba de que le pidiera dinero a Hidan... ¿Pero cincuenta grandes?

¿Cincuenta grandes? No podía creerlo.

—¿Te robó cincuenta mil dólares?

—Sí —dijo Sasuke—. Y si no me los regresa ahora mismo, sus opciones son limitadas.

—Pensé que eran amigos —susurré, mirando de él a Kiba.

—Es un buen chico —dijo Obito—. Pero no es uno de nosotros. Somos un club y esta jodida escoria no es parte de mi club. Si nos jodes, nosotros te joderemos de regreso. Duro. Siempre.

La boca de Kiba tembló y vi lágrimas en sus ojos. Entonces se orinó en los pantalones, una mancha oscura se difundió entre sus piernas lastimosamente.

—Mierda —dijo el tipo con el cabello en puntas y tatuajes de calaveras—,odio cuando se orinan.

Bajó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Ves a tu hermana orinándose? Eres un pequeño marica —dijo, disgustado.

—¿Vas a matarnos? —Le pregunté a Obito, intentando pensar. Necesitaba hacerle verme como una humana, como lo que decían en los programas de televisión sobre asesinos seriales. Él tenía dos hijas, incluso me mostró sus fotografías. Necesitaba recordarle que tenía familia, el hecho de que era humano y no un tipo de monstruo asesino—. Quiero decir, ¿En serio matarías a las personas que les muestras las fotos de tus hijas? Una de ellas es de mi edad, ¿cierto? ¿No podemos arreglar esto? Quizás podríamos devolverte el dinero en pagos o algo así.

Sasuke resopló y sacudió su cabeza.

—No lo entiendes, cariño, esto no es sólo cuestión de dinero —dijo—. Nos importa una mierda el dinero. Se trata de respeto y robarle al club. Si dejamos a este idiota salirse con la suya, todos comenzarán a hacerlo. No dejamos asuntos como este sin arreglar. Nunca. Él paga con su sangre.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo mis propias lágrimas brotar.

—Kiba, ¿por qué? —susurré, temblando.

—No tenía intención de perderlo —dijo, su voz quebrada y sin esperanza—.Pensé que podía recuperarlo de alguna manera. O tal vez esconderlo en las transferencias bancarias...

—Cierra tu puta boca —dijo Obito, golpeado el costado de su cabeza con la mano libre—. No se habla de los negocios del club. Ni siquiera cuando estás a punto de morir.

Gemí, sintiéndome temblar sin control

—Hay otra manera —dijo Sasuke, aún casual—. Pagar con sangre puede significar diferentes cosas.

—No tiene que morir para pagarte —dije, pensando rápidamente—. ¡Quizás podrías quemar nuestro remolque!

Le sonreí animándole. A la mierda con el tráiler, quería a Kiba vivo. Oh, diablos, si matan a Kiba tendrán que matarme a mí también.

Era un testigo. Mierda, mierda, jodida mierda.

—Aunque fuera de valor —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, eso no es sangre. Tiene que ser algo mejor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kiba, su voz llena de desesperación y esperanza—. Haré lo que sea, lo juro. Sólo dame una oportunidad y crearé todas las cuentas que quieras, no podrás creer todo lo que puedo hacer. Dejaré de fumar, eso aclarará mi mente, haré un mejor trabajo...

Su voz se desvaneció mientras Sasuke se echaba a reír y el tipo de cabello puntiagudo sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió a Obito.

—¿Pueden creer cuan imbécil es? —preguntó—. En serio, cabrón, no estás haciéndote un gran favor diciéndonos que te drogas siempre.

Kiba gimió. Quería ir a su lado, abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, pero yo también estaba asustada.

Sasuke estiró su cuello, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego hizo crujir los nudillos como si estuviera calentando para una pelea. Algo en eso me hizo recordar un episodio de Los Soprano, hubiera sido muy divertido si no supiera el final de ese episodio. Todos murieron.

—Vamos a dejar algunas cosas claras —dijo Sasuke después de una pausa de aproximadamente diez años—. No vamos a lastimarte, Sakura.

—¿No lo harán? —pregunté, no muy segura de creerle. Kiba escuchaba ansiosamente, parpadeando rápidamente contra la humedad de sus ojos. Lo observé mientras el sudor caía por su frente, haciendo su camino entre la sangre.

—No —dijo Sasuke—. No hiciste nada malo, no estamos cabreados contigo. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Sólo mantén tu boca cerrada sobre esto si quieres vivir y eres lo suficiente lista como para obedecer. No es por ti porque estamos aquí

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Para que puedas ver cuán seriamente jodido está tu hermano —replicó—. Porque vamos a matarlo si no encuentra una manera de devolvernos el dinero. Creo que podría ser capaz de pagarnos si tiene la motivación adecuada.

—Lo haré —balbuceó Kiba—. Voy a pagarles todo, muchas gracias...

—No, nos pagarás el doble, cabrón —dijo Obito, pateándole brutalmente en la cara con su pesada bota de cuero. Kiba cayó al suelo, aullando de dolor y me estremecí—. Eso si te dejamos vivir, lo cual depende totalmente de tu hermana. Si no fuera por ella ya estarías muerto.

Mis ojos volaron al rostro de Obito. No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban, pero yo haría cualquier cosa para salvar a Kiba. Cualquier cosa. Era la única familia que me quedaba y a pesar de que era un idiota, también era una buena persona que realmente me amaba.

—Lo haré —dije rápidamente.

Sasuke resopló, con los ojos vagando por mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mis tetas, luego subiendo de regreso a mi rostro. Noté que el resto de mis compras cayó al suelo y tenía mis puños apretados con fuerza.

—¿No quieres preguntar primero qué es? —dijo secamente.

—Um, sí —dije estudiándole. ¿Cómo podía este hombre tan hermoso ser tan cruel? Una vez sentí cuan suaves podrían ser sus manos, ¿Cómo podría hacerme esto? ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a la gente buena, con la que te ríes, con la que compartes la comida? No pasaba en mi mundo—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Parece que nuestro Sasuke quiere un ama de casa —dijo Obito. Lo miré sin comprender. Le dirigió una mirada molesta a Sasuke—. Es despistada, ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Es lo que quieres?

El tipo con cabello puntiagudo sonrió mientras Sasuke le entrecerraba los ojos a Obito. La tensión llenó la habitación y noté que, contrariamente a lo que hubiera pensado, probablemente las cosas podrían empeorar muy rápidamente. ¿Y si comenzaban a pelearse? Entonces Obito se encogió de hombros.

—Esta es tu elección —dijo Sasuke bruscamente—. Quieres mantener al cabeza de chorlito con vida, entonces haz tu maleta y sube a mi moto cuando nos vayamos. Haz lo que digo, cuando te lo digo, sin preguntas ni quejas.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté sin comprender.

—Así podrás cocinar postres para mí —espetó.

El tipo con tatuajes de calaveras se rió. Mi boca se abrió, ¿Todo esto por un postre? Sabía que le gustaban las cosas dulces, pero no lo entendía. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza hacía mí, con esa mirada frustrada que me dirigía algunas veces, como si pensara que yo era una loca.

—¿Para qué diablos lo crees? —dijo, su voz tensa—. Así podré follarte.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo y quisiera preguntarles algo, conforme la historia avanza se vuelve un poco más, ¿como decirlo? ¿fuerte?, la pregunta es ¿Desean seguir leyendo esta historia?

Sin más espero saber su opinión al respecto y advertirles de nueva cuenta que la historia contiene lenguaje soez y muchooo sexo.

* * *

8 de Julio. Nueve semanas antes

Mi teléfono sonó. Lo agarré y encontré el mensaje de Kiba.

Krissys sta nche. No m sprs dspierta.

Si un mensaje de texto podía generar una sonrisa estúpida, este era uno de ellos. Negué con la cabeza y me reí en silencio, empujando mi teléfono a mi bolsillo. Kiba tendría sexo esta noche y estaba muy contento al respecto.

Eso está muy bien para mí también.

Era el final de la jornada y solo tres niños fueron dejados en el patio de recreo. Naoki ya había empezado a limpiar, así que pronto cerraríamos, y ahora tendría el remolque para mi solita. Decidí que me gustaría hacer una parada y conseguir un DVD de Redbox de camino a casa, y tal vez un poco de helado. La vida era mucho mejor ahora que recibí mi primer cheque de pago. Cuando el último niño se fue, fui a buscar a Naoki y descubrí que toda la limpieza ya estaba hecha, como supuse. Nos despedimos y me fui a mi auto. El Redbox que se encontraba fuera de Wallmart estaba lleno esta noche, pero no lo suficientemente como para que renuncie a mi helado. Me decidí por un helado cremoso francés, el que supuse era prácticamente un alimento saludable porque en el paquete decía que tenía la mitad de grasa y un tercio menos de calorías que el tipo regular. Esto, combinado con la película de Johnny Depp en mi bolso, casi garantiza una noche orgásmica.

Mi estado de ánimo seguía mejorando a medida que me acercaba a casa.

Una de mis canciones favoritas de baile empezó a sonar por la radio, lo que era demasiado guay, ya que no tenía un enchufe para un iPod o incluso para un reproductor de CD en mi pequeño cacharro. Casi choqué por detrás a un viejo camión de granja que iba demasiado lento, pero se quitaron del camino para permitirme pasar.

Me moví al ritmo de la música mientras bajaba por nuestro largo camino de entrada a través del huerto de árboles frutales para encontrar una sola motocicleta negra de asiento bajo estacionada al frente de la casa.

No era parte del plan.

Me bajé del auto y miré a mí alrededor con cautela, pero no vi a nadie.

Nadie cerca de la mesa, nadie en las sillas plegables en la zona del césped recién limpiado. ¿Qué demonios?

Me acerqué con cautela a la puerta, agarrando mi teléfono como arma. No estaba segura de lo que pensaba hacer con él, porque si era un asesino quien me esperaba dentro no tendría tiempo para pedir ayuda. Debatiendo entre entrar a mi remolque o marcharme, una parte de mí se preguntaba si era Sasuke quien regresó. Tú sabes qué parte. Esa pequeña protuberancia entre mis piernas, la perra. La puerta se abrió con un solo toque y encontré a Sasuke sentado en mi encimera, escribiendo un mensaje de texto, todo musculoso y tatuado e increíblemente caliente.

Abrí mi boca y luego la cerré.

—Necesitas conseguir una mejor cerradura —dijo casualmente Sasuke—. Me tomó diez segundos entrar.

Negué con la cabeza, mirando alrededor de la habitación, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que buscaba. Una especie de duende mágico para preguntarle qué demonios pasaba.

—Vine a ver a Kiba —dijo guardando su teléfono—. Tiene algo para mí. ¿Dónde está?

—Se fue con alguna chica —Le contesté, todavía aturdida—. Su nombre es Krissy, me dijo que llegaría tarde. Intentaré llamarlo.

Él me observó mientras marcaba a Kiba. Directo al buzón de voz. Le envíe un mensaje de texto, con la esperanza que no estuviera ocupado, porque de lo contrario no querrá contestar. Para nada. Miré a Sasuke y me encogí de hombros.

—Su teléfono está apagado —Le dije—. Sin embargo, puedo decirle qué viniste.

Sasuke soltó una breve y áspera risa que no tenía nada que ver con un buen humor.

—Manejé tres horas y media para verlo —respondió—. Él sabía que vendría.

Sonreí débilmente.

—Um, sabes que él es un gran tipo, pero fuma mucho y puede ser un poco olvidadizo...

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos.

—Esperaré.

No sabía cómo lidiar con eso, así que decidí guardar el helado. Luego, mi estómago gruñó audiblemente. Había planeado comer un bocadillo, pero se sentía extraño no ofrecerle algo.

—¿Quieres una tortilla? —Le pregunté, pensando que todo el mundo ama el desayuno para la cena.

—Suena bien —contesta—. ¿Cerveza?

—Um, sí —dije, abriendo la nevera. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que él no la hubiera cogido ya, teniendo en cuenta que irrumpió el lugar. Le entregué una botella y comencé a hacer la tortilla. Había hecho algunos rollos de canela la semana pasada y congelé la mitad de ellos, así que los saqué también, junto con un concentrado congelado de jugo de naranja.

Levanté la vista para verle tomar un trago de su botella, sus ojos me seguían, los músculos de la garganta trabajando mientras bebía. Podría lamer desde la pequeña caída en la base de su garganta hasta su mandíbula...

Tal vez no jugo, decidí. Ahora necesito una cerveza.

Sasuke me observó mientras yo cocinaba, sin decir nada, lo que me intimidaba y me calentaba al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo están haciendo ustedes con Kiba? —pregunté.

—Eso es asunto del club —respondió—. No hagas preguntas como esa, te vas a meter en problemas.

Tomé nota. Suficiente de conversación.

La tortilla estaba lista y ya había metido los rollos al microondas, así que serví para los dos, pensando con nostalgia en mi película. No veo películas muy a menudo y encima no es como si hubiera invitado a Sasuke. Pero tuve la sensación de que no se alegraría de ver a Johnny Depp como yo. ¿Debía mencionarlo? Él decidió por mí, sentándose en el sofá y tomando el mando de distancia.

—¿Vienes?

—Um, sí —Le contesté, siguiéndolo hacia la sala. Pensaba sentarme en el sillón, pero él dio unas palmaditas en el sofá junto a él con un aire de desafío.

Nunca podía resistir un desafío.

Hizo clic a través de los canales, deteniéndose en otra de esas peleas en una jaula grande. Suspiré y decidí que no iba a compartir mi helado con él.

—¿No te gustan las artes marciales mixtas? —preguntó, dando un mordisco a su rollo de canela.

—En realidad, no —Le contesté, recostándome en los cojines. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—A muchas chicas no —respondió—. Pero a otras les gusta mucho. Por todos esos cuerpos sudorosos, ya sabes.

Miró por encima de mí, el más ligero rastro de humor en sus ojos, y no sabía si me tomaba el pelo o no. Decidí tan solo irme a mi habitación y comer allí, pero él alargó la mano y me cogió el brazo, deteniéndome.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Estoy cansada —dije—. Y sé que tienes negocios con Kiba y siento de verdad que te haya plantado, pero no tengo la energía para esto.

—¿Esto?

Me hizo un gesto con la mano señalándome su alrededor, abarcando a él, la televisión, etc.

—Esto —dije—. No entiendo si me estás tomando el pelo o no, y es confuso. Y tomaste el control remoto.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, escoge tú lo que veremos —respondió a la ligera—. No es la gran cosa, Sakura.

Me lo entregó, dándome una sonrisa que llegó a sus ojos. Lo estudié. Esta era una nueva faceta de Sasuke y me agradaba. Todavía era un tipo grande, fuerte y tosco (Bueno, él no era un buen tipo, estaba bastante segura de eso), pero parecía relajado y listo para dejarme salir de ese pequeño juego mental o lo que fuera que él disfrutaba jugar.

—En realidad, renté una película en Redbox —dije después de una pausa—. Es una nueva película de Johnny Depp.

Sonrió, pero hizo un gesto magnánimo hacia la pantalla.

—Ponlo.

Inesperadamente, ver la película con él fue muy divertido. Durante la escena de lucha, me dijo por qué no habría funcionado en la vida real (me dio un poco de miedo que él supiera tanto sobre combate cuerpo a cuerpo), pero no se burló de mí o de nada durante las escenas de sexo. Cuando terminó pedimos otra en pago por ver. Esta vez dejé que él escogiera, y para su crédito, eligió un thriller con un toque de romanticismo sin siquiera detenerse en la sección de porno. Hacia la mitad, empecé a tener un poco de frío, así que me levanté y cogí una manta.

Pensé que también podría compartirle mi helado, llené tazones para los dos.

Cuando lo terminó, agarró los tazones, los puso sobre la mesa y me llevó hacia su regazo, y luego nos hizo girar hasta que él pudiera tumbarse en el sofá conmigo y con mi manta encima de él.

No protesté. Se sentía bien, y mientras su mano frotaba lentamente de arriba abajo por mi espalda, no me tocó furtivamente, lo que me hizo sentirme segura. De hecho, no quería levantarme o incluso reconocer lo mucho que disfrutaba de ser abrazada.

Los brazos de un hombre a mí alrededor se sentían bien. En realidad, se sentía tan bien que me quedé dormida.

Me desperté en mi habitación, confundida. Estaba en la cama con Hidan. ¿Por qué Hidan estaba aquí? Entonces, comprendí que el cuerpo que me acunaba era demasiado grande para ser el de Hidan y el brazo sobre mi estómago tenía más músculos que mi futuro ex tenía en todo su cuerpo. También tenía un negro tatuaje tribal alrededor de la muñeca.

Eso me despertó enseguida.

Sasuke estaba en la cama conmigo. No tenía mis pantalones puestos, solo mi camisa y mis bragas. No tenía sostén. Rocé mi pierna contra la de él y descubrí que él tampoco tenía pantalones, además, sentí su gigante polla erguida empujando mi culo.

—Sasuke —dije.

Solo es la típica tienda de campaña que se levanta en las mañanas. Me dije a mi misma. Es probable que ni siquiera esté despierto.

—Bueno días, culo dulce —susurró en mi oído, el calor de su aliento envió sangre directamente a mis partes íntimas. Sin embargo, sus palabras me molestaron. Optando por la emoción más segura, molestia, traté desgarradoramente alejarme de él. Apenas se dio cuenta de mi intento, eso me molestó aún más.

—No me llames así —murmuré malhumorada—. ¿Quién llama así a una mujer?

Se echó a reír, el sonido grave y cálido en mi oído.

—En realidad, no quieres saber —respondió, besando mi cuello y bajando su mano hasta presionar mi estómago. Mis bragas se humedecieron, y me moví contra su gran herramienta, preguntándome si me volví loca. Cuerpo y cerebro luchaban por el control, el ganador tomaba todo.

—Espera —dije, el cerebro tomando la delantera por un momento—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo quiero saber? Quiero saberlo.

—No lo quieres saber —repitió—. No importa.

—Si no importa ¿por qué no me lo dices?

En respuesta, deslizó su mano aún más abajo, atrapando el dobladillo de mi camisa y tirando de ella, corriendo la punta de sus ásperos y callosos dedos a través de mi vientre. Oh, muy bien... mi cerebro decidió que podríamos hablar sobre el significado de ―culo dulce otro día. Retorcí mi trasero y él flexionó sus caderas, frotando su ahora épica erección contra la raja de mi culo. Su mano se movió hacia el norte, ahuecando mi pecho, tirando del pezón mientras besaba la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

—Oh, mierda... —murmuré—. Se siente increíble, Sasuke.

—Apenas comienza, nena —murmuró. Chupó el lóbulo de la oreja dentro de su boca y gemí. Mi cerebro se apagó por completo, cediendo el control a mi cuerpo, que lo quería dentro de mí.

Inmediatamente.

Di media vuelta, por lo que mi espalda quedó tumbada en la cama, y envolví mis manos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de su boca hacia la mía. Él había sido tierno hasta ahora, así que no esperaba lo pasó después.

Tomó mi boca de manera dura y rápida, rodando encima de mí y acuñándose entre mis piernas. Me abrió para él y metió su lengua con fuerza, hundiéndose hacia adentro y hacia afuera mientras sus caderas comenzaban a empujar contra las mías. Solo dos capas de tela fina nos separaban mientras su polla chocaba contra mi clítoris, casi brutal en intensidad. Me estremecí, la lujuria y el deseo estallando a través de mí, tratando de ver si podía levantar mis caderas y moverme con él. En el proceso, accidentalmente empujé contra su pecho, haciendo que él interpretara como si estuviera intentando apartarlo.

Sasuke se apartó de mi boca y gruñó, sus ojos oscuros de deseo y una necesidad tan fuerte que me hizo congelarme. Tenía el aspecto de un animal en celo, su dura polla parecía estar decidida a impresionarme.

—Estoy a cargo aquí, no lo olvides —afirmó.

Asentí, hipnotizada. No me podía quejar, ya que él se alzó lo suficiente como para rasgar mi camisa y sacármela por la cabeza, llevando mis brazos hacia arriba. En lugar de tirar de mi camisa hasta el final, lo enredó alrededor de mis muñecas, sujetándolas cautiva con una fuerte mano sobre mi cabeza mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo, tomando mi pezón y chupándolo con profundidad. La sensación explotó a través de mí y gemí. Fuerte. Un vacío doloroso crecía entre mis piernas y me lo imaginaba metiéndose dentro de mi cuerpo, abriendo ampliamente mis piernas mientras me tomaba con placer.

Sasuke tentó su cintura con su mano libre, bajándose su bóxer. Luego empujó sus caderas entre las mías de nuevo. Oh, mierda, eso se sintió tan bien. Ahora la cabeza de su polla se presionaba contra mi raja a través de mi ropa interior, su longitud ya no acariciaba mi clítoris. La fina tela presionada creó una sensación indescriptible, empujando a mi cuerpo con la punta de su polla.

No me opuse a él, desesperada por más.

Alejó su cabeza de mi pecho y se inclinó sobre mí, sin soltar todavía mis manos cautivas. Me retorcí, dolorosamente y desesperadamente.

—Joder, eres un pedazo caliente de culo —murmuró. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de atraparlo con mis caderas, gimiéndole para que me tome.

—Mantén tus manos sobre tu cabeza o lo pagarás —Me ordenó, sujetándome con su intensa y azabache mirada.

—De acuerdo —Le dije, más que dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que él me pidiera. Nunca me había sentido tan caliente como me sentía ahora, casi a punto de alcanzar a la Gran O en menos de cinco minutos.

Nunca fue así con Hidan.

Sasuke soltó mi mano, deslizándose abajo, frotando su nariz a lo largo de mi vientre mientras yo me retorcía, luego sus manos atraparon los lados de mis bragas y tiro de ellas hacia abajo. Di una patada al aire para sacármela por completo, abriendo completamente mis piernas. Él no dudó, prendiéndose de mi clítoris con su boca mientras empujaba dos dedos con fuerza en mí. Sin previo aviso, sin ninguna preparación, las almohadillas ásperas de sus dedos atacaron mi punto G.

Maldita sea. Esto era mejor que mi vibrador rosa, el que tiene dos cabezas y la cosa movediza. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido y gruñí, los dedos de mi pie curveándose. Estaba justo ahí, justo a mi alcance.

Alejó su boca y se rió.

—Sabía que sería así —dijo—. No puedo esperar para entrar dentro de ti, estás tan jodidamente apretada que te lastimaré si no estás lista. Así que voy a estirarte poco a poco y luego joder, esto será bueno. Ya lo verás.

Su boca se apoderó de mí de nuevo, chupando profundamente. Sus dedos empezaron a empujar dentro y fuera y gruñí, mis músculos temblando mientras me ponía rígida. Tan cerca. Se detuvo de nuevo, pero no abrí los ojos para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Tal vez debería ver, me hubiera dado alguna advertencia.

Cuando empezó a follarme con los dedos de nuevo, él encontró mi culo con su otra mano. Grité mientras empujaba un dedo en mi entrada trasera, explotando en su boca mientras mi espalda se arqueaba en la cama.

Me tomó un par de minutos para volver a mí misma.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarlo a mi lado, apoyado en su codo, estudiándome con satisfacción pero con melancolía, determinada necesidad. Parpadeé, aturdida.

—Te voy a follar ahora.

—Claro —dije en voz baja, aturdida—. No estoy segura de poder participar demasiado, creo que estallaste un circuito o algo.

Sonrió con una expresión de sombría satisfacción. Luego, cuidadosamente se colocó encima de mí, agachándose entre nosotros para colocar la cabeza de su polla contra los labios de mi raja. Regresé a mis sentidos.

—¡Condón! —Jadeé, empujando su pecho—. ¡Alto! Necesitamos un condón.

—Quiero tener sexo sin protección —murmuró, entrecerrando sus ojos—.Estoy limpio.

Me estremecí, cerrando mis ojos.

—Quizás tú sí, pero puede que yo no. Hidan estaba engañándome.

Eso llamó su atención, y suavizó sus ojos. Alzo la mano y pasó su pulgar contra mi mejilla, donde había estado el moretón.

—Él te hizo esa marca, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Yo asentí—. Tu hermano dijo que él es historia. ¿Es eso verdad?

Asentí de nuevo, mirando a cualquier lugar menos su rostro, lo cual era difícil ya que él estaba encima de mí.

—No quiero hablar de Hidan. ¿Tienes un condón?

—Sí, en mi alforja —dijo—. Lo creas o no, no planifiqué todo esto.

Me eché a reír.

—Yo tampoco.

—Lo sé —dijo, rodando fuera de mí y dejándose caer sobre su espalda. Me puse de lado y miré a su polla por primera vez.

—Oh, Dios mío...

Era enorme. Quiero decir, enorme. No solo el largo, sino también era gruesa, dura y de un brillante rojo enrojecido por lo que parecía casi enfadado. Se curvaba hacia arriba, más ancho en el centro del eje antes de reducirse debajo de la cresta de su cabeza.

No podía evitarlo. Me agaché y delineé el largo, hipnotizada por el calor de su suave piel sobre algo tan duro y formidable.

—Te dije porque me llamaban Sasuke —dijo. Alejé mis ojos de su polla para mirarlo a su cara, leyendo la satisfacción mezclada con su deseo.

—¿Hay condones así de grandes? —pregunté, medio seria.

—Te sorprenderías —murmuró—. Decir esto va en contra de todo lo que creo, pero es mejor que dejemos de lado mi polla.

Salió de la cama, inclinándose para agarrar sus vaqueros, colocándoselo con esfuerzo.

—Voy a ir a buscarlo en mi moto. No te muevas.

No habría ningún problema.

Abrió la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral.

—Mierda —dijo, sonando resignado.

—Ese culo dulce es una gritona, me gusta eso —Oí una voz de hombre que provenía desde la sala, justo afuera de mi puerta. Oh, mierda. Agarré la sabana, tirando de ella alrededor de mí. No podía creer que tuve audiencia. Las paredes de este lugar eran muy finas, debieron de haberlo oído todo.

Me giré y gemí en mi almohada.

—Suena como una zorra excitada —dijo otra voz—. ¿Está lista para otra ronda? Quiero mi turno.

Oh, Dios.

Sasuke salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Escuché que gruñó algo.

Entonces se rieron, seguido de un ruido sordo y un gruñido. Más risas. La puerta principal se abrió y se cerró de golpe. Sasuke abrió la puerta de mi habitación un minuto más tarde y entró de nuevo a la habitación, llevando una bolsa de cuero. Se sentó en la cama, rebuscando en ella sacó un puñado de condones, arrojándolos hacia mí.

—De ninguna manera —Le dije con los dientes apretados.

Sasuke se puso de pie y se quitó sus vaqueros, se subió encima de la cama y se arrastró hasta quedar encima de mí de rodillas, su polla empujando agresivamente. Él entrecerró sus ojos y sacudí la cabeza rápidamente, sintiéndome frenética.

Se agachó, y se masturbó, una gota de líquido pre seminal en su raja.

—Sé qué quieres esto.

Lo quería, pero no con audiencia. Negué con la cabeza.

—No, en realidad —dije—, no voy a hacerlo con un montón de hombres en mi sala. ¿Cuándo llegaron aquí? No he oído ninguna moto.

—Vinieron en una jaula —respondió, apretándoselo fuertemente, deslizando su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Nunca había visto nada más sexy en mi vida. Contuvo un aliento irregular y vi que el pulso en su cuello latía con fuerza—. Eso no importa. Abre el maldito condón. Quiero sentirte deslizándolo en mí.

—No.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, y algo oscuro y pesado rodeó la habitación.

—¿No?

—No —repetí, mi voz pequeña—. He oído lo que decían. No me gustó y no quiero tener sexo con ellos cerca.

Lenta y deliberadamente, Sasuke soltó su polla y se inclinó sobre mí, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de mi rostro mientras se acercaba bastante a mí. Sostuvo mi mirada, ojos fríos y duros.

—Follo cuando quiero y como quiero —dijo. Me estremecí, Este era el hombre intimidante que conocí el primer día. Había olvidado lo mucho que me aterrorizaba—. Lo mismo ocurre con mis hermanos. Es mi trabajo preocuparme por ellos, no el tuyo. Tú tienes que preocuparte por cuidar de mí.

—No —dije de nuevo, asustada pero decidida—. Lo que hicimos anteriormente fue increíble, y siento que no hayas tenido tu turno. Pero no voy a tener sexo con un público. Punto. Fuera de mi cama.

—Esto es un error —dijo.

—Fuera de mi cama —repetí, sujetándome de la cama. Extendí mi mano y lo empujé por el pecho. Él se alejó de mi toque, dando vueltas para chocar con la pared. Entonces agarró sus vaqueros, tirándolos de ellos por encima de su polla erecta. Su camisa vino después, deslizándose sobre su torso desnudo. Agarró su alforja y salió por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él con tanta fuerza que escuché alguna grieta.

Y luego estaba sola en la cama, aturdida y cubierta de condones sin abrir.

Una hora más tarde, Kiba tocó cautelosamente a mi puerta.

—Sakura ¿estás bien? —preguntó, con su voz un poco temblorosa—. Um ¿sabías que tu puerta está rota por la mitad?

—Sí —Le contesté en voz baja, sentada en medio de mi cama, las rodillas a la altura de mi pecho. Ya había conseguido vestirme y le envié un mensaje a Kurenai, diciéndole que me sentía demasiado enferma para trabajar. Había oído la moto de Sasuke saliendo de aquí, escuché a Kiba y a los chicos discutir sobre algo.

Escuché una camioneta salir de la calzada. Ahora me encontraba sentada, tratando de procesar lo sucedido.

Yo nunca había estado con nadie más que con Hidan.

Sasuke me había impresionado, primero con su dulzura y su habilidad. Y luego, asustándome de muerte, por no hablar de que daño a mi habitación. ¿Cuál era el hombre real? ¿Quería volver a verlo?

—Sakura, ¿Puedo entrar?

—No —dije, mirando alrededor de la habitación. La camiseta negra de Sasuke, con el símbolo de Las Parcas, yacía acurrucada en el suelo, junto a su bóxer.

Una prolija pila de condones estaba en la cima de la mesita de noche.

Kiba no tenía necesidad de ver nada de eso.

—Voy a dormir un rato —Le dije, después de una larga pausa—. Dejemos las cosas así.


	4. Chapter 4

17 de Septiembre. Dia actual

Miré boquiabierta hacia Sasuke.

—¿Me estás amenazando con matar a mi hermano sólo para que puedas dormir conmigo?

El hombre con el cabello en pico caminó casualmente hacia Sasuke, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Es linda, pero no muy brillante, hermano —dijo, mirando hacia mí con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no me dejas que la lleve a dar un paseo? ¿Entrenarla para ti?

Giró sugestivamente sus caderas y el resto de los chicos rieron por lo bajo. Sasuke se giró rápido, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago. El hombre con la cresta se dobló, pero logró mantenerse en pie mientras Sasuke me tomaba del brazo y tiraba de mí hacia la puerta. Me hizo caminar lejos del remolque en el huerto hasta que nos alejamos a una buena distancia, entonces me empujó contra uno de los árboles, inclinándose hacia mi rostro y sosteniendo mis hombros.

—No quiero dormir contigo —dijo, diciendo cada palabra lentamente y con cuidado, sacudiéndome un poco para darle énfasis—. Quiero follarte. Dormir,caricias, toda esa mierda es para las novias y las esposas. Has dejado malditamente claro que no estás interesada en nada de eso, así que vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Estoy amenazando a tu hermano porque le robó al club, cosa que no tenía nada que ver contigo. Robas del club, lo pagas con sangre. Tú eres su sangre. Te tomo, él paga. Follarte sólo es un extra.

—¿Así que me estás tomando para demostrarles a esa gente que no deben robarle al club?

—Es un jodido milagro, lo has entendido —murmuró para nadie en especial, alzando sus manos—. Tu hermano tiene suerte, porque quiero meter mi polla en ti más de lo que quiero matarlo. De otro modo, no valdría la pena. Si Kiba consigue juntar su mierda y pagarle al club, tal vez podría dejarte ir—después de terminar contigo. Si no lo hace, entonces encontraré otro uso para ti. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí de nuevo.

—Nada de juegos, nada de mierdas —dijo. Luego, dio un paso atrás, pasando su mano por su cabello áspero, caminando lejos de mí. Comencé a seguirlo, pero se dio la vuelta—. Haces esto, es tu elección. No te voy a violar. Estás tomando la decisión de pagar por el error de tu hermano. ¿Me entiendes?

No era exactamente una elección, considerando el arma apuntando a la cabeza mi hermano. Sin embargo, no lo dije en voz alta. Si las Parcas estaban dispuestos a darnos una salida, la tomaría y la llamaría como él quisiera.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo Sasuke, mirándome—. Puedes cancelarlo en cualquier momento que desees. No te voy a encerrar y vigilarte cada minuto. Haces este trato, te toca a ti mantenerlo. Y tú no tienes que hacer el maldito trato. Tu hermano es un idiota y sabía en lo que se metía. Este no es tu desastre y no es tu trabajo pagar su fianza.

—¿Tratas de convencerme? —pregunté—. Bueno, no puedes. Quise decir lo que dije. Haría cualquier cosa por Kiba. Lo que sea.

Apretó su mandíbula mientras se daba la vuelta, gruñó y pateó uno de los árboles tan fuerte que fue un milagro que no se rompiera un dedo. Luego, me encaminó de vuelta al tráiler.

Entramos para encontrar a los otros chicos sentados alrededor, bebiendo cerveza y charlando. Kiba yacía de costado en la mitad de la habitación, llorando silenciosamente, los moretones cubriendo lo que podía ver se volvían más feos a cada minuto. Sasuke los ignoró a todos, empujándome hacia mi habitación y cerrando la puerta que él había quebrado detrás de nosotros. Abrió bruscamente la puerta de mi armario, encontró una mochila y me la lanzó.

—Tienes treinta minutos —dijo—. Luego, estarás en mi moto y nos dirigiremos a casa. Toma lo que sea que quieras conservar.

—Está bien —respondí, esperando que me dejara para empacar en paz. En su lugar, se apoyó en mi aun desquebrajada puerta, observando mientras excavaba en mi armario. Decidí ir ligera con la ropa. Siempre podía conseguir más cosas para usar, pero quería mis fotografías y algunos de los recuerdos que pude llevar conmigo de la casa de Hidan. Era deprimente darme cuenta de lo poco que tenía.

Saqué mi caja de zapatos de papeles, arrojándola sobre la cama. La caja se volcó, derramando fotos. Lo ignoré, volviendo a hurgar en el armario. Mi mamá tenía un bonito par de botas de cuero en alguna parte, y si bien yo nunca sería una persona con arranques, parecía que llevar algo para proteger mis piernas podría ser importante en una motocicleta.

Sasuke se sentó en mi cama, echándole un vistazo a las fotos. Lo ignoré, empujando mis pantalones cortos cuando cayeron, mostrando mi tanga. ¿Por qué decidí ponérmela hoy?

—¿Te pones esa mierda para él? —preguntó Sasuke, su voz como el hielo.

Me giré y levanté mi mirada para encontrarlo sosteniendo una foto de boda manchada con sangre seca. Yo y Hidan. Tan jodidamente jóvenes.

—¿Usar qué? —pregunté.

—Ese hilo —espetó—. ¿Por qué mierda llevas una tanga para ir a trabajar en una guardería? ¿Lo estás viendo de nuevo?

—¡No! —estallé, horrorizada—. No lo he visto desde que me golpeó, deberías saber eso. No me ha llamado, nada. Cuando consiga todos los papeles listos, el esposo de Kurenai dijo que se los daría por mí.

—¿Vas a guardar esto

—Sí —dije, estudiando la imagen. Tenía tantas esperanzas y sueños en ese entonces, y dejé que un hombre los destruyera—. No quiero olvidar. Al menos no todavía.

Sasuke dejó caer la foto sin una palabra y seguí empacando, mirando hacia mi teléfono periódicamente para comprobar el tiempo. Finalmente, examiné la creciente pila en mi cama, triste de que mi vida asumiera un espacio tan pequeño.

Todo lo que quedaba por tomar eran sujetadores y bragas, en lo que realmente no quería hurgar con él observándome.

Sin embargo, no tenía exactamente una opción.

Me puse de pie y abrí mi cajón de ropa interior. No era mucho, pero si iba a ser la... um... lo que sea... de Sasuke, algunas bragas bonitas podrían ser útiles. Se caminó detrás de mí, acercándose abajo y ahuecando mis caderas en sus grandes manos, empujándome de nuevo hacia su cuerpo mientras se inclinaba sobre mí.

Tomó una profunda respiración.

—Me encanta como huele tu cabello —dijo con voz ronca mientras su dura polla se presionaba contra mi trasero. Escuché a Obito y a los otros hablando en la sala de estar. Kiba estaba por ahí, esperando para ver si lo iban a matar.

—Me quedan diez minutos —murmuré, mi voz tensa—. Por favor.

Sasuke dejó ir mi cadera, agarrando rudamente mi cabello y girando mi cabeza hacia un lado. Sus labios cubrieron los míos, tomándome fuerte, empujando su lengua adentro y afuera. Gemí, desplomándome contra él. Su otra mano se acercó a la parte de enfrente, abriendo los botones de mis pantalones cortos, y escuché un repiqueteo contra el suelo. Sus dedos se hundieron en mis bragas, deslizándose rudamente a lo largo de mi clítoris antes de hundirse en mí. Gemí, despreciándome porque me encendiera tanto.

Sacó su boca de la mía, sujetándome con su mirada. No podía respirar, sus ojos eran tan intensos—llenos de deseo y lujuria y enojo, todo dirigido a mí.

—Este coño —dijo, acariciándome. Gemí en respuesta, avergonzada por lo fácil que lograra que me mojara—, este coño es mío. Tú eres mía. Te follaré cuando y donde yo quiera, y puedes tomarlo o largarte. ¿Estamos claros?

Asentí, temblando. Quería odiarlo, pero mi cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo.

Mantuvo su mano en mi cabello, sosteniéndome fuerte mientras me acariciaba repetidamente. Mis piernas se debilitaron y gemí, desesperada por alivio. Fue entonces cuando tomó mi boca de nuevo.

Ahora, su lengua empujaba al mismo tiempo con sus dedos. La carne entre mis piernas se apretó, los músculos flexionándose en todo mi cuerpo. Sasuke me acarició más duro y temblé en el borde. Quitó su boca de la mía, dejando caer sus labios en mi cuello, lamiendo y chupando mientras empujaba mis caderas contra él, desesperada por llegar. Entonces, mordió mi cuello y gemí.

Lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada en la otra habitación, estoy segura.

Sasuke sacó su mano de mi pantalón y dio un paso atrás. Me quedé inmóvil en incredulidad, mi fuerte respiración jadeante en la habitación. Cuando me giré hacia él, temblorosa, me dio una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. Luego, lenta y deliberadamente levantó sus dedos, lamiendo mis jugos.

—No importa lo bien que sepas, no tienes la última palabra —susurró—.¿Estamos claros?

—Tus reglas —susurré—, o me voy. ¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?

—¿A ti? —preguntó—. Nada. Estás conmigo por tu propia voluntad. Pero el club tiene que ser pagado con sangre, Sakura, ni siquiera yo puedo controlar eso. No lo olvides.

Asentí rápidamente.

Me empujó suavemente hacia un lado y abrió el cajón de mi ropa interior, hurgando en él. Sacó varias tangas y un peluche, tirándolos al suelo.

—No necesitarás estos —dijo. Asentí mientras se giraba de nuevo al cajón, tratando de no pensar en qué otra cosa encontraría ahí. Hice una mueca cuando se detuvo de pronto, pensando en que tenía la peor jodida suerte en la tierra porque esto no sería lindo.

Sacó la camiseta negra doblada de las Parcas que dejó arrugada en mi piso después de esa desastrosa noche que pasó en mi cama, sopesaba eso mientras miro hacia mí con una pregunta en los ojos. Negué con la cabeza, sonrojándome furiosamente, extendiendo mi mano para tomarla.

Sasuke no me la entregó. En su lugar, la desdobló, sus ojos ampliándose al encontrar el vibrador rosa brillante con las cabezas dobles, una para mi clítoris y otra para mi punto G. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, mirándolo. Luego, la dobló de nuevo y me la entregó, sus ojos llenos de satisfacción.

—Empaca la camisa y el juguete —dijo, observando mientras lo metía en el fondo de mi mochila. No creo haber estado más avergonzada en mi vida. No me encontré con sus ojos mientras metía el resto de mis cosas, cerrando la cremallera y poniendo la mochila sobre mi hombro.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó—. ¿Quieres algo más de la sala de estar o de la cocina? No estará aquí si intentas volver.

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida...

Se inclinó cerca y susurró en mi oído.

—La próxima vez que quieras jugar con tu bonito juguete rosa, lo harás cuando esté viendo. Si eres una buena chica, te dejaré usar la camiseta. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí. Caminamos por la sala, pasando a Kiba y a Las Parcas, y saliendo


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa! Me da mucho gusto saber que la historia les ha gustado, créanme que es una buena historia, y aun que Sasuke parezca un idiota… poco a poco sabrán porque se comporta así.

* * *

 **13 de Agosto- Seis semanas antes**

No esperaba ver de nuevo a Sasuke luego del abrupto final que le tuvo nuestra noche. Obito, Max y otro tipo llamado Bam Bam había venido a visitar un par de veces. Kiba parecía lo suficientemente feliz de verlos, y todos amaban la comida que hacía. Aunque luego de que se iban, Kiba siempre se volvía muy callado y sensible. También había comenzado a ir al casino más seguido, lo cual me preocupaba.

Nunca llegaba a casa actuando como un hombre que acababa de ganar. Pero aunque presentía que algo andaba mal, comencé a disfrutar sus visitas.

No estaba segura si quería que Sasuke regresara o no. Cada vez que veía motocicletas en la entrada, me aterraba llegar a verlo y me sentía decepcionada cuando no lo hacía. Soñaba con él todo el tiempo, y más de una vez reviví nuestra increíble mañana con mi vibrador.

Sin embargo, aparentemente él se había olvidado de mí. No iba a preguntarle a ninguno de los chicos sobre él. No podía soportar la lástima, y eso era lo mejor que podía esperar de parte de ellos. Durante este tiempo, Kiba parecía cada vez más afectado, fumando constantemente y apenas me hablaba o comía.

Estaba preocupada, por supuesto, y hoy me encontraba particularmente frustrada porque me prometió que se mantendría sobrio.

Verás, hoy planeaba ir a recoger mis cosas en mi antigua casa.

Ayer había sido mi día libre, y conduje hasta el Centro de Mujeres en Kennewick para intentar averiguar cómo podría divorciarme de Hidan. No podía costear un abogado y no quería recibir nada de él, así que creí que sería fácil y rápido. Si tenía suerte, ni siquiera tendría que verlo. Simplemente podría enviarle los papeles para que los firmara.

Pero Gin, la mujer súper dulce que me atendió, compartió conmigo algunas duras realidades. Por ejemplo, cuando me fui, había tomado mi bolso y un morral lleno de ropa. Pero no me traje mi tarjeta del seguro social, ni mi certificado de nacimiento, ni los papeles de mi auto o mis fotografías, o algún recuerdo, nada.

Y tuvo razón cuando mencionó que puede que en estos momentos no me importe ninguna de esas cosas, pero que en el futuro puedo llegar a necesitarlas.

Definitivamente, no debía confiarle a Hidan mis pertenencias. Tenía un buen punto.

También quería que introdujera una orden de restricción en su contra, pero yo conocía a Hidan. Una orden de restricción lo enojaría como nunca. En estos momentos, no se estaba metiendo conmigo. Si lo provocaba de esa manera, podría encontrarme y lastimarme otra vez, así que hice un plan de ir a la casa a buscar mis cosas cuando sabía que no estaría allí.

Cada lunes jugaba póquer con sus amigos. Ni siquiera dejó de ir cuando su mamá murió. Si iba el lunes, estaría a salvo, a menos que me encontraba a Misty, quien no sólo era su zorra nueva, sino que también trabajó conmigo en el supermercado durante dos años. La última vez que supe, tenía un turno regular los lunes en la noche. Incluso si me la encontraba, suponía que se mantendría fuera de mi camino, no era como si yo representara una amenaza para ella, y no le tenía miedo. Pueda que sea más alta que yo, pero era una cosita demasiado flacucha que se tomaba muy en serio su manicura como para estar metiéndose en peleas de gatas. De hecho, mientras más tiempo pasaba libre de Hidan, más lástima sentía por ella. Yo ya había logrado zafarme de ese lazo, ¿pero ella? Fue lo suficientemente estúpida como para quitármelo, amarrarlo alrededor de su cuello y tensarlo bien fuerte.

Aún así, por si acaso, quería que Kiba me acompañara durante el viaje de dos horas hasta Ellensburgh, donde viví con Hidan durante los últimos tres años. No me encontraba en ningún peligro real, pero aún tenía pesadillas con él golpeándome.

También me sentía avergonzada. Nunca le avisé nada al supermercado. Incluso si no veía a Hidan, ¿qué pasaba si me encontraba a mi antiguo jefe? No quería enfrentarme a nadie.

Cuando me detuve frente al tráiler después del trabajo, encontré a Kiba dormido sobre el sofá con su pipa en el piso junto a él, al lado de una bolsita vacía y cuatro botellas de cerveza. Intenté despertarlo, pero se encontraba completamente ido. Incluso si me las arreglaba para llevarlo, no serviría de ninguna ayuda.

Así que decidí ir por mí misma.

Y sí, ahora me doy cuenta de lo increíblemente estúpido que fue eso.

Créanme.

Detenerme frente a mi antigua casa se sentía surrealista. Todo lucía igual, pero de algún modo más pequeño y sucio. El mismo césped andrajoso, la misma pintura descolorida y raspada, el mismo Mustang viejo parado a solo unas cuadras en la entrada. En general, me hizo sentir muy bien con mi decisión de haberme ido.

Puede que nuestra tráiler sea una basura, pero al menos se encontraba en el medio de un huerto. Mi padre trabajó para el dueño, John Benson, y parte de su compensación incluía el uso de un viejo tráiler. Cuando se fue, John se sintió mal por nosotros y permitió que nos quedáramos pagando una renta bastante baja, viendo que de todas maneras no lo necesitaba para nada más. Creo que en algún momento, él y mi mamá tuvieron algo, pero no conocía los detalles y no quería conocerlos. Nosotros hacíamos nuestras propias reparaciones, nos manteníamos con un perfil bajo y las cosas funcionaron muy bien.

Aparqué mi auto en la calle, gustosa de ver que el auto de Misty no se encontraba allí y que no podía ver ningunas luces. Ninguno de los vecinos estaban afuera, así que no tuve que mantener ninguna plática con nadie. De todos modos, no era ese tipo de vecindario—ya saben, de esos donde la gente se cuida unos a los otros, o que tienen vigilancia.

Tuve un momento de preocupación cuando la puerta no quería abrirse. Creí que quizá cambió las cerraduras, pero luego cedió. Todo lucía igual por dentro, pero más desordenado. Aparentemente, Misty no era muy dada a la limpieza del hogar. Me reí, imaginándome que eso debía volver loco a Hidan. Imbécil.

Encontré mis papeles con bastante facilidad, todo excepto la propiedad del auto. Mantenía una caja de recuerdos y fotografías en el closet de nuestra habitación de invitados. No le había pasado nada, así que la llevé hasta el auto y la coloqué en la maleta, luego caí en la tentación y volví adentro. Me imaginé que como ya me encontraba allí, bien podría ver si alguna de mi ropa aún se encontraba allí, o si Misty las botó a la basura.

Sorprendentemente, no lo había hecho. La encontré doblada y con etiquetas en el pórtico trasero. Convenientemente. Me tomó cuatro viajes meterlo todo en el auto, y luego entré por última vez. No estaba segura de lo que buscaba... ¿Quizá algún tipo de clausura? Aún tenía la foto de nuestra boda pegada a la pared, justo al lado de la que nos tomamos en nuestro baile de graduación. Me estudié a mí misma en ellas, deseando poder volver en el tiempo y darme un consejo amistoso, algo como: ¡Huye lejos y nunca, nunca mires hacia atrás!

Por alguna razón que no podía explicar, descolgué la foto de nuestra boda, y la saqué del marco. No era nada especial, sólo una fotografía mediana. No tuvimos un fotógrafo de verdad en la boda. Aún así, era una buena foto.

Hidan se veía joven y buenmozo, y yo lucia fresca y linda, y llena de emoción por lo que traería el futuro. No sé cuándo tiempo estuve de pie allí, perdida en mis pensamientos, pero no me di cuenta cuando Hidan entró a la casa, oliendo a cerveza y cigarrillos, hasta que lanzó sus llaves a la mesita de centro.

Me giré, con la boca abierta. Mis manos temblaban tanto que dejé caer la foto.

—Um, ¿hola, Hidan? —logré murmurar.

—Ese fue el día en que acabaste conmigo —dijo, señalando nuestra foto de boda con la cabeza. Su rostro se encontraba completamente rojo y pude ver cómo la vena en su frente comenzaba a palpitar. Estaba enojado. Muy enojado—. Pude llegar a haber sido cualquier cosa, pero tú necesitabas un anillo de compromiso, y ahora estoy estancado en este jodido pueblo sin nada. Bonito plan, Sakura. Espero que estés orgullosa de ti misma.

Lo mire con precaución mientras se acercaba a mí, intentando no ceder ante el pánico. La última vez que lo había visto fue cuando me lanzó de espaldas por la cocina. No me encontraba preparada para la sensación de miedo e impotencia que me golpeó al recordar, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se paralizara. Me forcé a mí misma a pensar. ¿Podré lograr esquivarlo y correr hasta llegar a la puerta de enfrente? Él se rió.

—¿Viniste aquí para volver a arruinarme, puta?

Las palabras salieron arrastradas. Hidan estaba borracho. Completamente borracho. Quizá borracho al borde del desmayo.

Necesitaba salir de aquí. Ahora.

Intenté correr, pero se lanzó hacia mí, atrapándome contra el piso con la misma fuerza y velocidad que lo hizo nuestro mariscal de campo en la secundaria.

Mi cabeza golpeó la madera que me había emocionado cuando la descubrimos al quitar la alfombra el año pasado, el dolor se expandió por todo mi ser. Hidan se sentó, a horcadas sobre mí. Tomó la parte delantera de mi camisa y la haló, levantándome.

Luego comenzó a golpearme.

Los detalles son confusos luego de eso.

Estuve un largo rato en el piso, gimiendo. En algún momento, Misty entró por la puerta y comenzó a gritar. Hidan se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá, desmayado sin saber de mundo, mientras ella me ayudaba a levantarme y me llevaba hasta la cocina. Quería llamar a la policía pero le rogué que no lo hiciera, no podía soportar la humillación de enfrentarlos, a todas sus preguntas y miradas llenas de lástima.

También era que no quería que Misty me cayera bien.

Me había sentido devastada y traicionada al enterarme que estaba durmiendo con mi esposo, la pelea que tuvimos por su culpa fue lo que llevó a que me golpeara en primer lugar. Pero su toque era suave y gentil, y el horror en sus ojos era genuino. Me obligó a tomar acetaminofén cuando me rehusé ir a la sala de emergencias. Luego fue y tiró todas sus cosas en tres maletas, llorando lágrimas silenciosas en todo momento. El acetaminofén hizo efecto bastante rápido, y aunque no pude ayudarla a sacar sus cosas, sostuve la puerta para ella. La cerramos a nuestras espaldas y observé como subía todo a su auto. Luego tomó mi brazo, ayudándome a caminar hasta el mío.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres que llame a la policía? —preguntó—. Tiene que pagar por esto. Sabía que bebía y que su temperamento era medio loco, pero no tenía idea...

—Sólo quiero irme a casa —murmuré. Ella me apretó entre sus brazos, abrazándome gentilmente, y una pequeña parte de mi mente se maravilló ante la idea de que mi salvadora resultó ser una mujer a la que odiaba tanto. La vida es extraña.

—No vuelvas otra vez —murmuró de vuelta—. Un hombre que puede hacer eso, podría matarte la próxima vez. Yo voy a quedarme con mi hermano por un tiempo, creo. Él es policía. Estaré a salvo, pero Hidan habla de ti todo el tiempo, de cuanto te odia, cuan enojado está de que se hayan casado y de que nunca hizo nada con su vida. Por favor, no regreses.

—No lo haré —dije, muy en serio.

Eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada cuando me estacioné frente al tráiler.

Debía tener la peor suerte del mundo, porque afuera se encontraban cinco motocicletas estacionadas, cargadas con morrales y sacos de dormir. Me quedé en el auto, simplemente mirándolas, completamente exhausta. Cada una de las luces en el tráiler se encontraban encendidas y vi un destello de naranja alumbrar en una esquina derecha.

Habían encendido una fogata. Aparentemente, Kiba se había puesto lo suficientemente sobrio como para encender otra cosa que no fuera marihuana. No tenía la energía para lidiar con esto. Mi cuerpo se había tensado durante el viaje, lo cual hizo que salir del auto fuese todo un desafío. Me arrastré hacia la puerta, aferrándome a la esperanza de que todos estuvieran junto a la fogata para que así pudiese entrar desapercibida y subir a mi cama.

No tenía tanta suerte.

Abrí la puerta y al entrar me encontré a Sasuke, Max, Bam Bam y Kiba. Me detuve por un minuto, sosteniéndome contra el marco para mantenerme de pie.

—Jodida mierda —dijo Bam Bam, y asentí sabiamente.

Jodida mierda, de verdad.

Kiba simplemente se quedó sentado sobre el sofá, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez. No me molesté en hablarles ni a él ni a ninguno de los otros, simplemente caminé dolorosamente hacia mi habitación. Luego Sasuke estuvo a mi lado, levantándome con sumo cuidado, abriendo la puerta de mi habitación con una patada y recostándome sobre la cama. Encendió la pequeña lámpara sobre mi mesita de noche, alumbrando la habitación con una tenue luz.

Colapsé contra las almohadas, y en mis ojos se acumularon lágrimas de alivio al hundirme contra las suaves sábanas.

Mi hogar. Lo había logrado.

—¿Quién hizo esto? —preguntó Sasuke, su voz era mucho más fría de lo que alguna vez la hubiese escuchado. Se sentó junto a mí en la cama. Con sus ojos helados y su rostro en blanco. No quería mirarlo no podía tolerar la realidad de que me viera de esta manera. Cerré los ojos, bloqueando su rostro.

—Hidan —murmuré—. Mi esposo. Fui a buscar mis cosas. No se suponía que estuviera allí.

—Necesitas un doctor —anunció—. ¿Llamaste a la policía?

Sacudí la cabeza contra la almohada.

—No, y no quiero hablar con nadie sobre el asunto —murmuré—. Con nadie. Y no voy a ir al hospital, no me quebró nada. Sólo estoy golpeada, nada serio.

Sasuke no dijo nada durante un minuto.

—Debo preguntártelo, nena. ¿Te violó?

Joder. Una histérica risa ronca como ladrido salió de mi boca. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, supongo que sí pudo haber sido peor. Gracias por eso, Hidan. Gracias por no haberme violado, idiota.

—No.

—Nena. Mírame a los ojos y responde la pregunta.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarlo inclinado sobre mí, con su rostro lleno de una terrible tensión, y una horrible ira cegadora de la que no quería ni pensar. No tenía la energía para manejar mis propias emociones, mucho menos para preocuparme por las suyas.

—No, no me violó —dije sin ganas, luego cerré mis ojos otra vez, permitiéndome a mi misma alejarme del dolor. Luego de un rato, escuché pasos entrar a la habitación, y la voz profunda de Obito, pero al principio no pude descifrar las palabras. Luego las repitió, acercándose aún más.

—¿Algún testigo? —preguntó Obito. Lo ignoré.

—Nena, necesitamos saber si hubo algún testigo —dijo Sasuke, con voz insistente—. ¿Alguien más vio lo que te hizo? ¿Le dijiste a alguien?

—Um, Misty —murmuré luego de una pausa—. Misty me encontró. Ella fue la que me ayudó a entrar al auto. Quería llamar a la policía, pero yo no se lo permití.

—¿Quién es Misty? —preguntó Sasuke.

—La nueva novia de Hidan —respondí, alzando el brazo para explorar mi labio roto. Incluso hablar me dolía—. En realidad, me cae algo bien. Ella empacó sus cosas y se fue. No fue tan estúpida como yo, logró huir rápido.

—¿Te apetece un paseo? —le preguntó Sasuke a Obito.

—Suena bastante bien —respondió él.

—Déjame limpiarla un poco, asegurarme de que no necesite un doctor primero.

Eso funcionaba para mí.

Luego de eso, entraba y salía de la inconsciencia. Agua fría tocó mi rostro. Sasuke introdujo algunas pastillas dentro de mi boca y luego sostuvo un vaso con agua para que me las tragara. Kiba se sentó junto a mí, sosteniendo mi mano mientras el dolor se desvanecía por completo. —Buenas pastillas —musité.

Definitivamente no eran acetaminofén. Escuché motos ronronear y luego caí en la inconsciencia. Cuando amaneció, Kiba llamó a mi trabajo, les dijo que había tenido un accidente y que probablemente requeriría de varios días de reposo. Intentó que comiera algo de desayuno, pero no podía soportar la idea de comida. Decidí simplemente recostarme sobre la cama a sentir lástima por mí misma. Alrededor de las diez, volví a escuchar el ronroneo de las motos, pero esta vez, no entró toda la pandilla, sólo Sasuke. Entró y se sentó a mi lado en la cama sin decir nada.

—Estoy bastante cansada —dije, rehusándome a mirarlo. Me sentía tan estúpida, tan avergonzada. Sabía que Hidan podía ponerse violento. En el Centro de Mujeres me advirtieron que no fuese sola, pero me sentía tan tonta al tener miedo de visitar mi propia casa—. Creo que deberías irte.

Sasuke acarició mi clavícula con un dedo, uno de los únicos lugares visibles que no tenía ningún hematoma morado en mi cuerpo.

—Él no volverá a lastimarte otra vez —dijo.

—No es tu problema, Sasuke —respondí. No quería hablar con él. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir, olvidarme por un rato de lo que había sucedido.

—Tampoco es tu problema, ya no.

Algo en su voz me llamó la atención, así que me obligué a mirarlo. Sus ojos se encontraban rojos y los músculos en su mandíbula sin afeitar estaban tensos.

Levantó mi mano y la besó con ternura. Ahí fue cuando vi sus nudillos.

Estaban completamente rotos, con costras cubiertas de sangre. Siguió mi mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, y ofreciéndome una extraña pero pequeña sonrisa.

—No preguntes a menos que quieras escuchar la respuesta —dijo—. Tengo que irme, tenemos un largo camino por delante. California. Si alguien pregunta, estuviste en un accidente de auto, ¿de acuerdo? No brindes más detalles, tan pronto como das demasiada información o complicas una mentira, se vuelve aún más difícil de mantener.

Asentí, cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

Ni siquiera consideré preguntarle cómo se había lastimado los nudillos.


	6. Chapter 6

Las Parcas pasaron una semana más tarde de regreso a casa. Para entonces ya me había levantado y movido, a pesar de que todavía no había ido a trabajar.

Kurenai vino a visitarme—armada con pollo, sopa de fideos y una cesta de verduras frescas, incluso con unos veinte kilos de calabacita—y declaró que no podía ver a los niños luciendo como un saco de boxeo. Me gustaría asustarlos. Me prometió ayudarme con mis tareas e incluso se ofreció a darme tiempo extra una vez que estuviera presentable de nuevo para compensar la pérdida de ingresos. Su bondad me hizo llorar.

Ahora, me sentaba afuera del remolque en una silla de campo, leyendo un viejo romance de mi mamá y escuchando el rugido de una moto bajando nuestro camino.

Sasuke.

Los otros no estaban con él, y yo no sabía qué decir mientras él se acercaba a mí. Todavía me sentía estúpida y auto-consciente. No solo me vio en mi peor momento, sino que yo todavía me veía como el infierno. Afortunadamente, tenía razón en mi evaluación inicial de los daños, nada roto, nada permanente.

—Te ves horrible —dijo Sasuke amablemente mientras sacaba una silla de campo de a mi lado. Sonaba casi alegre, lo que me molesto. Lo miré y sonrió—. Sin embargo, aún tienes un culo dulce.

Pasé de estar molesta a cabreada.

—No me llames así —espeté—. No me gusta.

—Lo sé —respondió—. Es por eso que lo hago. Eres linda cuando estás enojada. Como un gatito mojado. Me pone duro.

Mi mandíbula cayó. Sasuke se recostó en su silla y se pasó los dedos por su pelo oscuro y desordenado, sonriéndome con esa boca perfecta, la barba larga se había convertido en una barba corta. El hombre parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

—¿Has escuchado de tu ex? —preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, decidiendo no abordar el comentario de "me pone duro".

—Me alegra oír eso, no creo que vaya a molestarte de nuevo —respondió—.Los chicos vendrán en un par de horas. Fueron a buscar algo de comida, acamparemos aquí esta noche antes de regresar a casa.

—Um, eso suena bien —dije—. ¿Kiba lo sabe?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo sólo quería ver cómo estás —dijo—. ¿Está por aquí?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Se fue al casino con unos amigos, dijo que podría pasar la noche en casa de Krissy.

El rostro de Sasuke no cambió, pero sentí un escalofrío distinto. Bueno, es justo. No me gustaba que Kiba fuera al casino tampoco. Debía tener un trabajo para ellos que no terminaba todavía. Kiba se había ido cuesta abajo rápidamente en las últimas semanas, y parecía que yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlo o ayudarlo.

—No dejes que eso te detenga —añadí rápidamente—. Ustedes son bienvenidos a quedarse aquí, especialmente si traen su propia comida.

Lo dije en serio también. A pesar de que me había asustado aquella mañana inolvidable, me sentía segura a su alrededor, sobre todo ahora. Cuando fui herida, él me protegió. Yo sabía que le hizo algo malo a Hidan. Se supone que debería estar molesta por eso, porque la violencia nunca resuelve nada. Pero Hidan merecía todo lo que obtuvo y algo más.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó Sasuke, tomando el vaso vacío de plástico que estaba a mi lado en una caja. Le sonreí, tratando de no hacer una mueca cuando mi labio partido picó.

—¿Té helado?

—Lo tendrás —dijo, tomando mi vaso y llevándolo dentro. Volvió a salir con un segundo vaso para sí mismo. Nos sentamos amigablemente el resto de la tarde, hablando de todo tipo de cosas. Me enteré de que creció en una familia de motociclista y que su padre fue uno de los primeras Parcas. Su hermana estaba casada con Bam Bam. La primera vez que los conocí, el MC me pareció una banda de matones, pero por la manera en que Sasuke los describía, era más como una familia. Una familia de locos que discutían mucho y de vez en cuando iban a la cárcel, pero aun así una familia.

Lo cual yo podía entender, después de todo, mi mamá estaba un poco loca y se encontraba en la cárcel del condado mientras nosotros charlábamos. Yo todavía la amaba.

Le hablé de los folletos que tenía en mi dormitorio de la universidad de la comunidad en los Tri-Cities. Tenían un programa de artes culinarias, y la gente en el Centro de la Mujer me había animado en volver a la escuela.

—Es una buena idea —dijo—. Sé que te gusta la guardería, pero eso no es una cosa a largo plazo a menos que decidas abrir un centro por ti misma.

Negué con la cabeza, riendo.

—De ninguna manera —dije—. Los niños son divertidos, pero no me puedo imaginar haciendo eso por el resto de mi vida. Demasiados pañales.

—Así que, ¿no quieres hijos propios? ¿Ya has tenido suficientes pañales?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, no quiero ser una madre soltera, eso es seguro —contesté—. Mi madre está en la cárcel por asalto agravado, fue bastante estúpido de su parte, lo admito. Pero cuidó muy bien de nosotros al crecer. Trabajó mucho antes de darse por vencida y comenzara a beber. Dolor crónico, ¿sabes? Pero nunca habría intentado atropellar a ese policía si hubiera aceptado ir a las clases de control de ira. Todavía no estoy segura de por qué fue tras el segundo hombre, no fue él quien se negó a sellarle el ticket de aparcamiento...

Sasuke intentó no reírse, pero mordió el anzuelo.

Negué con la cabeza, entrecerrando mis ojos. Él no quiso encontrarse con mi mirada, tomó un trago rápido de su té. Entonces, me acerqué y piqué su costado, una carcajada se le escapó e intentó ocultarla con una risa. Decidí permitirle desahogarse.

—Está bien —dije con una sonrisa—. Incluso mamá se rió cuando finalmente se calmó, y por suerte nunca estuvo demasiado cerca golpearlos. No fue su mejor momento, eso es seguro. Le quedan otros cuatro meses allá dentro, lo cual no es tan divertido.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos. Luego volvió a hablar.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Oh, los niños —Miré hacia las nubes. Una de ellas se parecía un poco a mi mamá sosteniendo un cigarrillo. Sonreí—. En realidad, creo que me gustan los niños. Pero no si debo trabajar en vez de estar en casa con ellos. Kiba y yo teníamos que cuidarnos solos mucho tiempo, aunque no culpo a mamá por eso, quiero algo mejor para mi familia.

Me giré para encontrarlo mirándome fijamente. Me sonrojé, aunque no sabría decir por qué.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Quiero niños —dijo—. Mi mamá me mataría si no le doy al menos un par de nietos. Nunca he tenido una mujer, nada serio. Es un poco difícil tener uno sin el otro.

—Eso es cierto—contesté, sintiéndome incómoda por unos momentos—.Dime algo. ¿Qué pasa con la cosa de "una mujer"? Parece un término desagradable para llamar a alguien que te importa.

—Es un término de respeto —respondió. Me encogí de hombros, pero él extendió la mano y tocó mi hombro, consiguiendo que le mirara. Su expresión era decidida y concentrada—. En serio, la mujer de un motorista es como su esposa. Ella es su mujer, su propiedad, y si alguien folla con ella todo el club caerá sobre él. Duro.

—Propiedad —pregunté, frunciendo la nariz—. Eso suena aún peor.

—No lo entiendes —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Las cosas son diferentes en el mundo exterior, pero el club es una tribu. Si una mujer no es reclamada, es juego limpio. Pero cuando un motorista le tilda como su propiedad, es intocable.

—Todavía no me puedo imaginar ser llamada propiedad —espeté. Dejó escapar el aliento, exasperado.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, se oyó el rugido de los tubos en la distancia. Por una vez, sus amigos llegaban un buen momento. Se detuvieron en el patio con un ruido sordo, cargando bolsas llenas de pollo KFC y galletas. No suelo comer cosas como esas, pero cuando el sol desapareció y pusieron sus bolsas de dormir, no podía imaginar nada más sabroso que el plato de comida chatarra en equilibrio sobre mis rodillas.

Ninguno de ellos mencionó mis moretones, lo cual aprecié. Obito me trajo una caja de chocolates cubiertos de cerezas secas. Construyeron una fogata y todos nos sentamos a beber cerveza y riendo hasta que mi cabeza se inclinaba. Cuando me levanté para ir a la cama, Sasuke me siguió y se sintió natural que se recostara a mi lado. Parecía comprender cuan adolorida me sentía e intentaba besarme suavemente, aunque sentí su erección en varias ocasiones durante la noche. Me sentía segura en sus brazos. Al día siguiente se fueron a la primera luz cuando yo todavía estaba medio dormida.

Esa tarde recibí un texto de Sasuke, que decía que mirara en los contactos "favoritos" de mi teléfono.

Se programó en él mismo como el primer número.

23 de Agosto

 _Sasuke: ¿Cómo va todo?_

 _Yo: Bien. Un niño casi me vomitó en el trabajo, pero me las arreglé para esquivarlo_

 _Sasuke: Suena divertido. Moto descompuesta aquí_

 _Yo: Eso apesta. ¿Tienes un coche?_

 _Sasuke: SUV. Un auto para moverse por allí, especialmente en la nieve. Odio sentirme enjaulado. ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _Yo: En el patio, tomando el sol_

 _Sasuke: ¿Qué estas usando?_

 _Yo: Nada. Trabajo en mi bronceado_

 _Sasuke: ¿Me estás jodiendo?_

 _Yo: Jajajajaja estoy usando una camiseta y pantalones cortos :-_

 _Sasuke: Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Voy a tratar de ir la semana próxima_

 _Yo: Dame más información_

 _Sasuke: Pronto. Te hablo después_

 _27 de Agosto._

 _Yo: Aburrida. ¿Cómo está la moto?_

 _Sasuke: Aburrida es mejor que estar vomitada. La moto está en marcha de nuevo._

 _Yo: ¡Enhorabuena! Estoy un poco emocionada de salir esta noche. Mi amiga Mirai de la preparatoria vino de visita desde Nueva York. Como en los viejos tiempos_

 _Sasuke: ¿Vas salir?_

 _Yo: Iré a bailar a Tri-Cities. Algunos clubs. ¡Voy de puta y todo!_

 _Sasuke: Um. Ten cuidado_

 _Yo: Siempre. Aunque estoy excitada. No he salido desde Hidan_

 _Sasuke: ¿Buscando hombre nuevo?_

 _Yo: Um... no realmente. Sólo diversión_

 _Sasuke: Cuidado y no te vistas demasiado zorra. No quiero problemas_

 _Yo: Tengo suficientes problemas, confía en mí_

 _Sasuke: Cierto. Envíame una foto más tarde_

 _Yo: Está bien_

 _Yo: Entonces, ¿qué te parece? ¿Demasiado zorra?_

 _Sasuke: Caliente. Definitivamente zorra. Ve a cambiarte._

 _Yo: Mojigato :-P_

 _Sasuke: Escríbeme cuando llegues a tu casa_

 _Yo: La noche se fue a la mierda_

 _Sasuke: ¿?_

 _Yo: Kiba está enfermo, muy enfermo. Me pidió que me quedara en casa con él. Pensé que podría tener que llevarlo al hospital pero todo está bien ahora_

 _Sasuke: Eso es una mierda. ¿Él está bien?_

 _Yo: Eso creo. Conseguiré llevarlo a un chequeo mañana, dolor de estómago_

 _Sasuke: Lo siento_

 _Yo: Yo también. Cara se va mañana, así que no hay fiestas para mí..._

28 de Agosto

 _Sasuke: ¿Cómo esta Kiba?_

 _Yo: Bien, como si nada pasara. El doctor dice que debió haber sido un gas_

 _Sasuke: Eh..._

 _Yo: Un maldito gas_

 _Sasuke: Siento lo de tu salida. Me alegro de que nadie te viera vestida así_

 _Yo: ¿Celoso? (:_

 _Sasuke: ¿Qué te parece? Tengo que ir a la iglesia dentro de poco_

 _Yo: ¿Iglesia? No te clasificaría como un chico tipo iglesia_

 _Sasuke: Lo que nosotros llamamos una reunión del club. Trato de mantenerme alejado del plato de las limosnas._

 _Yo: ¡No permitas agua bendita en tu cerveza!_

01 de Septiembre.

 _Yo: Iré a ver a mamá hoy. Odio la cárcel_

 _Sasuke: Cuidado con LEO_

 _Yo: ¿LEO?_

 _Sasuke: Los oficiales de policía. La cárcel está repleta de ellos_

 _Yo: Ja, ¿Por qué? ¿He roto tantas leyes?_

 _Sasuke: No, porque tienes malas compañías: - ¿Visita Social o algo paso?_

 _Yo: Sólo regular, intentaré ir a ver a mamá todas las semanas para estar más cerca. Fue muy difícil cuando vivía con Hidan. No le gustaba que fuera a verla. Las llamadas cuestan demasiado dinero, así que es importante visitarla._

 _Sasuke: Lo entiendo. Tengo hermanos dentro. Espero que la visita sea buena_

 _Yo: Gracias_

 _Sasuke: Envía otra foto_

 _Yo: Um, no estoy disfrazada_

 _Sasuke: No importa. Envíala. Quiero verte hoy_

 _Yo: Muy bien_

Odio a la cárcel del condado.

Pasó demasiado tiempo en la sala de espera, aunque sé que es probablemente mucho mejor que visitar una prisión real. Los chicos del condado me miran como si yo fuera basura y en ocasiones pareciera que me tocan con la mirada.

Ese es el precio de ver a mi mamá.

Me pusieron en una pequeña habitación con una mesa integrada, algo así como las mesas de McDonalds, que no se pueden mover las sillas. Pero aquí las sillas son taburetes y todo es blanco.

Después de unos minutos se abrió la puerta y mamá entró. Llevaba un traje naranja, y a pesar de que tenía que ser la pieza de ropa más fea en la tierra, mamá se veía fantástica. En serio. Mi mamá es sensual, siempre lo ha sido, algo que me volvió loca durante la preparatoria. Pero por la forma de caminar, noté que su espalda le dolía peor que de costumbre. Ella tenía un montón de discos rotos y sin seguro de salud para solucionarlos. Los médicos querían que tuviera la cirugía, pero el gobierno no quería pagar por ella, así que estaba atrapada en el limbo.

Me levanté y la abrace.

—Hola, mamá —susurré en su pelo, el cual tenía un aspecto fantástico a pesar de que no estaba peinado. ¿Cómo su cabello se veía mejor en la cárcel que el mío después de dos horas arreglándolo? Sólo otro misterio de mi madre.

—Hola, nena —respondió, abrazándome fuerte. Olía un poco a cigarrillos, que aunque mucha gente lo encuentra desagradable, me parecía extrañamente reconfortante —siempre y cuando no llene totalmente nuestro remolque de humo.

Me hizo recordar cuando ella llegaba tarde a casa por la noche después del trabajo cuando éramos pequeños. Caminaba al dormitorio que yo compartía con Kiba y nos daba un beso de las buenas noches. Esa pequeña pista de humo era el olor de la comodidad y la seguridad.

Nos separamos y tomamos asiento.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te va? —preguntó. Me había puesto un montón de maquillaje para cubrir mis moretones, pero sus ojos se posaron sobre ellos—. ¿Hidan?

—Sí —dije, enrojeciendo—. Yo fui estúpida, volví para buscar algunas cosas. Estaba borracho.

Tenía la boca apretada, los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia o frustración, no podía decir cuál.

—Me gustaría salir de aquí —dijo—. Quiero matar a ese hijo de puta.

—¡Mamá! No hables así, probablemente estén escuchando, piensan en lo que implica.

Arqueó una ceja hacia mí y yo sabía que quería decir cada palabra. Mamá tenía un genio, sin duda. Eso fue lo que la trajo aquí en primer lugar. Pero me encantó el hecho de que ella siempre protegía sus polluelos, cuando éramos pequeños y ahora también. Mi madre no era perfecta, pero la mujer podría ser un ángel vengador cuando tenía que serlo, más de un matón en la escuela lo aprendió de la manera difícil.

—No me molestara otra vez —dije rápidamente—. Un amigo mío tuvo unas palabras con él.

—¿Amigo? —preguntó.

—Um, en realidad es un amigo de Kiba. Es un motociclista.

—Ya veo —dijo mamá—. ¿Desde cuándo Kiba pasar el rato con los motociclistas? Los videojuegos son más su amigos, creo.

—Desde que me mudé al remolque —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros—. Está haciendo algún tipo de trabajo para ellos. No sé los detalles.

—¿Buenos motociclistas o malos motociclistas?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Me eché a reír nerviosamente.

—Um, son buenos para mí. Un poco directos y pueden asustar, pero estoy bien con ellos.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, estudiándome. Me moví nerviosamente, sonrojándome de nuevo. Mamá siempre veía a través de mí.

—¿Sólo ―son amigables o algo más? —preguntó. Me encogí de hombros otra vez y ella sonrió—. Bueno, ten cuidado. Los motociclistas pueden parecer geniales, pero viven en un mundo diferente al de nosotras.

—Sí, lo sé —dije con ironía—. No es nada serio, sólo coqueteo.

Ella no tenía por qué saber todos los detalles. ¿Hay alguien que quiera contarle a su madre sobre el mejor orgasmo alguna vez?

—Tengo noticias mías —respondió con un brillo en los ojos. Oh, no.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, nerviosa.

—Bueno, he vuelto a salir con alguien —dijo—. Un hombre. Estamos tomándolo en serio.

Eso me llamó la atención.

—¿Cómo diablos estás haciendo eso desde la cárcel? —exclamé—. Te juro, eres como un imán, ¿cómo consigues tantos hombres detrás de ti?

Se rió, luciendo años más joven que su edad.

—Bueno, puedo estar haciéndome vieja, pero no estoy muerta todavía —respondió—. Vino a verme no mucho tiempo después de que llegué aquí. De hecho, me ha estado visitando un par de veces a la semanas

—¿Quién?

—John Benson.

—De ninguna manera —dije, aturdida—. John Benson, ¿nuestro casero?

—Sí —dijo, mirándome tímidamente—. Quizás no sepas esto, pero él y yo tuvimos una cosa hace mucho tiempo...

—Lo sé —respondí—. También sé que estaba casado.

Tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada.

—Bueno, he cometido errores. Pero debes saber que ambos nos sentimos culpables. Es por eso que le pusimos fin. Su mujer nunca lo supo. Ella murió hace unos tres años de un accidente automovilístico. John y yo nos habíamos estado evitando durante tanto tiempo que se convirtió en un hábito, pero supongo que cuando leyó acerca de mí en el periódico comenzó a pensar en mí.

Sólo mi madre encontraría el amor tratando de atropellar a dos policías. Claramente, John Benson era un idiota.

—Quiere que me case con él.

Negué con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. Finalmente me las arreglé para hablar.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es bueno madre. ¿Cómo se siente acerca de lo que te pasó?

—Él sabe que tengo mis problemas, pero estoy sobria ahora, me ha ayudado a solucionar las cosas —dijo. Eso era verdad—se había unido a Alcohólicos Anónimos incluso antes de su pequeño incidente. La habíamos confrontado acerca de la bebida después de que Kiba la encontró desmayada fuera del remolque en la nieve el invierno pasado. Fue un milagro que sobreviviera—. Me he dado cuenta ahora que tengo que lidiar con mis emociones y cabrearme no lo solucionara...

Eso era quedarse corto.

—¿No se supone que te mantendrías al margen de las relaciones en tu primer año de AA?

—Será casi un año en el momento en que salga —respondió—. Me gustaría salir un poco antes por buen comportamiento, pero no me reducirán la cadena por lo del policía.

Nos miramos la una a la otra, ambas recordando ese día. Ella suspiró.

—Nunca hago nada a medias, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo con tristeza.

—Esa es la verdad.

—Me mudaré con él cuando salga. Son buenas noticias para ti y Kiba, supongo. Tendrás la oportunidad de tener el remolque todo para ustedes.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Creo, si eso es lo que quieres —contesté—. Me preocupa un poco, pero si eres feliz, eso es suficiente para mí.

Sonrió, la tensión en su rostro se relajó.

—Gracias, cariño —susurró—. He estado preocupada por contarles. ¿Hablas con Kiba por mí? No ha venido a visitarme en un mes y me preocupa. ¿Está todo bien?

Pensé en cómo responder a su pregunta. No sabía nada malo específicamente de Kiba, pero definitivamente algo iba mal. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo selo explicaba?

—Parece estar un poco nervioso —dije finalmente—. Y ha perdido algo de peso. Pero no ha hablado conmigo sobre alguna cosa y cuando le pregunté no me dijo nada. Me gustaría poder decirte más.

—Gracias por eso —dijo—. ¿Le dirías que lo amo?

—Yo se lo diré.

01 de Septiembre

 _Yo: Bueno, eso fue divertido_

 _Sasuke: ¿?_

 _Yo: Fui a ver a mamá. Ella está bien, pero me tenía una loca noticia. Se casará_

 _Sasuke: ¿Eso es algo bueno?_

 _Yo: No estoy segura. Él es el dueño de nuestro remolque. Tenían una cosa, pero él estaba casado. La esposa murió hace un par de años_

 _Sasuke: ¿Buen chico?_

 _Yo: Engañó a su esposa_

 _Sasuke: ¿Cosa de una sola vez o duró mucho?_

 _Yo: De corto plazo, según mamá. Dice que ambos se sentían muy mal y terminó. Explica por qué la renta es tan barata_

 _Sasuke: No me digas_

 _Sasuke: ¿Te agrada?_

 _Yo: Supongo. Siempre ha sido bueno conmigo. Se mudara con él cuando salga._

 _Sasuke: Entonces, se feliz por tu mamá._

 _Yo: Lo intentaré._

03 de Septiembre

Sasuke: ¿Cuándo es tu siguiente día libre?

Yo: Jueves, ¿Por qué?

Sasuke: ¿Quieres visita?

Yo: Me gustaría

06 de Septiembre

Estudié mi cara en el espejo críticamente, deseando no sentirme tan nerviosa. Los moretones habían desaparecido, lo cual era bueno, y apenas se podía ver que mi labio se había partido. Todavía quedaban unas pocas manchas amarillentas pero las cubrí con maquillaje estratégicamente colocado. Me puse un vestido bonito —nada lujoso, pero luminoso y agradable que hacía que mis tetas se vieran fantásticas.

Con todo, parecía humana otra vez.

Sasuke llegaría en cualquier momento. El viaje era un poco más de tres horas, y me envió un mensaje cuando salió a las siete de la mañana. No podría definir nuestra relación, pero él quería verme a mí, no a Kiba, y venía por decisión propia.

Eso tenía que significar algo. Y no podía ser sólo una cita para botarme cuando él ni siquiera se ha acostado conmigo, ¿verdad?

Le oí llegando a la casa y deteniéndose en la puerta, tiré hacia arriba del corpiño de mi vestido. El vestido me pareció una gran idea antes, pero ahora me sentía cohibida. Llamó a la puerta.

—¿Estas allí, culo dulce? —gritó. Abrí la puerta y sus ojos fueron directamente a mi pecho.

—No me llames culo dulce —solté y él sonrió, alargando un dedo para tocar mi nariz.

—Malhumorada, ¿eh?

—Grosero, ¿eh?

—Siempre.

Comenzamos a reír al mismo tiempo que me tomó en sus brazos, dándome un beso de bienvenida que me hizo olvidar todo lo demás. Mientras su lenguaexploró mi boca, sus manos recorrían hasta mi trasero, ahuecando las mejillas y tirando de mí hacia su cadera.

Sentí su polla contra mi estómago y las chispas se agolparon en mí. Es difícil creer lo que podría hacerme este guapo motociclista, tan intimidante y excitante.

Finalmente, la necesidad de respirar se apoderó de mí, y me alejé de él, tomando su mano y llevándolo a la sala de estar para el sofá. Miró a su alrededor, haciendo una pausa mientras yo tomaba la pipa de Kiba en la mesa de café.

—¿Tu hermano está aquí?

—Sigue en la cama —dije—. No es una persona mañanera.

Soltó una risa triste.

—Yo tampoco, me levanté muy temprano esta mañana.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo—¡había estado lo suficiente ansioso para verme que se levantó temprano!

—¿Tienes algún negocio que atender aquí? —pregunté, tratando de sonar casual. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Solo tú, nena.

Le sonreí como un idiota. Demasiado para ser genial.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Arqueó una ceja.

—¿De verdad tienes que preguntar?

Me eché a reír nerviosamente. Él podría ser precioso, pero no podía irme a la cama con él, no así. Necesitaba un poco de calentamiento primero.

—Um, ¿qué tal si te muestro la zona un poco, tal vez ir al río o algo así?

Me dio una mirada de complicidad.

—Gallina.

—Tal vez.

—Está bien, vamos a jugar esto a tu modo. ¿Quieres preparar un almuerzo o salir?

Pensé en mi saldo bancario creciendo, pero aún era bajo, así que decidí que un día de campo era lo mejor.

—Dame diez minutos y tendré todo listo para nosotros.

—Es mejor que te cambies también.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no se puede andar en moto con ese vestido. Ponte unos vaqueros.

—Nunca he montado una moto antes.

Sasuke se inclinó y me dio un rápido beso en la boca.

—Será tu primera vez, nena.


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaa! Disculpen la demora, no me he sentido bien en estos días y aún no termina de adaptar los capítulos pero aquí les dejo 4 y si puedo, en el transcurso del día subiré más.

Sin más, les recuerdo que la historia contiene lenguaje soez y escenas muuuuuy explicitas.

* * *

Tomó casi media hora, pero empaqué el almuerzo, una manta para sentarnos y algunos condones (cuidadosamente guardados en el bolsillo de mi bolso), por si acaso. Sasuke me dio un casco negro que lucía como lo que un tipo de la armada alemana usaría —ya sabes, ¿de esos que se ensanchan un poco a los lados? No estaba muy segura de cómo ajustarlo, pero él lo puso en mi cabeza y fijó las correas cuidadosamente, como si yo fuera frágil y preciosa. Me encantaba cómo me hacía sentir. Luego me monté en la motocicleta detrás de él, lo cual era una experiencia en sí misma. La Harley era grande y ancha, y yo tenía que abrir mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Mis partes íntimas no se perdieron del simbolismo allí. No estaba muy segura de dónde poner mis brazos, pero él tomó mis manos y tiró de ellas hasta su estómago.

—Agárrate fuerte —dijo—. Palmea mi estómago si necesitas que me detenga por alguna razón, y ten cuidado con los tubos. Se calientan.

—Está bien —respondí nerviosa.

Luego la motocicleta rugió y salimos de la entrada.

¿Cómo describir ese primer paseo?

Bueno, para empezar, la motocicleta vibraba. Mucho. Supuse que con el tiempo se me adormecería el trasero, pero esos primeros minutos se sentían como estar sentado en el juguete sexual más grande del mundo. No dolía que mis brazos estuvieran envueltos con fuerza alrededor de un chico sexy y musculoso quien había dejado claro que apreciaba mis bienes. Lo apreté con fuerza mientras salíamos a la carretera, aferrándome a la vida mientras él presionaba el acelerador.

Le había prometido que le mostraría los lugares turísticos, pero él tenía su propia agenda y al parecer ya conocía bien la zona. Después de media hora, salimos de la carretera y nos dirigimos hacia las colinas por un camino de grava.

Fue un recorrido largo y en poco tiempo se convirtió en tierra. Lo siguiente que supe, giramos por un camino estrecho que apenas merecía ser llamado camino.

Callejón sin salida a la vuelta. Sasuke apagó el motor.

Dejé caer mis manos, accidentalmente rozando su erección. Aparté mi mano, avergonzada, pero él la agarró y la puso de vuelta, frotando hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su longitud.

—Extrañaba eso, nena —dijo. No respondí, sintiéndome extrañamente tímida, pero cuando él soltó mi mano yo no dejé de tocarlo. Pensé en su polla, lo grande que era, lo dura que había estado la última vez que la vi, todo para mí. Me moví en el asiento, inclinando mis caderas hacia delante en el duro cuero. Se sentía bien tener mis piernas tan abiertas... pero yo quería sentir su polla en mi mano. Cogí la bragueta.

—Mierda, nena, no te voy a follar apenas llegando —dijo, riendo. Yo gruñí,alejando mis manos, avergonzada—. Tengo una mejor idea. Vamos.

Me bajé de la motocicleta, sabiendo que mi cara debía estar de un rojo brillante. Sasuke agarró las cosas del picnic y una de sus alforjas, tendiéndome sumano. La tomé y me llevó a lo largo de un sendero a través de la maleza.

Ahora, tienes que darte cuenta de que el Este de Washington no es exactamente el jardín del Edén. Es en mayor parte desierto y lleno de maleza con colinas bajas y ondulantes. Pero mientras lo seguía a lo largo de un barranco entre dos de esas colinas, más y más verde aparecía, junto con un hilillo de agua.

Escalamos a lo largo de la corriente por cerca de media hora hasta que llegamos a un estanque pequeño y redondo que desprendía espirales de vapor.

—¡Un manantial caliente! —exclamé con alegría. Sasuke me miró con aire de satisfacción mientras corrí al borde, pasando mis dedos por el agua—. ¿Cómo sabías sobre esto? Crecí aquí y nunca había escuchado sobre este lugar.

—Sé todo tipo de cosas interesantes que tú no —dijo, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Solté una risita. Pero dejé de reír y comencé a correr cuando él dejó caer las cosas del picnic y se lanzó sobre mí. Yo grité y me reí cuando me agarró por detrás, tirando de mí hacia el suelo, encima de él y haciéndome cosquillas. Él yacía de espaldas, sus brazos alrededor de mi pecho, sus piernas alrededor de las mías, y me sostuvo en el lugar mientras con su mano alcanzaba el dobladillo de mi camisa. La levantó sobre mi cabeza, deteniéndose para hacerme más cosquillas cada pocos segundos.

Luego sus manos fueron hacia abajo para desabrochar mis vaqueros.

—¡No te atrevas! —grité, pero sólo se rió y lo desabrochó. Los aflojo y tiró de ellos por debajo de mis caderas. Ante eso, yo me resistí fuertemente y me dejó ir, lo cual me empujó hacia delante. Antes de que pudiera incluso pensarlo él estaba en mí desde atrás, tirando de mis vaqueros fuera de mis piernas. Se levantó, sosteniéndolos triunfante fuera de mi alcance.

—¡Vas a pagar por eso! —grité, aun riendo. Pero dejé de reír y empecé a correr cuando tiró los vaqueros y se abalanzó hacia mí de nuevo. Eso sólo funciono casi tan bien como lo hizo la primera vez, que fue nada bien. Él me atrapó y me tiró por encima de su hombro, llevándome hasta el manantial, dándole a mi culo una pequeña palmada, diciendo—: Quieta mujer.

Grité—: ¡No! —antes de golpear el agua con un chapoteo.

Era como saltar en una bañera caliente —no muy profundo, pero lo suficiente para no estar en ningún peligro. Salí a la superficie con el ceño fruncido y dejando caer mi cabeza al agua para quitarme el pelo de la cara. Luego me levanté para mirarlo de nuevo.

Sasuke se reía de mí.

Lo salpiqué tan fuerte como pude, lo que lo hizo reírse aún más, luego se volvió para hacer pucheros.

Error.

El chapuzón que hizo al saltar casi me tiró al suelo, y luego sus brazos vinieron alrededor de mí, tirando de mí contra la curva de su cuerpo. Él se había quitado la ropa, menos su bóxer. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre mí, acariciando mis curvas, y me derretí.

—Nena, te ves linda cuando estás mojada —susurró en mi oído, deslizando un dedo abajo y dentro de mis bragas. Tiró de mi sostén hacia abajo con la otra mano, rodando mi pezón entre sus dedos mientras jugaba con mi clítoris. Me estremecí y arqueé mi espalda mientras el movía su dedo más y más rápido, tocándome como si fuera una guitarra. Supongo que yo había estado en un constante estado de excitación toda la mañana, porque me vine como un petardo.

—Mierda... —gemí, desplomándome contra él.

Él besó la parte posterior de mi cuello, luego me dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo con todo lo que tenía. Esta vez era mi lengua la que tomaba su boca mientras enterraba mis dedos en su cabello. Mi sostén estaba debajo de mis pechos, mis pezones rozando contra su pecho, y todo entre nosotros estaba mojado y resbaladizo y delicioso.

Finalmente se apartó, tomando una respiración profunda. Yo aproveché la oportunidad para extender mi brazo entre nosotros y agarrar su polla. Él aflojó su agarre, haciendo que fuera más fácil alcanzarlo, y yo tiré de la tela de su bóxer por debajo de la longitud de su erección. Cogí la parte inferior de su pene, pasando la palma de mi mano de arriba hacia abajo a lo largo del borde de la cresta.

—Mierda, nena, eso se siente bien.

Animada, lo agarré y comencé a bombear arriba y abajo, cada vez más rápido, hasta que sus manos se apretaron en mis caderas y su respiración se volvió irregular. Deslicé mi mano hacia abajo, agarrando sus bolas, haciéndolas rodar en su saco, luego subí hacia arriba y apreté con fuerza alrededor de la base. Él se estremeció, agarrando mi mano con la suya y jalando con ella arriba y abajo a lo largo de su polla, un poco más duro de lo que habría hecho yo sola.

—Jódeme... —murmuró, apoyando su frente contra la mía—. Así, nena.

Sigue, no te detengas.

Yo bombeé tan rápido como pude, saboreando sus pequeños gruñidos de deseo y satisfacción. Luego sentí un latido profundo dentro de su polla. Su semen salió disparado entre nosotros a través del agua, y gruñó violentamente mientras se venía. Lo acaricié suavemente mientras se suavizaba hasta que él alejó mi mano, llevándola arriba y alrededor de su cuello.

—Eres tan malditamente sexy —susurró, levantándome y besándome debajo de la oreja—. No puedo creer lo sexy que eres. Odiaba pensar en ti usando esa ropa sexy y saliendo sin mí, dejando que otro tipo te tuviera.

—Bueno, pasé la noche escuchando a Kiba quejándose y vomitando, así que eso se estropeó —susurré—. Ninguno de ellos se habría acercado a ti, de todas formas. Pero desearía haber tenido más tiempo para visitar a Mirai.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Kiba hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Sus palabras me parecieron extrañas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Él te necesitaba en casa, así que te pidió que te quedaras incluso aunque probablemente odiaba tener que retenerte, eso es todo.

—Oh —dije—. Sí, posiblemente tienes razón. Ha sido tan bueno conmigo, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra su hombro y nos sentamos allí en el agua caliente, saboreando el momento, la urgencia desaparecida.

Luego su estómago gruñó tan fuerte que sentí vibraciones.

—¿Muy hambriento? —le pregunté, sonriendo.

—Comí el desayuno hace seis horas —respondió—. Quería venir aquí y verte. Habría venido anoche si hubiera podido.

—Odio terminar esto, pero tal vez debería darte de comer.

—No voy a discutir. Tu cocina es casi tan buena como tu trabajo manual.

—¡Sasuke! —Farfullé, sonrojándome. Me incliné hacia atrás y salpiqué su cara. Él me sumergió y luchamos un poco más antes de finalmente salir para comer algo.

Afortunadamente no eran los años noventa, por lo que incluso mojados no estábamos demasiado incómodos. Se sentía un poco extraño estar sentada en un almuerzo de picnic en mis bragas y sostén, pero pensé que no era mucho peor que usar un bikini. Además, mi ropa interior era bonita —negra, con ribete de encaje y lunares, y sólo un poco de realce. Las bragas eran de corte masculino, altas en la parte posterior sobre mi trasero, y yo disfrutaba sentir los ojos de Sasuke en mi mientras colocaba todo.

No era nada lujoso —sólo unos sándwiches de pollo, palitos de vegetales y sandía, con brownies con queso crema para el postre—pero él parecía apreciarlo.

—Kiba tiene suerte de tenerte cerca —dijo entre mordidas—. Desearía tener a alguien que cuide de mí así.

—¿Vives solo? —pregunté, tratando de sonar casual. No creía que él tuviera novia, pero no habíamos realmente hablado sobre eso. Probablemente debía preguntar eso ante de agarrar su polla en el agua.

Ups.

—He estado solo desde que salí del servicio.

—¿El ejército?

—La Marina. Dos viajes a Afganistán, eso fue todo. Volví, anduve por allí un tiempo, luego me uní al club.

Quería preguntarle cómo le había ido en el extranjero, pero no era exactamente una pregunta superficial, así que sólo le una mirada inquisitiva, esperando que él me diera algo voluntariamente. Captó mi mirada y sonrió, arrugando sus ojos un poco a los lados. Ver esas pequeñas arrugas me recordó que ni siquiera sé cuántos años tiene.

Diablos, ni siquiera sabía su nombre real. Doble ups.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sasuke.

—Quiero decir tu nombre real —respondí, empujándolo por el hombro juguetonamente—. No te conozco en absoluto. Dime algo.

—Mi nombre real es Sasuke, eso es lo que digo. Eso es lo que la gente que meconoce usa. Pero si quieres ver mi licencia de conducir, tómala. —Extendió el brazo, alcanzando sus vaqueros y arrastrándolos hasta nosotros. Sacó una billetera de cuero atada a sus vaqueros con una cadena, la abrió y sacó su licencia. La tomé y me reí cuando vi su nombre.

Marcus Antonius Sasuke Uchiha .

—¿En serio?

—En serio —respondió, sonriendo—. Mamá me tuvo cuando papá cumplía una condena. No era una larga condena, pero estaba enojada con él por dejarla sola y embarazada. Ella amaba la historia y leía libros sobre de Roma, así que decidió joderlo y nombrarme como un general romano. ¿La peor parte? Ni siquiera me puso el nombre correcto. Marcus Antonius no era un tipo real. Papá se cagó, pero para cuando salió ya no podía hacer nada.

—No puedo decidir si el nombre es genial o la cosa más espantosa que he visto —dije, riéndome.

—Es mi nombre, por lo que es genial —dijo con gravedad—. Hablando en serio, nunca lo uso. Papá es quien me nombró Sasuke la primera vez que me vio.

—Guau, ¿incluso en aquel entonces?

—Incluso en aquel entonces —dijo, mirando con aire satisfecho—. Se pegó. Mamá lo odia.

—Aquí dice que tienes treinta años y vives en Coeur d'Alene, Idaho.

—Correcto.

—¿Y allí es donde está la base del club?

—Allí es donde está mi cuartel. El cuartel central está en Oregón, tenemos diecisiete en total. No las más grandes, pero somos dominantes en nuestro territorio, el cual se extiende en un largo camino. Tenemos nómadas en todo el país también, e incluso algunos chicos peleando en el extranjero. Las Parcas se fundó por los Marinos después de Vietnam, y aún es de donde muchos de nuestros prospectos vienen.

Guau, Sasuke de repente era una fuente de información. Decidí apostar a mi suerte.

—¿Y qué haces?

Él inclinó su cabeza.

—Estoy en un club de motociclistas, nena.

Me reí.

—No, quiero decir, ¿en qué trabajas?

—Trabajo para el club, mayormente. Tenemos diferente negocios, bastante bien establecidos en nuestra área. Una casa de empeño, un bar, una tienda de armas y un almacén. Hago la contabilidad.

Eso me sorprendió. No podía imaginar a Sasuke leyendo libros de contabilidad, contando dinero.

—Oye, no me mires así —respondió, riendo—. Sólo porque soy la imagen de la perfección viril no significa que no tengo cerebro. En realidad, soy muy bueno en matemáticas, tomé unas cuantas clases con los recursos del gobierno y ahora me ves, soy un puto contador. Nuestras finanzas son más complejas de lo que pensarías.

—¿Entonces mi hermano está haciendo el diseño de un sitio web para tu negocio?

La sonrisa en su cara murió, y negó con la cabeza.

—Ese es negocio del club, nena, y no del tipo del que estamos hablando. Suficientes preguntas.

Con eso me alcanzó y me agarró por detrás del cuello, tirando de mí para besarme. Yo solté mi comida, pero no me importó porque él me cubrió en su regazo, sus labios explorando los míos lentamente.

Cuando el beso terminó, le sonreí.

—Me gusta como cambias de tema.

—Me alegra poder estar al servicio. Vamos a limpiar esto, hay algo más para lo que quiero usar esta manta.

Bien por mí.

Rodé de su regazo hacia mis rodillas, recogiendo todo y colocándolo en la bolsa.

—Oye, ¿por qué no me ayudas? —Exigí juguetonamente.

—Estoy disfrutando la vista. Me encanta ese culo dulce tuyo.

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo, y él se arrastró hacia mí, ahuecando mis mejillas con sus manos, frotando las curvas interiores donde se unían mis muslos con las yemas de los pulgares.

—Jodidamente sexy, nena. No puedo esperar por entrar.

Me estremecí, empujándome hacia él.

—Tan malditamente dulce —murmuró, bajando la cabeza para besar la parte baja de mi espalda.

Dulce.

Culo dulce.

Dulce trasero.

—Sasuke, ¿qué significa culo dulce para ti? —pregunté de pronto. Él se quedó quieto—. Sé que dijiste que me dices así para enojarme, pero significa más. Sé que es así. Dime.

—No importa, nena, no eres una de ellas.

Oh, no. Me alejé de él, enfriándome un poco. No me gustó el sonido de todo eso. Me senté frente a él, con las rodillas contra el pecho, los brazos envueltos alrededor de ellas puntualmente, y esperé.

—Déjalo, nena —murmuró Sasuke, sentándose sobre sus talones—. Estamos en un buen lugar, sólo vamos a dejar que esto fluya como debería. Estás pensando demasiado.

—Cuando un hombre me dice que no debería pensar, esa es una mala señal—dije, entrecerrando mis ojos—. Explícate. Ahora.

Sasuke se pasó una mano a través de su cabello y se encogió de hombros.

—No sabes mucho sobre Las Parcas, ¿verdad? ¿O club de motociclistas en general?

—No sé nada de ellos —dije.

—Bueno, los motociclistas... motociclistas como nosotros, parte de un club de por vida, somos una cultura diferente —dijo después de una corta pausa—. No somos ciudadanos normales, somos más como una tribu que comparte territorio con ciudadanos pero sólo respondemos a nuestra propia especie. Todo el que sea parte de la tribu tiene su lugar.

—Está bien —respondí, preguntándome a dónde iba esto.

—Joder, esto te va a enojar y luego no vas a dejarme meterte mi polla —murmuró.

—¿Tienes que ser tan grosero? —espeté.

—¿Me conoces?

—¿Quién dijo que te iba a dejar hacerlo de todos modos?

—Nena —respondió en voz baja y áspera, levantándome su ceja.

Me sonrojé. Está bien, sí, lo tenía planeado.

Pero eso podía cambiar.

—Entonces, dime.

—Bueno, hay dos tipos de personas, los que están dentro del club y los que no —dijo—. Si estás en el club, eres familia y nos cubrimos las espaldas. Obtienes un chaleco y tres parches, eres un miembro y votas. Tenemos prospectos también, que no son miembros aún, pero si son valientes, lo serán eventualmente.

—¿Qué pasa con las mujeres?

—No hay mujeres en el club —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Las mujeres andan por el club, pero no son parte de él.

—Suena bastante sexista.

—Es lo que es —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. No tiene que gustarte, pero esa es la realidad en el mundo de los clubs de motociclistas. Recuerda, no vivimos en tu mundo, vivimos en el nuestro y las reglas son diferentes. Algunos clubs dejan que las mujeres sean miembros, el nuestro no. Somos de la vieja escuela. En serio, de la vieja escuela. Pero eso no significa que las mujeres no sean importantes para nosotros.

No me gustaba la dirección en la que esto se dirigía.

—Un hombre toma a una mujer para mantenerla, ella se convierte en su propiedad —continuó Sasuke—. Ya cubrimos eso antes, es una señal de compromiso, de respeto. Significa que él la protegerá y todos los demás deberán mantener sus jodidas manos fuera de ella o deberá estar listo para pelear con él y con todos sus hermanos. No quieres follar con la mujer de un hombre.

—Eso suena retorcido, Sasuke.

Él sacudió la cabeza, claramente frustrado.

—Lo estás juzgando por las normas civiles, pero no somos como ustedes —dijo—. Recuerda, somos una tribu. Vivimos juntos, morimos juntos y lo que es nuestro es nuestro. Cuando los tiempos son buenos, todos estamos bien. Malos tiempos, podremos comer mierda, pero la comemos juntos. Muchas personas no pueden manejar ese nivel de compromiso. Es como cuando estás en combate y recibiendo disparos —tienes que confiar en que tus hermanos preferirían morir que defraudarte. Tú sientes ese tipo de hermandad durante la guerra pero cuando regresas a casa la gente espera que te sientes y trabajes en una oficina como si nunca hubiera pasado. Hombres —al menos hombres como yo— no trabajan así. Yo me convertí en algo más en Afganistán y no puedo fingir que no sucedió. En el club, ellos no me piden eso.

—Eso es intenso —murmuré.

—Ni me digas —dijo—. Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero quiero que lo entiendas. Esta es una vida diferente, y tenemos nuestras propias reglas y nuestra propia justicia, pero eso no es malo. De hecho, es jodidamente bueno. Tengo una bonita casa, gano buen dinero, tengo tiempo para mí cada jodido día de mi vida. Estoy vivo, nena. El noventa y nueve por ciento de los hombres están de acuerdo con seguir las reglas y hacer lo que se les dice. Nosotros somos el otro uno por ciento, así que construimos nuestro propio mundo con nuestras reglas. Ustedes no nos joden, nosotros no los joderemos. Pero una vez que se meten con nosotros, lo pagarán.

Me estremecí, incluso aunque el aire era cálido. Estiré la mano y agarré mi camisa, poniéndomela sobre mi cabeza. Los ojos de Sasuke me siguieron, sosteniendo una expresión que no podía comenzar a imaginar.

—Entonces termina —dije, rompiendo el silencio—. Me dices esto por una razón, supongo. ¿Qué significa culo dulce?

—Bueno, no todas las mujeres unidas al club son nuestras mujeres —dijo sin rodeos—. Ser una mujer es algo importante, como dije. No tomas a cualquier chica como tú propiedad si no estás dispuesto a arriesgarte por ella. Pero un hombre tiene que echarse un polvo. Para eso es que están los culos dulces.

Oh, no me gustaba cómo sonaba eso.

—Continúa —dije, mi voz fría.

—Conseguimos a quienes quieran estar disponibles para nosotros —dijo—.O sólo quieren que se les vean cerca de los motociclistas. Tal vez quieren un lugar para dormir por un tiempo. Ellas vienen a la casa club y si son lo suficientemente amistosas las dejamos que se queden por allí. Limpian, cuidan el lugar, y nosotros...

Se detuvo, apartando la mirada.

—En serio, no te va a gustar esto —murmuró.

—Dime. Ahora.

—Bueno, son algo así como coños públicos —dijo—. Un hombre necesita una mujer, para eso están. Entretener a los hermanos. Esos son los culos dulces.

Vi rojo.

—¡Imbécil!

Me levanté y fui por mis vaqueros. Él me alcanzó, pero yo golpeé su mano, tirando de mis vaqueros.

—¡Piensas que soy una puta!

—No. No pienso que eres una puta. Ya te dije, me gusta molestarte algunas veces, es sexy. Tampoco eres un culo dulce. ¿Ves otros chicos aquí? ¡No estoy exactamente intentando compartirte, Sakura!

—¿QUÉ? —Ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba, pero sabía que no era bueno. Terminé de vestirme y agarré mi bolso, sacando mi teléfono. Genial. Sin servicio.

—Mierda —murmuró Sasuke, poniéndose sus vaqueros y camiseta, luego agarró su chaleco y se lo puso—. Ni siquiera me vas a escuchar. No eres como ellas, nena. Yo lo sé. Los chicos lo saben. No significa nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me llamaste culo dulce la primera vez que nos conocimos? —demandé—. No es como que hubiera algo entre nosotros entonces, así que no lo hiciste sólo para molestarme. ¡Explica eso, Sr. Parca Imbécil!

Él apartó la mirada, frotándose con la mano la barba en su mentón, luego se volvió hacia mí.

—Porque eso era lo que parecías —dijo finalmente—. Estabas esperando afuera de ese remolque luciendo como un maldito sueño mojado. Sabíamos que Kiba no tenía una novia, al menos no una en particular. Sólo lo asumí, nena.

—Llévame a casa.

—Nena, por favor.

—Llévame. A. Casa.

Él se dio la vuelta y pateó una roca, enviándola hacia el manantial caliente con un chapoteo, pasando sus manos por su cabello de nuevo. Deseaba que dejara de hacer eso, porque sólo lo hacía verse más sexy y no necesitaba pensar en él siendo sexy justo ahora.

Necesitaba recordar que el hombre era un cerdo.

—Está bien, te llevaré a casa —gruñó, volviéndose hacia mí—. Pero quiero mostrarte algo primero.

—¡Por supuesto! —declaré con gran elocuencia, lanzado los brazos—. Por favor, haz lo que sea para sacarme de aquí y lejos de ti.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia el bolso de cuero que había traído y lo abrió. Se quedó allí, mirando fijamente adentro por lo que pareció una eternidad, luego miró hacia mí.

—Necesitas saber que no te traje aquí solo para follar, Sakura.

Solté un bufido, rodando mis ojos.

—No me vengas con esa mierda —gruñó—. Puedo tener sexo cuando yo quiera, no tengo que manejar más de seiscientos kilómetros para hacerlo. Las mujeres ven la motocicleta, ven los tatuajes y el chaleco, les encanta esa mierda.

Coño es sólo coño, pero tú eres diferente. Es por eso que hice esto para ti —quería pedirte que vinieras conmigo, que le dieras a la vida del club una oportunidad.

Sacó un chaleco de cuero negro, mucho más pequeño que el suyo, y lo sostuvo. En la parte posterior habían dos parches bordados, que decían: Propiedad de Sasuke, Las Parcas MC.

Mierda.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —demandé.

Su rostro se endureció, sus ojos cada vez más fríos.

—Nunca le ofrecí esto a nadie más, nena. No es broma.

—Bueno, no me lo ofrezcas a mí —siseé—. A penas te conozco, pero lo que sé es que eres un cerdo sexista y puedes ir a follarte a ti mismo y a tu estúpido club.

—No insultes al club, Sakura.

Algo en su tono me detuvo en seco. Todos los rastros de mi dulce Sasuke se fueron y el motociclista aterrador estaba frente a mí en plena disputa. Mi enojo desapareció, remplazado con una inquietud terrible. Había olvidado lo aterrador que él podía ser.

—Vamos a dejar esto —dije después de una pausa—. Lo que estamos haciendo, no hay nada bueno aquí. Sólo vamos a dejar de hablar y vámonos antes de que las cosas se pongan peor.

—Funciona para mí. Agarra tu mierda.

Curioso, pero escalar hasta el manantial había tomado treinta minutos. Bajar se sintió como diez horas. El viaje a casa fue aún peor. Me preocupaba caer de la motocicleta todo el tiempo, pero me maldeciría si envolvía mis brazos alrededor de él y apoyar mi cabeza en su espalda como antes. Sostuve los lados de sus caderas, tratando de mantener la parte inferior de mi cuerpo lejos de tocar el suyo, lo cual era casi imposible.

Cuando llegamos al remolque ni siquiera se molestó en bajarse de su Harley, mucho menos ver si llegué bien hasta la puerta.

Sasuke sólo rugió alejándose sin mirar atrás.


	8. Chapter 8

07 de Septiembre

Yo: ¿Estás ahí?

09 de Septiembre

Yo: Sasuke, tenemos que hablar. No quiero que nos odiemos el uno al otro. Creo que cometimos un error, por favor, llámame. Te extraño. Vamos a arreglar esto

10 de Septiembre

Yo: ¿Siquiera te llegan mis mensajes? Por favor, incluso si me odias, llámame. Necesito decirte algo

13 de Septiembre

Yo: De acuerdo, tú ganas. Adiós

15 de Septiembre.

Las cosas se pusieron un poco oscuras después de nuestro viaje a las aguas termales. El trabajo era bueno, pero no amaba lo que hacía. No me malinterpreten, los niños eran asombrosos, pero me está cansando estar rodeada de pequeñas personas constantemente, cuando no pueden siquiera limpiar sus propias partes traseras. Y a veces los pañales revientan, lo que significa lo que piensas.

Buenos tiempos.

La vida con Kiba no iba muy bien tampoco. No es que no nos llevemos bien, porque lo hacemos. No peleamos, ni nada. Pero había dejado de hablarme, no parecía trabajar mucho y fumaba más marihuana cada día. Tuve mi primer indicio de un verdadero problema viniendo cuando me preguntó cuán grande era mi cheque de pago. En ese momento iba a comprar toda la comida, cosa que no importaba. Después de todo, me había prestado cuando llegué por primera vez aquí, y cuando había estado herida, también. Pero no era propio de él pedir, lo creas o no. Siempre pagaba sus cosas y estoy bastante segura que había aceptado de mamá un par de veces.

Las cosas llegaron a un punto crítico después de que Las Parcas nos visitaron de nuevo, esta vez sin Sasuke. Kiba no me avisó y era difícil decir si las visitas eran planeadas o no. Había aprendido mi lección, no hacer preguntas a menos que quieras oír las respuestas. Honestamente, no pensaba que hubiera algunas buenas respuestas a las preguntas que tenía sobre su relación de trabajo.

Llegué a casa del trabajo para encontrar motos en la calzada. La de Sasuke no estaba allí. Estábamos totalmente sin comida ni cerveza, porque no había hecho mis compras de comestibles de la semana, y suspiré con frustración. Decidí ir y comprar pizza en vez de cocinar, porque tenía un poco de dinero extra. No tenía ganas de batir algo.

Entré para encontrar a Obito, Bam Bam, Max y Kiba de pie alrededor de la barra de la cocina en un tenso silencio.

—Um, ¿hola? —pregunté, soltando mi bolso.

—Hola, Sakura —dijo Obito, y aunque su voz no era amistosa, tampoco era fría. Supongo que Sasuke no fue a casa y habló demasiada mierda de mí—. Sólo hablamos un poco de negocios.

—Sí, veo eso —respondí—. ¿Qué tal si voy y traigo algunas pizzas? ¿Suena bien?

—Suena genial, Sakura —dijo Bam Bam. Metió la mano en su cartera, sacando unos billetes y ofreciéndomelos. Estaba sorprendida.

—No tienes que hacer eso —murmuré.

—Toma el dinero y no olvides la cerveza —dijo Obito, con voz breve.

Discutir con ellos no parecía una buena idea, así que agarré los billetes y me retiré. Tomé mi dulce tiempo en conseguir las pizzas. Realmente, realmente no quería volver a casa demasiado temprano, pero después de pasar un rato en el lugar casi por cuarenta y cinco minutos, recibí un texto de Kiba diciéndome que todo estaba claro. Agarré las cervezas y manejé a casa, esperando que la rareza de Kiba no estuviera conectada con Las Parcas. Seguí escuchando la voz de Sasuke en mi cabeza.

Jode con nosotros y te joderemos de vuelta.

Kiba no sería tan estúpido, ¿verdad?

Cuando regresé, tuve otro de esos momentos surrealistas que parecían suceder alrededor de Las Parcas con una frecuencia alarmante. Al principio, habría jurado que las cosas eran feas entre ellos y Kiba. Ahora, todos eran amistosos, prácticamente alegres, y me recibieron (o más bien, las pizzas que llevaba) con el tipo de alegría que usualmente se reservaba para el retorno de los héroes de guerra. Traté de darle a Bam Bam su cambio, pero no lo aceptó, diciéndome que lo use para la gasolina.

La tarde siguió un patrón familiar. Comimos juntos y luego se sentaron a beber cerveza mientras limpiaba. A medida que la noche avanzaba, las bromas se volvieron más sucias. Bebí varias cervezas. Ellos hicieron una fogata. Alguien sugirió tragos de tequila. Usualmente no lo hacía, pero parecía una fantástica idea cuando veía a través de mis gafas de cerveza. Pero había estado levantada desde temprano esa mañana y tenía que estar de nuevo levantada a las siete para estar lista para el trabajo, así que al final decidí golpear el saco.

No pude dormir. Seguía pensando en los chicos afuera y cómo Sasuke debería estar con ellos. Entonces, pensé en lo que se sentía cuando me sostuvo en esos fuertes brazos suyos y dormimos juntos, toda cálida y segura. Eso me puso triste, y ahí fue donde las cosas se pusieron feas.

Siempre te dicen que no debes beber y enviar mensajes de texto, sea quienes sean.

 _Debería haberlos escuchado. Es un consejo inteligente._

 _Yo: Sasuke, te estranio._

 _Yo: ¿Por qué no cotestas?_

 _Yo: Sasuke, me gussta tu nombre. Sasuke y. Me gustaría montartee Sasuke y, LOL. ¿Estás durmiendo? ¿O ocupado con alguien?_

 _Yo: Sé que estás ahí. Apuesto a que tienes ya a una nueva chica. Que te jodan._

 _Yo: Que te jodan a ti y a tu puta. Te odio. Toma tuu club y mételo en tu trasero, no sería tu mujere por diez millones de dolarres._

Decir que estaba con resaca cuando mi alarma sonó a las siete esa mañana sería un poco de un eufemismo. Descubrí los mensajes que había enviado entre el vómito dos y el vómito tres, y luego ese particularmente desagradable después del vómito tres. Quería meterme debajo del remolque y morir, estaba tan avergonzada.

Sin embargo, con la fuerza de extrema voluntad, conseguí llegar al trabajo a tiempo. Afortunadamente, el recuento fue bajo por ese día, así que los niños no estaban demasiado ruidosos y locos. Seguí pensando en esos mensajes, tratando de decidir si llamar a Sasuke y disculparme, escribirle de nuevo o qué.

Finalmente, decidí escribirle. Probablemente no tomaría una llamada de mí de todas formas, y no podía culparlo por eso. Pero no podía dejarlo así, no era ese tipo de persona. Volví a casa después del trabajo, agarré un vaso grande de agua y elaboré mi texto cuidadosamente.

 _Yo: En serio lamento mis mensajes de anoche. No es una excusa, pero estaba borracha y no pensaba bien. Siento haberte molestado, y lamento las cosas que dije. Fui una perra, quiero disculparme y me siento como la mierda. Te lo prometo, no te molestaré de nuevo._

Me senté, sosteniendo mi teléfono, no estando segura si quería que respondiera o no. Mierda, mi cabeza estaba matándome. ¿Por qué bebí tequila? No podía manejar el tequila, sabía eso. La última vez que tomé tragos de tequila me quité la camisa y bailé sobre la mesa en una fiesta que había sido afortunadamente muy pequeña. Hidan puso billetes de dólares en mis vaqueros y me dijo que bebiera más tequila. Sus amigos me habían ovacionado y lanzado dinero. Hidan pensó que pateó traseros.

Supongo que hubieron señales de advertencia de que el hombre era un idiota...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y me estremecí.

—Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Kiba, sentándose pesadamente en el taburete junto a mí.

—Tengo una gran resaca. No quiero hablar —murmuré, cerrando mis ojos.

—Es importante. Necesito dinero.

—Um, tengo un poco en mi bolso —respondí—. ¿Cuánto quieres?

—Mucho —respondió, sin mirarme a los ojos—. Estoy en una especie de aprieto.

Eso llamó mi atención, y lo miré. Realmente lo miré. Lo que vi me impresionó. Había perdido al menos cinco kilos en las pasadas dos semanas, y su cabello claramente no había sido lavado en un par de días. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos apagados, no sólo apagados de resaca.

—Kiba, ¿estás enfermo? No te ves bien. Quiero tomarte la temperatura.

—¡Jesús, Sakura! —reventó, golpeando las manos sobre el mostrador tan fuerte que sentí el remolque vibrar. Salté, asombrada—. ¿Por qué eres tan condenadamente molesta? No soy un niño, soy un hombre hecho y derecho.

Me congelé. Kiba nunca me había gritado. De hecho, Kiba nunca gritaba, y punto. Siempre había sido suave y la marihuana exactamente no ayudaba a cambiar eso.

—Lo siento —dijo, estirándose y frotando su hombro, como si hubiera estado cargando algo pesado y le doliera la espalda—. No debería gritarte. Pero de verdad necesito algo de dinero rápido, Sakura.

—¿Por qué?

—Capital —respondió, sin mirarme a los ojos—. Tengo un trato de negocios en las manos, pero necesito dinero en efectivo. De hecho, necesito un montón de efectivo. Es una buena oportunidad, no puedo darme el lujo de perderla.

Negué con la cabeza, preguntándome si él había perdido la cabeza.

—¿En serio? Sabes que no tengo dinero —dije—. Puedes tener todo lo que tengo, pero son aproximadamente mil doscientos dólares en total. Eso es todo.

—¿Qué pasa con Hidan?

Eso me detuvo en seco.

—¿Hidan?

—Se casaron por bienes mancomunados, ¿no es así? —preguntó Kiba, cambiando nerviosamente—. Puedes llamarlo y hacer que te de dinero. Hazlo por mí, Sakura. Realmente necesito el dinero.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente, insegura de que realmente lo escuché bien.

—Bueno, para empezar, Hidan nunca tiene dinero en efectivo —dije lentamente—. Lo gasta más rápido de lo que le pagan, y no es que tuviéramos algo muy valioso. Y por otro lado, ¿olvidaste que la última vez que lo vi, me golpeo?

Kiba se inclinó hacia mí, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros, encontrándome cara a cara.

—Estoy desesperado, hermanita. ¿Qué hay sobre tu casa? ¿Puedes obtener una línea de crédito por tu casa?

Negué de nuevo, aturdida. ¿Kiba había perdido la cabeza?

—La casa ya está hipotecada hasta el cuello. No me darán nada. ¿Qué está pasando realmente? —demandé. No me compré esto del ―trato de negocios por un minuto, y me rehusaba a creer que Kiba había olvidado lo que Hidan me hizo. No podía negarlo por más tiempo, algo realmente malo, realmente malo estaba sucediendo. Algo lo suficientemente malo para volver a mi hermano desesperado.

—Nada —dijo, negándome con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta—. Quería hacer este trato y pensé que podrías ayudarme. Tienes razón, no debería haberte preguntado. Lo siento.

Con eso, se giró y salió del remolque. Segundos más tarde, su auto estaba en marcha y desapareció en la noche. Parecía tan obvio en retrospectiva, pero honestamente... no vi lo que sucedió a continuación.

Ni siquiera un poco.


	9. Chapter 9

Coeur d'Alene, Idaho

16 de Septiembre

Sasuke

Sasuke se apoyó hacia atrás contra la cama, mirando el culo de Tayuya mientras montaba su polla como una reina del rodeo. Era mejor que mirar a su cara. No es que Tayuya no fuera bonita, pero no estaba a la altura de Sakura.

Ahora ella...

Él no podía dejar de mirar su cara todo el día.

La mayoría de sus hermanos querían que se olvidase de esa perra. Mujeres como esas no valen la molestia, sólo tienes que agarrar un culo dulce para que funcione. ¿Y si te pone de los nervios? Bueno, siempre hay otra perra esperando tomar su lugar.

Tayuya se detuvo, volviéndose para mirarlo.

—¿Estás prestando atención?

Él se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, nena, me perdí en mis pensamientos. Sigamos adelante, ¿De acuerdo?

Él le dio una bofetada alentadora a su culo, y ella le sonrió con los labios cuidadosamente pintados. La chica era una profesional, no había duda en eso. Su coño como un vicio, su boca como una aspiradora. Había que estar loco para considerar abandonar un torrente de coños por una mujer que podría ser titulada una perra.

Pero, qué perra...

Nunca se aburría en torno a Sakura, y eso era una maldita verdad. Y no creía que su polla se cansara de ella. Puede que no sea una profesional como Tayuya, pero tenía el más coño más dulce que alguna vez había probado. Maldita sea, quería probarla de nuevo. La idea lo puso aún más duro.

Una hora más tarde, Tayuya se había ido y Sasuke todavía no se había movido de la cama. Era hora de dirigirse a la sede del club, pero él no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura. Hoy iban a discutir los jodidos errores de Kiba durante la iglesia.

Maldición, el hermano de Sakura era un idiota.

Y no era como si no hubieran sido pacientes.

Sasuke había comenzado a encontrar "errores" en las transferencias electrónicas hace casi tres meses. Pequeños al principio, mil aquí, quinientos allí. Luego se hicieron más grandes. Kiba tenía todo tipo de excusas, errores tipográficos simples detrás del funcionamiento de sus informes. Pero al final, todo apuntaba en la misma dirección: Kiba estaba llevando a cabo una estafa. El imbécil pensó que podía robarles a Las Parcas y vivir para disfrutarlo.

Sólo pensar en esa mierda hacía sentir a Sasuke viejo.

No era como si Kiba no supiera donde se había metido. Infiernos, él acudió a ellos. Le dejaron claro desde el principio que no iban a tolerar ninguna tontería y que la pena por dicha tontería sería muy alta. La peor parte sería el daño colateral. Sakura. Ella amaba a ese cretino, realmente lo amaba.

Sasuke no veía un final feliz.

Si Sakura fuera su mujer, él sería capaz de proteger a su hermano un poco mejor. Darle una oportunidad de salvar su culo. Actualmente, el hijo de puta era pan tostado, junto con cualquier oportunidad que Sasuke podría tener con Sakura.

En el mejor de los casos, ella nunca averiguaría que le pasó a Kiba, pasaría el resto de su vida preguntándose y sospechando que Las Parcas lo habían matado. En el mejor de los casos.

¿En el peor?

La policía aparecería en su puerta para decirle que el cuerpo de Kiba había sido encontrado en una tumba poco profunda sin sus bolas y polla, una "P" de Parcas tallada en su maldito pecho. Pero Sakura no quería que "se odiaran unos a otros" por lo que pasó en las aguas termales. Esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, por Dios.

Mierda.

Sasuke pensó en cuan caliente se veía en la foto que le había enviado por mensaje de texto, aquella en la que estaba toda vestida para salir. Justo en ese momento su polla estuvo firme, pidiendo una follada como si Tayuya no acabara de dejarlo seco.

La foto de Sakura era linda y sexy, justo como ella. Ella la tomó en el espejo de cuarto de baño, toda arreglada para ir a la fiesta con su amiga. Un pequeño vestido negro, mostrando demasiado de su escote. Y sus piernas... Él no podía ver toda esas piernas, pero cualquier hijo de puta que estuviera al lado de ella las vería y más si ella se inclinara un poquito. ¿Y esas medias de red? Joder.

Se agachó y agarró su polla, deslizando su mano hacia arriba y abajo de la longitud. Buscó su teléfono con la otra, con ganas de mirar la foto, pero no estaba en la mesita de noche.

Mierda, lo había dejado en la casa club anoche.

No importaba, su imagen estaba grabada en su cerebro. Había perdido la cabeza la noche que se la envió. Ella tenía un aspecto fantástico, sin duda. Pero su mujer no debería salir vestida así sin él allí para protegerla. Cada hombre en el lugar le echaría un vistazo a las piernas y se inclinarían sobre ella en una mesa, restregando sus pollas directamente en su culo.

El pensamiento de ella extendida sobre una mesa hizo jadear a Sasuke, estaba por venirse goteando en su erección. Deslizó la mano hacia arriba, untando el líquido alrededor, y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo en sí mismo seriamente. Podía imaginarlo. Él se acercaría a su mesa, directamente detrás de ella donde no pudiera verlo. Ella estaría hablando con su amiga, riendo y bebiendo en algún tipo de mierda de cosas de chicas, porque Sakura era toda una chica. Sus labios se envolverían alrededor de la pajita, sorbiendo la bebida como chuparía su corrida después de mamarlo.

Sasuke deslizó sus dedos hacia arriba, atrapando más de la secreción y rodeó su cabeza con ella. Joder, eso se sentía bien. ¿Quién dice que cuando un hombre se masturba por un recuerdo no se siente mejor que una puta caliente como Tayuya haciendo una vaquera inversa?

Sasuke sintió el clímax construyéndose en las bolas hinchadas, a punto de soltar su semen sólo por Sakura. Ella tenía la boca más caliente, las manos más suaves y un coño por el que moriría. No podía esperar para estallar todo en sus pechos y hacerle frotarse mientras se tocaba a sí misma.

¿Por qué demonios no había logrado joderla todavía?

Es hora de arreglar eso.

Caminaría detrás de ella, la alcanzaría y tomaría la bebida de su mano, colocándola sobre la mesa. Entonces, la agarraría alrededor de la cintura antes de que pudiera quejarse, balanceando su pequeño cuerpo sobre sus brazos y llevándola directo al cuarto de baño. Un culo como el suyo era demasiado caliente para esperar hasta que llegaran a casa.

Probablemente se habría quejado un poco cuando él se inclinó sobre ella, pero la había encerrado, advirtiéndole que se prepare contra el mostrador. Maldita sea, pero su chica podría quejarse de cualquier cosa.

El pensamiento de la cara de Sakura, toda cabreada con él por llamarla culo dulce hizo que su polla se sacudiera, y tuvo que dejar de moverse por un segundo.

No es bueno eyacular antes de la mejor parte.

Después de aproximadamente un minuto, se había calmado bastante para dejar que la fantasía llegue a su fin.

La haría suya, deslizaría sus manos por debajo de ese pequeño vestido, tirándolo hacia arriba hasta que viera su vientre. Las medias de red se conectaban a una correa de liga, con una tanga negra a juego. La alcanzaría y apartaría la solapa estrecha de tela a un lado, deslizando su dedo en el coño sólo para sentir cuan caliente y apretada estaba.

Ella podría quejarse pero Sakura estaba siempre dispuesta para él, no hay duda. Sasuke dejó a la fantasía tomar el control otra vez. Joder...

En su mente, bajó la cremallera de los pantalones vaqueros, empujándolos hacia abajo lo suficiente para sacar su polla y pelotas, frotando la cabeza de su polla contra el pliegue de su culo. Ella se estremeció, y él bajó esas bragas traviesas, dejándolas caer al suelo. Ella salió de ellas y se paró en sus tacones, inclinando el culo hacia arriba e invitándolo directamente a entrar.

Sería grosero rechazar una invitación así.

Se agachó, agarrando la punta de su polla, deslizándose a lo largo de la hendidura de su coño un par de veces antes de establecerse a sí mismo. Luego tomó sus caderas en sus manos, sosteniéndola con fuerza, y se empujó a sí mismo dentro. Ella gritó, endureciendo sus músculos alrededor de su pene. Él debería haberlo tomado más lento, ya que probablemente nunca había tenido un hombre tan grande antes.

—Lo siento, nena —murmuró.

—Está bien —susurró ella, aspirando alientos profundos. Sintió sus membranas apretarse alrededor de él, retorciéndose y exprimiéndola más duro que aquella maldita masajista en el spa en el centro de Spokane. Tan malditamente caliente. Sasuke no podía esperar más.

Lentamente se retiró cuando ella lo agarró, los músculos retorciéndose. Se retiró casi todo el camino, sintiendo sus labios apretarse alrededor del borde de su cabeza antes de golpear de nuevo en ella.

Las cosas se pusieron salvajes después de eso.

Le tomó todo lo que tenía permanecer de pie mientras follaba a Sakura. Ella jadeó cada vez que él tocó fondo, su coño envuelto alrededor de él con tanta fuerza que casi dolía. Joder, se sentía bien. Una y otra vez se abrió paso en su pequeño cuerpo, hasta que sintió sus bolas prepararse, a punto de estallar su carga directamente en su vientre.

Sakura estaba cerca también. Se había puesto tan húmeda y resbaladiza que cada golpe chapoteaba y ella seguía rogándole más, que la folle más duro. Se inclinó, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo, apoyándose en el mostrador con una mano mientras la otra buscaba a su clítoris.

Allí estaba.

Sasuke frotó su dedo en contra de ella, demasiado rápido para ser sutil o suave. Al parecer, a ella no le importaba, porque en cuanto la tocó se contrajo como una puta bomba a su alrededor, gritando. Parecía increíble, la forma en que su cuerpo entero se centró en él, agarrándole, rogando por venirse.

Él se lo daría.

Sasuke liberó su clítoris, apoyando ambos brazos en el mostrador cuando empezó realmente su empuje. Sus gruñidos se mezclaron cuando él la tomaba, marcándola como suya y follándola con tanta fuerza que ella sentiría su polla hasta la garganta.

Sakura.

Su chica.

Su propiedad.

Sólo suya.

Sasuke explotó, viniéndose con tanta fuerza que se olvidó de respirar.

Dejó que su mano se apartara de su polla, dejando caer la fantasía. Luego empezó a reírse de sí mismo allí en su habitación, sonando nada más que gracioso porque joder a Sakura en su cabeza era mejor que joder a Tayuya en realidad.

Bien podría pegarse un tiro, acabar de una vez.

Sasuke se detuvo en la casa club, demasiado cerca de la iglesia.

Uno de sus prospectos en el estacionamiento vigilaba las motos y mantenía un ojo en la puerta. Las Parcas compraron el antiguo arsenal de la Guardia Nacional quince años atrás. Con su construcción de bloques de concreto, patio amurallado y pequeñas ventanas era perfecto, tanto como una casa club y una fortaleza. No es que hubiera sido atacada recientemente. Las Parcas son indiscutiblemente dominantes en la zona, con todos los demás clubes operando sólo con su bendición. Ese era el tema de la reunión.

La protección de ese dominio.

Sasuke entró en la casa club, que era ante todo un salón y lugar de reunión.

Había habitaciones arriba equipadas para visitas durante la noche, por supuesto, y el almacenamiento de cosas, pero nunca guardaron nada demasiado importante allí. Al menos nada que la policía pudiera alguna vez encontrar. La policía no se presentaba a menudo, pero las veces que traían órdenes judiciales no habían encontrado una mierda.

Las chicas tenían que venir y limpiar el lugar, decidió Sasuke, mirando alrededor de la casa club con disgusto. Los restos de la fiesta de anoche todavía cubrían las mesas, sofás y la barra a lo largo de una pared. La mayoría de ellos probablemente seguían durmiendo arriba, aunque una rubia que llevaba una ajustada falda de mezclilla y camiseta sin mangas estaba inconsciente en el sofá, con las piernas abiertas. Gracias a Dios que ya no vivía allí, y ahora que tenía su propio lugar, se encogió ante lo que antes parecía normal en términos de higiene.

Síp, se estaba poniendo viejo.

—¿Vienes, hermano? —preguntó Naruto, un hombre tatuado y perforado con un corte cresta. Se puso de pie en la puerta junto con otro de sus novatos, Painter—. Eres el último.

—Sí, lo siento —respondió Sasuke. Le entregó su arma a Painter, quien la colocó cuidadosamente en el mostrador con las demás, junto a una caja llena de teléfonos celulares.

—¿Conseguiste el mío ya? —preguntó—. Creo que lo dejé aquí anoche.

—Sí.

Sasuke asintió en agradecimiento y se dirigió a la iglesia.

Quince hombres, todos menos tres de sus activos, miembros completos de parche, ya estaban sentados alrededor de la grande y cicatrizada mesa de madera que había decorado la una vez sala de conferencias. Ahora tenía un millar de pequeños cortes y grabados en ella, y un gran PSSP pintado en el centro. Parcas Siempre, Siempre Parcas.

—Sería agradable si te unieras a nosotros —dijo Obito, sentado a la cabecera de la mesa—. Pensé que Tayuya te succionó por completo. ¿Conseguiste perderte en ese coño de ella?

—Son las cinco en punto exactamente —dijo Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros mientras cubría su cuerpo grande a través de una silla vacía—. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy exactamente preciso y tengo una máquina de alto desempeño, a diferencia de ti y esa moto de mierda que conduces.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Obito, sonriendo de nuevo. Luego su expresión se hizo más seria—. Está bien, muchachos, tenemos algo importante a que enfrentarnos. Creo que todos sabemos que tenemos un ladrón. Kiba Haruno, el tipo de computadoras, fuera del Valle de Yakima. Vengo de verlo esta mañana, ningún progreso en absoluto.

—Es el tipo que arreglaría nuestras cuentas en el extranjero, ¿no? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sí —respondió Sasuke—. Un genio de la informática, sabe sus trucos, nuestras transacciones son imposibles de rastrear. Dios sabe que le estamos pagando por ello. Pero no es suficiente. Ha estado estafándonos durante meses. He estado rastreándolo desde hace un tiempo, dándole la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, así que no es sólo una cuestión de él metiendo la pata. Definitivamente nos está estafando. Es pequeño en comparación con nuestra cantidad total, pero no podemos dejar que mierda como esta suceda. Es malo para los negocios.

—Si dejamos que uno lo haga, todos lo van a intentar —dijo Obito—.Empezamos a perder el respeto, lo siguiente que sepas es que las chicas de Line estarán dando bebidas y bailando en el regazo a otro MC.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el daño? —preguntó Bam Bam.

—Estamos justo en cincuenta mil dólares —respondió Sasuke—. Ha sido un estira y afloja, agarra un par de miles, a continuación, intenta devolver el dinero. Él está jugando, quizás apostándolo. Lamento tener que perderlo como un activo porque no tenemos a nadie más en el redil para reemplazarlo. Es por eso que le hemos dado muchas oportunidades para hacer las cosas bien. Sin embargo, sus pérdidas son cada vez más grandes, hasta la semana pasada eran sólo veinte mil dólares en total, entonces fue aumentando rápido. Dejamos que se vaya mucho más tiempo y vamos a perder mucho más efectivo. Incluso podría ponernos en evidencia.

—Hay que enterrarlo —dijo Max, con voz firme y fría. Sasuke lo miró, sorprendido de ver el rostro enrojecido, el pequeño músculo en su mandíbula flexionándose de emoción reprimida. Max aún estaba en libertad condicional, y no era habitual que un hombre en su posición hablara tanto en la iglesia. Sin embargo, la sangre de Max tendió a recalentarse. Era uno de los hombres más duros que Sasuke había conocido, que era decir mucho—. Hemos hecho todo excepto llevar a este tipo al baño y limpiarle el culo. Siempre está haciendo promesas, siempre tiene una excusa, pero nunca nada cambia. Debiste haberlo visto anoche. Él definitivamente está haciendo cambios. Es hora de cortar por lo sano.

Las palabras colgaron pesadas en el aire.

—¿Cuánto es lo que sabe acerca de los asuntos del club? —preguntó Duck, un Vietnam veterano que ya no podía hacer largos recorridos. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el club bebiendo cerveza y contando a las chicas historias de hace tiempo, cuando los hombres eran hombres y las mujeres conocían su lugar. A Sasuke no le gustaba mucho el hombre, pero todavía confiaba en él con su vida.

No había confiado en ninguno de sus hermanos con su vida.

—Demasiado —respondió Sasuke, su voz pesada—. Muchísimo. Es una responsabilidad si no cuenta con algún tipo de seguro.

—¿Qué tipo de seguro es lo suficientemente bueno para un tipo como ese? —preguntó Max, claramente buscando pelea, aunque maldita sea si Sasuke podía entender por qué—. Él es un mentiroso y un ladrón. El dinero que hemos estado dándole por su trabajo debería ser suficiente para cualquiera. En su lugar, está viviendo en una pocilga, fumando hierba y esperando a su hermana para que traiga a la casa sus jodidos y patéticos cheques pequeños. ¿Qué clase de hombre vive de esa manera? Aun cuando empezara a jugar limpio, nunca sería capaz de creerle. Probablemente, está lleno de todo tipo de mentiras locas.

—Esa es la verdad —murmuró Obito. Miró a Sasuke, su cara seria—.¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Sasuke miró a su alrededor, viendo la muerte de Haruno escrita en cada cara. No podía discutir con ellos, el hombre sabía demasiado. Tenía que ser eliminado.

Joder.

Pensó en Sakura, cómo lucía cuando estaba enojada con él, escupiendo fuego como un pequeño dragón. Maldita sea, quería entrar en esa mujer. Una vez no sería lo suficientemente. Como de costumbre, su polla se paró para saludar la idea, pero lo que realmente lo empujó sobre el borde era el pensamiento de Sakura llorando por ese bastardo hijo de puta.

No podía permitir que eso suceda.

—¿Qué pasa con la hermana? —preguntó.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —respondió Obito, su voz cuidadosamente neutra.

—Va a ser mi mujer. Algo bastante importante —dijo Sasuke, consciente de las miradas severas que los hermanos se dieron el uno al otro—. Y cuando es la familia, nos encargamos de los negocios de manera diferentes y lo sabes.

—Lo último que supe, es que ella no estaba a bordo con nosotros —respondió Obito lentamente—. La chica ni siquiera preguntó por ti anoche, Sasuke.

—Hay precedentes. No todas las mujeres empiezan aceptándolo, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan ser reclamadas si el presidente lo aprueba y los miembros están de acuerdos. Ya ha ocurrido.

—Claro, hace treinta años —espetó Bam Bam—. Las cosas han cambiado desde ese entonces. Vivimos en un mundo moderno, hermano, no puedes simplemente secuestrar a una chica y llevarla a casa.

Duck resopló y cerró su mano sobre la mesa, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Ustedes niñitasm hablan del mundo moderno como si nos importara una mierda sus reglas. Recuerden quienes somos—tronó—. Somos hombres. Los jodidos reyes del mundo MC. No seguimos las reglas, hacemos nuestras propias malditas reglas. Mi hermano Sasuke quiere a una mujer, la quiere lo suficiente como para venir al club y pelear por ella. ¿Había hecho alguna vez eso antes?

Miró alrededor de la habitación, observando a cada uno a su vez. Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa. Duck en una buena racha, no había visto eso venir.

—Nuestro hermano se ha presentado ante este club y nos ha hecho saber su intención de tomar a una mujer —continuó Duck—. La situación es complicada. Todos sabemos que él va a poner al club primero, así que escuchémosle y luego decidan. Puede no siempre tener razón, pero es nuestro hermano. Ustedes hijos de puta tienen que pensar eso un poco, antes de que me presente aquí un día y encuentre que les crecieron tetas en dónde antes tenían bolas.

Duck se echó hacia atrás con un gruñido.

—¿Qué tal si nos dices lo que realmente piensas, Duck? —dijo Naruto, riendo y relajándose en su silla—. Jesús.

—Tiene razón —dijo Sasuke, con voz seria—. No siempre se puede tener razón, pero seré siempre su hermano, o al menos eso creía yo. Un Parca toma lo que quiere. ¿Lo entiendes?

Obito suspiró.

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? —dijo—. Ella no es parte de nuestro mundo, no tiene ni idea de qué esperar y ni siquiera quiere intentarlo. Esto no va a terminar bien.

—Ese es mi problema ahora, ¿no es así?

—Es tu problema, siempre y cuando lo mantengas controlado y fuera de los negocios del club—respondió Obito—. Es una buena chica, me gusta. Buena cocinera, maldita sea, amo esa ensalada de patata suya. Pone tocino en ella. Sería bueno tener un poco de esa mierda en una cena, la próxima vez que asemos un cerdo. Pero eso aun nos deja con el problema de su hermano. Hace las cosas más complicadas.

Sasuke sonrió. Había ganado, eso eran solo detalles.

—Así que es nuestro seguro—respondió—, dejen que el hermano sepa que si no nos paga, nunca la volverá a ver. Denle unos meses, a ver cómo las cosas van.

—¿Crees que va a encontrar una manera de pagar? —preguntó Obito.

—No tengo idea—admitió Sasuke—. El tipo prácticamente imprime dinero cuando está centrado y sobrio. Con la motivación suficiente quizás salga adelante.

—No sé si será bueno.

—Ama a su hermana—dijo Bam Bam en voz baja—. Es una comadreja y un bastardo, pero en serio se preocupa por ella. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Yo no creoque la deje colgada.

—Nos aseguramos de que él se entere, si no paga ella estará en un gran problema—dijo Sasuke—, si paga, genial. Si no hace nada, lo ponemos en la tierra. Todo el mundo gana.

Excepto por Sakura. Pero Kiba era un niño grande y había elegido hacer negocios y luego robarle a Las Parcas. Si no fuera por ella, ese jodido estaría ya muerto.

—¿Y sobre el tema del respeto? —preguntó Naruto—. Tenemos que cubrir nuestra reputación. No podemos parecer débiles.

—Esa es la verdad—dijo Obito—. ¿Pero teniendo a la hermana de un hombre, manteniéndola de rehén? Eso es pago en sangre, lo difundiremos en los lugares correctos. Eso será suficiente.

—Olvidas una cosa —dijo Max. Sasuke lo miró, tratando de leer su mente.

Algo ocurría con Max. Todos se preocupaban por asuntos del club, pero esto era un paso que iba más allá. Casi personal—. El dinero—continuó—. Una cosa es dejar que Sasuke tenga su pequeño juguete sexual, no me importa una mierda eso. Otra cosa es sentarse y perder cincuenta grandes. Ustedes pueden tener dinero escondido en alguna parte, pero yo no lo tengo. ¿Estamos seguros de que queremos arriesgar tanto dinero? ¿Además de que le diga a la policía que tenemos a su hermana porque nos lavaba dinero?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos hacia Max, quien se encontró con su mirada de frente. El hombre no se inmutó.

—Es un buen punto—dijo Bam Bam con voz suave—. Por supuesto, podríamos nunca más ver el dinero del club, Max.

—Bueno, tal vez no estaríamos en estos aprietos si Sasuke hubiese hecho un mejor trabajo vigilándolo.

Obito se sentó.

—Cuidado, hermano—dijo él, su voz fría—. Sasuke hizo su trabajo. Fue mi decisión dejarlo continuar, y yo tenía una buena razón. Ese pedazo de mierda hizo medio millón de dólares para este club, en los últimos dos años. No lo tiras a la basura como si nada. El cabrón tiene un don, no puedes solo reemplazarlo. Por eso es que me gusta la idea, tal vez todavía podemos salvar la situación.

—Yo no voy a votar por él—dijo Max—. Lo dejo claro.

—¿Qué tal si yo lo pago? —dijo Sasuke. Todos se volvieron para mirarlo, sorprendidos—. Voy a pagarle al club por Sakura, y le damos otra oportunidad a Kiba. Cincuenta de los grandes de mi bolsillo y en la cuenta del club. Veremos si Haruno viene con el dinero. Si lo hace, me pagan de vuelta, el club obtiene los beneficios. Si no lo hace, eso ya fue pagado.

—Eso es estar jodido —murmuró Bam Bam—. No vale la pena, ningún coño lo vale.

—Ella no es un coño.

—Todos son coños —espetó Max. Sasuke atrapó su atención, bajando la mirada.

—Jueguen bien, chicos—dijo Obito—. Creo que estás loco, Sasuke, pero esto funciona para mí. ¿Eso lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Max?

Max bajó la cabeza, asintiendo.

—Estoy con Obito, estás loco—dijo Bam Bam—. Será un espectáculo. Ella te odia, Sasuke. Haruno me lo dijo.

—Bueno, yo estoy bastante cabreado con ella —dijo Sasuke—. Vamos a trabajar sobre eso. Pero es mía y eso nada lo cambia.

Obito rodó los ojos y Naruto resopló.

—Es bueno ver jóvenes que actúan como hombres en lugar de coristas— gruñó Duck, mirando alrededor de la mesa en señal de aprobación—. Votemos. Quiero cerveza.

Sasuke salió de la reunión sintiéndose muy bien. Pagar el dinero iba a doler, sin duda. Tenía planes de abrir una nueva tienda para él, ya que tenía el dinero en efectivo. Sin embargo, estaba malditamente seguro de que quería a Sakura más que a una tienda. No podía esperar a volver a casa con ella después de un día duro, el olor de su comida en la casa, usando un delantal y nada más.

Espectacular.

Sasuke agarró su teléfono fuera de la caja, pensando que debería haberla llamado antes. Había recibido sus dulces mensajes de texto y sabía que estaba sufriendo. Infierno, él quería que le doliese, lo admitía. Ella le hirió, así que la dejó en el limbo por unos días...

Pero era hora de que estuviera juntos ¿Funcionaría? Salió del club y a la luz del sol, encendiendo el teléfono. Pitó varias veces, haciéndole saber que se había perdido un montón de mensajes de texto desde la noche anterior.

 _Sakura: Sasuke, te estranio._

 _Sakura: ¿Por qué no cotestas?_

 _Sakura: Sasuke, me gussta tu nombre. Sasukey. Me gustaría montartee Sasukey, LOL. ¿Estás durmiendo? ¿O ocupado con alguien?_

 _Sakura: Sé que estás ahí. Apuesto a que tienes ya a una nueva chica. Que te jodan._

 _Sakura: Que te jodan a ti y a tu puta. Te odio. Toma tuu club y mételo en tu trasero, no sería tu mujere por diez millones de dolarres_.

Ella había estado borracha, sin duda. Y cuando las personas estaban borrachas dicen estupideces, pero también dicen la verdad. Sakura podría querer su cuerpo, pero definitivamente no quería que fuera su mujercita, a pesar de todos sus pequeños dulces textos tratando de hacer las paces.

—Carajo—gritó, lanzando el teléfono en la pared de bloques de hormigón de la casa club. Golpeó fuerte, rompiéndose mientras Naruto salió fuera.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó, levantando una ceja y mirando del teléfono a Sasuke.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—Ningún problema—dijo, disminuyendo su ira. Había hecho su elección, tomado una posición frente al club. Lo vería desarrollarse. Pero Sakura bien condenadamente le iba a pagar los cincuenta mil dólares de una manera u otra—.Decidí que es hora de conseguir un nuevo teléfono, eso es todo.

—¿Qué pasaba con el anterior?—preguntó Naruto, con su voz suave.

—Se rompió.

 **17 de Septiembre. Día actual**

Sasuke miró a Kiba, sintiéndose indiferente.

El hombre se arrodilló en el centro de la habitación, con las manos esposadas en la espalda, Obito de pie junto a él con un arma. La sangre corría por su cara. Le habían dado una paliza decente, pero no lo suficientemente grave como para necesitar un hospital. Sólo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle sentir muy, muy incómodo y esperando asustar a Sakura.

Tendría unas pocas cicatrices permanentes para ayudarle a recordar que no se jode a Las Parcas, también.

—¿Me pregunto si el marica sabía que se metería en estos apuros? —le preguntó Obito a Kiba—. En serio, te jodiste esta vez, hombrecito. ¿No sabes cuál es nuestro lema? Jódenos y te joderemos.

—Lo siento —susurró Kiba, sus ojos detrás de sus párpados hinchados—. Lo siento mucho, no lo hice a propósito, tienes que darme otra oportunidad.

—¿Cuántas oportunidades necesitas? —demandó Sasuke—. Es difícil mantener una cara seria y escucharte hablar.

El teléfono de Kiba sonó en el mostrador, y Naruto lo recogió.

—Es un mensaje de Sakura —dijo—. Estará en casa en unos pocos minutos, está dejando la tienda ahora.

—Respóndele —dijo Kiba rápidamente—. Por favor, no tiene nada que ver con esto. No permitas que me vea, sólo dile que vuelva a casa en otra hora. No dejes que este sea su último recuerdo de mí.

—Cállate —dijo Obito, sonando exasperado.

Kiba se calló.

—Dijeron que esto era un basurero, pero no me di cuenta de cuánto —dijo Naruto, recostado contra la pared, cruzando los brazos en frente de él mientras examinaba la habitación—. No puedo creer que dejes a tu hermana vivir así, joder, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de dinero que te hemos estado pagando.

—Soy un hermano de mierda —murmuró Kiba—. Lo sé. Pero no lastimen a Sakura, ella es un amor. ¿Cierto? Nunca hace daño a nadie, no merece esto.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que es dulce —contestó Naruto, sonriendo. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada oscura, pero no se calló. Naruto le sonrió—. En serio, después de esto seguramente si jodera contigo, Sasuke.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

Qué desastre.

Cincuenta de los grandes para una mujer que ni siquiera lo desea. Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Por lo menos, por fin iba a follarla.

Por cincuenta grandes su coño debería estar cubierto con oro.

—Ella está llegando ahora —dijo Painter desde su puesto junto a la ventana—. Lleva un montón de comestibles. ¿Debo ayudarla a cargarlo?

Los hombres sólo lo miraron, Obito sacudió la cabeza en desconcierto.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? —preguntó Naruto.

—Lo siento, creo que no lo pensé —dijo Painter. Sasuke tenía dudas acerca de esa posibilidad, él era todavía muy joven, y muy verde. Le podría tomar años endurecerse. La puerta se abrió y Sakura entró.

Gritó.

—Lo siento mucho, hermanita —dijo Kiba, las palabras amortiguadas y rotas.

Sakura miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, la incredulidad y conmoción estaban escritas en toda su cara. Sasuke sintió que su polla se endureció y decidió que era un maldito enfermo. La mujer se sentía aterrorizada y no lo deseaba, pero aun así lo excitaba. Por supuesto, casi todo en ella lo excitaba.

Todo menos rechazarle en la cara la oferta de tomarla como su mujer.

Maldita perra y sus mensajes de texto. ¿Pagó cincuenta mil grandes por ella, pero afirmaba que un millón no sería suficiente? Debería estar agradecido con él por salvar a su hermano.

Obito miró a Sakura y le guiñó un ojo. Eso fue raro, incluso para Sasuke, y le sorprendió que ella no tuviera un ataque al corazón en el acto. Bueno, quería que tuviera miedo.

—Tu pequeño hermanito ha sido un chico muy malo —dijo Obito—. Ha estado robándonos. ¿Sabías eso?

—No lo entiendo —dijo, dando a su hermano una mirada suplicante.

—Se suponía que trabajaba para nosotros —dijo Obito—. Es bastante bueno con su pequeña portátil. Pero en lugar de trabajar ha estado jugando en el casino con nuestro jodido dinero. Ahora tiene los cojones para decirme que perdió el dinero y no puede regresárnoslo.

Marcó las últimas cuatro palabras con golpes de su gruesa pistola, el cañón encontrándose con la nuca de Kiba. Sakura miraba aturdida, parpadeando rápidamente. Sasuke casi podía ver los pensamientos corriendo por su linda cabecita.

—¿Tienes cincuenta de los grandes? —preguntó él casualmente.

—¿Te robó cincuenta mil dólares?

—Sí —dijo Sasuke—. Y si no me los regresa ahora mismo, sus opciones son limitadas.

—Pensé que eran amigos —susurró, sus ojos miraban entre Sasuke, Kiba y Obito.

—Es un buen chico —respondió Obito—. Pero no es uno de nosotros. Somos un club y esta jodida escoria no es parte de mi club. Si nos jodes, nosotros te joderemos de regreso. Duro. Siempre.

La boca de Kiba tembló, las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Sasuke se había sorprendido porque el tipo no comenzara a llorar antes, para ser honesto.

Luego Kiba se orinó en sus pantalones.

—Mierda —murmuró Naruto—. Odio cuando se orinan.

—¿Ves a tu hermana orinándose? Eres un pequeño marica —dijo, disgustado.

—¿Vas a matarnos? —dijo Sakura, comenzando a temblar. Ella perdió el color en su cara. Sasuke miró a Kiba, disgustado. ¿Qué clase de imbécil pone a su hermana en algo así, y no sólo esto, aquí, viviendo en un basurero como este, trabajando todo el día cambiando pañales por el salario mínimo?

—Quiero decir, ¿En serio matarías a las personas que les muestras las fotos de tus hijas? —preguntó Sakura, estudiando la cara de Obito—. Una de ellas es de mi edad, ¿cierto? ¿No podemos arreglar esto? Quizás podríamos devolverte el dinero en pagos o algo así.

Sasuke resopló y sacudió la cabeza. Era hora de mover las cosas.

—No lo entiendes, cariño, esto no es sólo cuestión de dinero. Nos importa una mierda el dinero. Se trata de respeto y robarle al club. Si dejamos a este idiota salirse con la suya, todos comenzarán a hacerlo. No dejamos asuntos como este sin arreglar. Nunca. Él paga con su sangre.

Ella cerró los ojos durante un segundo, y Sasuke vio la humedad que se cernía por sus pestañas. Mierda, odiaba a las mujeres que lloraban. No, él odiaba a las perras llorando, y Sakura era sólo otra perra. Necesitaba recordar eso.

—Kiba, ¿por qué? —susurró, y la angustia y la desesperación en su voz hizo a Painter inmutarse. La rabia de Sasuke se construyó oscura. ¿Cómo se atreve esa pequeña mierda a mirarla así, suplicando con la mirada, y qué hizo él para merecer su lealtad?

—No tenía la intención de perderlo —dijo, su voz llena de desesperación—. Pensé que podía recuperarlo de alguna manera. O tal vez esconderlo en las transferencias bancarias...

—Cierra tu puta boca —dijo Picnic, golpeando el costado de la cabeza de Kiba con su mano libre—. No se habla de los negocios del club. Ni siquiera cuando estás a punto de morir.

—Hay otra manera —dijo Sasuke, decidiendo poner las cosas claras con ella.

Bien podría acabar de una vez y hacer que ella entienda su maldito lugar. Él le había ofrecido algo mejor, pero no lo quiso. Ahora debía tomar lo que podía, y no quejarse de ello—. Pagar con sangre puede significar diferentes cosas.

—No tiene que morir para pagarte —dijo rápidamente—. ¡Quizás podrías quemar nuestro remolque!

Ella le sonrió como si hubiera ganado la torta en un juego de niños.

—Aunque fuera de valor —dijo Sasuke—, eso no es sangre. Tiene que ser algo mejor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kiba, su voz llena de esperanza desesperada—. Haré lo que sea, lo juro. Sólo dame una oportunidad y crearé todas las cuentas que quieras, no podrás creer todo lo que puedo hacer. Dejaré de fumar, eso aclarará mi mente, haré un mejor trabajo...

Su voz se apagó cuando Sasuke comenzó a reír, y Naruto negó con la cabeza y sonrió a Obito.

—¿Pueden creer cuan imbécil es? —preguntó—. En serio, cabrón, no estás haciéndote un gran favor diciéndonos que te drogas siempre.

Kiba gimió, y Sasuke vio como Sakura se sacudió hacia delante, como si quisiera ir a por él pero luego lo pensó mejor. Eso lo molestó aún más. Él quería ese tipo de cuidado y ella en cambio lo hacía en su hermano. Pero iba demasiado rápido, tenía que mantener la calma. Le tomó un segundo calmarse, estirando el cuello de lado a lado, y crujiendo sus nudillos. Eso le aclaró la cabeza.

—Vamos a dejar algunas cosas claras —dijo—. No vamos a lastimarte, Sakura.

—¿No lo harán? —preguntó, la sorpresa en sus ojos lo atravesaron. Pensó que le haría daño, al igual que su estúpido ex, Hidan. Quizás él también era un monstruo. Se obligó a volver a hablar.

—No—dijo—. No hiciste nada malo, no estamos cabreados contigo. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Sólo mantén tu boca cerrada sobre esto si quieres vivir y eres lo suficiente lista como para obedecer. No es por ti porque estamos aquí.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Para que puedas ver cuán seriamente jodido está tu hermano — respondió—. Porque vamos a matarlo si no encuentra una manera de devolvernos el dinero. Creo que podría ser capaz de pagarnos si tiene la motivación adecuada.

—Lo haré —balbuceó Kiba—. Voy a pagarles todo, muchas gracias...

—No, nos pagarás el doble, cabrón —dijo Obito, pateándolo brutalmente la cara con su bota de cuero. Kiba cayó al suelo, aullando de dolor—. Eso si te dejamos vivir, lo cual depende totalmente de tu hermana. Si no fuera por ella ya estarías muerto.

Ahora era el momento. Sasuke se preguntó si tendría que discutir con ella o simplemente tirarla a su moto con las manos atadas en su espalda.

—Lo haré —dijo ella.

Bueno, mierda. Eso fue demasiado fácil. ¿No se preocupaba para nada en su seguridad? No, lo único que le importa era Kiba. Sasuke resopló, disgustado, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por su cuerpo. Mierda, ella era sexy. Incluso así, directamente desde el trabajo, y con miedo. Su Sakura era pequeña y curvilínea, su cabello enmarcaba su cara y sus pechos se agitaban mientras trataba de controlar su miedo. Él apostaría mil millones de dólares a que ella no tenía idea que los cuatro primeros botones de su blusa se habían soltado, mostrando un gran escote y el contorno de su sujetador.

Su polla lo aprobó. Quería pasar entre sus pechos y soltar un collar de perlas en su cuello. Sasuke respiró hondo, esto aún no terminaba. Podía follar sus pechos después. Puede que sea lo primero en su lista.

—¿No quieres preguntar primero qué es? —preguntó.

—Um, sí —dijo—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Parece que nuestro Sasuke quiere un ama de casa —dijo Obito. Ella se quedó en blanco. Obito suspiró y miró a Sasuke—. Es despistada, ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Es lo que quieres?

Sasuke lo miró, preguntándose si podía golpearlo sin joder su plan.

Probablemente no. Se volvió hacia Sakura, obligándose a mantener la calma.

—Esta es tu elección —dijo, su voz cortada—. Quieres mantener al cabeza de chorlito con vida, entonces haz tu maleta y sube a mi moto cuando nos vayamos. Haz lo que digo, cuando te lo digo, sin preguntas ni quejas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, tan linda y confundida que le molestó más. ¿No tiene en absoluto ninguna habilidad de supervivencia?

—Así podrás cocinar postres para mí —espetó.

Su boca se abrió. En serio, ¿no entiende lo que está pasando aquí? Negó con su cabeza, frustrado.

—¿Para qué demonios crees? —dijo, sus palabras duras—. Así podré follarte.


	10. Chapter 10

—¿Me estás amenazando con matar a mi hermano sólo para que puedas dormir conmigo?—preguntó Sakura, su rostro afligido.

Naruto caminó hasta Sasuke, pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Es linda, pero no muy inteligente. Por qué no me dejas llevarla a dar un paseo y la entreno para ti.

Naruto bombeó las caderas lascivamente hacia Sakura. Sasuke se giró y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago al imbécil. Había tenido demasiado de esta mierda, era hora de seguir adelante. Quería a Sakura sola, desnuda, montando su polla.

Basta de bromas.

Agarrándola por el brazo, la arrastró fuera del remolque hacia el huerto, empujando su espalda contra uno de los árboles. Ella estaba respirando con dificultad, haciendo que sus pechos subieran y bajaran, burlándose de él. Estaba enfadado con Kiba, enfadado con Naruto y enfadado con Sakura por ser tan malditamente perfecta que le había empujado a esto cuando debería haberle puesto punto final. Le había ofrecido todo y se lo había arrojado a la cara. Pero estaba perfectamente dispuesta a prostituirse por el idiota de su hermano.

—No quiero dormir contigo —le dijo con gravedad—. Quiero follarte. Dormir, caricias, toda esa mierda es para las novias y las esposas. Has dejado malditamente claro que no estás interesada en nada de eso, así que vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. —dijo, pensando en la cazadora de cuero que había conseguido para ella. Qué broma—. Estoy amenazando a tu hermano porque le robó al club, cosa que no tenía nada que ver contigo. Robas del club, lo pagas con sangre. Tú eres su sangre. Te tomo, él paga. Follarte sólo es un extra.

—¿Así que me estás tomando para demostrarles a esa gente que no deben robarle al club?—preguntó, y le pareció ver un destello de comprensión en sus ojos. Finalmente.

—Es un jodido milagro, lo has entendido —murmuró para nadie, alzando sus manos—. Tu hermano tiene suerte, porque quiero meter mi polla en ti más de lo que quiero matarlo. De otro modo, no valdría la pena. Si Kiba consigue juntar su mierda y pagarle al club, tal vez podría dejarte ir —después de terminar contigo. Si no lo hace, entonces encontraré otro uso para ti. ¿Entiendes?

¿Dejarla ir? ¡De ninguna manera! Sin embargo, tenía que jugar su juego. En algún momento hablaría con su hermano otra vez, y cuando lo hiciera, el idiota necesitaba oír el mensaje correcto.

—Nada de juegos, nada de mierdas —dijo. Se alejó un paso, tratando de calmarse, luego se volvió hacia ella. Parecía aterrorizada, agarrándose las manos, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. De pronto se sintió como un idiota—. Haces esto, es tu elección. No te voy a violar. Estás tomando la decisión de pagar por el error de tu hermano. ¿Me entiendes?

Lo miró fijamente, sus ojos llenos de condenación. Eso lo avergonzaba, y no le gustaba la sensación. La ira se sentía mejor.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo Sasuke mirándola, retándola a desafiarlo. Pelear sería mejor que solo verla aguantando todo silenciosamente por su hermano. Demonios, le gustaba pelear con ella. Hacía que su polla se levantara y prestara atención—. Puedes cancelarlo en cualquier momento que desees. No te voy a encerrar y vigilarte cada minuto. Haces este trato, te toca a ti mantenerlo. Y tú no tienes que hacer el maldito trato. Tu hermano es un idiota y sabía en lo que se metía. Este no es tu desastre y no es tu trabajo pagar su fianza.

—¿Tratas de convencerme? —preguntó con tranquila dignidad—. Bueno, no puedes. Quise decir lo que dije. Haría cualquier cosa por Kiba. Lo que sea.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y se apartó de ella, necesitando algún tipo de salida para su ira y frustración antes de que hiciera algo realmente estúpido. Pateó uno de los árboles y el dolor punzante de su pie le ayudó a enfocarse.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería de ella, de todos modos? La necesitaba en su cama, en su casa. Había dejado claro que no terminaría allí por su cuenta.

¿Era su culpa que su hermano fuera el idiota más grande de la Tierra? Sasuke les estaba ofreciendo una cuerda de salvación, sin embargo, ella lo juzgaba por ello.

Otra vez. Al igual que lo había juzgado por ofrecerle un lugar como su mujer. La estúpida mujer no tenía ni una pista inicial de qué era lo que necesitaba, pero él se lo daría de todos modos.

Con suerte diez veces al día.

Sasuke miró mientras Sakura buscaba en su armario. La habitación se sentía demasiado pequeña, no podía respirar. No ayudaba que cada vez que ella se inclinaba su camiseta se alzara y sus pantalones se bajaran, exponiendo la tira de un tanga negra que él quería arrancar de su cuerpo con los dientes. Su polla había pasado de dura a dolorosamente hinchada. La ajustó, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda, pero el único lugar en el que quería estar era bombeando entre las piernas de ella. Decidido a volverlo loco, su trasero se movía ante él cada pocos segundos, hasta que empezó a preguntarse seriamente si se correría en sus pantalones. Sakura sacó una caja de zapatos y la arrojó sobre la cama. Se abrió y se derramó su contenido. Él se sentó y ojeó las fotos, desesperado por una distracción.

Vio fotos de ella cuando era una adolescente, ella y Kiba ataviados con trajes de baño de niños, los brazos alrededor el uno del otro. Había una foto de ella en el baile de la escuela... y había una foto de su boda.

Mierda.

La sacó, notando las manchas de sangre seca. Así que este era Hidan. El tipo la tenía la apariencia de un atleta de la escuela secundaria que había terminado siendo un agresor. Grande y sólido, probablemente engordaría ahora que no tenía un entrenador para patear su trasero. Se veía como un idiota, sosteniendo a la dulce y delicada Sakura en sus manos como si fuera alguna clase de premio de la feria del condado. Sakura estaba preciosa, pero de una manera demasiado jodidamente joven. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco y sujetaba un ramo de narcisos. El imbécil ni siquiera llevaba un traje. Todo gritaba ―boda barata entre adolescentes, pero Sasuke aún sintió una poderosa oleada de celos.

Hidan había llevado a esa bonita chica de la foto a casa, le había quitado el vestido y la había follado.

Debería haber matado al hombre cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, que seguía hurgando en el armario. Su tanga se burlaba de él y se dio cuenta de que probablemente había comprado esa maldita cosa para Hidan, y que todavía tenía una foto de ellos juntos. La ola de celos se convirtió en un tsunami, y Sasuke tuvo una visión repentina de ella reuniéndose con Hidan, de él intentando hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre dejarle. Las mujeres regresaban junto a los perdedores todo el tiempo.

—¿Te pones esa mierda para él? —preguntó, levantando la foto de la boda.

Ella se quedó en blanco.

—Ese hilo—espetó—. ¿Por qué mierda llevas una tanga para ir a trabajar en una guardería? ¿Lo estás viendo de nuevo?

—¡No! —dijo ella, sus ojos muy abiertos—. No lo he visto desde que me golpeó, deberías saber eso. No me ha llamado, nada. Cuando consiga todos los papeles listos, el esposo de Kurenai dijo que se los daría por mí.

Sasuke gruñó, tratando de no perder el control. Por supuesto que no le había vuelto a ver, el hombre la había golpeado. Sakura no era estúpida. ¿Y qué sobre el imbécil que la había secuestrado? Se preguntó Sasuke. ¿Qué piensa ella de mí? Alejó ese pensamiento, centrado en el tanga de nuevo. Una vez que llegaran a casa la llevaría a Victoria's Secret, y le conseguiría toda esa mierda nueva. Ninguna de las sobras de Hidan en su casa.

—¿Vas a guardar esto? —preguntó, mirando la foto.

—Sí —respondió—. No quiero olvidar, al menos no todavía.

Dejó caer la foto, disgustado, mirándola moverse hacia el tocador. Cada vez que extendía la mano, alcanzaba a ver destellos de su diminuta cintura, la curva de sus caderas, construidas para acunar las suyas. Su figura era la combinación ideal de pequeña y curvas, todas las partes sumándose a la perfección.

Sasuke no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría soportar esto.

Necesitaba una probada, solo una probada. Ahora. Se levantó y se colocó detrás de ella, tomándola por las caderas y tirándola hacia las suyas. Sasuke frotó su polla contra su trasero, tan excitado que le causaba dolor físico. Se inclinó hacia ella, oliendo su cabello. Increíblemente, su pene se puso aún más duro.

Esta mujer iba a matarle.

—Me encanta como huele tu cabello —murmuró. Se preguntó qué se sentiría al tenerlo arrastrándose por su pecho o envuelto alrededor de su polla.

Mejor ponerlo en la lista, también.

Sakura se puso tensa.

—Me quedan diez minutos —dijo, su voz llena de tensión—. Por favor.

Eso lo enfado, sacándolo de control. ¿Cuánto más de esto tenía que soportar? Ahora ella le pertenecía, había pagado cincuenta mil jodidos dólares por ella. Demonios, incluso había salido de la cama para salvar a su inútil hermano del club. Le había ofrecido todo lo que tenía y ella se lo había arrojado a la cara.

Sasuke soltó su cadera, estirándose para agarrar ese cabello y retorciéndolo para hacerle girar la cabeza. La cubrió con su boca, empujando su lengua en su boca como quería empujar su polla en su coño, duro y rápido, sin piedad. Ella gimió, desplomándose contra su cuerpo y él deslizó su otra mano hacia abajo por su estómago hasta sus pantalones, tirando para abrirlos. Luego sus dedos se hundieron en su coño. Se retiró, con ganas de ver su cara, viendo como su respiración se hacía más rápida y se sonrojaba con deseo y necesidad. La visión le dio una satisfacción salvaje.

Sakura era su propiedad ahora.

—Este coño —dijo Sasuke tocándola con rudeza—. Este coño es mío. Tú eres mía. Te follaré cuando y donde quiera, y puedes tomarlo o largarte. ¿Está claro?

—Sí —susurró Sakura temblando mientras sus ojos se dilataban. Sintió lo cerca que ella estaba de la liberación, la carne entre sus piernas estrechándose.

Tomó su boca una vez más, castigándola con su lengua y sus dedos, bailando justo en el borde. Ella empujó sus caderas y él terminó el beso, dejando caer sus labios a su cuello, lamiendo y succionando, queriendo marcarla para que todo el mundo lo viera. La mordió y ella gimió. En voz alta.

Regodeándose, Sasuke sacó la mano de sus pantalones y dio un paso atrás.

Su polla era como un pilar de granito y su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía sentirlo palpitando en su frente, pero le había enviado un mensaje acerca de quién estaba al mando. Levantó los dedos, lamiendo lentamente sus dulces jugos.

—No importa lo bien que sepas, no tienes la última palabra —susurró—. ¿Estamos claros?

Ella asintió, sonrojada y necesitada, todavía temblando.

—Tus reglas —susurró en respuesta—. O me voy. ¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?

Obligó a sus rasgos a mantenerse suaves.

—¿A ti? Nada —dijo, pero lo sabía mejor. Si lo dejaba la perseguiría y la arrastraría de vuelta a casa de los cabellos si tenía que hacerlo—. Estás conmigo por tu propia voluntad. Pero el club tiene que ser pagado con sangre, Sakura, ni siquiera yo puedo controlar eso. No lo olvides.

—Está bien.

La apartó suavemente del camino y metió la mano en el cajón de la ropa interior, sacando bragas, sujetadores y un peluche. Pensó en las manos de Hidan sobre ella, quitando esos pedazos de encaje de su cuerpo perfecto y quiso destrozarlos con sus propias manos. En lugar de eso, los arrojó al suelo.

—No necesitarás estos.

Vio algo escondido en la parte de atrás. Tela negra con los colores de Las Parcas. ¿Qué demonios? Metió la mano, agarrándolo. Era su camiseta, se dio cuenta, con algo envuelto en su interior. La había guardado. Sacó el paquete y se volvió hacia Sakura.

Ella se sonrojó, tendiéndole una mano.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza lentamente y empezó a desenrollarlo. Lo que vio casi hizo que su polla perforara sus pantalones. Era un vibrador, y una bestia en aquello. No muy grande, pero se dividía en dos partes, una claramente diseñada para ir dentro y estimular el punto G de una mujer y la otra para el clítoris.

Sakura mantuvo su juguete envuelto en su camiseta.

Oh, sí. Él la poseía ahora.

—Empaca la camisa y el juguete —dijo, apenas capaz de hacer salir las palabras. ¿Qué aspecto tendría usando esa cosa en sí misma? No podía esperar para descubrirlo.

Ella lanzó todo dentro de su maleta y cerró la cremallera, pasándola por encima de su hombro.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó—. ¿Quieres algo más de la sala de estar o de la cocina? No estará aquí sí intentas volver. —Va a ser quemado hasta las cenizas, junto con cualquier evidencia que tu hermano podría haber escondido aquí.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, sonrojándose furiosamente. Se inclinó más cerca, susurrando en su oreja—: La próxima vez que quieras jugar con tu bonito juguete rosa, lo harás cuando esté viendo. Si eres una buena chica, te dejaré usar la camiseta. ¿Entiendes?

Sakura asintió. Sasuke cogió su brazo y tiró de ella hacia la sala de estar, pasando a Kiba y a sus hermanos de Las Parcas, saliendo hasta su motocicleta.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura

El paseo a Coeur d'Alene me sorprendió.

Por un lado, me pareció una eternidad, ya que montar en una moto es laborioso. Tuve que soportarlo y prestar atención todo el camino y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que pasé por ese día, estaba aniquilada.

Por el lado positivo, no tenía que hablar con Sasuke.

Nos detuvimos dos veces en áreas de descanso para que yo pudiera hacer pis y Sasuke pudiera hacer sus llamadas telefónicas. Lo miré sintiéndome desnuda sin mi teléfono. Me lo había quitado junto con las llaves de mi coche, y no daba la impresión de que pudiera recuperarlos de nuevo. Sasuke no me dijo a quién llamaba y yo no pregunté. Tampoco sabía en dónde estaban las otras Parcas o cómo le iba a mi hermano. Lo único que importaba era mantenernos en posición vertical sobre la moto.

Para cuando llegamos a la autopista en Coeur d'Alene ya oscurecía. No le presté atención a dónde nos dirigimos o nuestra ruta. Noté que nos conducía a través de varios vecindarios poblados cerca de un gran lago antes de girar por un camino estrecho a través del bosque. Los edificios se hacían escasos. Sasuke se detuvo en una antigua casa de campo de aspecto pintoresco y un gran granero rojo.

No era lo que yo esperaba de un motorista.

Sasuke apagó el motor y salí con rigidez, tratando de estirarme.

—¿Está tu casa?

—La compré hace tres años —respondió, caminando hacia el amplio pórtico, el cual tenía un columpio, por el amor de Dios. Como una tarjeta postal.

No era lujosa o grande, pero estaba muy bien cuidada y sospeché que había sido pintada en el último año más o menos.

Agarré mi mochila y lo seguí a través de la puerta principal. Me encontré en una sala de estar amueblada en lo que sólo podría ser llamado "apartamento de soltero". Gran pantalla plana gigante, cómodo sofá en forma de L, cuatro mandos diferentes en la mesa de café y un cartel en la pared de una mujer desnuda a horcajadas en una motocicleta hacia atrás, de plano sobre su estómago y la mejilla apoyada en el asiento de atrás.

No sabía que las motos y las mujeres humanas podían tener relaciones sexuales, pero esa era la clara implicación. Encantador.

Había un pasillo directamente a lo que supuse era la cocina. Un tramo de escaleras abrazaba la pared izquierda de la casa, que fue a donde se dirigió Sasuke. De verdad, de verdad no quería seguirlo.

—Trae tu culo hasta aquí.

Súper, entonces.

Me arrastré hasta la escalera de madera, que estaban cubiertas en el centro con un pequeño tapete tan viejo que ni siquiera podía decir cuál había sido su patrón original. Sasuke encendió la luz y se detuvo en el amplio pasillo, esperándome. Una persona podría haber puesto algunas sillas y una pequeña mesa allí, pero él sólo tenía cajas apiladas alrededor. Tres puertas conducían a otras habitaciones, dos en la parte trasera de la casa y otra hacia el frente. Señaló hacia el cuarto de enfrente.

—Ese es mío. Mantente jodidamente lejos de él a menos que seas invitada.

—Está bien.

—Este es el cuarto de baño, aquí está tu dormitorio. Hay otro baño en planta baja, si lo necesitas, al lado de la cocina. No tires de la cadena si alguien está en la ducha, las tuberías son viejas. Ve a dejar tus cosas y nos vemos abajo. Tengo hambre.

Tuve una visión de él duchándose y me llene de rubor deliberadamente, de pronto sentía calor. Tal vez soy una mala persona, pero me hizo sonreír. Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí, sospechoso. Lo ignoré y fui a mi habitación. Era pequeña y sencilla, con suelos de madera envejecida y rayada, paredes de color crema un poco descolorida y dos ventanas de guillotina. Una cama de matrimonio ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio, cubierta con ropa de cama muy moderna —ya sabes el tipo, de esas cosas de edredón mullido gigante que puedes conseguir baratas en Walmart. Había un pequeño armario contra la pared opuesta a la puerta con un espejo. Un pequeño tocador a la derecha.

El lugar estaba sin vida, lo cual apreciaba en cierto modo. Sería fácil poner mi sello en él, incluso teniendo en cuenta lo poco que yo tenía. Me gustó la idea de tener mi propio espacio, separado de Sasuke y todos los sentimientos confusos de ira y lujuria que cobraban vida cada vez que lo veía.

Desempaqué rápidamente porque tenía hambre también, y lo último que quería era que él viniera a buscarme en el dormitorio. Todavía no estaba segura de cuáles eran sus expectativas para la noche. Probablemente no sería bueno darle más ideas de las que ya tenía.

Cuando bajé, me encontré con el televisor encendido en alguna cadena de deportes pero ni rastro de Sasuke, así que vagué de nuevo hacia la cocina. Efectivamente, en la puerta a la izquierda se encontraba un pequeño cuarto de baño, justo debajo de la escalera. Unas puertas dobles definían el contrario del comedor, que llevaban a una mesa de billar de tamaño completo en lugar de a una mesa de comedor, con una lámpara que colgaba sobre ella con logos de cerveza.

Definitivamente, departamento de soltero.

Es por eso que la cocina me sorprendió mucho.

Llegué al final del pasillo para encontrar lo que tenía que ser la más linda cocina que jamás había visto —Como algo salido de una revista de estilo rústico. Realidad seriamente desconectada... Sasuke estaba de pie frente a la nevera, sacando cosas y poniéndolas en una isla de madera en el centro. Un estante de hierro forjado en el que colgaban ollas y sartenes por encima y taburetes por todos lados.

En una cocina normal hubiera tomado un montón de espacio, pero ésta era tan enorme que casi no se notaba. Sasuke tenía una cocina de granja antigua, prácticamente una sala de estar por sí misma. Al respaldo podía ver una puerta que conducía a una vieja sala. Las paredes eran de color amarillo brillante lindísimo, papel para las paredes con temas de pollos cerca del techo. Las cortinas de las ventanas estaban soleadas, bordeadas con volantes de encaje.

—¿Quién te ayudó a crear la cocina?

—Mamá —dijo, sin mirarme—. Quería decorar toda la casa, pero una vez que vi esto la hice detenerse.

—¿Por qué? Es una habitación encantadora, Sasuke —dije, heroicamente conteniendo una risa. Se sentía bien burlarse de él, aliviaba la tensión un poco.

Sasuke se volvió y me miró, todo motociclista rudo en sus botas, pantalones y chaqueta de cuero de las Parcas, la cara con barba negra y el pelo agitado por el viento.

—La hice detenerse porque no tengo un coño y no quería empezar a desarrollar uno —respondió, con voz irritada.

Me pareció justo. Aunque no pude mantener la sonrisa de mi cara.

—Hazme un poco de comida, iré a tomar una ducha. —Ordenó. Mi boca se abrió automáticamente para protestar por su tono, pero me contuve y la cerré.

Sasuke tenía los pantalones en esta relación, no yo. Sería fácil olvidar que me siento demasiada cómoda cerca de él.

Busqué en la nevera y armarios, tratando de encontrar comida suficiente para hacer sándwiches. Tendría que ir a la tienda de comestibles pronto si no quería morir de hambre. En el momento en que terminó su ducha lo tenía todo listo y había pasado varios minutos discutiendo si debía empezar a comer sin él.

Afortunadamente, Sasuke volvió a bajar antes de que pudiera tomar la decisión, el pelo todo mojado y peinado hacia atrás. Sin una cola de caballo apenas rozaba la parte superior de sus hombros. Llevaba un par de pantalones bajos en sus caderas y nada más.

Maldita sea.

No sé cuánto tiempo lo miré, bebiendo la tatuada gloria muscular que era Sasuke casi desnudo. Rompió el hechizo.

—Me alegro que te guste.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunté, confundida.

—Mi cuerpo —respondió sonriendo—, es el único que vas a llegar a ver o a follar, así que es bueno que el paquete funcione para ti.

Me sonrojé furiosamente, dándome la vuelta para coger los platos y ponerlos en el bloque. Se sentó y cogió su sándwich. Yo hice lo mismo, tratando hasta lo imposible por no hacer contacto visual con él. Eso era más difícil de lo que parecía porque se encontraba sentado justo enfrente de mí. Era grande y su torso estaba desnudo y realmente, realmente quería echar otro vistazo más de cerca a los tatuajes. Los había visto antes, pero no lo suficiente como para satisfacer mi curiosidad.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? —preguntó, de pie y caminando hacia la nevera.

—Eso suena bien —le respondí, dándome permiso de ver su culo. Genial. Me pilló mirándolo mientras se daba la vuelta, pero sólo me dio la botella y comimos en amigable silencio. Bebí una segunda cerveza y empecé a sentirme mucho más relajada. Cuando terminamos de comer, me ayudó a cargar el lavavajillas, perfectamente civilizado. A veces se sentía como si Sasuke fuera dos personas diferentes: un motociclista rudo que daba un montón de órdenes y un hombre dulce y sexy que hacía que mi cuerpo sintiera cosas que Hidan ni siquiera podía imaginar, por no hablar de la chispa. ¿Qué tipo era el real?

—¿Quieres tomar un baño? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí, creo que sí —contesté—. Ha sido un día largo.

—Usa el baño de arriba, es más bonito que el de aquí abajo.

Asentí y salí de la cocina, donde Sasuke limpió la mesa y mostrador como una persona perfectamente normal. Tan extraño. Qué suerte la mía, el seguro en la puerta del baño no funciona.

Por el lado positivo, el baño había sido claramente remodelado recientemente. De hecho, mirando a su alrededor estaba bastante segura de que había sido otro dormitorio en algún punto, por eso el gran tamaño. Todos los accesorios de la casa perfectamente emparejados —una tina grande de pie, y una cómoda antigua/tocador que había sido fue transformado en un fregadero de mármol. Había una ventana de guillotina, y el hecho de que no tuviera cortinas me molestó hasta que comprendí que no había una posibilidad de que alguien alguna vez me viera desde aquí.

Demasiado alto y en medio de la nada.

Además de que la bañera era enorme, había una moderna ducha con regadera a ambos lados y un banco largo. Debería haber estado fuera de lugar, pero de alguna manera todo encajaba. ¿La mejor parte? Una gran claraboya que iluminaba toda la habitación bellamente cuando el sol había salido. No podía dejar de preguntarme cómo un cuarto de baño como este terminó en una vieja granja.

La ropa sucia de Sasuke seguía en una pila en el suelo, así que la cogí y la tiré en el cesto. Pensé que probablemente debía de lavar la ropa y me pregunté si tenía una lavadora y secadora. No había visto ninguna, pero no husmeé la casa completa todavía. Con todo, la casa podía ser un poco peligrosa pero sin duda era cómoda.

Sin duda mejor que el remolque, y con mucho más potencial que el lugar que había compartido con Hidan.

Quien lo iba a pensar.

Por lo tanto, la falta de cerradura era un problema, y por mucho que yo quisiera darle a esa bañera una oportunidad, no me sentía cómoda. En lugar de eso me desnudé y me metí en la ducha, donde tuve el placer de encontrar champú, acondicionador y gel de baño. No eran los que acostumbraba, pero servirían hasta que pudiera ir a una tienda.

Afortunadamente, la ducha tenía mucha agua caliente, a pesar de que tomó un tiempo llegar a la segunda planta. Me enjaboné el pelo y lo lavé, y luego seguí con el acondicionador.

La puerta se abrió y Sasuke entró cuando comencé con el gel de baño.

Debería haberlo visto venir, me refiero a ¿no resulta predecible? Había estado preocupada por la bañera, pero honestamente no había visto la cosa de la ducha venir. Supongo que soy demasiado pragmática —ya se había duchado, ¿por qué iba a querer bañarse otra vez?

Duh.

De todos modos, grité cuando lo vi, un grito que él cerró con suficiente rapidez levantándome en su cuerpo. Envolví mis piernas y brazos alrededor de él instintivamente mientras me empujaba contra la pared de la ducha. Luego tomó mi boca y ya no tuve dudas de como terminaría esta noche.

¿Cómo describir ese beso?

Bueno, era áspero y profundo. Su lengua empujó dentro de mí una y otra vez, y sentí su polla deslizándose por mi raja mientras bombeaba sin cesar sus caderas al tiempo con la lengua. Me encantaría decir que no me gustaba, que era una pobre víctima del Motorista Feroz, pero la realidad es que no es cierto. Me incendié y me hubiera frotado contra Sasuke como un gato en celo si él no me abrazara tan fuerte. Así que entonces, hundí las manos en su pelo e incliné la cabeza para llevarlo más profundo.

Una de sus manos se deslizo por mi espalda, moviéndose a lo largo de la raja de mi culo. La rozó por encima de mi entrada trasera y salté, pero siguió bajando. Luego sus dedos entraron en mí, y tengo que ser honesta aquí, fue increíble. La polla de Sasuke se deslizó hacia atrás y adelante a lo largo de mi clítoris desde el frente y sus dedos se adentraron en mi interior por la parte posterior. Se fue después a mi punto G, enviándome convulsiones que me hicieron estremecer más fuerte que cuando te vienes. Luego quitó su boca de la mía y me inmovilizó con sus ojos mientras sus dedos me follaban. Fue entonces cuando comenzó la tortura.

Me llevó hasta el punto del orgasmo una y otra vez. Gemí y gemí, desesperada porque me diera más, pero él solo veía mi rostro con esa expresión fría suya. Odiaba esa mirada, pero había algo en ella que me excitaba también. Él controló cada toque, cada parte de la estimulación apoderándose de mi cuerpo, y no tuvo misericordia. Finalmente sacó sus dedos lejos de mí, levantando mi cuerpo hasta que mis caderas estuvieron a la mitad de su pecho. Su boca tomó mi pezón derecho mientras su dedo empujó dentro de mi culo y gemí, rígida contra su invasión.

Él me ignoró, concentrándose en mi pezón, succionando profundamente en su boca mientras su dedo exploraba mi trasero, algo totalmente nuevo para mí.

Siempre pensé que dolería ser tocada allí, pero a pesar de lo rudo que estaba siendo con mi pecho —y era rudo, no nos engañemos, alternando entre chupar, lamer y morder un poco— mantuvo su suave y minúsculo dedo en mi ano. Estaba tan excitada ahora que no podía empezar a procesar todo lo que sentía.

Presión comenzó a construirse en mí y sentí mi orgasmo llegar. Me puse rígida, preparándome y tensándome apretadamente alrededor de su dedo.

Fue entonces cuando él se apartó y me bajo sin previo aviso.

Me tambaleé sobre mis pies hasta que encontré mi equilibrio mientras él me estabilizaba. Cada nervio de mi cuerpo se encadenó apretadamente, discordante y estimulado. Gemí en señal de protesta, pero él sólo me dio una sonrisa que podría tener lava congelada.

—La venganza es una perra, ¿no es así? —susurró, alejándose de mí para sentarse en el banco con las piernas abiertas. Bastardo. Si hubiera tenido alguna duda sobre su erección antes de ahora, al verlo ahora quedaban destruidas. Su pene era largo y duro, sus testículos apretados, mostrando cuán cerca estaba del borde.

—De rodillas —ordenó con voz áspera.

Me arrodillé lentamente ante él, sintiéndome como una esclava al servicio de su conquistador, que supongo no iba demasiado lejos. Tomé su polla con ambas manos, deslizando hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Lamí la pequeña muesca en la parte inferior de la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua con rapidez.

—Jódeme... —gimió, y no podía decir si era una orden o simplemente una expresión de lo bien que se sentía. Bajó la mano y enredó sus dedos en mi pelo, instándome a envolver mi boca alrededor de su polla. Sonaba bien para mí. Abrí la boca, chupándolo lo más profundo que pude, que no era mucho, porque era tan grande. Sin embargo, lo podía tomar trabajado con mi lengua, subiendo y bajando sobre él mientras mis manos se metían en la acción. Usé mi derecha para masturbarlo al tiempo con mi boca. La izquierda la dejé caer a sus bolas, alternativamente rodándolas y agarrándolas. Su pene se volvió más duro y empezó a sacudir sus caderas hacia mí con cada golpe, aferrándose mi pelo con tanta fuerza que dolió.

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás, la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de infinita necesidad de su rostro —Fue cuando comprendí la cantidad de poder que tenía sobre él. No podía apartar eso de mí.

Mientras que él quiera mi cuerpo, yo tenía mi propio tipo de control. Mierda, eso me excitó.

Solté sus bolas, buscando por debajo entre mis piernas con mí mismo dedo.

Trabajé más rápido y más rápido hasta que le oí dar pequeños gruñidos de aliento y sentí pequeños espasmos pulsantes comenzar en la base de su pene. Mis piernas temblaban mientras flotaba justo en el borde de mi propia explosión.

Luego Sasuke se corrió en mi boca, algo con lo que había estado fantaseando durante meses. Él no lo hizo a medias, como todo lo demás en su vida. Sólo he dado una mamada a otro hombre —Hidan— y no era nada como esto. Cuando terminó, seguí chupándolo mientras me frotaba el clítoris duro. Él no se ablandó por completo, a pesar de que la urgencia se había ido. Por desgracia, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que yo hacía con mi mano.

—Ya basta —ordenó, buscando hasta agarrar mi brazo, tirando de mí a mis pies en frente de él.

—Sasuke, por favor —le supliqué.

—¿Te das cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que he pasado masturbándome pensando en ti? —preguntó, todavía sentado. Negué con la cabeza, sorprendida por la pregunta—. ¿Alguna idea de lo que sentí aquella vez que te apartaste de mí? Tener las bolas moradas no se acerca a lo que me hiciste, nena. Disfruto viendo que te pase a ti, para variar.

—Lo siento —dije—. Pero no podía hacer el amor contigo cuando había audiencia. Simplemente no podía.

—¿Hacer el amor? No te engañes, esto se trata de follar, Sakura —dijo. Eso dolió, dolió mucho más de lo que podía haber esperado. Luego se hizo peor—. Y acostúmbrate a la idea de una audiencia, porque no te voy a dejar negarte sólo porque eres delicada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté, rígidamente.

—En mi mundo no seguimos las reglas, nena —dijo—. No hay nada acerca de mí que mis hermanos no sepan. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije mientras estabas empacando tus cosas?

—Sí —dije en voz baja, hipnotizada mientras él se inclinaba hacia delante, acariciando entre mis piernas, moviendo su lengua sobre mi clítoris dos veces, que era casi suficiente para lanzarme.

Pero no del todo.

Me moví inquieta, deseando poder traer mis piernas juntas, apretarlas lo suficiente para terminar el trabajo, pero no me dejo.

—Este es mi coño —dijo Sasuke, llegando hasta dentro de mí con dos dedos, frotando contra mi pared interna a propósito. Me estremecí—. Voy a follarlo cuando quiera y como quiera. Estamos de fiesta en el club y me excito, te abres de piernas para mí y no te quejas. Eso significa en una pared, en el suelo, en medio de la jodida tienda de comestibles, me lo das cuando yo quiera o se acaba el trato. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí, debatiéndome entre la ira de sus palabras y la desesperación por su toque. Afortunadamente, dejó de hablar y chupó mi clítoris. Estalle unos diez segundos más tarde, mis gemidos resonando en la ducha mientras me corría.

Llevándose todo lo que tenía para mantenerme en pie, e incluso entonces me aferré a sus hombros lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marcas.

Me dejó terminar de lavarme, lo que consistía principalmente en quitar el acondicionador de mi pelo y dejar que mi ritmo cardíaco volviera a la normalidad.

Me envolví mi pelo en una toalla y me puse el chándal y una andrajosa camiseta para volver a mi habitación. La puerta de la habitación de Sasuke estaba cerrada y la casa estaba en silencio. Eso me sorprendió de alguna manera. Me imaginé que esperaba volver a verlo, que él querría más de mí. Sabía que le gustaba dormir juntos, lo habíamos hecho dos veces y me abrazo durante toda la noche en ambas ocasiones. Ahí es cuando realmente lo supe.

Sasuke no me quería en su habitación porque yo no era su mujer. Él me ofreció eso y le dije que no, ahora mi trabajo era estar a su servicio y permanecer fuera de su camino. De pronto tener mi propia habitación no parecía tan bueno. De hecho, me sentía sola por el imbécil, deseando que pasara la noche conmigo. Pero Sasuke había hecho evidente que los mimos eran para novias y esposas.

Ahora yo era un polvo rápido, y era toda mi maldita culpa.


	12. Chapter 12

Una mano se deslizó en mis pantalones en algún momento de la noche, con los dedos rozando mi clítoris mientras una boca reclamaba mi pecho. Gemí, somnolienta e insegura de si era un sueño o no. Entonces, la mano me bajó los pantalones. Abrí los ojos, ahora despierta, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Un hombre estaba encima de mí. ¿Hidan? Abrí la boca para gritar y una mano la cubrió incluso mientras hablaba.

—No más dormir con una mierda como esta —murmuró Sasuke mientras empujaba su pierna entre las mías—. O duermes desnuda o con algo sexy, sin excusas. —Entonces, me besó suavemente bajo el oído izquierdo, acariciando mi cuello. Sacó su mano de mi boca y golpeé su hombro.

Se rió.

—¡No me tapes la boca! —siseé.

—No quería que gritaras y me perforaras el tímpano, nena —replicó, con voz baja y sexy. Presionó sus caderas en la base de las mías y me estremecí. ¿Cómo podía cabrearme tanto y a la vez encenderme de esta manera? No era justo—. ¿Vas a comportarte o debería atarte?

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Joder, sí, lo digo en serio —respondió Sasuke, llegando hasta encontrar mi clítoris. Me arqueé y gemí, porque sin importar lo enfadada me que ponía, la puta de mi interior lo deseaba. Tanto—. Soy el jefe. Recuerda eso o te lo enseñaré.

Agarró mis muñecas y las puso rudamente sobre mi cabeza, manteniéndolas prisioneras con una mano mientras que la otra me trabajaba como lo hizo en el baño. Mi cuerpo estaba hambriento por esto, todavía deseoso. Había estado demasiado paranoica para tocarme a mí misma después de la ducha, nerviosa de que él entrara a mi cuarto y me descubriera. No sabía por qué esconderle esa parte de mí parecía tan importante, pero lo era.

En menos de un minuto, me tenía preparada y lista. Se apartó y escuché el crujido de un envoltorio de condón desgarrándose. Sasuke masculló una maldición en la oscuridad antes de girarse, agarrando mis manos y fijándolas a cada lado de mi cabeza mientras alineaba su polla con mi apertura.

Sasuke tenía una gran polla, eso lo sabía. Pero realmente no entendí las explicaciones hasta que empezó a empujar dentro de mí, lento y constante, sin problemas ni interrupciones. Me retorcí contra la cama mientras me llenaba, la satisfacción de sentirse llena templada con pequeñas punzadas de dolor estirándome a lo ancho. Sólo podía distinguir sus facciones en la tenue luz de la luna que entraba a través de la ventana, una máscara de determinación y deseo que me abrumaba. Entonces, tocó fondo, con las bolas profundamente en mi cuerpo. Mis músculos se contrajeron a su alrededor, pequeños temblores corrían a través de mí mientras luchaba por retenerlo.

—Tienes que acostumbrarte a mí, nena —murmuró, dejando caer besos a través de mi rostro antes de tomar mi boca de nuevo por primera vez sin urgencia—. Me lo tomaré despacio.

Y así fue. Gradualmente sentí que me relajaba a su alrededor y cuando empezó a acariciarme, esa gran polla suya frotaba contra mí en lugares que ni siquiera tenía idea de que existieran. Poco a poco se movió más rápido y empecé a levantar mis caderas para encontrarlo, con mi cuerpo ávido de más. Normalmente no me corro sólo sexo con vaginal, necesito más estimulación para mi clítoris. Sin embargo, Sasuke era diferente, porque su cuerpo era lo suficientemente grande para extenderme de par en par, exponiendo mi centro al delicioso borde de su erección cuando bombeaba dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo. Tener mis brazos sujetos añadió más a la experiencia, porque no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Tuve que tomar lo que me daba, sin argumentos, y eso era extrañamente liberador, completamente libre de culpa sexual.

No esperé mucho para venirme, arqueando mi espalda de la cama, cada músculo en mi cuerpo apretándose lo suficientemente duro para que doliera.

Fue entonces cuando me dejó ir y empezó a follarme de verdad.

Sasuke pasó de ser un amable amante a un motero matón, levantándose en sus rodillas mientras liberaba mis brazos. Agarró mi cintura, levantando e inclinando mi pelvis para proveer un mejor ángulo cuando literalmente folló mi cuerpo. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sabía que en un momento alcancé y froté mi clítoris, persiguiendo un segundo orgasmo. Cuando me golpeó y me apreté a su alrededor de nuevo, él cayó por el borde, explotando dentro de mí.

Me dejó caer en la cama, cubriéndome mientras su polla se resistía y estremecía por su liberación.

Santa mierda.

Ambos estábamos quietos, jadeando mientras nos recuperábamos. Entonces, Sasuke salió de mí, se puso de pie y se quitó el condón, arrojándolo en un pequeño cesto de basura junto a la cómoda. Salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra, dejándome en la oscuridad.

Nunca me había sentido más sola en la vida.

Me desperté con la luz del sol y el silencio.

Rodando fuera de la cama, hice una mueca ante el dolor entre mis piernas, aunque no podía decir que lo lamentara. Nunca antes había sido así, ni siquiera con mi vibrador. Me puse una sudadera con sujetador y vaqueros sin bragas.

Anoche no había pensado en enjuagar mis otras y, desde luego no iba a ponérmelas de nuevo sucias. Sasuke podía haber declarado mis zonas íntimas como una zona libre de bragas, pero necesitábamos hablar de eso. De ninguna manera iba a ir sin ropa interior permanentemente.

Llegué al baño y bajé las escaleras, buscando sonidos de vida.

—Sasuke, ¿estás aquí? —llamé. No respondió, pero escuché el chasquido de las garras de un perro en el piso de madera. No estaba del todo cómoda con losperros y este sonaba grande para mí. Sasuke no me dejaría sola con un animal violento, me dije firmemente. Podría ser un idiota, pero no me quería muerta. Miré por encima de la barandilla, a punto de volver corriendo a mi cuarto si resultaba ser un monstruo. En su lugar, encontré a un perro de tamaño medio con largo pelo negro interrumpido por rayas blancas, mirándome esperanzado. Su boca estaba abierta en una sonrisa de cachorro, con la lengua cayendo por el lado.

No era exactamente un asesino.

—Hola —dije suavemente, haciendo mi camino por las escaleras. El perro me miraba intensamente. Llegué al pie de las escaleras y mantuve mi mano baja. El perro se acercó a mí, olfateando mi mano y luego empezó a cabecear contra ella reclamando una caricia. Estuve agradecida cuando el perro se fundió en el suelo, retorciéndose en éxtasis.

—No eres más que un cachorro —murmuré—. Apuesto a que vuelas cuando saltas... ¿te gusta perseguir palos?

—Ten cuidado con lo que le dices —dijo Sasuke—. Empiezas a hacer promesas y él se mantendrá fiel a ellas. También cuesto un infierno cansarlo.

—No pensé que estabas aquí —murmuré.

—No todos hacemos ruido contantemente —respondió—. Sonabas como una manada de alces allá arriba.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No sonaba como un alce —dije—. No es mi culpa que los suelos sean viejos y chirriantes.

—No dije que sonaras como un alce —respondió, una expresión casi amistosa en su rostro—. Dije que sonabas como una manada de alces. Hay una gran diferencia.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Hice el desayuno —dijo, señalando con su barbilla hacia la cocina—. No es mucho. Quiero que te hagas cargo de la cocina y esas mierdas, pero tenía hambre y no despertabas.

Me sonrojé, pensando en por qué había estado cansada y él dio una risa baja y satisfecha.

—Este es Aoda, por cierto —agregó, señalando con la barbilla hacia el perro. Me quedé mirándolo.

—¿Tienes un perro llamado Aoda? —pregunté, no muy segura de sí había escuchado bien.

—Mi sobrina le puso el nombre —respondió Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros—. Rompería su corazón si se lo cambiaba y me imaginé que al perro no le importaría una mierda. Puedo vivir con Ao.

Asentí, mordiendo el lado de mi mejilla. Una vez más, el motero rudo era un misterio. Lanzaba amenazas, llevaba una pistola que estaba bastante segura que sabía cómo usarla y dejaba a su pequeña sobrina nombrar a su perro.

Doble personalidad, sin duda.

El desayuno no fue lujoso, pero sorprendentemente bueno. Había hecho tostadas francesas con un poco de jamón a un lado y porciones de melón maduro y jugoso. La comida siguió el mismo patrón que la noche anterior, excepto que esta vez me dijo que armara una lista de compras después que terminamos. Entonces desapareció, llevándose al perro con él.

Pasé alrededor de una hora trabajando a mi manera a través de la cocina, haciendo notas de lo que tenía y lo que necesitaba, sorprendiéndome de encontrar que si bien no tenía un montón de electrodomésticos de lujo, lo que tenía era sólido y de alta calidad. Lo mismo con las ollas y los utensilios. Para cuando regresó, tenía una larga lista, suficiente para llenar ambos lados del papel. Lo miró, enarcando una ceja, pero no se quejó.

—La camioneta está en frente —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Lo seguí a toda prisa, deseando tener mi bolso, pero no del todo segura de que me esperara si iba a buscarlo. Aoda bailaba entre nosotros y trató de saltar en el Tahoe verde oscuro estacionado junto a la casa.

—De ninguna jodida manera —dijo Sasuke a Aoda y el perro le ladró, suplicando claramente.

—No —repitió, con voz firme.

Aosa se escabulló, luciendo lamentable.

—¿No lo atas o algo? —pregunté mientras empezamos a bajar por la calzada.

—No es necesario —dijo Sasuke—. Estoy lo suficientemente alejado para no tener que preocuparme de niños o extraños que lo lastimen. Él sabe dónde está su casa y supongo que si decide escaparse, esa es su elección. Hasta ahora parece feliz de quedarse.

Un poco como yo, me di cuenta. Podía irme en cualquier momento, pero no lo haría y Sasuke lo sabía.

Me sorprendió bajando por la autopista después que llegamos a Coeur d'Alene, conduciendo a través de la frontera hacia Washington. Después de veinte minutos, salió cerca de un gigante centro comercial y aparcó sin decir una palabra.

—Pensé que íbamos a por comida —dije, confundida.

—Lo haremos —respondió Sasuke—. Pero primero tengo que conseguir algunas otras cosas.

Lo seguí hacia el centro comercial y no pude dejar de notar la cantidad de atención que recibía, la mayor parte de mujeres. Reconozco eso, porque Sasuke era un infierno de espectáculo. Alto, tatuado, cabello hacia atrás y vistiendo su chaqueta sobre una camiseta tan descolorida que no podrías decir cuál era el diseño original. Vaqueros que mostraban un culo excepcionalmente bueno y la cadena que colgaba sobre su cadera pegada a su cartera completaban el cuadro perfecto. Los hombres también lo notaban. La mayoría se apartaban de su camino, incluso los jóvenes pandilleros que pretendían ser rudos. No podía decidir si se sentía más como caminar con un superhéroe o un súper villano, de igual manera la gente salía rápido del camino.

Lo seguí sin preguntas hasta que nos detuvimos frente a Victoria Secret.

Entonces, me crucé de brazos y negué con la cabeza.

—Oh, no. No voy a entrar ahí contigo. Podemos ir a un Wal-Mart o algo así.

—No te quiero vistiendo la mierda que usaste con Hidan —respondió Sasuke, cubriendo un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y empujándome hacia su cuerpo. Se inclinó y habló directamente en mi oído, con voz ronca—: Me importa una mierda si no vuelves a usar ropa interior de nuevo, pero sé que las mujeres son extrañas al respecto. Aquí está el compromiso. Voy a comprarte nueva mierda, pero sólo mierda que me guste. Vas a usarla hasta que te la quite para follarte. Todos ganamos.

Abrí mi boca para protestar, entonces la cerré bruscamente. Necesitaba bragas y sujetadores, y no tenía mi propio transporte. Anoche había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para meter mi dinero en efectivo y tarjeta de débito en mi mochila, pero ese dinero tenía de durar hasta que consiguiera otro trabajo.

Mierda, me había olvidado del trabajo.

—Tengo que llamar a mi jefa —dije.

—¿Tenías programado trabajar hoy? —preguntó, deslizando su mano hasta enredarla en mi cabello. Negué con la cabeza.

—No, no hasta mañana.

—Entonces, llámala cuando lleguemos a casa.

—¿Qué voy a decirle? —Me preocupé—. Ella ha sido tan buena conmigo, no merece que yo simplemente desaparezca sin previo aviso...

—Dile que fuiste secuestrada por un motero y ahora eres prisionera en las montañas —dijo, inclinándose y cogiendo mi boca con la suya en un largo y lento beso que me dejó temblorosa. Antes de poder recoger mis pensamientos, agarró mi mano y me tiró dentro de la tienda. Me aparté, todavía no demasiado feliz con la idea. Se volvió hacia mí, puso ambas manos en mis hombros y se inclinó hacia mí, cara a cara.

—Nena, no puedo esperar para verte en alguna de esa mierda —dijo—. Tu antiguo trabajo no es mi prioridad aquí. Me importa una mierda lo que le digas, siempre y cuando no presente denuncia por persona desaparecida y haga mi vida un dolor en el trasero. Si lo hace, las cosas no irán bien. ¿Queda claro?

—De acuerdo —dije, mordiéndome el labio. Sus ojos capturaron mi boca y se oscurecieron, así que rápidamente me alejé y me dirigí hacia un estante de bragas, las simples. Bonitas pero no puta, algodón liso. Sasuke me siguió, mirando mientras yo escogía un par de y negaba con la cabeza.

—Píllate algunas de esas, las querrás cuando estés limpiando —murmuró, tocando uno con disgusto—. Pero el resto del tiempo te quiero con algo más sexy.

Su tono no dejaba ningún margen para la negociación, así que no me molesté en argumentar cuando me giró completamente y me empujó hacia los estantes con cosas de alta gama. Una vendedora se nos acercó, toda agita pestañas y sonrisas para Sasuke. Antes de darme cuenta, yo estaba en un probador con ella, teniendo mis medidas y con una pila de cosas para probarme. Sasuke también quería venir, pero me mantuve firme, así que esperó afuera y lo llamé para ver cada conjunto una vez que lo tenía puesto. No conozco cuales son las políticas de la tienda teniendo parejas solas en los probadores, pero aparentemente no se aplicaban a gigantes moteros.

Desafortunadamente, esto significaba que él tomaba la decisión final sobre lo que me probaba y lo que él planeaba comprar. Al final, tenía seis nuevos pares de sexys bragas con sujetadores a juego, agregando seis pares de algodón liso.

Algunas eran tangas, otras de corte alto a través de mi trasero, pero todas mostraban mi figura de una forma que nunca iba a admitir que era caliente. Luego, él empezó a agarrar corsés y camisones. Algunos parecían como algo de burdel, todo de encaje negro y satén rojo brillante. Otros eran más de buen gusto, incluyendo un camisón largo de encaje en conjunto de una bata de seda que parecía casi virginal. Mi pieza favorita era un corsé color marfil y corpiño adornado con cintas de color rosa ligeramente en forma de pequeñas rosas. Había bragas a juego y la mirada en la cara de Sasuke cuando los vio me convirtió en líquido.

Terminamos gastando más de mil dólares. Casi tuve un ataque al corazón, pero Sasuke sólo me ignoró mientras pagaba a la chica en efectivo. No sabía quién tenía los ojos más abiertos de par en par cuando sacó el fajo de billetes, si los suyos o los míos. Luego, me entregó un sujetador con push-up negro y una tanga a juego, diciendo:

—Ve a ponértelos.

Hice lo que me dijo.

Pensé que era el final de nuestras compras, pero cuando volvimos al auto, me condujo a un concesionario de motocicletas. Ahí me compró un par de camisetas sin mangas de Harley-Davidson que eran mucho, mucho más pequeña que cualquier cosa que alguna vez haya usado en público antes y una chaqueta de cuero ligero. A continuación, nos detuvimos en un lugar llamado la Línea, un club de nudistas con un almacén adjunto lleno de ropa de mujeres. Al parecer pertenecía a las Parcas, y aunque el lugar no estaba abierto todavía durante el día, el personal había llegado y estaba ocupado preparándose.

—No me gusta este lugar —dije mientras lo seguía a través del club hacia una puerta en la pared del fondo. Dondequiera que miraba, habían chicas vistiendo casi nada, algunas de ellas desnudas, excepto por tangas y tacones altos, mientras que otras llevaban batas de seda. Unas pocas tomaron su brazo, presionándose contra su costado. Algunas me miraban especulativamente. Una lo alcanzó y deslizó su mano sobre su bragueta, apretando mientras besaba su cuello.

—Atrás —dijo Sasuke, claramente molesto. Ella puso mala cara y se giró, mirándome—. Jodidas perras —murmuró, abriendo una puerta que conducía a la tienda de al lado.

No estaba abierta por el día y yo estaba agradecida por eso. Este lugar hacía que Victoria Secret luciera como un almacén de gabardinas. Bragas comestibles, tacones de nudistas, cuero, encajes y juguetes sexuales por todas partes, incluyendo algunos que hicieron que el equipamiento de Sasuke luciera pequeño, lo cual me dio una especie de susto. Literalmente no podía encontrar un lugar a salvo para poner mis ojos, así que miré a Sasuke en su lugar, mientras agarraba un traje mejor descrito como ―puta post moderna. Incluía un corsé/corpiño de cuero marrón oscuro que llegaba hasta la mitad del estómago, exponiendo mi ombligo y las curvas de mi cintura. Tiró una falda tan corta que de verdad me pregunté si conseguiría que me arrestaran si salíamos en público.

—No puedo ponerme esto —le dije, negando con mi cabeza mientras me miraba en el espejo. Se puso de pie junto al mostrador, ignorándome—. No puedo, Sasuke. Voy a morirme.

—Te lo pondrás —respondió, obviamente preocupado cuando escribió algo en un libro de contabilidad.

—No.

Me miró, tomando mi beligerante postura. Entrecerró los ojos y nos quedamos inmóviles cerca de un minuto, sin ninguno de los dos pestañeando ni cediendo un centímetro.

—¿Vamos a repasar las reglas de nuevo? —preguntó finalmente—. Si recuerdo las cosas, aceptaste hacer lo que fuera para mantener a salvo al marica de tu hermano, a pesar del hecho de que él vino a nosotros, pidiendo que lo respaldáramos y luego jodiéndonos. En mi mundo, eso es un funeral prepagado. ¿Cambias de opinión sobre nuestro trato? La puerta está justo ahí, nena.

—No te entiendo —dije, con voz baja y temblorosa—. Puedes ser tan dulce algunas veces. ¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunté, señalando el horrible traje que había escogido—. ¿En serio, me odias tanto? No creo que merezca esto, Sasuke.

Él negó con la cabeza, alcanzando y agarrando el puente de su nariz entre su pulgar e índice.

—No te odio, nena —dijo—. Me cabreas, pero puedo vivir con eso.

Demonios, jodidamente me enciendes la mayoría de las veces. Pero no entiendo todo lo que está pasando aquí y no puedo decírtelo sin joder las cosas. Si esto te molesta, lo siento, pero hay una buena razón para ello. Sólo tienes que confiar en mí.

Volvió de nuevo al libro de contabilidad, ignorándome por otro minuto. Lo miré, considerando seriamente si debía o no retirar nuestro trato, pero no podías hacerle eso a Kiba. Me necesitaba.

—Mierda, lo olvidé —dijo Sasuke de repente—. Necesitas algunos zapatos, también. Ve y escoge algo. No importa cuales, cualquiera servirá.

Feliz por una distracción, me acerqué a la pared de zapatos, agradecida de que por una vez pudiera elegir por mí misma. Entonces, me di cuenta de por qué no se molestó en decirme que elegir, porque todos y cada par estaba claramente diseñados para desnudarse y nada más. Me decidí por un par de cuero de charol Mary Jane que habría parecido casi recatado si no tuvieran un tacón de aguja de diez centímetros.

Sorprendentemente, casi cada otro zapato tenía incluso tacones más altos, algunos de ellos con plataformas tan altas que dudaba que hubiera sido capaz de dar un solo paso usándolos. Agarré los zapatos y se los di a Sasuke, quien no dijo nada. Aunque sus ojos se oscurecieron y se agachó para ajustarse los pantalones.

Sentí un pequeño estremecimiento de deseo y poder rugiendo a la vida, que me asustó. ¿Por qué no podía decidir si me gustaba o lo odiaba? ¿Cómo podía pasar de estar enojada a caliente tan increíblemente rápido? No era justo. Me cambié de nuevo de ropa y las guardó, junto con algunas pequeñas camisetas sin mangas y camisetas de maga corta que decían ―Apoya al Club de Motocicletas Las Parcas.

Al menos el viaje al supermercado no estuvo mal. Nos llevó cerca de una hora conseguir todo lo de la lista. Una vez más, la gente se encargó de mantenerse fuera de su camino, lo que funcionó bien para mí. Ni siquiera tuvimos que esperar en la línea de salida, todo el mundo sólo nos indicaba con la mano que pasáramos delante de ellos.

—¿Es siempre así? —pregunté mientras cargábamos las compras.

—Normalmente —respondió—. No somos el club más grande, pero sin duda estamos a cargo por aquí. Mientras ellos nos dan respeto, todo está bien. No muchos ciudadanos desean enfrentarse a una Parca, eso es malditamente seguro.

—¿Qué pasa si lo hacen? —pregunté. Me dio una mirada penetrante.

—¿Qué crees?

Pregunta estúpida.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Sasuke insistió en descargar los víveres, diciéndome que fuera arriba y guardara mis cosas nuevas. Mientras que pensar en la falda de nudista me daba urticaria, tenía que admitir que los zapatos me hicieron sentir un poco sexy. No pude resistir a probarme de nuevo el corpiño, que no estaba tan mal con mis vaqueros a la cadera. No podías ver mi cuerpo completo en el espejo del tocador, pero vi lo suficiente para saber que me veía bien.

Realmente bien.

Una vez terminé de sacar las etiquetas y guardar las cosas, bajé las escaleras. Sasuke se había ido, pero encontré una nota en la mesa.

 _Tengo mierda que hacer... pasa el rato y ponte cómoda. Estaré de vuelta alrededor de las siete. Ten la cena lista. Vamos a salir esta noche._

No era exactamente el maestro de transmitir información.

Agarré el teléfono inalámbrico de la casa de Sasuke y un libro y me acomodé en el pórtico para llamar a Kurenai y dejarle saber que no volvería a trabajar. Me sentí como una completa idiota cuando le dije que no pude avisarle con tiempo.

No se creyó mi excusa ni por un minuto.

—¿Qué está pasando? —exigió—. No me mientas, Sakura. Tu remolque se quemó anoche, ¿y ahora me dices que estás viviendo con un hombre que apenas conoces? ¿Qué está sucediendo realmente? Dime por qué no debería llamar a la policía.

Fue difícil de hacer, pero traté de poner la cantidad justa de preocupación sobre el remolque quemado en mi voz mientras todavía sonaba feliz por mis nuevas circunstancias.

—Kiba me llamó anoche y me dijo lo del remolque —dije, tratando de sonar seria y triste—. Dijo que lo inició, supongo que dejó su pipa en el suelo antes de ir a comprar cerveza. Estoy triste porque se quemó, pero tengo suerte porque ya tenía todas mis cosas empacadas para mudarme. Kiba me dijo que está quedándose con un amigo. No quería que volviera, dijo que es su problema y no tiene un lugar para mí de todos modos.

—Ya veo —dijo Kurenai, aunque claramente no lo hacía—. No creo que esa sea la historia completa, pero supongo que coincide con la historia del periódico. Sakura, odio decir esto, pero no voy a ser capaz de darte referencias.

—Entiendo —respondí, sintiéndome deprimida.

Ella suspiró profundamente.

—Llámame si me necesitas. Respetaré tu decisión, pero las cosas rápidas a veces salen mal.

—Gracias, Kurenai —dije, con los ojos llorosos. No merecía su amabilidad, sin embargo la ofrecía sin ataduras. Cuando colgué el teléfono, decidí que a veces la bondad duele más que recibir un golpe físicamente.

Qué sorpresa.

Fiel a su palabra, Sasuke desapareció hasta un poco antes de las siete. Pasé mi tiempo sola, leyendo y explorando la propiedad. Había varios edificios anexos, incluyendo un antiguo granero y una barraca. El granero había sido limpiado y convertido en una tienda donde Sasuke parecía estar reconstruyendo un par de diferentes motocicletas. Encontré una nevera allí con algunas cervezas dentro, lo que me hiso pensar en Obito, Max y Bam Bam visitándome a mí y a Kiba en mejores tiempos. Sasuke tenía un gran fogón en la parte trasera, rodeado de troncos. Había también cuatro mesas de picnic, obviamente hechas a mano.

Supongo que Sasuke era bueno con sus manos en más de una forma. Preparé pollo y albóndigas para la cena, uno de mis favoritos porque siempre llenaba la casa con un olor agradable y confortable, perfecto para terminar el día. Oí el tubo de escape de la Harley afuera y luego a Sasuke entrando por la sala.

—Qué bien huele bien aquí —dijo, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Me recosté contra él, disfrutando de la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío. Aparentemente, el dulce Sasuke estaba uniéndose a mí para la cena, en vez del gemelo malvado—. Después de comer, vamos a salir. Quiero que uses la ropa que escogimos en la Línea.

Me puse rígida, alejándome de él. Demasiado para el dulce Sasuke. Suspiró, pero no tiró de mí de nuevo. En su lugar, caminó hacia la estufa y se asomó a la olla a fuego lento. Lo fulminé con la mirada, decidiendo que podía servirse su propia maldita comida. Se encogió de hombros, tomando un tazón y llenándolo antes de poner algo de ensalada en un plato. Lo llevó a la mesa, sentándose y comiendo con apetito.

—¿Vas a comer? —preguntó después de un par de minutos.

Quería decirle que se fuera al infierno con sus nudistas y su ropa desagradable y espeluznante, pero mi estómago escogió ese momento para gruñir, totalmente arruinando el momento. Agarré comida y me senté frente a él.

—Ese lugar al que vamos esta noche —dijo—. Es otro club MC, Bastardos Plateados, a las afueras de Callup.

—¿Dónde está Callup?

—Silver Valley, entre aquí y Montana. En medio de la nada, realmente. Son un club de apoyo de las Parcas, recorren el valle por nosotros.

Eso llevó a un centenar de preguntas, todas las que sospechaba que caerían bajo la categoría de ―negocios del club. Decidí centrarme en la logística, en su lugar.

—¿Cómo voy a llegar ahí?

—En la parte trasera de mi moto —respondió, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—¿Con esa falda y esos tacones? No es un buen plan, Sasuke.

—No es el más cómodo —agregó—. Pero tenemos que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Tienes que dar buena impresión —respondió—. Suficientes preguntas. Escucha... cuando lleguemos allí, te quedas conmigo y me refiero a todo el tiempo, a menos que te diga lo contrario. No tienes insignia de propiedad y no eres mi mujer. Cada motero en el lugar querrá etiquetarte en los primeros cinco minutos. Eso significa temporada abierta y usando ropa como esa atraerás un montón de atención.

—Entonces no me hagas usarla.

—Haz lo que te digo. No tomes una bebida a menos que yo la compruebe. No bailes con nadie. Si tienes que mear, me lo dices y te acompañaré. Si alguna perra se te encara mientras estás en el baño, grita fuerte para que pueda oírte. ¿Entendido?

Estuve de acuerdo, sin gustarme para nada el sonido de eso.

—Sube y prepárate ahora. Tu cabello va a volar en la moto, así que no te preocupes demasiado por ello. Pero quiero ver un montón de maquillaje. Y no te molestes en llevar un bolso, sólo tu identificación. Yo la llevaré.

Hice una mueca. Por supuesto que la llevaría por mí. Estúpida ropa de nudista que no venía exactamente con bolsillos. Esto iba a apestar.


	13. Chapter 13

No sé exactamente lo que me esperaba del club Bastardos Plateados. Algún pozo oscuro lleno de motociclistas y putas jodiendo en las mesas tal vez, o drogas que cambian de manos en la calle de enfrente mientras guardias armados con ametralladoras patrullaban sin descanso.

No tanto.

Llegamos alrededor de las diez a un edificio bajo y rechoncho que parecía como cualquier otro bar de un pueblo pequeño alejado de la tierra. Se encontraba fuera de la próspera metrópoli de Callup, Idaho. Vi un letrero descolorido que ponía "Bastardos Plateados" sobre la puerta, y tenía que haber por lo menos treinta motos aparcadas en frente. Un par de chicos sentados afuera, vigilando las motos, y cuando Sasuke se detuvo intercambiaron gruñidos amistosos.

—Prospectos —murmuró, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cuello posesivamente y tirando de mí apretadamente en su costado cuando entramos por la puerta. Su calor corporal se sentía bien. Incluso con mi chaqueta, el viaje había sido frío—. ¿Ves cómo sólo tienen un parche y no tres? Son novatos. Vigilan las motos, hacen recados, cosas así. Van a mantener un ojo en mi moto a pesar de que no son Parcas porque este es un club de apoyo.

No estaba muy segura de todo lo que quería decir, pero al recordar sus advertencias acerca de los negocios del club, no le pregunté. En el interior, el tema ambiental de bar de las montañas continuó. Suelo de madera rayado, una larga barra en una pared con un pasillo más allá, presumiblemente conduce a las salas de descanso. Un montón de mesas altas con taburetes de pie en el centro de la sala, con sillones en las paredes y dispuestos en grupos para la conversación. La música estaba muy alta, pero no demasiado fuerte, y varias mujeres vestidas muy similares a mí bailaban en un espacio abierto parecido a una pista de baile. Un tipo estaba detrás de la barra, y cuando se dio la vuelta vi que era otro prospecto.

El hombre se puso de pie cuando entramos, de aspecto rudo, llevando un chaleco. Una chica en un top de bikini y pantalones cortos sexis nos preguntó si queríamos algo de beber. Los chicos no le hablaron a Sasuke a menos que él hablara primero, lo cual era raro, porque es evidente que estaban dispuestos a hablar con él. Decidí que Sasuke debía ser el motociclista equivalente de la realeza. Dijo que era un club de apoyo, por lo que la actitud de respeto y deferencia debía ser parte de eso. Es extraño que un mundo completamente diferente de los motoristas, junto con sus propios bares, leyes y líderes, pudiera existir sin que la gente normal como yo lo sepan, sin embargo, aquí estábamos, justo en el centro de ese mundo.

Me quedé cerca de Sasuke cuando intercambió saludos y abrazos varoniles con algunos de los otros chicos. Entonces me agarró la mano y tiró de mí hacia atrás en un sofá contra la pared del fondo, que mágicamente se vació para nosotros. Casi me caigo otra vez tratando de mantenerme equilibrada en mis ridículos tacones. Tomó un lugar en uno de los extremos, tendido y relajado cuando me tiró hacia abajo sobre sus rodillas, con la espalda contra el resto de su brazo, las piernas colgando sobre las suyas. Su brazo izquierdo me acunó y dejó caer la mano derecha hacia abajo en mi pierna, sus dedos deslizándose por el interior de mi muslo. Esto empujó mi falda lo suficientemente alto para que el hombre grande y corpulento que se sentó al otro lado del sofá pudiera ver mi tanga roja. No está bien.

Me incliné y le susurré al oído. —¿Por qué solo no meas en mí y acabas de una vez?

—No me hables así, Sakura —respondió en voz baja—. Quieres pelear conmigo, hazlo en privado. Se me hace difícil cuando habla esa boca tuya. Ahora mismo me estoy imaginándola envuelta alrededor de mi polla. Esto es entre tú y yo. Pero esta noche, en público, se hace lo que yo digo o las cosas se pondrán feas. Nadie insulta a una Parca en frente de una audiencia, no sin consecuencias, y siempre son extremas.

Me apretó la pierna para dar énfasis, rozando la punta del dedo contra la parte delantera de mi ropa interior para hacer su punto. Su polla creció debajo de mi culo y me estremecí. Sasuke hablando duro me encendió de tal manera que mi cerebro insistió que era completamente equivocado. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo recordaba exactamente lo bien que se sentía al llevarlo adentro y no sería feliz hasta que me llenara de nuevo. Por lo menos no era la única que sufría. Me moví un poco más para vengarme de él, disfrutando de su respiración aguda mientras mi trasero frotaba su polla.

—Kelly, trae tu culo aquí con una bebida para este hombre —gritó el chico de al lado. Probablemente era diez años mayor que Sasuke, con un toque de gris en su cabello. Muchos de los motociclistas parecían llevar barba, pero su rostro era lampiño, y no fue tímido al registrarme. No tuve la impresión de que su apreciación era personal. Más como si me estuviera evaluando, tratando de juzgarme en algún nivel que no podía entender.

La chica del bikini apareció con una bandeja llena de cervezas y chupitos, que puso sobre una pequeña mesa frente a nosotros. El tipo al lado le dio una cerveza a Sasuke, quien dejó de tocarme para tomar la bebida. El hombre me ofreció

una cerveza. No estaba segura de qué hacer, así que miré a Sasuke.

—Tómalo —me dijo.

—Maldita sea, no pasó mucho tiempo —dijo el otro, riendo—. La ratoncita conoce su lugar, ¿lo aceptó?

Me puse rígida, y la mano de Sasuke me apretó el muslo de nuevo en alerta.

—Está aprendiendo —dijo—. Va a ser interesante. ¿Has oído las noticias?

—Escuché algo. Esta es ella, supongo —respondió el hombre, mirando hacia mí. Me tomé hasta casi la mitad de mi cerveza, más que lista para un poco de valor líquido.

—Colateral —respondió Sasuke y su amigo gruñó. No me hicieron caso cuando empezaron a hablar de la gente que no conocía, así que dejé que mis ojos vagaran por la habitación, empezando por el tipo sentado al lado de nosotros.

Tenía un enredado y profundo pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Su chaleco tenía "Presidente" escrito en él, junto con un parche sobre un logotipo y algunos otros que no reconocí. Obito tenía un parche de presidente también, pero nunca había visto nada que a Sasuke lo identificara como oficial. Las Parcas debían ser muy poderosas si un tipo normal como Sasuke tenía este respeto por el presidente de otro club. Le di otro largo trago a mi cerveza, sorprendida al descubrir que la había terminado. Eso me pareció divertido, y tuve que recuperarme antes de que eructara.

¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre he sido un peso ligero.

Miré con nostalgia hacia el resto de las cervezas en la mesa, pensar en otra realmente dio en el clavo. La chica del bikini reapareció, serpenteando su camino hacia el sofá. Se inclinó para tomar mi vaso vacío, las tetas colgando justo en la línea de visión de Sasuke, el culo apuntando al otro chico. Eso me molestó, pero cuando la miré, me ofreció un guiño amigable y me dio otra cerveza.

No es una mala persona, decidí.

Miré a Sasuke, capturé su mirada antes de empezar a beber de nuevo. Asintió con aire ausente, con los dedos iniciando un lento deslizamiento hacia atrás y adelante a través de mi muslo mientras la conversación continuaba. Los chicos me ignoraron en su mayor parte, hablando de motocicletas y de negocios, usaron palabras que tenía que ser código porque la conversación no tenía sentido para mí en absoluto. De vez en cuando otros hombres se acercaron y tomaron una silla por un tiempo, luego se alejaban. Ciertas palabras y frases me llamaron la atención por ser potencialmente importantes, pero no podía descifrarlas. Respeto.

Algo acerca de una obra de caridad para llevar juguetes (que parecía totalmente fuera de sintonía con la vibra de motociclista criminal colgando en el aire).

Reunión con los mexicanos, fueran quienes fueran. La Patrulla Fronteriza y la "Patria de mierda".

Me desconecté de ellos porque había cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer. Beber una tercera cerveza, por ejemplo. Mirar a la multitud. Tenía que haber cincuenta o sesenta personas en la habitación. La mayoría de los hombres llevaban chalecos de los Bastardos Plateados, con grandes manchas en la espalda que tenía una imagen estilizada de un hombre con una piqueta, llamas que salían detrás de él. Había un montón de mujeres alrededor también. La mayoría de ellas estaban vestidas como yo, cachondas y circulaban en la multitud, repartiendo bebidas, recogiendo botellas vacías y de vez en cuando queriendo hacerlo con uno de los

Bastardos Plateados. Había un montón toqueteándose, y no se limitan a las parejas individuales. Los chicos parecen tener una cosa seria por compartir. Vi a varias chicas desaparecer por el pasillo hacia atrás, riendo mientras los hombres las llevaban a rastras.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y una mujer alta y rubia con maquillaje de buen gusto y un aire de autoridad caminó dentro. Miró a su alrededor por un momento, nos vio y caminó en línea recta a través de la multitud. Era diferente de las otras mujeres, cualquiera podía verlo. Por un lado, llevaba pantalones vaqueros que eran lo suficientemente apretados para mostrar su figura, pero no pintados.

Llevaba un top negro con un emblema de Bastardos Plateados en él, que exhibía su perfectamente bien desarrollado escote. Su cabello parecía ser peinado por un profesional y llevaba un chaleco de cuero negro.

A la mayoría de las mujeres que circulaban les agarraban el culo con regularidad, pero nadie lo intentó con la rubia. Los hombres salieron de su camino, varios de ellos le dieron una bienvenida, pero no le dieron ni una sola mirada a sus tetas o culo.

El presidente sentado al lado de nosotros se puso de pie mientras caminaba, una mirada viajando por su rostro que sólo puede ser descrita como una profunda satisfacción. Ignoró a todos los demás cuando se encontró con ella. La atrajo hacia sí con una mano enredada en el pelo y la otra en su trasero mientras le dio un largo beso tan íntimo que sentí vergüenza de verlos. Se inclinó con las manos ahora, instándola a envolver sus piernas alrededor de él mientras la levantaba y la acarició entre sus pechos. Ella se echó a reír y lo golpeó. Cuando se volvió y la dejó de nuevo hacia abajo divisé los parches en la parte trasera de su chaleco.

Propiedad de Jiraiya, Bastardos Plateados MC.

La mano de Sasuke se tensó sobre mi muslo de nuevo, y no me atreví a mirarlo. Por primera vez, casi comprendí lo que había estado tratando de decirme.

Esta mujer, propiedad de Jiraiya, caía en una categoría completamente diferente del resto de las chicas, y se notaba. Su hombre claramente la amaba, y no tenía miedo de que todo el mundo lo supiera, incluso pude ver el aura invisible de la intocabilidad a su alrededor.

Así que eso es lo que me había ofrecido Sasuke...

Su mano cayó lejos de mi muslo e instó a ponerme de pie. Se levantó y esperó hasta que el presidente y su rubia dejaran de manosearse, girando hacia nosotros.

—Tsunade, esta es Sakura —dijo Sasuke. Ella me miró de arriba abajo, con ojos interrogatorios.

—Hola, Sakura —contestó—, creo que eres nueva por aquí.

Miré a Sasuke, sin saber si debía estar hablando con ella o no.

—Ve con Tsunade —me dijo—, va a cuidar bien de ti. Jiraiya y yo necesitamos algo de privacidad.

Debo haber parecido un poco asustada, porque se inclinó y me susurró al oído. —Es la mujer de Jiraiya, no va a dejar que nada te pase. No hables de más. Dile por qué estás conmigo, acerca de tu hermano y el dinero. ¿Me entiendes?

Estuve de acuerdo. Tsunade me ofreció una sonrisa amigable, luego se inclinó para darle un beso más a Jiraiya antes de hacer gestos para que la siga. Sasuke golpeó mi trasero mientras me alejaba, haciéndome saltar. Me sentí inmediatamente expuesta, los ojos de los hombres cayendo sobre mí, especulando, mientras Tsunade me conducía por el pasillo. Pasamos algunos baños y verlos me hizo darme cuenta de mi vejiga llena.

—¿Podemos hacer una parada? —le pregunté.

—Claro —respondió, abriendo la puerta para mí. No sé lo que me esperaba, algún tipo de instalación de puestos de venta y un par de lavabos. En su lugar encontré una habitación individual, lúgubre, con un inodoro y un lavabo. Me siguió, lo que me sorprendió. Debía tener una mirada divertida en mi cara, porque se rió en voz baja. Por supuesto, suelo ir al baño con mis amigas cuando salíamos, pero ni siquiera conocía a esta chica.

—Oh, dulzura, aquí no hay secretos y la privacidad no existe. ¿Qué hace una chica como tú con Sasuke?

Me quedé allí, sin saber si responder o hacer pis primero. Decidí realizar múltiples tareas, bajando mis bragas.

—Estoy con él porque mi hermano le debe al club un montón de dinero —le dije, yendo lo más rápido que pude. Saqué mi ropa interior y encontré su mirada fija en mí.

—¿Estás con él porque tu hermano le debe dinero? —preguntó con mucho cuidado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Explícate. Ahora.

—Um, supongo que mi hermano trabajaba con las Parcas en algo, no sé qué—dije, sintiéndome increíblemente incómoda—. Se dieron cuenta de que estaba robando. Decidieron matarlo, pero Sasuke quería follarme y por eso le dio otra oportunidad para devolver el dinero. Soy la garantía. Algo acerca de pagar con sangre.

Sólo me miró por un momento, las cejas levantadas, y me puse nerviosa, preguntándome si había hablado demasiado. Entonces su rostro se suavizó.

—Oh, pobre bebé —dijo, extendiendo la mano y tirando de mí en sus brazos. Empecé a contarle todo acerca de mí y de Sasuke en una caída inconexa de palabras. No sabía nada de esta mujer, pero se sentía tan bien hablar de ello. En algún momento grité, y ella aguantó y me frotó la espalda, haciendo ruidos calmantes hasta que se estableció en sorbidos y el hipo. Una voz de mujer llamó a través de la puerta, exigiendo que sacáramos el culo fuera. Ahora. Tsunade le gritó—: ¡Sal y haz pis en la calle, maldita zorra!

Eso me sacó de mi fiesta de lástima. Me aparté, secándose los ojos, los dedos oscuros con rímel. Había usado mucho maquillaje como Sasuke pidió. No iba a ser fácil de arreglar.

—Um, ¿cómo supiste que era una zorra? —pregunté, con voz temblorosa.

Tsunade me sonrió alentadoramente, sujetando mis hombros y mirándome a la cara con una sonrisa.

—Cariño, todas son zorras —respondió, sonriendo—. Tú y yo somos las únicas mujeres en todo el lugar que no son cápsulas humanas. Las mujeres no están en fiestas de mierda como estas, y a pesar de que los chicos fingen en público, un hombre con mujer que folla por ahí descubrirá qué tan frías se pueden poner las cosas en casa. Yo no le digo que no debe hacer. Sólo le afirmo que no le gustará lo que haré si lo pillo, dejándolo a su imaginación. El sistema funciona.

Me reí un poco ante eso, sintiéndome mejor desde que llegué.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué te trajo aquí —dijo, cogiendo algunas toallas de papel y secándome la cara. Me volví hacia el espejo, pero me detuvo—.Confía en mí, nena, no quieres ver cómo te ves en estos momentos.

—Gracias —dije—. No sé por qué estoy aquí tampoco. Y realmente no sé lo que está pasando conmigo y Sasuke. Durante un tiempo las cosas fueron bien.

Bueno, muy bien más o menos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás mal por el momento? —preguntó, mordiéndose el labio mientras limpiaba cuidadosamente debajo de mi ojo.

—Bueno, creo que herí sus sentimientos —dije. Se detuvo, dándome una mirada de patente incredulidad.

—¿Heriste sus sentimientos?

—Le dije que no iba a ser su mujer ni por un millón de dólares. Por texto.

—Mierda. Ese es un gran problema, chica.

Asentí.

—Me dijo que lo era, pero lo mandé a volar cuando trató de explicarse. Se detuvo a hablar conmigo y me emborraché y le envié un montón de textos y ahí es cuando las cosas realmente se vinieron abajo. Luego me encontré a las Parcas con una pistola en la cabeza de mi hermano y Sasuke me dijo que le daría otra oportunidad a Kiba si me venía con él, así que lo hice.

Sorprendentemente, Tsunade no me acusó de hacer una tontería o alguna otra reacción normal y razonable a la historia de mi locura.

—Está bien, te puedes ver ahora —dijo. Me quedé impresionada con lo que había logrado. Mis ojos estaban manchados de la máscara de pestañas, pero lo había mezclado por lo que parecían más ahumados que escalofriantes. Tsunade puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, encontrándose con mi mirada en el espejo mientras se paraba detrás de mí.

—Sasuke es un buen hombre —dijo, y no dudaba de su sinceridad—. Pero está claramente jodido de la cabeza. Eso no está bien.

—Cuéntame sobre eso —le contesté—. Me dijo que si no quería ser su mujer no me trataría como una. Me disculpé por los textos que había enviado pero no creo que le importara.

Soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

—Suena como que tienes razón. Has magullado los preciosos sentimientos de este pequeño hombre. Pero no puede reconocer eso, nunca lo hará.

Le devolví la sonrisa, pero murió al pensar en Kiba.

—¿Y mi hermano? —pregunté—. ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre eso?

Se puso seria y meneó la cabeza.

—Está en un buen lío. Me gustaría poder decir algo más, pero las Parcas no bromean cuando se trata de su club. Si son débiles todos estamos en guerra. Otros clubs están a la espera de intervenir y hacerse cargo de este territorio.

—Eso es lo que Sasuke dice.

—Aquí está un consejo, aunque no lo quieras. Tu hermano es hombre muerto a menos que hagas las cosas bien con el club. Sasuke no puede cambiar eso y tú tampoco. Parece que le estás comprando algo de tiempo, pero no creo ni por un minuto que no vayan a seguir adelante si no les paga. Así que recuerda, no es tu culpa si las cosas no van bien para él.

—Pero lo es —le respondí—. Soy la única razón por la que aún está vivo. Sasuke me dijo que puedo irme en cualquier momento, pero si lo hago, eso es todo para Kiba.

—Entonces no te vayas —respondió—, pero no te engañes tampoco. Esto no es acerca de ti. Ahora salgamos, así que pon tu mejor cara. Sasuke te ha traído por una razón, probablemente para asustar a cada individuo que tiene una hermana aquí. Quienes te vean pensará que Kiba no escapará fácilmente. Conozco a Sasuke lo suficientemente bien como para saber que esto no es lo habitual. Dudo que seas arrastrada así de nuevo a menos que tu hermano trate de crear problemas. ¿Crees que lo hará?

—Es un tipo inteligente, pero no fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no robarle a las Parcas—le dije, encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que todo podría pasar. Algo está muy mal con él.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de nuevo. Tsunade se acercó, abrió de par en par y miró a la chica borracha de pie fuera. Se inclinó y vomitó en el suelo.

—Mierda odio las partes como ésta —murmuró Tsunade, agarrando mi brazo y cuidadosamente pasando por encima del charco. Salté junto a ella mientras me arrastraba a lo largo del pasillo a una habitación con una mesa gigante. Sasuke y Jiraiya estudiaban unos papeles.

—¿Ustedes, chicos, necesitan más tiempo?

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás, mirándome cuando Jiraiya rompió en una sonrisa socarrona.

—No —dijo, de pie y caminando hacia Tsunade—. Te extrañé, nena. Odio cuando estás fuera de la ciudad. La próxima vez tu mamá ira sola, ¿de acuerdo?

Tsunade murmuró alguna respuesta que no podía oír y cayeron en otro abrazo aún más intenso que el primero. Jiraiya la levantó y la puso sobre la mesa. Eso parecía ser nuestra señal para salir, porque Sasuke se acercó y tomó mi mano, llevándome de nuevo al pasillo.


	14. Chapter 14

Hablar con Tsunade me hizo sentir mejor y peor. Lo que ella tenía con Jiraiya parecía algo bastante bueno. Parecía que se mantenían concentrados uno en el otro, a pesar del caos alrededor de ellos. Sasuke me había ofrecido el mismo trato y yo lo rechacé con prejuicios.

Todavía no era excusa para secuestrarme.

Mientras dejábamos a Tsunade y Jiraiya atrás, una mujer tropezó sobre la pared frente a nosotros, presionándonos contra esta mientras vomitaba ruidosamente.

—¿Quieres salir a tomar aire, o volver al bar? —preguntó Sasuke, con el brazo enganchado alrededor de mi cuello, casualmente dominándome sin siquiera intentarlo. No parecía notar el vómito.

—Algo de aire podría ser bueno.

Me guió por el pasillo hacia una puerta apuntalada. Más allá había una zona despejada, rodeada por casi dos metros de valla de cadena. Una enorme fogata iluminaba el lugar y vi a un montón de gente fumando. Mi nariz me dijo que todo no era tabaco. Eso me hizo pensar en Kiba con un poco de nostalgia. Él era tan inteligente, ¿por qué se metió a si mismo dentro de esta situación? Podía hacer cualquier cosa si ponía su mente en ello.

Sasuke me llevó hacia la cima de la zona vallada, todavía dentro de la fiesta, pero fuera del aro de luz de la fogata. Se sentó en pasto, inclinándose hacia atrás en la valla y me tiró hacia abajo para que me sentara entre sus piernas. Envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, presionándome contra su pecho. Se sentía bien. Por supuesto que siempre se sentía bien cuando me sostenía, incluso cuando estaba siendo un total idiota.

—¿Tú y Tsunade tuvieron una buena charla?

—Sí —respondí—. Muy educativa.

—¿Le diste la triste historia completa?

—Aja.

—Bien —dijo—. Ella lo pasará a la gente correcta. Las palabras irán a donde necesitan ir.

Caímos en silencio por un rato. Miré a un par de chicos arrastrando algunos altavoces grandes, jugueteando con los cables hasta que el rock clásico estalló.

Sonó Zeppelin, ese tipo de cosas. Me hizo pensar en mi mamá. No es mi favorito, pero se ajustaba a la noche de alguna manera.

Las chicas empezaron a bailar alrededor de la fogata, tambaleándose por lo borrachas que estaban mientras que los hombres que las manoseaban antes de arrastrarlas hacia la oscuridad. La mano de Sasuke se deslizó por mi pecho, alcanzándolo para sacarlo por la parte superior del corsé. Hubiera sido totalmente humillante, pero no creía que nadie pudiera vernos tan lejos fuera de la luz y tenía el inicio de un buen bullicio viniendo. Sabía que había otras parejas alrededor de nosotros, pero no podía verlas, así que probablemente estábamos a salvo de audiencia.

Eso es por qué no protesté cuando su otra mano subió mi falda y deslizó a un lado mis bragas para hacerle cosquillas a mi clítoris. Me recosté contra él, cerrando mis ojos y enfocándome en la sensación mientras me persuadía a la vida.

Entonces, escuché un ruido de gritos y abrí mis ojos. Una pareja se alejaba de la fogata, lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros que podíamos verlos y escucharlos, pero no tan cerca que pudieran notarnos.

La mujer se arrodilló frente al hombre, bajando la bragueta de su pantalón y liberando su polla. Él gruñó cuando ella empezó a chuparlo con experiencia, bombeando su cabeza arriba y abajo mientras trabajaba su polla con ambas manos.

Porno en vivo, justo frente a mí.

No pude apartar mis ojos. Había caído en un extraño y terrible mundo donde la gente no seguía las reglas, y en vez de estar horrorizada por lo que vi, me sentí ponerme más húmeda bajo los dedos de Sasuke. Lo afectó a él también, estaba duro como piedra detrás de mí. Sabía que me deseaba a mí, no a aquellas chicas alrededor de la fogata, porque era demasiado claro que podía tener a cualquiera de ellas cuando quisiera. Un segundo hombre se unió a la pareja en frente de nosotros y me animé, fascinada. El primero se dejó caer de rodillas, la chica todavía trabajando en él, aunque sólo con su boca ahora porque había caído sobre sus manos y rodillas. La posición empujaba su trasero al aire y el segundo hombre cayó detrás.

Formaban la silueta perfecta del libertinaje. El hombre de atrás hizo a un lado la pequeña falda de volantes que ella vestía, agarrando sus bragas y apartándolas. Me tensé cuando el dedo de Sasuke enganchó dentro de mí y susurró en mi oído.

—¿Te gusta eso, nena?

Negué con la cabeza, pero no era capaz de decir nada. Si me mantenía en silencio, podía pretender que todo esto era algún sueño donde no tenía que hacerme cargo de mis acciones. La mujer tomó la polla del hombre más profundo en su garganta, las manos de él sosteniendo la cabeza de ella mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas. La polla del segundo hombre salió de sus pantalones, y a pesar que no era tan grande como Sasuke, era bastante grande. Agarró sus caderas, centrándose en su apertura y empujando con un poderoso movimiento. El cuerpo entero de ella se puso rígido, pero no gritó.

Probablemente porque su boca todavía estaba demasiado llena.

Los hombres se deslizaban adentro y afuera, creando una especie de extraño ritmo, alternativamente llenándola a ambos extremos. Me sentí rígida, hormigueos corriendo a través de mi cuerpo cuando Sasuke sacaba mi otro pecho para retorcer y pellizcar el pezón mientras pasaba su dedo por mi clítoris repetidamente. Mis caderas se levantaron, animándolo a hacer más. Claramente entendió lo que yo quería, porque aceleró para unirse al trío dando el espectáculo. Los moteros la follaron duramente y me pregunté cómo lo tomaba sin sentir dolor. A ella obviamente no le importaba, porque no se resistió en absoluto, ni siquiera cuando el tipo detrás de ella salió y centró su polla en su entrada trasera, frotando la punta alrededor para lubricarla con sus propios fluidos. Ella liberó su boca, dejando caer la cabeza y gimió.

—Mierda —murmuré. Sasuke se rió en mis oídos cuando el hombre empujó lentamente en ella. Su amigo la tomó por los hombros, sujetándola mientras su compañero conquistaba su culo, centímetro a centímetro. Sasuke me tomó con ambas manos, agarrando mis muslos por dentro, empujándome hacia arriba y sobre su regazo, de manera que mi trasero acunó su polla cubierta por los vaqueros. La chica dio un gruñido sobresaltado cuando el hombre tocó fondo.

Observé como se retorcía, empalada por su polla, brazos y piernas temblando por el esfuerzo de tomarlo, pero no protestó o se defendió. Para mi sorpresa, abrió su boca y cogió al otro hombre de nuevo.

A medida que comenzaron a moverse esta vez, la vi tensarse un poco cada vez que la polla en su culo tocaba fondo. El hombre la acariciaba su espalda casi con ternura mientras la follaba más profundo. El tipo de enfrente se sacudió y se vino, sacudiendo sus caderas. Se liberó y ella colapsó hacia delante en el pasto, con la cara hacia abajo, y el trasero todavía en el aire. En este punto, me sentí tan excitada que sabía que pronto me vendría debido al pequeño espectáculo en frente de nosotros. Sasuke debió haber sentido la misma sensación, porque se detuvo lentamente cuando el hombre en la espalda empujó abruptamente a la chica en la piso, cubriéndola como si fuera a establecerse en su culo. Una y otra vez, él golpeó en ella, tan duro que me preocupaba que la lastimara. Pero ella no se quejaba o protestaba, y definitivamente no podría. Esto no se trataba de una violación.

—¿Quieres saber lo que es un culo dulce? —susurró Sasuke en mi oído, deteniéndose un segundo para arrastrar su lengua lo largo de la concha de mi oreja. Me estremecí, retorciéndome alrededor de sus dedos profundos en el interior—. Eso es un culo dulce. Ella está aquí para follar pollas y limpiar después de la fiesta. Cualquier persona que la quiera puede tenerla. ¿Piensas por un momento que te veo así? ¿Que alguna vez podría?

Negué con la cabeza, casi temiendo hacer la única pregunta que quemaba a través de mí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, empezando a mover sus dedos de nuevo. Temblé contra él, los músculos profundos de mi interior cerrándose mientras terminaba con fuerza hacia el orgasmo.

—¿Me vas a hacer eso?

Soltó una risa baja.

—Tienes que ser más específica, nena. ¿Quieres decir follarte el culo o compartirte con otro tipo?

—Ninguno —susurré, moviendo las caderas mientras mi culo frotaba su polla, las capas de tela mantenían su piel demasiado lejos de la mía—. No quiero que me compartas, Sasuke.

No respondió, sólo frotó mi clítoris más duro. Me retorcí de nuevo contra él cuando capturó un pezón y lo rodó entre sus dedos. Frente a mí, el hombre se puso tenso, empujando una última vez. Gruñó mientras se corría. Entonces, rodó fuera de ella hacia el lado. Ella agarró su brazo, alcanzándolo para darle un beso. La apartó, riendo y tambaleándose en sus pies.

—No puedo hacer eso, Sasuke —dije, temblando por la mezcla de necesidad física y miedo—. Por favor, no me des a ellos. No podría manejarlo.

—No voy a compartirte, Sakura —susurró, clavando sus dedos más profundo, machacando contra mi clítoris con el talón de su mano. Placer pulsó, flotando fuera de alcance.

—Te lo dije antes, este es mi coño —continuó suavemente pero con un dejo de amenaza también—. Yo te follo, nadie más lo hace. Que hoyo escojo es negociable.

Ante sus palabras, volqué el borde, gimiendo mientras estrellas explotaban a través de mí, frotando su polla con mi trasero. Colapsé contra él, jadeando. Me levantó, dejándome sobre el césped en mi espalda. Ahora las bragas que eran rasgadas eran las mías mientras él me cubría, sacando su polla y golpeando fuerte en mi bien lubricado centro sin una palabra. Gemí dolorosamente. No tenía idea de si alguien podía oírme, pero no me importaba en absoluto. Envolví mis brazos y piernas alrededor de él mientras bombeaba furiosamente en mi cuerpo. Esa verga suya era grande, pero se sentía bien y me había relajado mucho porque tomarlo no dolió en absoluto. Se sentía bien, y amaba la forma en que su grosor me empujaba abierta, estimulando mi clítoris como nada que hubiera sentido antes. No me tomó demasiado para dispararme hacia el borde de nuevo, y él siguió justo después.

Sentí su semilla caliente brotar profundo y gemí cuando mi cuerpo se recuperó lentamente.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que no había usado un condón.

Lo aparté, sentándome y tratando de empujar mi falda hacia abajo para no darle la partida completa de un tipo en la entrepierna. Se apoyó en un brazo para mirarme especulativamente.

—¿Cuál es el problema ahora? —preguntó. Entrecerré mis ojos, preguntándome si lo había ―olvidado a propósito. Aparentemente, a Sasuke le gustaba montar a pelo—. Sé que algo se arrastra por tu culo, así que suéltalo.

—¡No te pusiste un condón! —siseé—. No me hecho pruebas todavía, ni siquiera estoy tomando la píldora, qué...

Se estiró, envolviendo su mano alrededor de mi cuello y me empujó hacia él por un beso, terminando la conversación. No dejó de besarme por un largo tiempo.

Entonces, me dejó ir y sonrió.

—Cálmate —dijo—. No es la gran cosa. Iremos a un doctor mañana, te harás las pruebas, y te asegurarás de que estás limpia.

—No estoy en control de natalidad, Sasuke —dije con los dientes apretados—. ¿Qué si quedo embarazada? No voy a tener un aborto, no puedes obligarme. No lo haré.

Me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Nena, las probabilidades de que quedes embarazada esta vez son malditamente muy bajas. Pero si sucediera, trataremos con ello, ¿de acuerdo? Me gustan los niños. Podría ser peor. Mañana lo arreglaremos, entonces avanzamos. No tiene mucho sentido enloquecer porque no podemos exactamente retroceder el tiempo y usar ese condón ahora, ¿podemos?

Estudié su rostro, sereno y tranquilizador, increíblemente guapo a la luz de la fogata. Sonrió, animándome. Le sonreí de vuelta, forzándome a respirar.

—De acuerdo —dije.

—De acuerdo —repitió—. Sakura, te juro, me vuelves loco a veces, pero una vez que meto mi polla en ti nada podría importarme más. Sólo cálmate y relájate, cariño.

Salió de mí, levantándose en sus rodillas para esconderse y cerrar sus pantalones. Luego, se apoyó contra la valla. Tiré mi falda hacia abajo tanto como podía, sentándome de nuevo entre sus piernas con cuidado, manteniendo mi propio cierre hermético. Nos sentamos así por un largo tiempo, escuchando la música y observando el fuego. Las parejas desaparecían y volvían a aparecer, sus suaves risas llenando las pausas ocasionales en la música.

Al parecer, no estábamos completamente escondidos de la vista, porque uno de los prospectos se detenía de vez en cuando para ver si queríamos más de beber.

Sasuke bebió una cerveza lentamente, pero yo terminé bajando dos más, trayéndome un total de cinco. Para cuando bebí una sexta, me había dejado depreocupar demasiado por si alguien veía debajo de mi falda. Cuando empecé una séptima, me senté hacia adelante y empecé a cantar y mover mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Sasuke se echó a reír, pero se puso de pie y me tiró a mis pies, aparentemente disfrutando del espectáculo mientras giraba en la luz del fuego.

Todo era genial y estaba empezando a pensar en una carrera de pis cuando escuché una fuerte explosión y la tierra junto a mí explotó con un ruido como un trueno.

Un tiroteo.

Sasuke me abordó, quitándonos del área mientras un segundo disparo sonaba, aparentemente golpeando los altavoces porque la música se detuvo. Sin embargo, otro disparo vino. Los hombres y mujeres gritaban, y se me pasó la borrachera de inmediato. Sasuke me empujó detrás de una gran roca y luego se puso de pie y corrió, luchando contra un tipo que estaba de pie cerca de la fogata.

La pistola salió volando de la mano del tirador y otro hombre la agarró, sacando el cargador y despejando la corredera con un fuerte chasquido.

Levanté la mirada para ver a Sasuke arrastrando al tirador a sus pies por la parte delantera de su camisa antes de golpearlo duro en la cara. Escuché un jadeo, y una chica que no me había dado cuenta estaba en cuclillas junto a mí chillando de miedo. Era Señorita Doble Penetración, y llevaba una línea de suciedad en la mejilla y una mirada de total conmoción en su rostro.

Imaginé la mía en una expresión similar.

Me estiré y tomé su mano. Ella la apretó de regreso, mientras Sasuke le daba una paliza metódicamente al tirador, gritándole entre golpes.

—¡No puedes jodidamente dispararle con un arma a mí mujer! —gritó, dando un golpe final en el intestino del chico mientras el hombre colapsaba en la mugre. Sasuke se puso sobre él, jadeando furioso, y tuve otro de esos descubrimientos que parecían sucederme tan a menudo últimamente.

Sasuke era capaz de violencia. Terrible violencia. No estaba segura de sí este tipo iba a sobrevivir. Lo había conocido intelectualmente, visto con una pistola, pero esto era diferente. Esto fue justo frente a mí, real, visceral y más aterrador que cualquier cosa que había visto. La chica a mi lado empezó a llorar lágrimas conmocionadas. Las sentí correr por mi rostro, también. El tipo estaba definitivamente abajo, pero Sasuke se dio la vuelta y lo pateó de nuevo en las bolas con suficiente fuerza para abollar metal. El grito horrorizado que dio atravesó mi alma.

Sasuke retrocedió, jadeando pesado, mirando alrededor con disgusto. Todo el mundo parecía congelado.

—Este cabrón falló a mi chica por cerca de quince centímetros —anunció, mirando alrededor a la multitud—. Debería ponerlo en la tierra, pero no vale la pena, ni jodido tiempo. La próxima vez no seré tan indulgente, ¿me entienden?

Alrededor de él, los hombres asintieron, murmurando su acuerdo. Escuché a alguien vomitar a mi derecha, atrás en la oscuridad. Abracé a la chica a mí lado y ella me abrazó de vuelta, todas las diferencias entre nosotras olvidadas. Sasuke dejó el círculo de la fogata, extendiéndose para tomar la pistola ahora descargada del hombre que la tomó anteriormente.

Entonces, Sasuke cargó de nuevo la pistola y tiró de la corredera con un propósito. Se giró y cuidadosamente apuntó el arma a la cabeza del hombre.

—No es jodidamente divertido ahora, ¿verdad? —gruñó. El hombre farfullaba, gimiendo y temblando. Rápido como un relámpago, Sasuke inclinó la pistola a un lado de la cabeza del hombre y tiró del gatillo. La mugre explotó junto a su cara.

—Sakura, saca tu culo de aquí.

No quería moverme, pero realmente no quería cabrear a Sasuke aún más. Le di a la chica un rápido abrazo tembloroso. Me di cuenta cerca de un segundo más tarde que los tacones de nudista no iban a funcionar, así que me los quité y me escabullí hacia Sasuke. Metió el arma en la parte trasera de sus pantalones, agarró mi mano y me arrastró de vuelta a través de la casa club. Jiraiya nos alcanzó, pero Sasuke sólo le gruñó cuando trató de hablar. Tsunade siguió detrás, con la mirada viajando entre nosotros.

Sasuke sacó el arma de nuevo cuando llegamos a su moto, dejando caer el cartucho y desechando la corredera. Entonces, la cosa entera fue a una de sus alforjas. Nos subimos a la Harley y nos perdimos en la noche.

No noté el frío en absoluto en el camino a casa. Vete a imaginar.

Regresamos a la casa de manera muy rápida. No estaba lista para tratar con Sasuke o lo que había presenciado. Ese tipo había sido herido, mal. Esperaba quelos llevaran a un hospital, a pesar de que podría hacer las cosas peores para nosotros, los policías vendrían después por Sasuke. ¿Dónde me dejaría eso?

A salvo, una pequeña voz susurró en el fondo.

Llegamos a la casa y apagó la moto. El silencio cayó entre nosotros y no tenía idea de que hacer o que decir. No era la primera vez que me sentía de esta forma tampoco. Parecíamos estar siguiendo un patrón. Sexo sobresaliente.

Estallido de violencia. Guerra fría.

Al menos, no era la única persona que lo había cabreado esta vez. Sasuke no me dijo nada mientras entrábamos a la casa. Pero cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros y deslizó el cerrojo, se giró hacia mí, con los ojos ardiendo en algo oscuro y terrible. Me congelé, atrapada en su mirada, comprendiendo lo que debe sentir un ciervo en el momento que el cazador tira del gatillo. Negó con la cabeza y me tiró a sus brazos.

—No puedo jodidamente creer que él casi te dispara —murmuró, apretándome tan fuerte que dolía. Entonces, me agarró y me llevó hacia el sofá, cayendo hacia atrás y cubriéndome sobre su cuerpo. Colapsé contra él, una oleada de lágrimas brotando de mí. No sabía lo que era, ¿alivio tal vez? Sasuke me frotó la espalda, haciendo pequeños sonidos relajantes, y eventualmente dejé de llorar.

Entonces, me di cuenta que mi falda había subido y mi culo desnudo estaba pasando el rato. Traté de alejarme de él, pero no me dejó. En su lugar, tomó mi rostro con ambas manos, forzándome a encontrar su mirada.

—Lo siento, nena —dijo—. No puedo creerlo. Jiraiya debería estar avergonzado de sí mismo, dejando que esa mierda suceda en su casa. Ni siquiera era un miembro del club. Casi te disparan un maldito borracho.

—No pasó —susurré—. Estoy bien, Sasuke. De verdad. Me asusté, pero estoy bien.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Te asusté, también —dijo—. Lo siento, nena. Pero se tenía que hacer. No podía dejar que el tipo se saliera con la suya, más de lo que podía dejar escapar a tu hermano del gancho. Esta es mi realidad y es fea a veces. Te arrastré a esto, debería sentirlo. Pero no. No voy a dejarte ir, Sakura. Voy a mantenerte y no me importa si me voy al infierno por hacer esto. No me importaba nada, excepto jodidamente tú.

Con eso, llevó mi boca a la suya, besándome duro, empujando la lengua y tomando el mando. Se incorporó lentamente, balanceando sus piernas a un lado del sofá para así yo poder quedar a horcajadas. Empujó hacia arriba su entrepierna hacia mí, con las manos sosteniendo mis caderas mientras frotaba el borde su polla cubierta por los vaqueros contra mi clítoris desnudo. Con toda la excitación, había olvidado que estaba desnuda bajo mi falda. Ahora sus dedos se extendieron entre nosotros, cavando en mi entrada húmeda y deslizándola alrededor. De repente, me empujó y levantó sus caderas. Agarré sus hombros, sosteniéndome mientras bajaba sus vaqueros, liberando su polla. La tomó y frotó la punta a través de mi humedad, luego la alineó con mi raja.

—Quise decir lo que dije —dijo Sasuke, su rostro tenso y frío—. Me perteneces. Nadie más se mete en este coño. ¿Lo entiendes?

Asentí rápidamente, mordiendo mi labio.

—Dame las palabras.

—Te pertenezco —susurré mientras tomaba mis caderas, apretándolas firmemente.

—Todas ellas.

—Nadie entra en este coño, excepto tú, Sasuke.

Sostuvo mi mirada mientras presionada mis caderas hacia abajo, forzando a su polla profunda mientras gritaba. A pesar de que me había follado una vez esa noche, este nuevo ángulo me golpeaba más profundo de lo que alguna vez había ido. Grité cuando la punta de su polla golpeó fondo y espasmos lo rodearon. No sabía si era placer o dolor o qué, pero mientras me deslizaba hacia arriba y debajo de nuevo, exploté alrededor de él con un grito.

—Pon tus manos en mis hombros y móntame —gruñó mientras me recuperaba. Hice lo que dijo, tomando el ritmo cuando sus manos entraron poco profundo en mi culo. Cada golpe estrellaba mi clítoris en su hueso pélvico, cada golpe iba a fondo, y casi inmediatamente me disparé de nuevo en otro orgasmo. Su mano rebuscó entre las mejillas de mi culo y entonces, su dedo fue dentro de mí por detrás. La empujó profundo, controlando cómo lo montaba mientras me movía más rápido y más rápido. De repente, se estremeció y me detuvo, agarrando mis caderas y poniéndose de pie para girarme hacia el sofá, sacándome de su polla y dejándome abajo.

—Arrodíllate, de espaldas hacia mí —dijo, con voz helada. Me estremecí, pero la mirada en su rostro estaba llena de una intensidad que nunca había visto.

Lentamente, hice lo que pidió, arrodillándome en el sofá e inclinándome hacia adelante para sujetar mis brazos contra el respaldo.

Una vez más su polla entró en mí, deslizándose adentro y afuera lentamente varias veces. Entones, la liberó y deslizó más alto, presionándola contra mi ano.

Me congelé cuando me empujó, tratando de romper mi entrada. Temblaba mientras frotaba distraídamente una mano arriba y abajo la falda que todavía llevaba puesta, como para tranquilizarme. Empezó a introducir la cabeza y dolió.

Mucho. Me estremecí, pensando en Kiba, diciéndome a mí misma que tenía que soportarlo si quería que mi hermano viviera. Pero todo lo que Sasuke me había hecho hasta ahora, al menos todo lo sexual, lo había querido.

Esto se sentía como una violación.

—Por favor, no —susurré, sabiendo que no podía detenerlo—. No creo que pueda manejarlo si me haces esto. Por favor.

Sasuke se calmó y dejé de respirar. Sentía la punta de su polla empujar mi apertura de nuevo y gimió. Entonces, la dejó caer y se sumergió de nuevo en mi coño. Fue bueno que agarrara mis caderas y me sostuviera cuando empezó a empujar, porque creo que hubiera colapsado de alivio. Luego, sus hábiles dedos encontraron mi clítoris y me olvidé de estar molesta con él. Mi excitación regresó con prisa y jadeé, dejando caer mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá cuando la necesidad subió en espirales dentro de mí rápido y duro.

Me vine con un grito desesperado mientras Sasuke se me unía, la caliente semilla disparando dentro de mi cuerpo. Nos quedamos así, unidos, jadeando.

Finalmente, se retiró y se dejó caer en el sofá, a mi lado. Agarró mi brazo y me tiró a su regazo, tomando mi barbilla y besándome una última vez. Cuando se terminó, abrí mi boca para decir algo y me di cuenta que no sabría exactamente qué decir. ¿Gracias por no violarme porque mi hermano te debe dinero? Um, no.

—Vamos a dormir —dijo, recostándose y tirándome sobre su cuerpo. Extendió la mano agarró la manta envuelta alrededor del respaldo del sofá, logrando cubrirnos a ambos con ella. Entonces, su mano se envolvió alrededor de mi trasero, deslizándose entre mis mejillas, frotando a través de la entrada de mi raja, con aire ausente.

—Algún día —susurró suavemente en mi oído—. No quiero hacerte daño. No hasta que estés lista para mí... pero algún día voy a ser dueño de todo de ti, Sakura. Eres toda mía, nena. Lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi. No podría renunciar a ti, aun si lo intentara.

Pretendí no escucharlo. Me tomó mucho, mucho tiempo quedarme dormida.


	15. Chapter 15

Un fuerte ruido me despertó bruscamente. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba o qué estaba sucediendo. Sasuke gimió y yo también. La cabeza me dolía a morir.

Demasiada cerveza...

Oh, mierda. La fiesta. El sexo. Sasuke golpeando a un hombre casi hasta la muerte. Esto no podía ser bueno.

—Sasuke —susurré. Más golpes. Alguien estaba fuera de la puerta principal.

Sus ojos se abrieron, mirándome despeinada y con sueño. Él sonrió y su mano me apretó el culo mientras sentía la evidencia de su aprecio hacia mí, su expresión cuestionando—. Probablemente es la policía. Están aquí para arrestarte. ¿Abrirás la puerta así? ¿No deberías salir por detrás o algo mientras yo les detengo?

Eso le hizo sonreír y sacudió la cabeza, perplejo.

—Sakura, nena, no estamos en la televisión —dijo, con un deje de risa en su voz—. Lo que sucedió anoche era negocio del club. Ningún policía nunca va a saber nada de eso.

—Casi mataste a ese tipo —le contesté, con ojos muy abiertos—. La gente tiende a notar cosas como esa, negocios del club o no.

—No es un problema —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo—. Nos encargamos de cosas como estas a nuestra manera. Si lo hubiese maltratado sin razón, comenzaría una tormenta como no te puedes imaginar. ¿Pero un maldito haragán disparándole a la mujer de una Parca? ¿Borracho y fuera de control? Tiene suerte de que llegara a él antes que Jiraiya. Insultando a los Bastardos Plateados como a mí. Diablos, por lo que sé, Jiraiya terminó el trabajo después de que me fui. Ahora ve arriba y ponte algo de ropa. Me encanta ese aspecto en ti, pero tu coño se está exhibiendo y no tengo ganas de compartir. Piensa que ya lo hemos cubierto.

Me sonrojé y me levanté, habiendo olvidado por completo mi falta de ropa interior, o incluso una falda real. Mientras corría por las escaleras, oí a Sasuke riendo a carcajadas cuando abrió la puerta, y luego el sonido de botas cuando las personas entraron. Me puse unos vaqueros y una de mis nuevas camisetas Harley Davidson, que en realidad lucían bastante lindas y no tan cachondas como pensé que lo harían. Entonces le di a mis dientes una cepillada rápida y me lavé la cara.

El resto de mi cuerpo necesitaba lavarse también, pero no quería perderme nada abajo, así que torcí mi pelo en la parte superior de mi cabeza y bajé. El salón estaba vacío, pero oí voces en la cocina, así que las seguí. Sasuke estaba sirviendo café recién preparado para Max y Obito. Los tres hombres levantaron la vista cuando entré. Obito me sonrió. Max me miró fijamente, como si fuera un rompecabezas que no podía resolver. Asentí, sin saber mi posición pero con ganas de escuchar cualquier noticia que ellos pudieran tener.

—Oí que tuviste algo diversión anoche —dijo Obito, apoyándose en el mostrador. Llevaba una camiseta gris, botas negras de cuero y corte casual, pero como siempre, sus miradas llamaron mi atención. Esa sonrisa no sirvió de nada.

No podía hacerme a la idea que el hombre tan casualmente frente a mí, tomando café, tuvo una pistola en la cabeza de mi hermano hace dos días.

—Sasuke me ha dicho que estabas preocupada de qué se metiera en problemas —dijo Obito, sonriendo—. Pensabas que podríamos ser la policía.

Asentí, sin saber qué decir.

—No te preocupes, querida. Sasuke hizo lo correcto, Jiraiya llamó, nos explicó todo —dijo el, haciendo una mueca—. Maldita sea, este café sabe a culo, Sasuke. Entonces, Sakura, volviendo al tema, Jiraiya se siente mal por lo que pasó. Y conociendo a Tsunade, no lo dejará en paz por un largo rato. Al parecer, te ha cogido aprecio, quería que estuvieras segura y dejarte saber que puedes llamarla en cualquier momento. La perra me despertó a las siete de la mañana para darme el mensaje.

Sacudió la cabeza, luciendo molesto. Al parecer, a Obito le gustaba dormir.

—No dejes que Jiraiya te oiga referirte a su mujer como perra —dijo Sasuke secamente—. El hombre podría ofenderse. ¿Recuerdas la última vez?

Los chicos se rieron y me sentí completamente fuera de lugar.

—No tengo su número de teléfono —dije, decidiendo enfocarme en los pequeños detalles, como el teléfono de Tsunade, más que en el hecho que estábamos discutiendo tranquilamente que Sasuke casi mató a un hombre con sus propias manos la noche anterior.

—Está en tu nuevo teléfono—respondió Obito, agarrando un sobre grande y acolchado de la barra y arrojándomelo. Me las arreglé para cogerlo, con torpeza, y lo abrí para encontrar las llaves de mi auto, un teléfono celular y una sección del periódico doblado, abierto y resaltado. Saqué el papel. Sólo tomó unas cuatro frases cortas para describir la destrucción total de nuestro remolque por el fuego.

Kiba Haruno resultó ileso, había sido encontrado fuera, ebrio. No había causa oficial, pero el fuego parecía ser resultado de una colilla aún prendida en la alfombra.

Me temblaban las manos cuando lo puse de nuevo en el sobre.

—Lo siento, cariño —dijo Obito, y de hecho parecía que hablaba en serio—.Pero teníamos que deshacernos de cualquier prueba. También fue un mensaje a otros clubes. Era tu remolque o tu hermano.

Estuve de acuerdo, recordando que había sugerido quemar el lugar yo misma. Cualquier cosa para proteger a Kiba. El remolque era sólo un lugar para vivir, y no uno muy bueno, siendo honesta.

—Me gustaría ver a mi mamá en algún momento —le dije a Sasuke—. ¿Puedo hacer eso? Va a estar muy preocupada y no tiene una manera de encontrarme.

—Puedes escribirle —dijo—. Dale tu nuevo número de teléfono si lo deseas, ella puede llamar por cobrar si quiere.

Saqué el teléfono. No era lujoso, pero no era una mierda tampoco. Lo encendí y toqué el icono de la libreta de direcciones. Ya tenía varias entradas.

Sasuke, Obito, Tsunade y "arsenal", lo que sea que fuera.

—¿Qué pasa con mi antiguo teléfono? —pregunté—. ¿Por qué uno nuevo?

—Necesitabas una nueva cuenta para tu propia protección —dijo Obito—.No somos los únicos a los que tu hermano fastidió. Oímos nuevos rumores todo el tiempo. Pero este parece cierto, debes reducir el contacto durante un tiempo. Sasuke te informará después que darte los detalles.

—¿Puedo llamar a cualquier persona que quiera?

—Depende de si quieres que se mantengan con vida —dijo Obito, encogiéndose de hombros—. En lo que a mí respecta, llama primero a tu hermano. Experiencia educativa para los dos.

Apagué el teléfono y lo metí en mi bolsillo rápidamente.

—El auto está afuera —añadió Obito, como si solo fuera una visita social normal—. Painter lo condujo aquí el otro día. El cabrón lo estropeó dos veces, así que tuve a los chicos arreglándolo para ti.

Saqué las llaves y me sentí mejor inmediatamente. Ahora tenía una manera de salir. Me gustó mucho esa idea.

—Gracias.

—No te preocupes —dijo Obito, encogiéndose de hombros—. No hagas nada estúpido, Sakura. ¿Me entiendes?

—Está bien.

—Tengo eso en el granero para que lo recojas —dijo Sasuke a Obito, mirándome con ojos especulativos—. Hablaremos cuando regrese —me dijo—. No tardaremos.

Los tres hombres se dirigieron afuera sin una palabra. Agarré las llaves del auto y pasé los dedos por encima de la protuberancia que el teléfono hizo en mis pantalones. Tenía mi auto, tenía un teléfono y un poco de dinero en el banco.

Podría llamar a Kiba si quería, o simplemente enviarle un texto para asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Podía simplemente conducir lejos y nunca mirar atrás.

En su lugar preparé el desayuno, terminando justo cuanto Sasuke volvió a entrar en la casa. Aoda le seguía desde el exterior, mirando el mostrador de comida lleno de esperanza.

—Justo a tiempo —dije—. La comida está lista. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí —dijo, pero no se sentó a la mesa. Se acercó y envolvió una mano alrededor de mi cuello, tirando de mí en un beso largo y lento que sabía a café y sexo. Cada vez que me tocaba me derretía. No era justo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él y Sasuke se inclinó, levantando mi trasero poniéndome en el mostrador. Abrí mis piernas y se acomodó entre ellas.

Por desgracia, dejó de besarme, alejándose para a cunar mi cara entre sus manos, examinando mi rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Asentí. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza antes de abrirlos de nuevo.

—Esto es una mierda. Lo de anoche fue una locura y me tienes miedo, y ahora tengo que decirte algo malo —dijo. Dejé de respirar. ¿Qué más podría estar mal? Ya estaba sobrecargada.

—Tu hermano es más estúpido de lo que pensábamos. Él tiene otra mierda en juego, mierda de la que no sabíamos nada hasta esta mañana. Llamarlo en realidad no va a ayudar. Si es inteligente ya se deshizo de su teléfono y ha salido de la red, pero no tengo mucha fe en su intelecto en este momento.

Abrí la boca para protestar, para decir algo. Sasuke presionó su dedo contra mis labios, silenciándome.

—No está hecho todavía, nena. Créeme cuando digo que hablar con él no es una buena idea para cualquiera de ustedes. Estos chicos a los que enojó, no le van a dar una segunda oportunidad, si lo atrapan, y él no está aprovechando su segunda oportunidad con nosotros. Todo el maldito cartel está detrás de él. Si quieres mantenerlo a salvo, no te acerques a él.

—¿Mierda? —susurré. Él asintió, su rostro serio—. ¿Cómo, un cartel de drogas?

—Hizo mierdas con un cártel de drogas excepcionalmente desagradable. Mierda que lo tendrá muerto muy pronto. Mierda peor que cualquier cosa que tenía con nosotros, que viene como una gran jodida sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta lo jodida que ya estaba. Estos chicos... —Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, tragando saliva antes de continuar—. Estos chicos no son los chicos buenos. No estás segura cerca de él, y no estás segura si creen que pueden utilizarte para encontrarlo. Utilizar el teléfono para llamarlo, rastrearlo... Digamos que no le ofrecerán la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

—Si no puedo llamar a Kiba, ¿por qué me lo diste?

—Porque aunque no lo creas, mantenerte como rehén y completamente fuera de comunicación con el resto del mundo no es exactamente un plan a largo plazo —respondió, alisando mi cabello detrás de mis orejas—. Podría funcionar por un tiempo, pero tarde o temprano va a estallar en mi cara. Sé que es difícil de creer porque soy un gran idiota, pero no quiero que seas infeliz. Así que depende de ti protegerlo no buscándolo. Depende de mí protegerte, incluyendo informarte de qué tan mal están las cosas para él. Y tengo que decirte, quien intenté lastimarte será acabado. Él estará enterrado en estas montañas y nadie va a encontrar su cuerpo. ¿Me entiendes?

—¿Tengo un voto en la manera de manejar esto?

—No.

—¿Sólo esperas que haga lo que dices?

—Sí.

Quería discutir con él un poco más, pero no podía pensar en una maldita cosa que decir. No me gustaba que él estuviera a cargo, pero esa era la naturaleza de nuestro acuerdo. Y no sabía si creerle o no acerca de Kiba. Si no decía la verdad debería hablar con mi hermano e informarle como estoy.

Pero si decía la verdad y lo llamaba, Kiba podría morir.

—No contactaré a Kiba —dije—. Pero en algún momento, realmente quiero ir a ver a mi mamá. Es importante.

—Le escribes a tu madre una carta y me encargaré de que la reciba. Eso sí, no escribas nada sobre tu hermano. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí. —Bajó la mirada a mi boca como si quisiera besarme, pero volví la cabeza hacia otro lado.

—El desayuno está listo —dije, empujándolo. Dio un paso a atrás y salté, agarrando platos. Nos sentamos y comimos juntos, y no dije nada. Estaba muy ocupada rodando la situación otra vez en mi cabeza y tratando darle sentido. Las cosas habían parecido simples cuando Picnic puso una pistola en la cabeza de Kiba.

Ir con Sasuke, salvar a Kiba.

Ahora Kiba estaba en problemas aún más grandes, suponiendo que Sasuke no me mentía. Yo era su garantía, excepto que a veces me trataba como a un rehén, y a veces me daba orgasmos fantásticos. Teníamos nuestras propias habitaciones separadas pero dormíamos juntos. Ah, y casi mató a un tipo que casi me disparó después de tener sexo conmigo en público en una fiesta. Sexo que disfruté.

No, nada extraño sucedía aquí en absoluto.

—¿Cómo te sentirías sobre mí yendo a la ciudad por un tiempo, sola, hoy?—pregunté, siguiendo la veta en el bloque de madera con el dedo. Bien podría probar este arreglo un poco, a ver si en realidad tenía las opciones que dijo que tenía. Si realmente podía salir.

—Supongo que depende de cuáles son tus planes—respondió lentamente—. Tengo que ir a la armería hoy. Puedes ir conmigo si lo deseas.

—Prefiero ir por mi cuenta —dije, dándole un rápido vistazo. Se sentó, pensativo y relajado. El silencio se extendió entre nosotros y no pude soportarlo más. Demasiado tranquilo, demasiado raro—. Quiero empezar a buscar un trabajo tan pronto como sea posible.

—¿Para qué necesitas un trabajo?

—¿Para ganar dinero? —dije. Se quedó mirándome—. Ya sabes, ¿billetes verdes para cambiar por bienes y servicios?

—¿Toda esta mierda a tu alrededor y en lo que vas a centrarte es en encontrar trabajo? —preguntó, alzando las cejas.

—Es mejor que quedarme sentada y pensando en toda esta mierda a mí alrededor —espeté. De repente quería algo normal, algo que pudiera controlar.

Quería estar sola y pensar en algún lugar que no estuviera rodeado por él, su olor sexy o sus cosas.

—Necesitas dinero, házmelo saber y te lo daré —respondió—. Hay mierda que hacer, cuidar la casa y cocinar. No trabajo.

—¿Es por mi hermano o porque no quieres que trabaje o qué? —exigí, las palabras salieron a borbotones, tan rápido que no tuvo la oportunidad de responder antes de que lo golpeara de nuevo—. Pensé que habías dicho que todo esto es mi elección. ¿Cuáles son los límites de este pequeño arreglo? Me diste un teléfono y mi coche, así que ¿por qué no puedo conseguir un trabajo? ¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto? ¿Cómo voy a ganarme la vida cuando se acabe? Todo es incierto y no puedo llamar a Kiba y mi madre no sabe dónde estoy y...

Sasuke se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre el mesón y me atrajo hacia él. Me besó, duro, callándome. Un plato cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos, pero mantuvo su asalto en mi boca, cayendo de nuevo en su silla, tirando de mí hacia abajo sobre su regazo y poniendo mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas. Siguió besándome mientras frotaba las manos arriba y abajo de mi espalda, aliviándome. Finalmente se detuvo, y me miró a los ojos, emocionalmente agotado.

—No puedes hacer esto —dijo.

—¿Qué? —susurré.

—Volverte loca por cosas que no puedes controlar.

—¿Así que se supone que no haga nada y espere a que mi hermano sea asesinado por estos tipos malos? Eso suponiendo que no lo mates primero, ¿no?

—No, se supone que debes cuidar de ti misma y mantenerte a salvo, por lo que si tu hermano soluciona sus problemas tendrá una hermana viva con la que celebrar —respondió con voz seria—. Mientras tanto puedes mantenerte ocupada cuidándome. Cocinar, limpiar toda esa basura. Voy a cuidarte y tal vez vamos a salir de esto sin que todo explote en nuestra cara, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cocinar y limpiar. ¿Hablas en serio?

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza suspirando.

—Al diablo si sé lo que las mujeres hacen todo el día —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Descúbrelo, mantente ocupada haciendo otra cosa entonces. Puedes empezar por ir a la clínica hoy, consigue la píldora, hazte una prueba. Sólo un par de reglas. No llames a tu hermano, no desaparezcas de mí, y sigue usando camisetas como esta, porque me gusta mucho lo que hacen a tus tetas.

Se inclinó hacia delante, besándome en la base de mi garganta, y luego deslizando su nariz hasta la parte delantera de esta camiseta, acariciando mi escote. Me relajé contra él, odiando la facilidad con la que podía distraerme, pero a mi cuerpo no le importaba lo más mínimo. Me gustaba la idea de ir a dar una vuelta. Él tenía razón, tenía que tener algún método anticonceptivo lo antes posible, por no hablar de hacerme la prueba de enfermedades sexuales. Gracias de nuevo, Hidan. Si tuviera algo, supongo que Sasuke está de mala suerte, porque habíamos intercambiado una gran cantidad de fluidos en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

—La mayoría de las mujeres trabajan todo el día, Sasuke —murmuré mientras su mano agarraba mi culo, inclinando mi pelvis en la erección siempre impresionante que parecía haberse instalado permanentemente en sus vaqueros. ¿Era el hombre incluso humano?—. Tienen un trabajo o cuidan de los niños, que es un trabajo por sí mismo. Me volvería loca atrapada aquí sola, y me da la impresión de que tarde o temprano tendrás un negocio que atender.

—Hoy —murmuró, estirando la mano y tirando de mi camiseta y el sujetador, liberando mi pecho. Su cálido aliento se burló de mi pezón y me retorcí, tratando de pensar.

—¿Qué?

—Hoy. Tengo que volver al trabajo hoy —dijo justo antes de chupar mi pezón profundamente en su boca. Oh, demonios, se sentía bien. Cada tirón de sus labios disparaba fuego a través de mi cuerpo, apretando las cosas entre mis piernas. Sentí que mis caderas comenzaban a mecerse contra las suyas, pensando que había demasiada ropa entre nosotros. Quería olvidar toda esta situación, un orgasmo o dos recorrerían un largo camino para hacer que eso suceda. El mundo se tambaleó cuando Sasuke me levantó, entrando conmigo a la sala. Luego estaba en el sofá, deslizándome fuera de mis pantalones. Aproximadamente dos segundos después, tenía su polla fuera, me agarró de las caderas y alineó la cabeza en mi abertura antes de empujar hacia mí sin decir una palabra.

Joder, necesitaba eso, a pesar de que me sentía dolorida e hinchada.

El peso de su cuerpo me presionó de nuevo en el sofá mientras sus brazos se reforzaron a cada lado de mí. Tomó movimientos largos y lentos, constantes e implacables. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, preguntándome si me había vuelto loca. Tantas cosas sucediendo, sin embargo, sólo tenía que tocarme y me perdía en él una y otra vez. Esto no era como cualquier sexo que hubiésemos tenido antes. No era rápido, no era duro y no era urgente. Era implacable. Cada vez que tocaba fondo, cada vez que me estiraba, deslizando su polla a lo largo de mi clítoris, tuve que morderme los labios para no gritar. Quería que fuera más rápido, que golpeara duro para que cayera por el borde y obtuviera el alivio que mi cuerpo necesitaba. Que sacara mi frustración en general.

Me agaché, instándolo a ir más rápido. Él me ignoró, bombeando a su propia velocidad, la comisura de su boca se elevó cuando lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Todavía enojada conmigo por lo de anoche, nena? —preguntó Sasuke—.¿Quieres pelear por eso? Ahora es un buen momento. Estoy en un estado de ánimo bastante bueno, probablemente aceptaré lo que digas.

—Estás loco —murmuré, estirándome hacia él. Maldita sea, necesitaba venirme. Él también debía de necesitarlo. Si llegaba a ponerse más duro empezaría a estallar sus vasos sanguíneos, el muy cabrón, pero sólo me sonrió y fue aún más despacio.

—Tal vez —respondió, sonriéndome abiertamente ahora—. Pero soy el jodido hijo de puta que te está follando y prácticamente tu única posibilidad de correrte, así que quizás quieras dejar de intentar matarme con esos ojos tuyos.

—Idiota.

—Pedazo de culo caliente.

—¡No me llames así!

—Me refería a mí mismo —respondió, empujando profundamente antes de detenerse. Agarró una de mis manos, luego la otra, fijándolas a cada lado de mi cabeza mientras yo me retorcía.

—¡Sólo hazlo! —exigí. Dejó caer su boca, tomando la mía en un lento y largo beso. Intenté empujar mi lengua en el interior de su boca, meneándome contra él.

Quería más y lo quería ahora. Se retiró y ahora en su rostro había una sonrisa definitiva.

—¿Qué?

—Ya lo sabes. —Hice rechinar los dientes.

—Estoy confundido —respondió—. Creo que necesito que me lo expliques. De lo contrario podría sólo renunciar e irme.

Cerré la boca y apreté mis músculos internos alrededor de su polla tan fuerte como pude, regodeándome cuando se puso rígido y gimió. Le dejé ir y luego empecé a apretarle a un rito lento y constante. Dos podían jugar a este juego.

—Joder, Sakura —gimió, empujando mis manos profundamente contra el sofá mientras me alzaba, finalmente empujando dentro de mí como yo necesitaba.

Todavía no podía moverme demasiado, pero eso no importaba porque los juegos habían terminado. Ahora me golpeaba con profundas estocadas, cada una más fuerte que la anterior. Sentí que mis músculos se estrechaban y alcé las caderas para encontrarme con las suyas. Oh, maldita sea... estaba cerca, tan increíblemente cerca. Empujó mis manos juntas sobre mi cabeza, aprisionándolas mientras me follaba con fuerza. Yo flotaba justo en el borde, luego me deslicé por encima, gritando mi orgasmo.

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que Sasuke se corriera, porque estaba flotando en mi pequeño mundo propio. Colapsó sobre mí, arreglándoselas para mantener lo suficiente de su peso sobre uno de sus costados para no aplastarme. Nuestra respiración se ralentizó. Luego se inclinó sobre un codo, deslizándome para que estuviéramos cara a cara.

Si hubiera pasado un millón de años intentando adivinar su siguiente movimiento, aun no lo habría visto venir.

—¿Por qué no vas a la universidad de la comunidad y pides una solicitud?—dijo.

Eso penetró a través de mi bruma post-coital.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Estás aquí. No vas a ir a ninguna parte a corto plazo, y necesitas algo que hacer. Me dijiste que querías ir a la escuela, así que investiga para ir a la escuela.

—No es tan simple —dije sacudiendo la cabeza. La realidad de Sasuke y la mía eran dos cosas muy diferentes. ¿Por qué estábamos teniendo esta conversación, y mucho menos en este momento?—. No puedo simplemente ir a la universidad.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, cuesta mucho dinero, por un lado —espeté—. Y ahora mismo tengo un total de mil cien dólares, si tengo suerte. Hay que hacer pruebas, hay que solicitar y obtener una aceptación, e incluso luego, tienes que... no lo sé, tienes que hacer todo tipo de cosas. Y mi hermano está en un enorme problema, no tengo tiempo para la escuela... —Me quedé sin fuerzas en ese momento, así que en su lugar le fulminé con la mirada. Él no dejaba de cambiar las cosas para mí y no podía mantenerle el ritmo.

—No puedes hacer nada respecto a Kiba —dijo firmemente—. ¿Pero sobre el resto? Tienes que hacer esa mierda para entrar en la escuela, empieza a hacerlo. Ve allí, averigua qué necesitas. Consigue los documentos y rellénalos. No va a suceder si estás aquí sentada enumerando todas las razones por las que no puedes.

—¿Qué parte de "no tengo dinero" no has entendido?

—¿Qué parte de "te daré el dinero que necesites" no has entendido?

—Sasuke, esto es una locura.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Estás aquí, Sakura, y sé que quieres ganarte tu propio camino. Pero, y no te enfades cuando diga esto, no tienes los conocimientos necesarios para hacer un buen dinero, lo cual significa que cualquier empleo que consigas será por el salario mínimo, a pesar del hecho de que eres inteligente y trabajadora y podrías hacer casi cualquier cosa si tuvieras la oportunidad. Pero no tendrás ninguna oportunidad sin algo de educación, por lo que también podrías empezar ahora.

Arrastró su mano descendiendo a lo largo de mi cuerpo mientras hablaba, sus dedos arrastrándose por mis curvas, tirando de mis caderas más cerca de las suyas. Negué con la cabeza, preguntándome si habría perdido la cabeza. Kiba podría ser asesinado, yo acababa de tener una sesión de sexo alucinante en el sofá con un potencial asesino y ahora se suponía que debía solicitar el ingreso en la universidad.

Sólo así.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Quieres que vaya a la universidad?

—¿Por qué no? —me desafió—. Mientras te preocupes de la mierda alrededor de aquí, estoy bien con ello. Puede que quieras avanzar también con toda esta cosa del divorcio mientras estás en ello. El club tiene un abogado, pediré una cita por ti. Casi puedo garantizar que tu ex no dará batalla.

Sonrió cuando lo dijo, no una sonrisa agradable.

—Está bien, voy a echar un vistazo —dije lentamente—. Esto es extraño, ¿sabes? Me secuestras, me mantienes como rehén ¿y luego me envías a la universidad? No es así como las cosas funcionan habitualmente.

Sasuke me sonrió con ojos perezosos y satisfechos.

—Sólo hazlo —susurró—. Y sigue haciendo los ejercicios hagas para hacer que tu coño se apriete de esa manera. ¿Hay un grado universitario para eso?

—Eres un cerdo —susurré—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Hasta ahora ser un cerdo ha funcionado para mí —dijo—. Me tengo que ir ahora. Echa un vistazo en la universidad. Ve a la clínica y consigue algunas píldoras. No llames a tu hermano. Cocina algo jodidamente genial para cenar y no te pongas bragas. Eso es todo lo que pido.

Con eso, se incorporó del sofá. Le vi subirse los pantalones, aturdida y perpleja. Salió por la puerta principal. Oí su moto rugir a la vida y luego estaba sola.

Toda esa cosa de cocina la cena/no llevar bragas no funcionó.

Mi viaje a Coeur d'Alene fue genial. Realmente no sabía cuál era el camino, pero no fue difícil encontrar el centro de la ciudad. Estaba justo al lado del gran lago gigante que le daba al lugar su nombre, una especie de situación de ―una vez que conduzcas dentro del agua, habrás ido demasiado lejos‖. Hice una parada y me compré una taza de café y un bagel en una pequeña cafetería justo bajando hacia Sherman Avenue, la calle principal de la ciudad. La camarera me ayudó a encontrar el campus de la universidad, que sorprendentemente estaba a solo unas pocas manzanas de distancia, también en el lago. Terminé caminando por allí por un ancho sendero pavimentado que tenía una playa a un lado y un parque realmente bonito al otro. Dondequiera que mirara había niños corriendo alrededor y pasándoselo bien, interrumpidos cuidadosamente por grupos informales de jóvenes en minúsculos trajes de baño. Solo en alta mar, un hidroavión despegó del agua. Más adelante vi a alguien haciendo vela.

El camino me llevó a un barrio residencial y entonces empecé a ver los edificios de la universidad. A partir de ahí fue fácil encontrar la oficina de admisiones. Hablé con una señora cerca de una hora y me fui con un puñado de folletos.

De regreso vi un banco, así que fui y comprobé mi saldo en el cajero automático. Exactamente un total de 1146, 24 dólares. Ver mi saldo se sintió bien y saqué doscientos en efectivo, por si acaso. Sasuke dijo que me daría dinero, pero no me había dado por vencida en encontrar una forma de ganar el mío propio. Podía estar bien jugar a las casitas con él por un tiempo, pero no era lo suficientemente estúpida como para pensar que podría contar con él. No podía definir lo que teníamos y no podía permitirme el lujo de engañarme a mí misma acerca de mi situación. Yo era una mujer todavía casada que permanecía como garantía de la deuda de su hermano con un club de moteros.

Iba a tener que abandonar la ciudad a toda prisa en algún momento.

Terminé por visitar la clínica de mujeres para conseguir una receta, recordándome que era demasiado pronto en mi ciclo para preocuparme seriamente por un embarazo. Me pareció bastante por un día, así que me dirigí a casa para comenzar la cena. Sasuke no había dicho a qué hora estaría de vuelta, pero no quería llamarle para preguntarle. Eso sería un poco demasiado real o algo así. Jugar a las casitas me asustaba.

Había dos coches extraños en el camino de entrada cuando llegué; un pequeño descapotable rojo y un Mustang clásico, bellamente restaurado. Aparqué mi pequeño coche junto a ellos, preguntándome con quién tendría que tratar ahora. No vi rastro de la moto de Sasuke y él no había mencionado que alguien fuera a venir a visitarlo tampoco. Empujé la puerta principal para encontrarme con cuatro mujeres extrañas en la sala de estar, riéndose y bebiendo cervezas. Todas tenían un aire a chicas de moteros; sin parecer putas, pero definitivamente tampoco tímidas respecto a mostrar algo de piel. Sonrieron y empezaron a venir hacia mí. Afortunadamente, Tsunade entró por la parte trasera de la casa llevando una bandeja con un bol de patatas fritas y alguna salsa.

—¡Sakura! ¡Estoy tan contenta de que hayas vuelto, no estábamos seguras de cuánto tiempo tardarías! —dijo, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa de café y tirando de mí hacia sus brazos. Fue un poco abrumador, pero también se sintió bien.

Luego me dejó ir y se volvió hacia las otras mujeres, las cuales se habían reunido a nuestro alrededor.

—Chicas, esta es Sakura —dijo Tsunade, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros—. Es la propiedad de Sasuke ahora, creo que les puse al corriente de eso. Sakura, estás son Karin, Shizune, Karui y Temari.

Les sonreí con incertidumbre a las mujeres a medida que se acercaban, la mayoría abrazándome y besándome en la mejilla. Eran de edades comprendidas entre la de Temari, una chica joven que me parecía extrañamente familiar y que tenía que estar a principios de sus veinte, a Tsunade y Shizune, que debían de estar probablemente en sus cuarenta.

—Vamos —dijo Karin, tomando mi brazo y tirando de mí hacia el sofá.

Karui cogió mi bolso y lo colgó del picaporte de la puerta. Shizune me tendió una cerveza y se establecieron como una bandada de pájaros, mirándome. Incómodo... ni siquiera podía recordar todos sus nombres y mucho menos pensar en nada que decir.

—Soy Karui —dijo una alta mujer morena con la piel color chocolate. Sus rasgos eran afilados y llevaba el pelo largo y lacio suelto por la espalda. Parecía india, en mi opinión, y me pregunté si era parte de la tribu de Coeur d'Alene.

Había visto varias marcas históricas alrededor de la ciudad, y muchas de ellas parecían ser patrocinadas por el casino tribal local—. Soy la mujer de Chouji o como tú lo conoces: Bam Bam.

Eso me sorprendió, Sasuke era bastante pálido para ser el hermano de esta mujer, pero había dicho que su hermana estaba casada con Bam Bam.

—¿Eres la hermana de Sasuke? —pregunté. Luego me sonrojé, dándome cuenta de lo maleducada que debía de sonar. Ella se rió.

—Medio hermana —dijo—. Soy de Coeur d'Adele, él no, pero funciona. Bam y yo hemos estado juntos desde siempre, tenemos tres hermosos bebés para probarlo. Estoy realmente feliz de conocerte, cariño.

Sonreí un poco insegura.

—No sé cuánto sabes —empecé a decir, pensando que probablemente debía aclarar las cosas bastante rápido aquí antes de que se llevaran una impresión equivocada.

—Lo sabemos todo —dijo Shizune. Era una pelinegra menuda con el pelo desgreñado, ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa. Me recordaba a Goldie Hawn—.Espero que no te importe, pero Tsunade nos lo contó. Quiero decir, parte de ello es asunto del club y no tenemos los detalles, pero nos dijo todo lo que le contaste.

Fruncí el ceño. Supongo que no le había hecho jurar a Tsunade guardarlo en secreto, pero tampoco había esperado que hiciera pública toda la información.

Shizune se acercó y cogió mi mano, frotándola entre las suyas con una mirada de preocupación.

—Oh, cariño, no te preocupes —dijo rápidamente—. Todos somos familia aquí. Si estás con Sasuke, estás con nosotros y confía en mí, esos chicos causan suficientes problemas por lo que necesitan de todas nosotras para mantenerlos rectos. Es un esfuerzo de grupo.

Las otras murmuraron en acuerdo.

—Sus mujeres tenemos que permanecer unidas —dijo Tsunade—. Las cosas pueden ponerse difíciles, pero no importa porque nos tenemos las unas a las otras. Esta es tu familia ahora, y estamos aquí para darte la bienvenida.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No soy la mujer de Sasuke —dije—. No sé que soy, pero sólo hemos estado juntos durante un par de días.

—Bam dice que Sasuke está loco por ti —dijo Karui. Eso llamó mi atención de una gran manera—. Nunca lo había visto así. Puede que no sepas esto, pero mi hermano no tiene problemas exactamente para encontrar mujeres. No necesita conducir a través del estado para echar un polvo, Sakura. ¿Y esa mierda es colateral? El club no funciona de esta forma, se trata de una situación especial. Nunca ha traído a nadie a casa antes. Nunca.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté, aún insegura.

—Nunca —respondió—. Es una regla suya, en realidad. ―Nada de putas en la casa‖. Me vuelve loca, es un idiota, un cerdo sexista. Ha sido de esa forma desde el instituto.

—Vaya.

—Vaya es lo correcto —intervino Temari, una chica alta y delgada con una sonrisa tímida—. Nunca pensé que Sasuke se volvería loco por alguien. Estamos emocionadas de tenerte aquí. Soy la hija de Obito.

—¡Vi fotos tuyas! —dije, ubicándola ahora. Pude ver las características de Obito en su rostro, aunque más suaves y femeninas—. Me las enseñó una vez cuando vino de visita. Está realmente orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias —respondió, sonrojándose—. Es bueno tenerte aquí. Karui tiene razón, el club es como una familia y a veces se siente como si tuviéramos muchos hermanos y hermanas. Estamos muy contentas de llegar a conocerte.

—¡No es broma! —intervino Karin, una pequeña chica rellenita que tenía brillantes rizos rojos, ojos del mismo color que su cabello y un montón de pecas—. Yo soy la mujer de Suigetsu o Bagger como es conocido. No le has conocido, está en Afganistán ahora mismo. Las chicas tenemos que mantenernos unidas, seguro. No sé qué haría si no tuviera a Shizune y a Karui y a las otras chicas para mantenerme cuerda.

—Supongo que eso quiere decir que es mi turno —dijo Shizune—. Estoy con Bolt, al que no conoces todavía, tampoco. Está abajo en Kuna, en la cárcel.

Eso captó mi atención. ¿Por qué estaba su hombre en prisión? Lo sentía por ella, pensando sobre visitar a mamá en la cárcel. La prisión tenía que ser mucho peor, y por más tiempo. Sabía por mí misma que las buenas personas pueden hacer cosas estúpidas.

—Mi madre está en la cárcel ahora mismo —dije cogiéndole la mano—. Sin embargo, va a salir en unos pocos meses. ¿Has estado sola mucho tiempo?

—Desde hace unos dos años —respondió, pareciendo momentáneamente cansada—. Pero estamos trabajando en una apelación. Sé que todo el mundo dice esto, pero Bolt honestamente no hizo aquello de lo que le acusan y podemos probarlo. En realidad es un gran caso. Cada vez que hay una vista tenemos a todos los reporteros alrededor como un montón de carroñeros de mierda, hay un gran escándalo acerca de la mala conducta de la fiscalía y el mal manejo de las pruebas de ADN. Sin embargo, no tengo que lidiar con ello sola..

—Exactamente —dijo Tsunade—. Ninguno de nosotros está solo. Y estas no son todas las chicas, tampoco. Es solo la pandilla que me las arreglé para reunir a corto plazo. Entre las Parcas y los Bastardos Plateados hay alrededor de quince mujeres, y nos mantenemos unidas.

—¿Qué hay sobre esas chicas de la fiesta de anoche?

Temari hizo un sonido de arcadas.

—Ellas definitivamente no son familia —dijo, haciendo rodar los ojos—.Puñado de putas y perdedores.

—Algunas son buenas chicas —protestó Karin—. Yo conocí a Suigetsu en una fiesta del club.

—Fue una verdadera fiesta —dijo Temari—. No una de esas orgías de borrachos de las que a mi padre le gusta fingir que no sé nada.

—Sean que quienes sean, no son mujeres —dijo Karui firmemente—. No son como nosotras, y tú no eres como ellas —añadió, atrapando mi mirada.

—Y eso es por lo que estamos aquí —dijo Karin—. Decidimos que probablemente necesitabas un descanso, así que es noche de damas. Vamos a sacarte de casa y a mostrarte lo divertidas que pueden ser tus nuevas hermanas.

Me senté con la espalda recta, sacudiendo la cabeza e inclinándome hacia adelante para dejar mi cerveza intacta. Ellas no podían entender mi situación, pero yo ciertamente lo hacía. Salir de fiesta no estaba en la agenda. Sasuke me había dejado unas órdenes y tenía la intención de seguirlas.

—No creo que a Sasuke le gustará —dije—. Me dijo que hiciera la cena, creo que estaba planeando algo...

Me interrumpí cuando Karui se acercó a mi bolso, sacó mi teléfono y fue a través de mis números, pulsando uno y conectando el altavoz. Sonó el tono y entonces oí la voz de Sasuke.

—Nena, ¿qué pasa?

—Aquí tu hermana —anunció Karui, mostrando una sonrisa maligna—.Vamos a secuestrar a Sakura y a llevárnosla fuera esta noche. Tendrás que masturbarte si te pones cachondo. Ella estará ocupada.

Hubo una pausa desde el teléfono.

—Dale el teléfono a Sakura —dijo—. Tengo que hablar con ella.

Me abalancé hacia él, pero Karui se lo tiró a Karin, quien saltó sobre el sofá sosteniéndolo fuera de mi alcance. —¡Qué lástima! Tengo un congelador lleno de tragos de gelatina y una petaca, ¡así que vamos a tener diversión, diversión,diversión! Puedes acampar en la armería esta noche, semental.

Todas las chicas se rieron, pero yo me sentí un poco enferma. No podía permitirme el lujo de enfadar a Sasuke. Ellas podían pensar que era parte de la―familia ahora, pero yo lo sabía mejor.

—Pon a Sakura al puto teléfono —dijo Sasuke de nuevo, y el tono de su voz no era ni un poco divertido.

—Es Karui de nuevo —dijo su hermana, cogiéndole el teléfono a Karin y quitando el altavoz—. Tú también debes ceder, Sasuke. Vamos a llevárnosla, necesita un descanso y eres un idiota si no le permites tener uno. He oído lo que hiciste anoche. La pobre chica probablemente necesite terapia después de eso. Te prometo que cuidaré de ella y conduciré sobria. Encuentra algo que hacer que no incluya disparar a nadie, ¿está bien?

Luego le colgó el teléfono.

La miré fijamente, aturdida.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? —pregunté.

—¿Qué?

—Colgarle a Sasuke.

Karui se echó a reír.

—Oh, estará enfadado. Él y Chouji probablemente estén quejándose el uno al otro durante toda la noche. Pero sólo vamos a salir a por un poco de diversión y él parecerá un calzonazos si hace de esto un gran lío. Y nuestros chicos pueden ser unos calzonazos, pero no quieren parecer uno. Está todo bien.

Yo no estaba tan segura de ello.

—Hora de los tragos —dijo Karin, saltando del sofá y caminando hacia la cocina. Las otras tiraron de mí para ponerme de pie y me arrastraron hasta allá, mi teléfono dejado atrás. Entonces la música empezó y las cosas se volvieron un poco locas.


	16. Chapter 16

—En serio, no creerías lo grande que es —dije arrastrando las palabras, inclinándome hacia adelante y extendiendo mis manos para medirlo.

—Eso es asqueroso —gritó Karui, dándome una palmada, y me eché a reír, casi cayéndome de mi silla—. Ese sobre quien estás hablando es mi hermano. ¡Para antes de que vomite!

Sostuve mis manos más separadas, abriendo la boca y chasqueando la lengua como una serpiente. Todas rompimos a reír y casi me meo en los pantalones. Momento de tomarse un descanso para ir al baño.

—Voy a hacer pis. ¿Alguien?

Temari se puso de pie y nos tambaleamos hasta el baño juntas. En serio, me encantaban todas y cada una de esas chicas. No podía imaginarme por qué había estado preocupada acerca de Sasuke.

Sasuke pateaba culos. De hecho, cuando viera a Sasuke esta noche iba a arrancarle la ropa y a hacerle la mejor mamada que había tenido en su vida. Y Kiba también iba a estar muy bien, porque a pesar de lo que todos pensaban, en realidad no era totalmente estúpido. Sabía eso por un hecho, justo de la misma manera que sabía que realmente, pero de verdad, necesitaba solo un trago más para hacer la noche perfecta.

Las mujeres pateaban traseros.

Un par de tipos nos encontraron de camino al baño, uno de ellos extendiendo una mano para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio mientras daba tumbos hacia él.

—¿Podemos comprarles una bebida, chicas? —preguntó, sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa. Era lindo de esa forma de ―universitario de primer año. Sasuke se lo comería para desayunar, pensé.

—Eso no va a suceder —dijo una voz baja desde detrás de nosotras.

Me volví para ver a Painter, uno de los prospectos de las Parcas, detrás de nosotras pareciendo mezquino. Con sus fuertes músculos, su cabello negro, era bastante caliente. Atractivo. Ups, demasiado alcohol... No podía echarle un vistazo a Painter, eso era simplemente extraño. —Tienen que apartarse de ellas ahora mismo.

Painter podía tener una apariencia de rockero, pero todavía era un motero que daba miedo. Se había presentado en casa de Sasuke unos veinte minutos después de que Karui le colgara a Sasuke y nos siguió desde entonces. Los tipos se apartaron al instante, murmurando disculpas. Temari se giró y golpeó el pecho de Painter. Él gruñó y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no dijo nada. Vi el intercambio con los ojos muy abiertos. Temari me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hacia el baño. Abrió la puerta, golpeándola contra la pared mientras me agarraba y me metía dentro.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró, caminando hacia la casilla, la cual era simplemente un inodoro abierto separado del resto de la habitación por un tabique de madera—. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a conocer a alguien así? Nunca encontraré un novio real. Nunca.

Me tambaleé, intentando seguir sus palabras.

—No lo entiendo.

—Imagina ser la hija mayor del presidente de las Parcas MC —dijo—.¿Cuántos tipos crees que me invitaron a salir en el instituto? Tuve que ir a mi fiesta de graduación con uno de los prospectos. Un prospecto que no tenía permitido bailar conmigo.

Oh. Ahora lo entendía.

—Eso apesta —dije, sintiéndome muy sensata—. Pero probablemente es mejor que tener a algún tipo aprovechándose de ti.

Mi propia fiesta de graduación era un ejemplo excelente —Hidan había sido como un pulpo con Viagra y yo había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para sentirme halagada.

—¡Quiero que un tipo se aproveche de mí! —espetó Temari, subiéndose sus vaqueros—. No tienes ni idea de cuántos chicos me han abandonado una vez que se han enterado de quién es mi padre. Traté de distanciarme. Incluso fui a la universidad en Seattle. Obito tenía a sus amigos de allí controlándome. Durante aproximadamente tres meses fue genial y luego los rumores de que mataría a cualquiera que me tocara comenzaron. Uno pensaría que tengo dos cabezas o algo así. Soy virgen a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos para regalarla, y a este paso voy a estar muerta antes de encontrar un pene que meter en mi coño.

Tomé su lugar, bajándome mis propios vaqueros y haciendo pis.

Tenía un buen punto. Decidí decirle eso.

—Tienes un buen punto —dije, levantándome de nuevo. Me tambaleé otra vez y ella se rió, cogiéndome.

—Vaya, creo que has comido demasiada gelatina.

Me ayudó a llegar hasta el lavabo. Me lavé las manos y ambas nos tomamos unos pocos minutos para revisar nuestro pelo y maquillaje. Pensé que estábamos bastante bien —no es de extrañar que aquellos tipos quisieran comprarnos unas bebidas. Yo me compraría bebidas si fuera un hombre.

—Entonces, ¿con quién te dejaría salir tu padre?

—No lo sé —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—. No estoy segura de que nadie sea lo suficientemente bueno. Sin embargo, a él le gustaría que estuviera con alguien del club. De esa manera nunca le abandonaré.

—Oh, eso es algo dulce —dije—. Quiero decir, al menos tu padre se preocupa por ti. Yo a penas recuerdo al mío.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón —dijo—. Supongo que no lo cambiaría. Mamá era bastante genial también. La echo de menos.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —pregunté y luego me mordí el labio.

Aparentemente el alcohol había disuelto los filtros entre mi cerebro y mi boca.

—Cáncer de mama —dijo, claramente sin querer hablar de ello—. Hace mucho tiempo. Vamos por más tragos.

—Suena bien —respondí, siguiéndola al exterior. Painter estaba de pie afuera, apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, pareciendo aburrido.

Agarré el brazo de Temari y tiré de ella hacia mí.

—¿Por qué tiene que estar él aquí? —susurré—. ¿Tienen miedo de que yo huya o algo?

—Oh, no es personal. Envían a alguien con nosotras cada vez que salimos — dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Normalmente un prospecto, pero de vez en cuando Naruto nos sigue de cerca. Él es divertido. No quieren que nadie nos moleste. De esta manera podemos salir de fiesta y ellos saben que estamos seguras. No es una gran cosa, al menos no para ti porque ya tienes un hombre. Para mí es una mierda.

—¿Así que todas las chicas son vigiladas todo el tiempo? —pregunté—. ¿No es horripilante?

Ella se rió y se encogió de hombros.

—Sobre todo cuando salimos por la noche —dijo—. Es una cuestión de seguridad. Hay muchos clubs y no todos son amigos de las Parcas. Esta es su forma de asegurarse de que nadie nos moleste. Sabiendo que tenemos un conductor sobrio que nos llevará a casa. Es genial, al menos que estés buscando perder tu virginidad.

Me reí y ella me miró, lo cual me hizo reír más a medida que nos dirigíamos hacia la pista principal. Entonces me detuve, porque un hombre alto que llevaba una cazadora de cuero de las Parcas de repente me cerró el paso. Levanté la mirada, tratando de enfocarme.

—Hola, Max —dijo Temari—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Solo sentí que me apetecía un trago —dijo, mirando sobre nosotras con un destello de aprobación en su expresión. Teníamos muy buen aspecto y Max se había dado cuenta. Bien—. Hablé con Painter, oí que las damas estaban aquí. Pensé en ofrecerme para comprar una ronda. Te ves genial esta noche.

—Eres demasiado dulce —respondió ella, sonriéndole coquetamente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y me pregunté si allí podía haber un poco más en juego con Temari y Max de lo que yo me daba cuenta. Painter se acercó a nosotros, mientras él y Max intercambiaban una mirada. Luego Painter sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, no parecía muy contento al respecto.

Eso era interesante.

Max nos siguió de regreso a la mesa, donde Shizune le puso en su lugar, diciéndole que nos comprara bebidas y permaneciera fuera de nuestro camino

―¡Porque es una nooooocheeeee de chiiiiiiiicaaaaaaas!.

Todo el mundo gritó con aprobación mientras él sonreía y tomaba los pedidos, trayendo de regreso una ronda de tragos.

A pesar de mi anterior convicción de que necesitaba más alcohol, mirar el pequeño vaso de vodka me hizo sentir enferma y saqué mi teléfono para ver qué hora era. Casi las dos. Sasuke me había escrito alrededor de cuatro horas antes.

Yendo a La Línea con los chicos. No me esperes despierta. La Línea. ¿Por qué me sonaba familiar? Mi cerebro estaba empañado

—¿Qué es La Línea? —le pregunté a Karin, quien estaba sentada junto a mí. Se había puesto un chaleco de cuero antes de entrar en el bar y sus parches decían:―Propiedad de Bagger, las Parcas MC. Toda la cosa de la propiedad todavía me hacía sentir incómoda, pero ella parecía bastante feliz llevándolo. Y Karin no estaba precisamente oprimida. Deduje eso por la charla entre los tragos de gelatina que ella había vertido por mi garganta. Estaba demasiado ocupada dirigiendo su cafetería y cuidando de la hija de tres años que había tenido con Suigetsu como para estar oprimida.

—Oh, ese es el bar de striptease —dijo—. Hace una fortuna, aunque las strippers pueden ser unas auténticas zorras. Pero algunas de ellas están bien. Siempre le digo a Suigetsu que voy a empezar a trabajar allí mientras él está desplegado y eso le molesta. Adoro hacer eso. —Se rió.

—¿De qué están hablando? —gritó Tsunade desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¡La Línea! —gritó Karin en respuesta. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tsunade.

—¡Deberíamos ir allí!

—¿Qué? —pregunté, sorprendida. Karin dio palmadas.

—Oh, es una idea genial —dijo—. Podemos jugar en una de las barras. ¡Necesito fotos para Bagger!

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué vamos a ir allí? —pregunté perpleja.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, si los chicos están en La Línea será divertido aparecer sin advertir —dijo Tsunade, guiñándome un ojo—. Asustarles directamente, ¿sabes? Además de que es interesante de algún modo ver a las bailarinas. Algunas de ellas son muy buenas. He aprendido algunos trucos excelentes de ellas. Jiraiya puede dar fe de ello.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y chocó los cinco con Shizune para dar énfasis.

—Por no mencionar que si tu hombre va a pasar la noche alrededor de perras desnudas que no son tú, no está mal asegurarte de lleva su erección de regreso a casa, ¿sabes? —añadió Shizune. Ese era un buen punto. No me gustaba la idea de Sasuke con otra mujer, no me gustaba en absoluto. Fruncí el ceño hacia el teléfono y el ofensivo mensaje.

—Y la tienda tiene mercancía de confianza —añadió—. Tengo que recoger un nuevo top de tirantes. Voy a ir a ver a Bolt esta semana y quiero darle algo que espere con interés.

—Odio ese lugar —se quejó Temari—. Y si papá está allí tendré que verle con alguna stripper frotándose contra él. Es asqueroso. Ninguna chica debería tener que ver a su padre jodiendo a muchas mujeres diferentes, ¡especialmente cuando no me permite salir con nadie en absoluto! Prefiero irme a casa.

—Painter puede llevarte —dijo Max, apareciendo detrás de mí e inclinándose contra el respaldo de mi silla. Estaba invadiendo un poco mi espacio, pero nadie más pareció darse cuenta así que solo lo dejé pasar, frunciendo el ceño—. Es casi la hora de cerrar, de cualquier modo. Llevaré a todas las demás a La Línea, que él tenga un descanso.

Karui le sonrió.

—Eso es dulce, Max —dijo—. Vamos a hacerlo.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba metida en la parte trasera de su coche con los demás, Max siguiéndonos en su moto. Yo esperaba que Temari se quejara acerca de un viaje a casa con Painter, pero parecía lo suficientemente feliz con la situación. Eso me sorprendió porque pensé que había captado un indicio de algo entre ella y Max antes. Al parecer me lo había imaginado.

Eran casi las dos y media de la mañana cuando llegamos al club de striptease. Nos tropezamos y nos reímos de camino a través del aparcamiento, que estaba prácticamente vacío. Entonces el cartel parpadeó y se apagó.

—Está cerrado —dije, deteniéndome en seco—. No podemos entrar.

—Oh, esa es la mejor parte —dijo Tsunade, sonriéndome—. Está cerrado al público, pero no somos el público, nena. Podemos estar de fiesta tanto como queramos.

—¿Qué pasa con las bailarinas? —pregunté tontamente. Max se echó a reír detrás de mí poniendo una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y empujándome hacia adelante.

—No te preocupes por ellas —dijo—. No son mujeres. No se pondrán en tu camino.

—La última vez que estuvimos aquí Karui se subió al escenario y nos enseñó sus movimientos —dijo Karin sonriendo—. Pateó culos. Bueno, pateó culos para todo el mundo menos para Sasuke. El parecía sentirse un poco enfermo del estómago.

—Estoy sobria esta vez —respondió Karui—. Es tu turno esta noche.

—Sabes, creo que lo haré —dijo Karin con una sonrisa—. Podría hacer un pequeño show en una de las habitaciones privadas. Tú lo grabas para mí y se lo enviaré a Bagger por el ordenador. Siempre me pide que le envíe fotos. ¡Esta le va a hacer perder la cabeza!

—Definitivamente él volará algo —respondió Shizune, cacareando.

Un gran tipo negro montaba guardia junto a la entrada principal del bar. Nos dejó entrar sin una palabra. Había estado dentro el día antes con Sasuke, pero las cosas eran diferentes esta noche. Por un lado, las luces eran tenues, lo que daba lugar a una sensación totalmente diferente. Algo turbio y sucio. Había unos pocos camareros limpiando y colocando las mesas. Un hombre usando el logo de las Parcas estaba sentado en una cabina contando dinero. La música aún sonaba y en el centro del escenario había una bailarina trabajando en la barra. Por debajo de ella estaban sentados varios de los chicos bebiendo cervezas, incluyendo a Obito, Naruto , Chouji, Jiraiya y un par de los otros. No vi a Sasuke.

—Hola, bebé —gritó Tsunade, caminando hacia ellos. Al igual que la noche anterior, el rostro de Jiraiya se iluminó cuando la vio y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a la chica desnuda deslizándose alrededor de la barra. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Tsunade y cayeron en otro de esos besos que consumen, ajenos al mundo. Karui y Chouji fueron un poco más moderados con su saludo, pero desaparecieron en una cabina oscura sin mirar atrás.

—Joder, echo de menos eso —murmuró Karin y la miré, viendo lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Anímate, perra —dijo Shizune, dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro—. Quieres hacer un video porno para tu chico, no puedes salir llorando en él. Eso no es pervertido... a menos que hayas estado ocultándonos algo.

Karin se rió, deshaciéndose de su melancolía con una visible fuerza de voluntad. Estas eran mujeres fuertes, decidí. Mujeres realmente fuertes de las que yo podía aprender.

—Sabes que trazo la línea en porno suave, no hay fetiches —respondió Karin, meneando sus cejas sugestivamente—. Voy a conseguir algunas copas. Shizune, enséñale a la novata dónde están las habitaciones VIP, ¿quieres? Y asegúrate de que estén limpias antes de que contoneen mis cosas. A mi hombre le gustan sus chicas limpias y apretadas, ¡nada de sobras!

Nos hizo un pequeño baile sacudiendo sus pechos, dio un grito y aplaudió. Shizune me señaló el otro lado, hacia un pasillo largo y oscuro.

—Las habitaciones están por allí, cariño —dijo—. Dejé mi teléfono en el coche y definitivamente voy a necesitar mi propia copia personal de esto con fines de chantaje. Te veo en un momento.

Me empujó hacia las habitaciones. Crucé el suelo del pasillo, sintiéndome torpe mientras todos salían. Puertas oscuras se alineaban a ambos lados del pasillo, todas ellas cerradas. No tenía ni idea de qué encontraría dentro y explorarlas sola se sentía extraño. Decidí esperar por Shizune. Entonces, Max apareció y me ofreció esa misma sonrisa amable que había usado en el bar.

—¿Te perdiste? —preguntó. Sacudí la cabeza.

—No tanto perdida como fuera de mi ambiente —admití—. Creo que Karin va a hacernos grabarla bailando para Suigetsu. Dijo que encontrara una habitación, pero tengo miedo de solo empezar a abrir puertas.

—No hay problema —dijo, encogiéndose casualmente de hombros, aunque sus ojos tenían un brillo de satisfacción—. Sígueme.

Algo se sintió incorrecto. Mis instintos me decían que no debería seguirle, pero no se me ocurría una razón para no hacerlo y estaba bastante borracha. Mis instintos de borracha no eran tan acertados —Hidan me pidió que me casara con él justo después de que yo acabara de terminar con un paquete de seis cervezas.

Cuando Max me señaló hacia la última puerta del lado izquierdo del pasillo, la cual tenía una pequeña luz verde que brillaba intensamente por encima de ella, me acerqué vacilantemente y la abrí. Llevó un segundo que mis ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad y la suave luz roja. Luego vi a Sasuke sentado en un sofá de cuero negro contra la pared, los brazos extendidos a lo largo del respaldo. Estaba sin camiseta y una mujer semi desnuda teñida de rubia estaba a horcajadas sobre él.

Sus caderas se restregaban contra él y cuando se giró a mirarnos vi que tenía unas tetas enormes y obviamente falsas. Llevaba un tanga de hilo azul brillante y nada más.

Sasuke me encontró con los ojos muy abiertos, congelados, y me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Pensaba que esta era la noche de las chicas.

—Nada —susurré, dando un paso hacia atrás y cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado. Me sentí quebradiza, frágil, como si fuera a romperme en mil pedazos. No sé por qué. No era como si tuviéramos una relación real. Yo no era su dueña. Pero al verlo con otra mujer —eso me hirió en lo más profundo. Choqué con Max, quien me cogió por los brazos y me estabilizó. Alcé la vista hacia él, devastada, y él tenía una expresión que no podía empezar a describir.

—¿Sabías qué estaba ahí? —pregunté.

—Sí —respondió Max, sin lamentarlo lo más mínimo por arrojármelo.

—¿Me tendiste una trampa? —susurré—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque estás viviendo en un jodido mundo de ensueño y las chicas estaban llenándote la cabeza de mierda. Puedo ser un idiota, pero no tan grande como el idiota que está siendo él. Pensé que tenías derecho a saber.

Intenté pensar. Desafortunadamente, toda estaba dando vueltas a mí alrededor.

—No lo hice para herirte, Sakura —dijo Max, tirando de mí en un rudo abrazo. Me puse rígida, luego me relajé contra él, necesitando el consuelo. Frotó mi pelo, peinándolo con sus dedos.

—Eres una niña dulce y estás en una situación realmente jodida —dijo sin amabilidad—. Tienes que mantener la cabeza en orden. Sasuke no es tu hombre, no vas a vivir felizmente para siempre con él y tu hermano no va a venir a por ti. Cuanto más rápido te des cuenta de ello, mejor será tu vida. Esa es la verdad.

Aparté a Max y miré de nuevo hacia la puerta, deseando que Sasuke la abriera para salir y explicarme que todo esto era algún tipo de error. No lo hizo. La luz verde se burlaba de mí.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —preguntó Max.

—Sí —dije.

—Está bien.

Agarro mi mano y se dirigió a la salida de incendios, introduciendo rápidamente un código en el teclado que había a un lado. Una diminuta luz roja parpadeó a verde y él empujó la puerta. Le seguí a través del estacionamiento hasta su moto. Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar y bajé la mirada para ver el nombre de Sasuke en la pantalla.

Lo apagué.

El viaje pareció durar una eternidad y estaba bastante sobria para el momento en el que llegamos a la casa. Ariel salió corriendo para saludarnos, sonriendo con su sonrisa de cachorro, pero no le acaricié, así que se quejó y se arrastró debajo del pórtico. Max me sorprendió cuando se bajó de la moto y me siguió hasta la casa. Supongo que yo esperaba que simplemente me dejara o algo.

Se sentía extraño e incómodo con él allí, y deseé poder estar sola.

—¿Quieres una bebida? —pregunté.

—Sí, una cerveza —respondió, sacando su teléfono. Le dejé jugueteando con él mientras iba por una cerveza y un vaso de agua para mí. Cuando volvía hacia la entrada él me encontró a mitad de camino, tomando las bebidas y entrando en el comedor. Las puso sobre la mesa de billar e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándome otra vez.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —pregunté.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Mirarme de esa manera.

—Intentando decidir en qué demonios está pensando Sasuke —respondió—. No tienes que estar con él, Sakura. Esto está jodido. Deberías dejar que te ayude.

—¿Ayudarme cómo?

En lugar de responder, se inclinó hacia abajo y me lanzó encima de su hombro. Grité, golpeándole en la espalda y dándole patadas. Max ignoró mis forcejeos, llevándome de regreso a la sala de estar y arrojándome sobre el sofá. Me golpeé con fuerza y perdí el aliento. Antes de que pudiera recuperarme él estaba sobre mí, empujando una rodilla entre mis piernas, cubriendo mi boca con la suya.

Luché contra él, pero apenas le lastimé. Era demasiado fuerte para mí. Me sujetó las piernas, su pelvis golpeando contra la mía mientras sus brazos luchaban con los míos en el sofá. Su beso no era sensual, solo un ataque brutal. Nada de lengua, de seducción. Solo sus labios aplastados contra mi boca. En serio, no podía respirar y mi visión empezó a oscurecerse.

—Oh, no, de ninguna jodida manera. Eres hombre muerto.

Escuché la voz enojada de Sasuke y sentí una oleada de esperanza.

Max se quitó de mí tan bruscamente que casi caigo del sofá. Sasuke lo lanzó a través de la habitación hacia el muro, no golpeó el televisor por unos escasos quince centímetros. Grité al mismo tiempo que Sasuke saltaba tras él, martilleándolo con sus puños. Max se retorció bajo el ataque, pero comenzó a reír, el sonido era horrible y oscuro, acentuado por los golpes contra su cuerpo. Un sonoro click cortó la risa y levanté la mirada, allí estaba Picnic apuntando un arma a los dos hombres.

Sasuke no se detuvo.

—¡Sasuke! —dijo Obito—. Déjalo o te disparo.

Sasuke le dio a Max un último y despiadado puñetazo en las entrañas antes de retirarse, su pecho subía y bajaba. Max se alzó tambaleante, sonriéndole a Sasuke burlonamente. Ahora entendía todo eso de ―Mad Max...

—¿Tienes un problema, hermano? —preguntó Max mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le chorreaba de la nariz—. Tu puta parece que no. Prácticamente saltó a mis brazos en La Línea. Admito que es una concha dulce, pero ¿realmente vale la pena pelear por ella?

—Cierra el pico —dijo Obito, avanzando—. A un hermano no le hablas así, y no andas jodiendo con la mujer de una Parca. Mañana arreglaremos esto en el arsenal. ¿Lo entiendes?

Max rió de nuevo. Luego se giró hacia mí y puso dos dedos en forma de ―v frente a su boca, sacudiendo la lengua entre ellos.

—¡Idiota! —grité, llena de rabia—. Jodido idiota, ¡sal de aquí! ¡Saca tu culo de aquí y no vuelvas más o yo misma te meteré un jodido tiro!

Los tres hombres se congelaron, mirándome con sorpresa. Los miré con desdén, asqueada.

—¿Qué? ¿Les sorprende que el hueso por el que pelean pueda hablar? Bueno, ¡jódanse todos!

Dicho eso, di media vuelta y me fui hacia mi habitación, pateando el piso con fuerza y luego tirando la puerta. Momentos después, las motocicletas volvieron a la vida con un rugido. Me paseé por la habitación durante un minuto, furiosa y llena de energía, luego abrí la puerta y me dirigí escaleras abajo.

Aún tenía un par de cosas que sacarme del pecho.

Encontré a Sasuke de pie en el medio de la sala, pasándose la mano por el pelo, frunciendo el ceño ante las salpicaduras de sangre manchando su piso. Se giró hacia mí y nos miramos fijamente a través de la habitación, ninguno de los dos cedió un centímetro. Todavía estaba un poco borracha, pero ya me tenía cansada, era hora de aclarar las cosas con Sasuke. Abrí la boca a punto de hablar, pero él comenzó.

—¿Quién mierda te crees que eres apareciendo en La Línea así como así? —demandó—. ¿Y por qué Max tenía su lengua en el fondo de tu garganta?

Oh, eso sí que me enojó.

—Tú no eres quién para hablar de lenguas en gargantas, malnacido —siseé—. Y para tu información, estaba en La Línea porque tu hermana me llevó allí. ¡Creo que no se le ocurrió que te estarías tirando alguna puta en el cuarto trasero!

—No me estaba tirando a nadie. Era un baile de regazo. No es la gran cosa—dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Lo siento tanto si te interrumpí antes del final feliz! —le grité. No creo que hubiera estado tan enojada en mi vida. Los contornos de mi vista comenzaron a volverse rojos. Sentía el deseo de lanzarle cosas y miré alrededor, intentando encontrar algo que realmente pesara. Sasuke caminó airadamente, cerniéndose sobre mí mientras me gritaba y empujándome hacia la pared.

—¿Por qué mierda no debería tener un final feliz? ¡No es como que tenga una mujer por la que preocuparme! ¡No, yo no! —declaró, abriendo los brazos, hablándole a la habitación—. No tengo una mujer, ¿cierto? Nop, porque eres muy jodidamente buena para llevar mi parche, ¿no es así? ¿Qué es lo que no he hecho por ti, Sakura? Mantuve vivo a tu hermano. No fue barato nena, no tienes ni idea de lo caro que es tu culo. ¿Y esta noche? No es que anduvieras por aquí para ocuparte de mí, ¿eh? Teníamos planes y me mandaste a volar. No puedes tenerlo todo, Sakura. O estamos juntos o no, pero si no lo estamos, no esperes que me siente con el dedo en el culo mientras andas por ahí fiestando. ¿Y la mierda esta con Max? ¿En mi propia casa? Debería echar tu culo y yo mismo mandar a matar a tu hermano. Jódete, Sakura. En serio. Terminé contigo.

Le gruñí. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerse la víctima?

—Max estaba intentando violarme—le dije, las palabras eran duras y frías—.La única razón por la que acepté un viaje a casa con él es porque tú estabas demasiado ocupado dejando que alguna puta restregara su asquerosa entrepierna contra ti. Salgo sin ti una noche ¿y no te lo puedes guardar en los pantalones?

—¿Por qué debería? —demandó. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo hacia adelante mientras atrapaba mis manos, torciéndolas en mi espalda y forzándome contra él. Una emoción sexual me recorrió, mezclándose con mi ira y la loca descarga de adrenalina que hacían correr a mi corazón.

Sentí su pene, duro y listo, y olí la mezcla de sudor y aceite de motor que siempre parecía seguirlo. Mi concha estaba hinchada, un pozo caliente de necesidad, mis pantis estaban empapadas. Quería morderlo, lamerlo y patearlo en las pelotas, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Karin no ha visto a su hombre en meses, pero cuando ella sale, usa su parche —gruñó Sasuke—. Está orgullosa de ser su mujer. Quieres que lo mantenga en mis pantalones, usa mi parche.

Sasuke empujó sus caderas contra mí para enfatizar sus palabras y me reí de él. Luego me moví hacia adelante y atrapé su labio con mis dientes, mordiéndolo, y no precisamente de manera cariñosa. Me soltó con un grito y me fui escaleras arriba. Salió tras de mí, atrapando la parte trasera de la camiseta mientras yo llegaba a la cima, y tirando de mi tres escalones hacia atrás, atrapándome con su cuerpo. Una mano se enredó en mi pelo, sosteniéndome la cabeza fuertemente mientras la otra rasgaba la cremallera y tiraba de mis vaqueros, bajándolos hasta las rodillas, juntándolas. Gemí mientras él luchaba torpemente por liberar su pene, tirando de mi trasero hacia él, sintiendo los jugos correr por mi pierna porque lo quería dentro de mí a toda costa.

Su verga me desgarró y grité.

Lo que sucedió después no fue gentil, amable, dulce y romántico.

Sasuke se abrió camino en mi interior, follándome tan duro que me sorprendí de que no hubiera heridos. Su mano en mi pelo dolía, pero su polla me llenaba exactamente como lo necesitaba. No sé cuánto duró. Ni siquiera estoy segura de cuantas veces me corrí. Solo sé que cada orgasmo que sentí se sentía como una victoria sobre él, y cuando finalmente explotó dentro de mí —su semilla caliente en lo profundo de mi matriz— gritó y tiró de mi pelo, y eso me excitó como nada que hubiera experimentado antes en mi vida.

Mierda...

Colapsé en las escaleras, acunando el rostro en mis brazos mientras la polla de Sasuke se ablandaba en mi interior. Sus ásperos jadeos hicieron eco en mis oídos.

Salió de mí, volteándose y sentándose en los escalones de más abajo. Rodó y miró al techo.

—Esto es verdaderamente jodido —dijo, sonando perplejo. Yo sabía lo que sentía—. ¿Te hice daño?

—No —repliqué, mesándome el cabello. Necesitaba subirme los pantalones, pero requería de todo lo que tenía el no derretirme en un charco de cansancio—.Estoy bien. Sé que esto es jodido, pero fue increíble. Nunca he sentido nada igual.

—Seh.

Nos sentamos allí por no sé cuánto tiempo. El ritmo de mi corazón se ralentizó y comencé a notar cosas, como la callosa textura de la alfombra bajo mi trasero; las contrahuellas cortando mi espalda, y lo mojada que estaba. Eww...

—Creo que estoy goteando sobre la alfombra —murmuré. Sasuke escupió una risa. Lo miré y la completa y absurda realidad de nuestra situación me golpeó.

No podía evitarlo, una risita histérica comenzó en lo profundo de mi pecho. Torcí la boca, intentando retenerla, pero se liberó.

Me reí con más y más fuerza, mi cuerpo temblaba y Sasuke me miraba como si me hubiera vuelto loca. A lo mejor sí.

—Lo siento —dije, con lágrimas en los ojos—, pero esto sobrepasa la locura. ¿Qué nos pasa? ¿A dónde vamos desde aquí?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Maldición si lo sé —admitió, y por una vez, no se molestó en levantar un muro—. Este es un nuevo nivel de disfuncionalidad para mí, y eso ya es decir algo. No quiero averiguarlo esta noche, solo quiero irme a la cama y te quiero conmigo. ¿Eso te parece bien? ¿Sólo por esta noche? ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Asentí.

—Seh. Mañana terminamos la pelea. Estoy exhausta.

Subimos las escaleras a trompicones y me tomó de la mano, tirando de mí hacia su habitación por primera vez. Estaba demasiado cansada para echar un vistazo, solo me quité la ropa y caí en la cama. Sasuke se desnudó y trepó tras de mí, arropándome a su lado. Como siempre, eso me hizo sentir a salvo.

¿Cuán jodido era eso?

Desperté para encontrar a Sasuke yaciendo a mi lado, observando mientras recorría mi rostro con sus dedos. Parecía pensativo y cansado.

—No estoy segura de que la noche de chicas fuera una idea muy buena —susurré.

—Soy un idiota —replicó, cerrando los ojos, su rostro adolorido—. Un estúpido y un idiota, y no debí haber estado en ese cuarto en La Línea. Lo hice porque estaba enojado porque habías salido, y quería vengarme, lo cual es pura mierda. Lo siento.

Aparté la mirada, intentando no pensar en él, desnudo con esa chica restregándole sus grandes tetas. Odié la idea de ambos juntos, pero tenía que ser honesta conmigo misma, me había rehusado a una relación exclusiva con él cuando me la ofreció, y encima lo había insultado. Seguro, me había raptado a cambio... y luego se había ofrecido a pagarme la escuela. ¿Eso nos ponía a mano o solo excepcionalmente jodidos?

De veras que no debía haberme saltado el curso rápido para las chicas de los motociclistas, reflexioné. La próxima vez definitivamente asistiría. Una risita se escapó y Sasuke se dejó caer sobre la espalda, gruñendo.

—Estoy jodido —dijo.

—Hablemos de esto —le dije, rodando sobre él. Ahora era mi turno de alzarme y mirarlo—. No estamos en una relación exclusiva, o al menos no en una a la que accedimos juntos. Ni siquiera estoy del todo segura de que estemos en una relación. No sé si tengo el derecho de estar enojada contigo, pero odié verte con esa puta. No tienes idea de cuánto lo odié. No lo esperaba, y definitivamente estoy cabreada por ello. Y también por Max.

—¿Quieres el derecho a enojarte conmigo, viendo que eres tan buena en eso? —preguntó, haciendo un mohín con la boca. La gracia no le llegó a los ojos. Aspiró, como si asegurara a sí mismo—. ¿Y si empezamos de cero? ¿Crees que puedas darme otra oportunidad?

—¿De hecho crees que podríamos? —repliqué. Había demasiadas cosas entre nosotros, demasiados sentimientos complicados que yo no sabía ni siquiera cómo empezar a lidiar con ellos—. ¿O es demasiado tarde? Hay demasiado aquí. Quiero decir, aun cuando pasemos por alto todas las cosas entre nosotros, todavía está Kiba.

—No quiero ser tu enemigo —dijo con firmeza—. Quiero ser tu hombre. Me haces sentir cosas locas, Sakura, y no quiero perderte. Tampoco quiero problemas para Kiba, pero he hecho todo lo posible para ayudarlo. No puedo hacer más, ahora depende de él. Espero que creas eso. —Dejó caer la mano a lo largo de mi cuerpo, atrapando mi pierna y poniéndola sobre su cadera. Su pene rozó mi centro y me estremecí, como siempre. Su mirada atrapó la mía, llena de intensidad—. Quiero que seas mi mujer, nena. Eso es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer. Soy una Parca y este es mi mundo. Usa mi parche, serás mi mujer y yo seré tu hombre. Pasamos las cosas buenas y peleamos juntos a través de las malas. Sin juegos. Eso es todo lo que tengo y es tuyo si lo quieres.

Suspiré, intentando pensar. Lo quería, lo quería a él. Aun no me gustaba todo el asunto de la propiedad, pero había visto a Tsunade, Karui y Karin en acción —no eran víctimas sin remedio, y lo que tenían con sus hombres podía ser diferente, pero era bueno, mucho mejor de lo que yo había tenido con Hidan— y eso era toda otra historia. Sasuke aceptaría a una mujer que aún estaba casada con otro hombre, una mujer sin valor ni habilidades.

Creo que todo se resumía a un gran salto de fe.

—Quiero intentarlo —dije despacio, manteniendo su mirada—. Si lo hacemos, creo que necesitamos darnos un nuevo comienzo el uno al otro. Solo mirar hacia adelante, dejar atrás el pasado. Dejar la ira. De otro modo, podemos pasar el próximo año peleando por cosas que no podemos cambiar.

—Funciona para mí —replicó, aún había gravedad en su rostro—. Pero necesito saber... ¿estás lista para mi parche? Así es como funciona en el club, nena, y no hay salida de este. Si no puedes vivir con ello, encontraré otro sitio donde te puedas quedar hasta que la mierda con tu hermano se resuelva. Me matará, pero lo haré. Estoy listo para dejarte ir si es lo que quieres, sin ataduras.

—Quiero estar contigo —dije, alcanzando su endurecida longitud con mis dedos y recorriéndola. Moví mi boca a la suya, dejando que mis labios rondaran los suyos—. Seré tu mujer y llevaré tu parche, pero si alguna vez dejas que alguna puta te restriegue las tetas por la cara otra vez, yo misma te disparo.

Diciendo eso, envolví su verga con los dedos y apreté un poco más allá del confort.

—Anotado —dijo Sasuke, sonriendo contra mi boca—. ¿Tienes un arma?

Reí, sacudiendo la cabeza, rozando mis labios contra los suyos.

—De acuerdo, nos ocuparemos de eso hoy —dijo, acariciándome la boca—. Te voy a follar primero. Palabra de honor, no te creerías la lista de cosas que tengo en la cabeza y en la que debemos trabajar.

No bromeaba sobre la lista. Habíamos comenzado bien, pero después de unas horas necesitaba una pausa para comer. Desayunamos juntos y limpiamos, disfrutando mutuamente de nuestras presencias. Luego me llevó al granero y supe que tampoco bromeaba sobre el asunto del arma.

—De acuerdo, sostenla recta como te enseñé. La mano izquierda abajo para sostener la derecha. Mantén el dedo fuera del gatillo hasta que alinees las mirillas. Bien. Ahora pon el dedo en el gatillo y tira hacia atrás hasta que se detenga. Confirma tu objetivo y dispara.

Disparé tres veces la pequeña semi automática calibre .22 hacia el blanco colgado en un fardo de paja, luego saqué el dedo del gatillo como me había enseñado y apunté el arma al suelo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Sasuke, luciendo complacido consigo mismo.

Me había dado el arma como si se tratara de un anillo de diamantes o algo. Probablemente era mejor no pensar mucho en ello.

—Patea traseros —dije, porque lo hacía. Disparar me hizo sentir poderosa y ruda—. ¿Pero estás seguro de que es lo suficientemente grande? Esas son balas pequeñitas, Sasuke. Si voy a ser una motera, ¿no debería tener un arma más grande?

—Una .22 fue lo suficientemente grande para matar a Bobby Kennedy — replicó, y dejé de sonreír mientras alzaba las cejas.

—Maldición.

—En serio. Honestamente, es sobre precisión, no tamaño, nena.

—¿De veras acabo de escucharte, Marcus Sasuke Uchiha, decirme que no se trata del tamaño?

—Seh —dijo, ignorando la broma—. Cierto que no tiene el poder de detención que tiene un arma más grande, pero yo estaría más asustado de una mujer con una .22 que sabe disparar, a un hombre con una .45 que la compró solo porque su verga es muy pequeña. No es como en las películas, Sakura. Una pistola no detiene a nadie a menos que des en un punto importante, ni siquiera una pistola grande. Para eso necesitas una escopeta, es pura física.

—Así que hasta esta cosita puede matar a alguien —pregunté, mirando al objeto con renovado respeto. Se lo entregué cuidadosamente—. Es que luce como utilería de televisión ¿sabes?

—No me jodas —replicó—. Quiero que practiques con él, que te acostumbres. Lo haremos todos los días. Solo recuerda, si apuntas esto a una persona, le disparas directo al corazón y disparas a matar. Nunca apuntes un arma a menos que estés dispuesta a terminar una vida. Y no te engañes que puedes dispararles en un pie o alguna mierda como esa. Si disparar es malo, matar también lo es. De todos modos nadie es bueno en ello.

—¿Qué hay de esa noche en la fiesta? —pregunté con voz suave.

—¿Qué hay con ello? —preguntó, agarrando una pistola mucho más grande de su bolso y deslizando la recámara con un click.

—Le apuntaste a ese hombre. No lo mataste, disparaste justo a su lado, pero podías haberlo hecho.

—Sip, podía —dijo—. Tuve suerte esa noche, porque cuando disparó cerca de ti no te dio. Luego también tuvo suerte, porque lo puse en la misma situación y tampoco salió herido. La diferencia radica en que él eligió apuntar su arma a un montón de mujeres indefensas en una fiesta. Luego eligió tirar del gatillo tres veces. No hay excusas para eso. Se merecía más de lo que recibió.

—A veces das miedo, lo entiendes ¿cierto?

Sasuke me sonrió abiertamente, inclinándose para besar mi nariz.

—Intenta la .38 pequeña Señorita no-sé-si-mi-arma-es-lo-suficientemente-grande. Es lo que me gusta llevar, suficientemente grande para hacer daño y suficientemente pequeña para ser discreta.

La tomé. Era más pesada y mi mano tembló un poco mientras apuntaba. Alinee los blancos, reforcé mi cuerpo con un pie hacia atrás y tiré del gatillo. El arma retrocedió, pero aunque no perdí el control, no me gustó cómo se sintió.

Parecía algo salvaje para mí y decidí que una más grande me tiraría de culo al piso.

—Ya veo a lo que te refieres —dije—. Esta es más difícil de sostener.

—Sip —dijo—. Y tienen más fuerza a medida que avanzas. Prefiero verte con un arma con la que te sientas a gusto. De otro modo, dudarías en usarla cuando lo necesites. Es tu elección, y si no tengo lo que quieres, iremos a buscarlo.

—Quiero probar la .38 una vez más —dije. Asintió y retomé mi posición.

Esta vez, cuando disparé, el casquillo voló hacia atrás, golpeándome en el rostro, rebotando por mi cuello y cayendo en mí escote.

—¡Santa mierda! —grité, tirando el arma y saltando, intentando deshacerme del metal caliente. Se deslizó por mi piel, quemándome, hasta que conseguí alejarme el sostén del cuerpo y el casquillo cayó al suelo.

—¡Jesús, Sakura! —dijo Sasuke, recogiendo el arma del suelo—. Tiras un arma así al suelo y se puede disparar. ¡Podías haberte matado!

Me detuve y lo miré, respirando pesadamente.

—El casquillo me quemó —dije con voz débil.

—Cariño, eso apesta, pero dolerá más si te disparas a ti misma. O a mí. Si me vas a disparar, quiero hacer algo por lo que me lo merezca. Sería lo justo.

—Creo que me quedaré con la .22 —dije, mordiéndome el labio. Dejó el arma y sacudió la cabeza, sonriéndome.

—No eres aburrida ¿lo sabías?

—Pero eso te gusta de mí ¿cierto? —pregunté esperanzada.

—Seh, me gusta —replicó, inclinándose para besarme—. Ahora practica recargar tu arma para que puedas disparar un poco más. Si alguna vez lo necesitas, quiero que sea más que un pisapapeles.

—¿En serio crees que necesitaré un arma? ¿La vida como tu mujer es realmente tan dura?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Probablemente no —replicó—. No más que la vida para cualquier mujer, dependiendo de sus circunstancias. Es un mundo feo, pero si sabes cómo usar una, y te lo tomas en serio, no te hará daño. ¿No lo haces y lo necesitas? No podría vivir con eso, Sakura. Mierda, anoche lo necesitabas.

Eso me despejó.

—¿Qué hay de Max? —pregunté—. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Esos son negocios del club —replicó—. Tú no preguntas, tú confías en mí para que me haga cargo. Será castigado y definitivamente no te molestará otra vez. Si lo hace, lo mataré.

—Hablas en serio ¿cierto? —susurré—. ¿De veras lo matarías?

—Jode contigo, está muerto. Así es como es. Suficientes preguntas, ahora recarga el arma, nena. Vamos a practicar hasta que estés a gusto con ella y puedas hacerlo sin pensar. Ahora es parte de ti. ¿Lo tienes?

—Te tengo.

—Oh, nena, no tienes ni idea —replicó tristemente, cepillando mi cabello y poniéndolo detrás de mí oreja—. No tienes idea cuánto. Ahora déjame verte disparar. Las chicas con armas son sexys.


	17. Chapter 17

10 de Diciembre- Tres meses después

Me encantaría decir que las cosas fueron fáciles después de eso. Que cada día era una aventura nueva, perfecta y la vida con Sasuke era como vivir en una película de Disney con las motocicletas en lugar de coches.

Eso sería una gran mentira.

Sasuke había estado solo durante mucho tiempo y no estaba acostumbrado a la palabra no. Yo ya había vivido con un imbécil y no iba a soportar a otro. Él me reclamó que podía convertirme en una perra rabiosa. No puedo decir que se equivocaba.

Pero él nunca era aburrido.

Por cada mal momento habían diez buenos, y eran muy, muy buenos. Sasuke y yo habíamos estado trabajando en su lista de fantasías, y pude atestiguar el hecho de que usar el vibrador con él era mucho más divertido que usarlo por mi cuenta. Hidan había sido del tipo mete-saca-gracias-nos-vemos. Sasuke era creativo y lo único que le gustaba más que follarme era hacerme venir.

Esto funcionaba para mí.

No supe qué le pasó a Max. Sabía que él no estuvo por allí en todo el mes de octubre y la mayor parte de noviembre, aunque volvió a aparecer en la fiesta de Acción de Gracias, caminando por el arsenal como un gato medio ahogado, todo mal humorado y a la defensiva. El resto del club parecía ignorarlo, así que yo también. Estuvo bien. No tan bueno como castrarlo, pero la vida tiene karma, ¿no? Sobre todo la vida con las Parcas.

Esa era otra cosa a la que tenía que acostumbrarme. Yo no me había mudado con Sasuke, a su casa. Me había mudado al club, que era tan familiar como él había dicho, aunque una familia muy rara. El corazón del club era el arsenal, un lugar acerca del que seguía escuchando pero no podía cuadrar con la idea en micabeza, hasta que lo vi por primera vez. Shizune llamó una mañana para dejarme saber que tendríamos una barbacoa improvisada. Se suponía que debía hacer una "enorme cantidad de esa malditamente buena ensalada de papa" (una cita directa de Obito) y estar lista a las cuatro cuando ella viniera a buscarme.

El arsenal, como descubrí cuando llegamos, era un verdadero arsenal de la Guardia Nacional que fue comprado por las Parcas quince años antes. Se encontraba justo a las afueras de la ciudad, tres pisos de altura y construida como una fortaleza por razones obvias. Tenía un gran patio amurallado en la parte trasera y por grande me refiero a lo suficientemente enorme para estacionar muchos automóviles, camiones y motocicletas. Había varios cobertizos y edificios anexos, también. La mayor parte estaba pavimentada, pero también tenía una zona de césped con mesas de Obito, un pozo gigante y un juego completo de columpios con niños corriendo, gritando y riendo. No era exactamente lo que yo esperaba. Tampoco lo fue la fiesta que le siguió. Fue salvaje y loca, pero no desagradable como a la que asistí con los Bastardos Plateados. Esta era una reunión familiar, y vi por primera vez cuán unidos eran todos. Nos reímos y bailamos y tomamos fotos estúpidas y comimos demasiada comida. Esa noche, Sasuke me llevó hasta el tejado, puso una manta y me enseñó cuanto más agradable podría ser el sexo con una motociclista borracho cuando no terminaba con un tiroteo. Los chicos se habían ido para entonces y pude oír a otras parejas en la oscuridad. Debí haberme sentido incómoda pero esto en realidad era genial. Ve tú a saber.

Ahora eran tres meses después y las cosas iban muy bien entre Sasuke y yo.

Estaría comenzando la escuela en enero. Mi divorcio seguía su camino a través del sistema, pero Hidan, como se predijo, no causaba ningún problema. Había estado viendo a mi madre un par de veces y parecía bastante feliz por mí, aunque quería venir y conocer a Sasuke y al club cuando saliera.

Lo único que faltaba en mi vida era Kiba. Al parecer, se contactaba con las Parcas esporádicamente, e incluso les pagó una parte del dinero que les debía. Sin embargo, no mucho. Todavía no había hablado con él, pero recibí un par de correos electrónicos desde una dirección anónima. En ellos decía que mantuviera un perfil bajo y esperara, que se ocuparía de las cosas pronto. Me vine abajo y respondí, diciéndole que estaba bien y que se preocupara por sí mismo, no por mí.

También cree una nueva cuenta, anónima y secreta, de correo y le di la dirección. Confiaba en Sasuke, pero la vida de mi hermano estaba en juego y decir que mi hombre tenía un conflicto de intereses era una subestimación del infierno.

Necesitaba ser capaz de comunicarme con Kiba, en privado. Él me envió un par de notas después de eso, pero en realidad no decían mucho.

Por el lado positivo, Sasuke y yo nos preparábamos para nuestra primera Navidad juntos, lo cual era muy emocionante. Había decidido ir de compras con las chicas al Centro Comercial Spokane Valley ese día. Karin y Shizune eran las líderes de nuestro pequeño grupo, probablemente porque necesitaban el apoyo de sus hermanas, incluso más que el resto de nosotras. Las Parcas cuidaban de ellas, por supuesto, pero estar lejos de su marido tanto tiempo tenía que apestar, especialmente para Karin. Su pequeña niña,lloraba por Suigetsu casi todas las noches.

Eso terminaría pronto. Acabábamos de recibir noticias de que Suigetsu estaría en casa justo después de Año Nuevo. Había estado fuera de contacto mucho últimamente, y Karin estaba bastante cerca de tirar la toalla cuando nos dieron la noticia. Es por eso que fuimos al centro comercial para encontrar el conjunto perfecto de bienvenida a casa en Victoria's Secret.

—Quiero verme caliente, pero no zorra —dijo Karin, buscando a través de los camisones—. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

Shizune rió.

—Nena, no le va a importar lo que lleves. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo después de que enviaste ese video?

Karin se sonrojó y me eché a reír. A Suigetsu le gustó ese baile... después de que supo con certeza que ninguno de los otros chicos lo había visto. Lo había "visto" en Skype un par de veces, y era claro que el hombre adoraba a Karin y su hija, y que no le gustaba la idea de compartirla en absoluto.

—Todavía no puedo creer que te deje convencerme de eso —dijo Karin finalmente, secándose las lágrimas de risa—. Puedo imaginarlo. Mi hija tendrá quince años y lo encontrará en mi ordenador. ¿Cómo voy a convencerla de esperar para tener sexo cuando me ve haciendo algo como eso?

—¡Tu hija y Temari, vírgenes perpetuas! —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ah, la horrible vida como la hija de una Parca. Los pobres niños mimados están jodidos, no hay duda. No juzgo, por supuesto.

Eso nos partió de risa de nuevo.

—Jodida, eso es lo que busco —dijo Karin, suspirando—. Jodida, follada, complacida y escariada, lo que sea. He usado tres vibradores en este despliegue, lo juro. No puedo esperar para ver a mi hombre de nuevo.

Después de una hora, finalmente encontramos el perfecto conjunto de bienvenida. Varios de ellos, en realidad. Shizune agarró un par de cosas también, pero no me gustaba gastar el dinero de Sasuke. Él seguía diciendo que no me preocupara por eso, pero me sentía rara comprando cosas para mí misma.

Seguíamos discutiendo acerca de conseguir un trabajo para mí a veces, pero para ser honesta, yo me mantenía bastante ocupada. Ayudaba a Karin en su tienda, lo que me llevo a cuidar a su hija tres días a la semana. Karin me dijo que podía enseñar a cualquiera a hacer café, pero encontrar una niñera en la que pudiera confiar era mucho más difícil. Esto era perfecto, porque le ayudaba y también conseguía unos dólares extra cada semana. Yo lo habría hecho gratis, pero ella insistió. También hacía recados para los chicos y comencé a limpiar la casa de empeño cuando su señora de la limpieza fallaba. A las Parcas, en verdad, les pasaban un montón de cosas, y Sasuke había llegado a apreciar mi voluntad para ayudar en cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria. Los otros chicos lo notaron también, y parecían disfrutar de tenerme cerca.

Mi teléfono sonó. Lo saqué para encontrar un texto de Sasuke.

-¿Vienes a la armería? Necesito hablar contigo.

Eso sonaba ominoso.

-¿Todo bien?

-Complicado. Te lo explicaré cuando llegues aquí. Sin rodeos, ¿de acuerdo?

Shizune y Karin querían seguir comprando, así que me despedí y me fui.

Afortunadamente, al tener mi propio coche conmigo pude conducir directamente a la armería. Me detuve y lo aparqué en el estacionamiento frontal. Painter me encontró fuera, tomando mi brazo y guiándome a través de la puerta y el patio a la entrada trasera, lo cual parecía extraño. Dijo que Sasuke estaría fuera en un minuto, así que Painter y yo nos pusimos a esperar.

Esto apestaba, porque Coeur d'Alene podía estar a sólo un poco más de trescientos kilómetros de mi ciudad natal, pero era mucho más frío aquí en el invierno. Me estremecí y froté mis brazos, dándome cuenta de que habían muchas más motos de lo habitual en el patio, junto con algunas grandes camionetas y vehículos utilitarios deportivos que no reconocí. Luego Sasuke salió por la puerta trasera, sujetándola para Painter, quien regresó al interior. Sólo ver a Sasuke me calentó un poco. Llevaba una chaqueta de color negro sobre su musculatura y una gorra oscura, de punto, en su cabeza. Se había dejado crecer la barba un poco con el tiempo frío y tenía que admitir que se veía caliente. Sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro no era caliente. Era tan fría que me pregunté si pasé por alto algo muy importante.

—Tenemos un problema, nena —dijo sin saludarme.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Tu hermano ha hecho un trato con otro club. De alguna manera está divulgando información sobre nuestro negocio y se la está pasando a ellos. A cambio, se supone que ellos te secuestrarán y te entregarán a él. Estos son tipos malos y va a estallarle en la cara, lo cual apesta, pero yo no voy a dejar que esta mierda se extienda sobre ti. Vamos a asegurarte, es la única manera de mantenerte a salvo hasta que esto se resuelva.

Lo miré fijamente, boquiabierta.

—Él intenta salvarte —dijo Sasuke, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No sé si es el hombre más estúpido del mundo o tiene la peor suerte de cualquier ser humano que he conocido. Negoció con los Devil's Jacks, quienes además de ser nuestros enemigos son, posiblemente, el grupo de bastardos menos digno de confianza que ha nacido. Han estado buscando una manera de jodernos por mucho tiempo y ahora tienen la excusa. Puede haber una guerra si no mantenemos esto bajo control. El primer paso es asegurarte hasta que encontremos a Kiba.

—No lo entiendo —dije—. ¿Qué podría estar dándoles? ¿Cómo surgió una guerra por recuperarme? Dijiste que él se encontraba contra de la pared, ¿De dónde está recibiendo esta influencia?

—Ni puta idea de donde está viniendo—dijo Sasuke, con el rostro sombrío—.Te juro que si él hubiera puesto la mitad de este esfuerzo en hacer su trabajo, en primer lugar, todos seríamos jodidos millonarios. En cambio, juega con nosotros como si fuéramos su partida de ajedrez personal, lo cual sería bastante impresionante si no fuera por el hecho de que todas las piezas de ajedrez tienen armas. Los chicos están molestos, encabronados, y es bueno que les agrades a todos ya que no es sencillo. Vas a mudarte a la armería por un tiempo, en uno de los apartamentos de arriba.

—¿Hasta cuándo? —Le pregunté, sintiendo un poco de pánico. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Todo lo que sea necesario, nena. Si los Jacks te atrapan, el club va a la guerra —respondió Sasuke—. Kiba los puso sobre ti, y por ahora tiene suficiente información para hacer que el esfuerzo de ellos valga la pena. Permanecerás en el interior y de perfil bajo. Esta noche ni siquiera salgas del apartamento. Tenemos chicos de otros grupos llegando, muchos de ellos ya están aquí, podría ponerse un poco salvaje. Tú te quedas en tu habitación, cierras la boca y no hagas o digas algo para llamar la atención.

—Está bien —dije, sintiéndome un poco enferma—. ¿Eso es todo?

Él soltó una risa breve y abrupta que no tenía nada que ver con el humor.

—No —dijo, frotándose la barbilla—. Otro cambio de planes. Es hora de que trates de contactar a tu hermano. Envíale un correo electrónico, llámalo, llama a cualquier persona que lo conozca. Necesitamos para poner fin a esto, por tu seguridad y la del club. Luego tiene que desaparecer. Permanentemente. Puede desaparecer por cuenta propia o nosotros nos encargaremos de ello. Te estoy diciendo esto porque te quiero, nena. Tú quieres que tu hermano viva, consigue que coopere con nosotros. Esa es su única oportunidad.

Me quedé muy quieta.

—¿Estás planeando matarlo? Eso son dos golpes ya —dije, sintiéndome mareada—. Ya lo amenazaron con matarlo por dinero. Ahora pasa esto. No voy a engañarlo para que lo mates.

—No voy a mentir, cariño —dijo Sasuke, mirándome directamente a los ojos—. Él tiene una oportunidad ahora. Comienza una guerra, y ya no la tendrá. Ha contratado a nuestros enemigos para tomar a una de nuestras mujeres. Esta mierda no funcionara. Tiene que hacer las cosas bien sin joderte. ¿Me entiendes?

Asentí, sintiéndome a punto de vomitar. ¿Por qué Kiba seguía haciendo estás locuras? No debí haber escuchado a Sasuke, debí haber llamado a Kiba hace mucho tiempo y trabajar con él para encontrar una solución, o al menos mantenerme lo suficientemente cerca para contactarlo, para que creyera que yo no estaba en peligro. Había seguido las instrucciones de Sasuke porque pensé que era lo más seguro para Kiba. Al menos, eso es lo que usé como una excusa para ignorar a mi hermano mientras yo construía una nueva vida.

¿Me había estado mintiendo a mí misma?

—Vamos a ir al apartamento ahora —dijo Sasuke—. Recuerda, perfil bajo. Si necesitas algo, llama a mi celular. No vengas a buscarme ni a nadie. Ya hablé con Temari, está empacando algo de ropa y mierdas para ti.

Me tomó del brazo, abriendo la puerta de atrás y conduciéndome a través de los pasillos hacia las escaleras. Vi algunas caras nuevas, hombres y mujeres, y la tensión palpable en el aire en todas partes me enfermaba. Nadie me saludó, ni siquiera me miraban a los ojos. Subimos las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde habían remodelado las oficinas originales para hacer apartamentos tipo estudio.

Tenía el más pequeño, por el pasillo hasta el final. Había rejas en las ventanas y Sasuke me dijo que mantuviera las ventanas cerradas.

Me senté en la cama tamaño matrimonial, sola.

Saqué mi teléfono y envié un correo electrónico urgente a la cuenta anónima de Kiba. Entonces empecé a hacer llamadas telefónicas a tantos de sus amigos como números telefónicos pude encontrar. Tenía que localizarlo, aunque no sabía que le diría. ¿Podía confiar realmente en las Parcas si él venía?

No estaba tan segura de eso.

Sasuke

La congregación estaba de pie. Obito presidía, los presidentes visitantes de Portland y LeGrande flanqueándolo. Sasuke se apoyó contra la pared, mirando a Max a través del cuarto. No había olvidado lo que él hizo, pero ya había pagado su precio y volvió en el redil. A él no le agradaba el tipo, pero todavía era un hermano, y si llegaban a la guerra, necesitaban a cada hombre.

—Hemos perdido tres embarques hasta ahora —dijo Yahiko, el presidente de Portland. Sasuke había pasado mucho tiempo visitando a ese cartel, y sabía que Yahiko no se andaba con bromas cuando se trataba de seguridad. Si alguien se encontraba secuestrando sus productos, las cosas empeoraban—. No pudimos averiguar cómo consiguen la información. Los Devil's Jacks no son precisamente inteligentes, pero es como si estuvieran leyendo nuestras mentes o algo así. La última vez atrapamos a uno. No habló mucho, pero registramos su teléfono móvil y encontramos algunos contactos. Así es como nos enteramos de tu muchacho.

—¿Qué hiciste con el chico que atrapaste? —dijo Obito.

—Lo tenemos en una casa de seguridad —dijo Yahiko, dándole una sonrisa salvaje—. Lo retenemos por ahora. Pensé que podría ser útil con vida, los malditos bastardos son leales. Eso es más de lo que yo puedo decir de este tipo Jensen. El negocio se ha salido de nuestras manos, Obi. ¿Por qué no lo eliminaste?

—Eso es mi culpa —dijo Sasuke—. Su hermana es mi chica. El hombre tiene habilidades increíbles, pensé que seríamos capaces de revertir la situación y seguir usándolo. Obviamente cometí un grave error de juicio.

—Todo el club tomó esa decisión —dijo Duck—. ¿Error? Quizás. Pero no puedes ir por allí matando a gente valiosa y con talento. En este caso la jodimos. Pudimos haberlo matado, pero no cambiaría nada. Todos sabemos que los Jacks han estado buscando un pretexto para atacarnos durante años. Estaríamos enfrentando esto tarde o temprano, sin importar la ocasión.

Hubo gruñidos de acuerdo alrededor de la mesa.

—Entonces, ¿cómo consiguen la información? —preguntó Yahiko—. Esa es la verdadera pregunta aquí. Tú lo conoces. ¿Qué nos estamos perdiendo?

—No tengo ni idea —dijo Sasuke, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Pirateando? Es la única explicación que se me ocurre, aunque es una posibilidad remota. No somos estúpidos, tomamos nuestras medidas. La otra explicación es una rata.

La sala quedó en silencio. Luego, Yahiko habló:

—Hacemos negocios en línea todo el tiempo, la banca, transferencias, lo que sea. El dinero tiene que moverse de alguna manera, no se puede hacer todo en efectivo. Esa es la realidad. Alguien podría estar dando pistas sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—¿Quizás mensajes de texto o correos electrónicos personales?—Opinó Naruto—. Todos tenemos computadoras para los negocios, pero también tenemos teléfonos personales. Correo electrónico. Toda esa mierda. No se puede estar sin eso y estoy pensando que alguien se ha vuelto descuidado. Podría ser incluso un niño o una mujer, sin idea de lo que están haciendo. Tenemos que bloquear la información, ser más precavidos y ver qué pasa.

—Sakura está arriba tratando de ponerse en contacto con él —dijo Sasuke—.Se lo dije directamente. Sabe que esto es serio. Si lo encuentra, me informará.

—¿Podemos confiar en ella? —preguntó Obito, rascándose la barbilla. Se le veía cansado—. Sabes que me gusta, pero una mierda como esta acabaría con todos y ella es nueva en el club. Podría aconsejar mal a su hermano.

—Incluso si ella lo aconseja, eso es mejor que lo contacte —dijo Max, sorprendiendo a Sasuke—. Si le dice que la están poniendo en peligro, él podría retroceder. Está haciendo esto porque está asustado y tratando de ayudarla. No pudo juntar el dinero, así que está jugando un nuevo juego. Apuesto a que no tiene ni idea de la tormenta que está creando.

—La voy a mantener aquí hasta que esto se resuelva —dijo Sasuke—. Está arriba en el apartamento de atrás. ¿Alguien tiene un problema con eso?

Obito puso los ojos y Naruto negó con la cabeza. Yahiko se rió y sacó un cuchillo, cortando su uña con este.

—No tengo ningún problema con eso, hermano —dijo él—. Ella es propiedad del club. No compartimos con nadie, no me importa cómo o por qué ellos la quieren. Se trata de todos nosotros ahora.

Sasuke sintió la tensión en su pecho aflojarse. Sabía que Kiba no la lastimaría, ¿pero los Jacks? Había visto lo que podían hacerle a una mujer.

—Esos hijos de puta todavía nos la deben por lo de Konan —agregó Yahiko, con el rostro sombrío—. Sé que tomamos medidas, pero sigo diciendo que no fue suficiente. Tenemos que demostrarles quien posee esta tierra, lanzar sus culos tan lejos de nuestro territorio que la caída a Tierra les acabe. Detenemos a Kiba, genial. Pero creo que deberíamos considerar seguir la lucha con ellos, terminar lo que empezamos hace diez años. Me importa una mierda ese tipo, yo quiero hacerlos caer.

—Maldición, sí —murmuró uno de los chicos de Portland. Sasuke asintió, comprendiendo. Los carteles de Oregon habían sufrido en los últimos años, y una amenaza a una de las mujeres del club los golpeaba más duro que a la mayoría. Él no quería la guerra, pero si llegaba no se detendría. Se las tenían juradas a los Jacks para un montón de cosas.

—Entonces, así lo estoy viendo —dijo Obito—. Visitaremos a todos los cuarteles en persona. Les diremos que se preparen. Nos aseguraremos que tu información está bloqueada a cal y canto. Nuevos teléfonos, nuevos códigos. Las mujeres y los niños tomarán las precauciones de seguridad. Sakura puede tener una recompensa sobre su cabeza, pero todos son vulnerables. Debemos pedir ayuda, especialmente a los chicos en el sur. ¿Crees que Sakura puede ponerse en contacto con él?

—Sí —replicó Sasuke—. Tiene un correo electrónico. Él es predecible, estará esperando que lo contacte. Podría usar lo que ella le diga para informárselo a los Jacks, pero intentaremos ofrecerle una salida. ¿Ellos disponen de un embarque que nosotros podamos usar para cobrárnosla?

—Tienen algo que viene en un par de semanas —dijo Deidara, el Vicepresidente del cuartel LeDei—. Si nos organizamos bien, podemos hacerlo. No sería malo devolverles el golpe por primera vez. Enviaré a unos chicos a Cali, que hagan una redada mientras nosotros los emboscamos en nuestro territorio.

—No es una mala idea —reflexionó Obito—. Los chicos de Roseburg podrían hacerlo. ¿Reflexionamos?

—Me gusta la idea regresar el golpe —respondió Yahiko—. Hacerles lo mismo. No quiero enviar hombres a su territorio a menos que estemos seguros de que vamos a atrapar a los Jacks con la guardia baja. De otra manera, sería un baño de sangre.

—Eso lo resuelve, entonces —dijo Obito—. ¿Necesitamos votar? ¿Alguien se opone?

Nadie habló.

—Todos a favor.

Variados "síes" se hicieron eco por toda la habitación.

—Entonces, está decidido —dijo Obito—. Chicos, ¿se quedan esta noche? Ya enviamos a las chicas a conseguir comida y más mierda.

—Suena bien —dijo Yahiko, sonriendo—. Comamos y bebamos mientras podamos, muchachos. Tengo trabajo que hacer mañana. ¡Jódenos y te joderemos de vuelta!

—Claro que sí —gritó alguien.

La Iglesia terminó. Tiempo de fiesta.

Sasuke no tenía intención de emborracharse, pero se sentía bien para relajarse con sus hermanos. Temari trajo las cosas para Sakura, así que subió con ella después de la iglesia. Había agarrado un poco de pizza y un par de cervezas también, y pasó media hora a su lado. Pero ella no lo miraba, no le devolvió el beso cuando él intentó acercarse, así que pensó que necesitaba algo de espacio. Había mucho que procesar, sabía eso.

Abajo, las cosas se estaban volviendo tan locas cómo cuando los cuarteles se reunían, en particular cuando la sangre flotaba en el aire. Cuando se trataba de los Devil's Jacks, siempre era sangriento. Esta noche no era fiesta familiar, algo que Obito dejó en claro cuando envió a Temari a empacar después de que ella dejara las cosas de Sakura. Sasuke sonrió, pensando en ella. Pobre chica, a este paso cumpliría cincuenta antes de encontrar a un hombre.

Mientras entró en la sala principal, una chica que llevaba una minifalda y medias de red hasta el muslo, junto con un bikini tan pequeño que desafiaba la física, le trajo una cerveza, abrazándolo y frotando sus pechos contra su brazo. Era una chica de La Línea, no podía recordar su nombre. Le dio una palmadita en el culo y luego se encogió de hombros. Culos dulces y strippers, el lugar estaba repleto de ellas, hospitalidad para los hermanos visitantes. Sasuke acabó la cerveza y le dio la botella a otra chica mientras caminaba por ahí. Quería hablar con Naruto antes de que las cosas se pusieran demasiado locas.

El hombre no se encontraba en el salón principal o en la sala de reuniones, así que Sasuke se dirigió hacia la oficina. Mantenían sus registros allí, por lo menos los oficiales, y Sasuke almacenaba el negocio legítimo allí también. Era muy práctico y haría las cosas eficientes si es que alguna vez entraran con una orden judicial.

Sólo por diversión, llenó un par de cajas de seguridad con papeleo y de señuelo dejo cuentas falsas en el extranjero, le gustaba la idea de un policía emocionándose si lo encontraba, luego pasando meses para descubrir que era una trampa. Sasuke abrió la puerta para encontrar a Obito bombeando en la boca de una mujer sobre la mesa, con los pantalones alrededor de sus tobillos, recogiéndole el cabello.

—¿Divirtiéndote desde temprano? —preguntó Sasuke, sonriendo—. No me extraña que Temari se fuera tan molesta de aquí. Eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabías?

—Vete a la mierda, al menos uno de nosotros tendrá acción —se quejó Obito y Sasuke se echó a reír, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la habitación de armas. Naruto prefería la privacidad, lejos de los ojos curiosos de la armería. Si algún invitado necesitaba un arma, allí es donde lo encontrarían. Sasuke abrió la puerta y vio a Naruto en su banco, sosteniendo un rifle de asalto totalmente automático, una de sus especialidades. Varios de los hermanos estaban de pie alrededor, hablando mierda, mientras uno de los hombres de Portland tomaba el arma.

—Es una belleza, pero no es exactamente práctica —dijo riendo mientras se levantaba—. No cabría en mis alforjas.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Naruto—. Pero esos estúpidos cabezas de chorlito de la milicia sólo me consiguen esto. Creo que creen que somos Rambo o algo así. Se creen mejores que mi culo, pero hago una fortuna con esos idiotas.

—Naruto, ¿tienes un minuto? —preguntó Sasuke. Naruto se giró a él.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Sakura esta escaleras arriba, y estoy pensando en la seguridad para los próximos días —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre eso? Sé que la mano de obra es limitada, pero me pregunto si podríamos tomar una precaución extra.

—Ya me adelante a ti —dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa. Chasqueó el arete de su labio con la lengua mientras tomaba un ordenador portátil desde la banca, encendiéndola. El tipo parecía aterrador con sus tatuajes, cabello puntiagudo, cadenas y piercings, pero cuando se trataba de la tecnología era como un niño en Navidad. Naruto abrió el panel de control de la sede del club en la computadora portátil, e hizo clic en un diseño multicolor de la armería y la propiedad circundante—. ¿Ves aquí? Tenemos las cámaras y sensores de movimiento básicos, por supuesto, pero estoy pensando en poner algunas cosas nuevas en todo el perímetro, aquí mismo. Necesitamos detección, pero también me preocupa la mano de obra. Quiero algunas trampas que puedan dispararse por computadora o teléfono si es necesario. Sé que no podemos contar con la electrónica un cien por ciento, pero es algo temporal. No tenemos más opciones.

—¿Podemos poner algo fuera de su habitación? —preguntó Sasuke—. Sé que no es una prioridad, pero me gustaría mantener un ojo en ella. Sólo en caso de que filtré a un culo dulce o algo así. Esto probablemente no se reducirá a un asalto frontal.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, considerándolo.

—Puedo amañar algo para ti —dijo—. Pero será hasta mañana. Después de darles las armas a los chicos iré por un coño. Hablando de eso, ¿estás bien con el tuyo?

—¿Estás diciendo que tengo una coño? —preguntó Sasuke, cruzando los brazos y arqueando una ceja.

—No seas un idiota, sabes que me refería tu chica en el piso de arriba. Entiendo que estás con ella. Pero ella sabe que su vida está en juego, que es posible que matemos a su hermano. Hay que considerar la posibilidad de que este trabajando con Kiba en esto. Ella es sólo humana, Sasuke.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—Sakura no sabe mentir ni una mierda —respondió, pellizcando el puente de la nariz, sintiendo cansancio—. E incluso si lo hiciera, ella no sabe nada de nada. No podría ser su fuente de información.

—Hablando de eso, quizás ella no sea su única fuente—respondió Naruto con un tono razonable—. Él podría estar usándola. No creo que te esté enroscando a propósito...

—Oh, definitivamente está enroscándome a propósito —replicó Sasuke, inexpresivo.

—Vete a la mierda —respondió Naruto, sonriendo—. Sabes lo que quiero decir. Ella es la víctima en esta situación y confía en su hermano. Le cuenta sobre su día a día, que en conjunto con otras fuentes podrían aumentar considerablemente la información. Tú no le dices sobre los negocios del club, pero seguro sabe cuándo nos ausentaremos. Todas las mujeres lo saben. Joder, quizás se hace pasar por una chica que ellas conoce en Facebook y así consigue lo que quiere. Obteniendo chismes de mujeres quejándose por que sus hombres se han ido, todo se va sumando.

—Mierda —murmuró Sasuke, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Nunca pensé en eso. Esto será un dolor de culo, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Te parece? —preguntó Naruto, frotándose una mano por el cráneo y su cabello puntiagudo—. Así que quieres cámaras vigilándola. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres algo en el interior de la habitación?

—No, no quiero que tu culo enfermo nos mire follar —respondió Sasuke—.Pero quiero ver cómo está, asegurarme de que nadie intente acercársele, intentando llegar a ella. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? Ah, y un GPS en su coche. Deseo ser capaz de encontrarla. Asegúrate de que no te vea, quiero mantenerla a salvo, no asustarla más.

—Lo haré mañana. Ahora mismo necesito que alguien me chupe la polla, y a menos que estés pensando en compartir a tu mujer, tengo prioridades más altas que está conversación.

Naruto sonrió y Sasuke se rió, poniendo una mano en su hombro y apretando lo suficiente para dejarle marcas.

—Toca a Sakura y te cortaré las pelotas.

—Sí, claro —respondió Naruto—. Bastardo, te importa más tu polla que tus pobres hermanos. Recuérdamelo mañana y lo configuraré para que te llegue la información a tu teléfono, junto con las computadoras.

—Gracias, hombre —dijo Sasuke.

La fiesta seguía en su apogeo de vuelta en el salón principal. Dos chicas se sacudían y frotaban la una a la otra en un extremo de la barra, y una tercera servía shots en el centro. Duck, el viejo pervertido asqueroso, se sentó en un sofá con una pelirroja apenas mayor de edad. Comiéndola con la boca mientras una mano desaparecía misteriosamente por debajo, trabajando furiosamente. Obito llamó la atención de Sasuke al otro lado de la habitación, al parecer había terminado su negocio importante en la oficina. El hombre señaló más allá con la barbilla, invitando a Sasuke a unirse a los chicos de Portland y los oficiales de LeDei en su mesa.

—Esto es interesante —dijo Obito mientras Sasuke tomaba asiento—. Yahiko me dice que los chicos de Portland están ansiando esto.

—Me alegro por la excusa —dijo Yahiko—. Los Jacks siempre han sido problemas, todos lo sabemos, pero ellos han estado metiéndose con nosotros por mucho tiempo. Nada demasiado fuerte, siempre manteniéndose en un comportamiento aceptable. Luciendo sus chalecos en nuestro territorio, rondando nuestros clubes de apoyo, ese tipo de cosas. Hay un grupo de ellos que se están instalando cerca de Brooklyn Park. Acampando en algún remolque de mierda y haciendo sus cosas o algo así. Sé que dos de ellos van a la universidad de Portland, si puedes creerlo, y no están haciendo nada problemático, además de existir y de ser pendejos generales. No hay respeto.

—Están tramando algo —respondió Sasuke mientras otra chica medio desnuda colocaba una cerveza por delante de él—. Siempre lo están. Mierda, si fuéramos nosotros, ya estaríamos haciendo algo.

Todos se rieron, a sabiendas de que tenía razón.

—Eso pienso yo también —replicó Yahiko—. Y ya que nosotros somos los que perdemos los envíos, creo que hay una buena probabilidad de que la fuga de información sea de casa. Pero no importa lo mucho que vigilemos a los chicos locales, no los hemos cogido haciendo mierda. Quería preguntarte acerca de ese tipo Kiba. ¿Qué tan bueno es con las computadoras? ¿De verdad crees que podría hackear y extraer información de nuestros ordenadores en casa?

—Sí, él es bueno —dijo Sasuke—. Los hombres como él son la razón por qué hago los libros en un ordenador portátil sin una tarjeta inalámbrica. Guardándolo en una caja fuerte, respaldándolo una vez a la semana y manteniendo la copia de seguridad en otra caja fuerte distinta. Esa es la única clase de seguridad informática en la cual podemos confiar.

—Eso es lo que pensé —contestó Yahiko. Tiró de su barba oscura, sacudiendo la cabeza. El presidente de Portland era un hombre grande con el pelo largo y un tono anaranjado que lo llevaba levantado casi siempre. Tenía los brazos cubiertos de tatuajes de manga completa, y el rumor era que fue asesino nacional a sueldo no oficial. Sasuke no lo dudaba ni por un minuto—. Lo encontramos, tenemos que deshacernos de él... a menos que él nos dé a los Jacks. Aun así, puede que tengamos que deshacernos de él.

Sasuke asintió, sabiendo la verdad. Joder, esto iba a matar a Sakura.

—Si todo se reduce a eso, ¿puedes hacerlo parecer un accidente? ¿Tal vez en un par de meses?

—Yo puedo —replicó Yahiko, mirando por encima a Obito, quien se encogió de hombros—. Tengo que decirlo, estoy un poco preocupado por tu compromiso en esto, Sasuke. Pareces más preocupado por los sentimientos de tu chica que alguien jodiendo con el club. ¿Tenemos un problema?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—No hay problema —respondió—. Esta es mi vida, y sé que ella también lo sabe. Sólo tengo la esperanza de salir con vida y seguir manteniendo a mi chica. Todos hacemos sacrificios. Espero que el mío no sea mayor de lo que debe ser.

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo Yahiko—. Lo tendré en cuenta. La vida sería más fácil si los Jacks lo mataran, de todos modos.

—Es cierto —dijo Obito—. Pero no debemos contar con ellos, nunca han hecho nada para ayudarnos antes, dudo que vayan a empezar ahora. Ojalá tuviéramos un mejor control sobre esto, pero será bueno hacerlos caer, especialmente teniendo en cuenta tu situación, Yahiko. Pero eso es un negocio. Sé que los muchachos tuvieron un largo viaje hoy. Llegó la hora de un poco de hospitalidad.

Obito miró a su alrededor, vio a un par de chicas de pie no demasiado lejos.

Silbó, llamándolas sobre ellos.

—Cuiden de Yahiko y de Deidara por mí, ¿quieren?

Sonrieron y obedientemente se movieron hacia los oficiales del cuartel de visita. Obito miró a Sasuke y levantó una ceja.

-¿Planeas participar esta esta noche?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—Algo mejor me espera en el piso de arriba —dijo—. Dale a Sakura poco de tiempo para adaptarse, acostumbrarse a lo que está sucediendo. Eso es todo.

—Algunos hombres dicen que un hermano que tiene miedo de disfrutar de un coño en una fiesta es un marica —respondió Obito—. ¿Quién está a cargo, tú o esa mujer?

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—Estás lleno de mierda —respondió—. Cuando tu mujer estaba viva, eras un monje. Vi cómo lo eras.

Obito se quedó pensativo y tomó un largo trago de su cerveza. Luego levantó la vista y sostuvo la mirada de Sasuke.

—He follado un montón después de ella —dijo—. Pero te lo digo, daría cualquier pedazo de culo que he tenido en mi vida por otro día con esa mujer. Esto—continuó, señalando la fiesta—, es muy divertido. Pero no es la realidad. Nosotros haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para proteger a tu chica. Y si matamos a Kiba, vamos a hacerlo en secreto. Quiero que lo sepas.

—Gracias —dijo Sasuke—. Eres un buen hermano.

—De eso se trata esto —respondió Obito. Él sonrió—. Lo que acabo de decir, mi mujer puede no estar aquí, pero el recordarle me tan jodidamente cachondo. La chica en la oficina sólo me llevo al borde. Creo que voy a hacer algo al respecto.

Obito se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia otro grupo de mujeres risueñas. Unas manos rodearon a Sasuke por detrás, cubriendo sus ojos mientras un cuerpo caliente presionó contra su espalda.

—Oye, sexy —dijo una voz femenina. La reconoció al instante y sonrió ampliamente. Tayuya. Quitó sus manos y se levantó para abrazarla.

—No te he visto en mucho tiempo —dijo, dando un paso hacia ella para abrazarla—. Fantástica, como siempre. No has estado por aquí últimamente, ¿qué pasa con eso?

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Tengo un nuevo hombre, creo. Se llama Guy y es de California, viene aquí en su jet privado, ese tipo de cosas. Lo he estado viendo durante un tiempo, pero el divorcio es definitivo ahora, así que tiene un poco más de libertad. Hemos estado pasando el rato. Estoy pensando en ir al sur con él, a menos que haya una razón mejor para que yo me quede por aquí...

Sasuke captó la pregunta no formulada y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Estoy tomado, nena.

Ella asintió, un poco melancólica pero no triste o sorprendida. Esa era Tayuya —siempre realista, y una buena amiga también. Había estado con ella de forma intermitente desde la escuela secundaria, y era una de las pocas mujeres con la que se acostó que realmente le gustaba y de confianza.

—He oído rumores —respondió—. Malos rumores, para ser honesta. Contéstame una pregunta y te dejare en paz. ¿Ella esta prisionera?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Le dije que se puede marchar, pero su hermano tiene una sentencia. Esto va mucho más allá de ella ahora, él está por su cuenta en este momento.

Tayuya observó su cara, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Eres complicado —respondió—. Le "dijiste" ¿que se podía marchar? ¿Sabe que mentiste?

—No vamos a tener está conversación —dijo Sasuke, con voz firme. Tayuya se echó a reír.

—Está bien, muchacho. Sólo preguntaba. Siempre pensé que nosotros podíamos tener algo, ese tipo de cosas. Pero estoy feliz por ti, Sasuke, realmente lo estoy. Tú eres uno de los buenos. ¿Bebemos algo por los viejos tiempos?

Él le ofreció su brazo mientras se dirigían hacia la barra. Sólo una chica bailaba en la cima ahora, y ya había perdido su ropa. La otra cayó en un sofá, uno de los hermanos de LeDei estaba comiéndosela mientras ella le daba una mamada a otro. No le interesaba mucho, pero eso hizo a Sasuke sentirse viejo y cansado. Podría ser de su mujer, pero un hombre todavía podía mirar. Pero, sinceramente, sólo parecía tan aburrido.

Tomó un par de cervezas de la barra y miró a su alrededor por un lugar lo suficientemente tranquilo para hablar, pero no encontró nada.

—Subamos a la sala de juegos.

Casi la mitad de la sala de armas se encontraba en el segundo piso, era una habitación grande y abierta en la cual habían colocado mesas de billar, una mesa de hockey y un montón de sofás viejos. Había una televisión de pantalla grande contra una pared conectada al satélite y alrededor de seis diferentes tipos de consolas de video. Más tarde, la gente dormiría aquí, pero por ahora, era tranquilo.

Al final del pasillo había una serie de habitaciones que utilizaban para todo tipo de cosas, desde almacén de cajas de los negocios hasta a la privacidad para un polvo rápido. Acompañó a Tayuya hasta el sofá delante de la televisión. Ella miró a su alrededor, con los ojos fijos en el pasillo.

—¿Todas las habitaciones estarán en uso está noche?

Sasuke hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

—Quién sabe —dijo—. Lo hacen donde quieren. ¿Comienzas a juzgar?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se rió, inclinándose hacia él para acariciarle la mano.

—Cariño, he pasado una noche o dos en esas habitaciones —respondió, guiñando un ojo—. Creo que estabas fuera con los infantes de marina o algo así.

—¿Quieres decir que estuviste con alguien más mientras yo no estaba? —preguntó, sosteniendo una mano en su corazón, fingiendo estar ofendido. Ella se echó a reír.

—Ya me conoces. Seguiré con mi hombre mientras me divierta y tenga un montón de dinero en efectivo.

Sasuke rió con ella, amando su honestidad. Estar con Tayuya era cómodo, no había duda. Una parte de él deseaba poder cuidar de ella como lo hacía con Sakura. Eran buenos amigos, y ella conocía a todos en el club. Íntimamente. Sí, pero eso no iba a funcionar, decidió. Si alguien la tomara como su propiedad, las otras mujeres probablemente la matarían.

O Tayuya las mataría, pensó, mirando las garras largas y rojas que llamaba uñas.

—¿Y es la mirada? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Sólo me preguntaba quién ganaría si te metieras con las mujeres —respondió—. No estoy seguro.

Ella se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que resopló cerveza por la nariz, lo cual la hizo reír más. Por eso amaba de Tayuya, se divertía abiertamente y sin ninguna pretensión. Tomó el vaso de ella, mirando a su alrededor para encontrar algo que le ayudara a limpiarla. Había una vieja sudadera metida en el extremo del sofá, así que la enganchó y se inclinó hacia ella, ayudándola a limpiar su pecho y piernas. Tayuya no ayudó, riéndose y dándole manotazos.

—¡Estás tratando de tocarme sin mi permiso, sucio bastardo! —exclamó. Él le sonrió.

— Seh, ya me conoces. Siempre en busca de mi próximo polvo.

Entonces, una voz interrumpió su risa y le tocó a él su turno de ahogarse.

—Ahora entiendo por qué me d-d-dijiste que esperara arr-rr-rriba.

Sasuke volvió la cabeza para ver a Sakura de pie detrás del sofá, envuelta en una manta, con la cara pálida y castañeteando los dientes.

—Bueno, mierda —murmuró. Tayuya miró entre ellos, abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Supongo que esta es la chica?


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura

No podía cerrar la ventana.

Fue una estupidez abrirla, pero sentía un poco de claustrofobia. Para ser justos, estaba atrapada en una habitación sola, y no era una habitación particularmente grande. Oí el ruido de la fiesta de abajo y supe que Sasuke subiría en cualquier momento. Pero las barras en la ventana y el hecho de que no podía hacer contacto con Kiba y que no podía irme me hicieron entrar en pánico

Por eso me decidí a abrir la ventana por un poco de aire fresco.

Por supuesto que estaba atascada, así que trabajé en ella, meciendo la vieja madera adelante y atrás hasta que pude pasar mis dedos por debajo. Luego me apoyé en el suelo y empujé hacia arriba con todas mis fuerzas. Porque tengo una suerte de mierda, lo sostuve por unos segundos y luego se abrió, deslizándose hasta arriba y quedándose atascada de nuevo, esta vez abierta. Me tomó cerca de diez minutos comprender que podría estar en serios problemas. El lugar era calentado por uno de esos antiguos radiadores independientes que no tienen controles separados para las habitaciones individuales, así que no podía subirlo. Para empezar, no ha estado demasiado caliente aquí. Fuera la noche era fría, limpia y perfecta, los árboles de hojas perennes en las laderas que nos rodeaban estaban salpicados con un poco de escarcha que parecían sacados de una tarjeta de navidad.

Ahora adentro, el clima era frío y limpio pero no-tan-perfecto en la habitación.

Por supuesto traté de cerrarla. Y me puse mi abrigo, pero era solo mi chaqueta de cuero y particularmente no tan cálida. Estuve buscando un abrigo de invierno pero todos costaban mucho y no me gustaba gastar dinero, así que he estado buscando en tiendas de consignación por el abrigo adecuado. Empecé a dar vueltas, tratando de decidir qué hacer ahora. Rebusqué en mi bolso, haciendo a un lado mi arma e intentando encontrar mi teléfono. No era que cargara con un arma siempre, pero Sasuke quería que tuviera una conmigo mientras negociaban con los Jacks.

Sin mensajes ni textos, pero decidí de todas maneras verificar mis emails. Había un mensaje nuevo de Kiba en la cuenta de webmail. Comencé a leer, una sensación de hundimiento llenando mi estómago.

 _Hermanita, me alegra que no te hayan herido. Necesitas seguirles el juego y hacer lo que ellos te pidan, no les des ninguna razón para que dejen de tratarte bien. Te estoy enviando un mensaje señuelo a tu cuenta principal también, diciéndote que estoy pensando en ponerme en contacto con ellos. Pero necesitas saber que Las Parcas son tipos malos y no dudarán en matarte. Tampoco los Devil's Jacks lo harán, pero tengo cosas que terminar con ellos por lo que tú y yo deberíamos estar bien. Un par de cosas que necesitas saber. Dices que está todo bien entre Sasuke y tú, y eso me asusta. Él te engañó, no puedes confiar en él para nada. He aprendido mucho de él._

 _¿Sabías que estuvo en las fuerzas especiales en Afganistán? Su especialidad era el reconocimiento, lo que significa que lo enviaban a recopilar información y hacer su trabajo sucio. Mató a muchas personas y fue investigado por el asesinato de civiles. Mujeres y niños, hermanita. Estaban yendo a la corte marcial, pero luego los testigos o no hablaría o desaparecía. Fue un encubrimiento, esa es la única explicación. No pudieron darle siquiera una baja en deshonra, así es como era de astuto. Aquí hay algunos vínculos a artículos sobre esa masacre. Encontré otros registros, pero no puedo enviártelos, es demasiado peligroso._

 _Tu novio es un asesino y si llegara a enterarse que sabes la verdad, probablemente te mate también. Haz lo que te diga y juega a ser la chica buena. Escríbeme desde la otra cuenta de mail y yo fingiré que coopero. Haz el tonto y estate lista. Te contactaré de nuevo esta semana cuando tenga las cosas resueltas. Recuerda, no es suficiente solo saltar al coche e irse lejos. Pueden lucir como un club, pero son como la mafia. Necesitamos un plan de escape para todos nosotros, tu, mamá y yo, y estoy trabajando en eso. Solo espera un poco más._

 _Te amo y lamento que te veas involucrada en eso. Nunca sabrás cuan arrepentido estoy._

 _Kiba_

Seguí el vínculo hasta una historia de hace 8 años atrás. Un grupo de familias afganas fueron asesinadas en sus casas, localizadas en un región bajo el control de alianzas estadounidenses, pero también seriamente infiltradas por fuerzas talibanes. Un equipo de marines especializados en reconocimiento estaban bajo investigación por crímenes de guerra. La foto de un Sasuke mucho más joven iba incluida, en uno de esas fotos militares que ves todo el tiempo.

Llegué a vomitar al baño por poco.

Después me acosté en la cama, envolviéndome las mantas a mí alrededor y escuchando los sonidos de la fiesta abajo. Pasó una hora antes de que me diera cuenta que no importaba cuán deprimida me sentía, no podía solo estar en la cama. En la habitación hacía un frío penetrante ahora, y las mantas no eran lo suficientemente gruesas para protegerme. Traté de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Obito con dedos entumecidos. Sin respuesta. Pensé en llamar a una de las chicas, pero con la fiesta de abajo sabía que era una mala idea. Kiba dijo que mantuviera a las Parcas felices. Cien ideas diferentes corrieron por mi cabeza y luego le mandé un texto a Sasuke. Nada. Lo llamé. No respondió.

Ahí fue cuando me atreví a salir al pasillo. Sabía que había otras habitaciones aquí arriba, es donde ellos ubicaban a los invitados o miembros cuando necesitan un lugar para quedarse. Podría ir a una de esas y calentarme mientras espero. Aunque las puertas estaban todas cerradas. Ahora mis dientes castañeaban y torpemente sostuve las mantas a mí alrededor. No había forma de evitarlos —necesitaba bajar y buscar a Sasuke.

El tercer piso del edificio era cerca de la mitad de ancho que los primeros dos, sólo un largo pasillo que recorría el largo del edificio con una sola fila de habitaciones en ambos lados. Había escaleras en cada extremo. La escalera principal, por la que vinimos Sasuke y yo, cruzaba el salón de juegos y el salón.

Pero la escalera de atrás pasaba por alto el salón de juegos y bajaba a las oficinas. Me di cuenta que llamaría menos la atención allí, así que fui por ahí.

Desafortunadamente, la puerta estaba cerrada en el nivel principal, lo que me dejaba volver atrás y salir al frío patio. Decisión fácil. Subí de nuevo al segundo piso, empujando las puertas de la escalera los más silenciosamente posible. Oí voces, gruñidos y gritos provenientes de una puerta abierta a mi izquierda.

Caminé hacia allí despacio, esperando encontrar a Sasuke.

Lo que vi me sorprendió.

Había cinco hombres parados alrededor de la habitación, no reconocí a ninguno de ellos pero usaban el corte de las Parcas. Se quedaron alrededor de una cama con una mujer en ella, y estaba siendo follada —seriamente follada— por un hombre parado al final de la cama, con los pantalones abajo, sus manos sosteniéndola fuerte por las caderas.

—¡Más fuerte, bebé! —gritó ella, lanzando un pequeño chillido y arqueando la espalda.

—Jesús, no puedo creer a esta perra —murmuró uno de los chicos, y reconocí su voz. Max. Lo vi ahora. Había estado alejado de mí antes. No podía moverme. Solo me quedé mirando como el hombre a los pies de la cama acababa con un gruñido, y luego se movía un paso para atrás. Max se adelantó para tomar su lugar.

Oh Dios mío, ella lo iba a hacer con todos. Estudié su cara, preguntándome por qué no estaba gritando para que ellos se alejaran, pero sí se veía satisfecha. No tan satisfecha sexualmente pero sí triunfante. Negué con la cabeza, retrocediendo y arrastrando los pies por el pasillo, sintiéndome asqueada y enferma. Sasuke pudo no haber estado allí, pero esta era su casa club y su discoteca. ¿Sabía acerca de cosas como estas? ¿Ocurrían seguido? No podía envolver mi cabeza en eso, no quería tener mi cabeza en eso. Yo sólo quería correr a mi coche, entrar y conducir tan lejos y tan rápido como pudiera.

Pero recordé el mail de Kiba. No podía hacer eso. Podrían encontrarme, o podrían encontrarlo a él. Hasta podrían ir detrás de mamá. Ella estaba en la cárcel y solo Dios sabía qué tipo de conexiones tienen chicos como ellos en prisión. He visto Oz en Netflix el último invierno, vi como las prisiones funcionaban. ¿Era igual esta cárcel? No lo creía, pero ¿podía apostar la vida de mi madre en eso?

Puedes hacerlo, canturreé en voz baja. Tú puedes hacerlo, eres fuerte e inteligente y vas a descubrir cómo solucionarlo todo. Solo ponte tus bragas de niña grande y continua. Continué caminando por el pasillo, tomando respiraciones profundas y forzándome a permanecer en calma. Estaba mucho más cálido en el segundo piso, lo que se sentía increíble. Yo todavía me congelaba y temblaba en mi chaqueta y mantas, pero sobreviviría. Ya había sobrevivo al perder a mi padre, sin mencionar a Hidan. Caminé dentro del salón de juegos para ver a una pareja sentada en el sofá, muy cerca uno del otro. Su postura era íntima, como personas que se conoces desde hace años y estuviera cómodas juntas. La mujer reía.

Era Sasuke y una chica que no reconocí.

—Solo me preguntaba quién hubiese ganado si te hubieras metido con las mujeres —Le decía Sasuke—. No estoy seguro.

Ella rompió en risas aún más fuertes, resoplando y derramando su cerveza. Sasuke se rió entre dientes, tomando la cerveza y rebuscando alrededor del sofá. Lo vi inclinarse hacia ella, frotar su pecho, sus manos desapareciendo por debajo. La mujer rió y lo golpeó.

—¡Estás tratando de tocarme sin mi permiso, sucio bastardo! —exclamó. Él le sonrió.

—Seh, ya me conoces. Siempre en busca de mi próximo polvo.

Guau. El frío de mi cuerpo era nada comparado con el hielo llenando mi corazón. Kiba tenía razón. No conocía a este hombre y ciertamente no podía confiar en él. Él lo prometió. He sido una idiota y ahora debía quedarme con él, hacer lo que me dijera y fingir que no sé qué él pudo haber asesinado mujeres y niños en un vecindario remoto en Afganistán.

Me sentí entrar en pánico, así que tomé medidas drásticas con mis emociones, resguardándolas en el más profundo donde estaría a salvo. No pude ni siquiera correr y esconderme —no tenía a donde ir. Entonces hablé.

—Ahora entiendo por qué me d-d-dijiste que esperara arr-rr-rriba —dije, sorprendida por como castañeaban mis dientes cuando hablé. Sasuke se giró y me miró, con el rostro endurecido, sus ojos llenos de culpa. Me preguntaba por qué se molestaba.

—Bueno, mierda —murmuró. La mujer a su lado miró rápidamente entre nosotros, sus cejas elevadas.

—¿Supongo que esta es la chica? —preguntó.

—Joder —dijo Sasuke, levantándose del sofá tan fuerte que uno de sus pies se deslizó a través del suelo de madera vieja, acercándolo más hacia mí. Pensé que quizás debería correr, pero parecía que no podía moverme. Me agarró de los hombros y los sacudió, puntuando sus palabras—. Te dije que te quedaras en tu habitación. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Te das cuenta lo que podía haberte pasado en una fiesta como esta? ¡Jesús!

No le respondí, solo lo dejé que me sacudiera y reflexionara sobre cuán loca se había vuelto mi vida.

—¿Qué está mal contigo? —dijo finalmente, la ira desapareciendo mientras se acercaba y tocaba mi cara—. ¡Mierda, te estás congelando! ¿Qué diablos? Háblame, Sakura.

—M-m-mi vent-t-tana está at-torada —me arreglé para decir—. T-t-traté de lla-llamarte.

Rebuscó en su bolsillo, sacando su teléfono, tocando las teclas y encontrando las notificaciones. Hizo una mueca.

—Mierda —dijo, atrapándome entre sus brazos, frotando mi espalda con fuerza—. No lo escuché. Lo siento, no puedo creer lo fría que estás. Necesitas calentarte. Tayuya, corre a la oficina y tráeme las llaves del apartamento. Encuéntrame escaleras arriba.

Me balanceó en sus brazos y me llevó de nuevo al tercer piso. Por suerte no volvimos por el pasillo, más allá de la loca mujer y el grupo de hombres que tomaban turnos para revolcarse con ella. No creo que pueda soportar eso. La mujer—Tayuya— era rápida, porque vino corriendo con las llaves detrás de nosotros.

Sasuke paró en la habitación al otro lado del pasillo, esperando impacientemente a que ella abriera torpemente la puerta. Él me dejó en la cama y me desnudó metódicamente, sin hacer caso de mis protestas. Luego estuve totalmente desnuda y bajo las mantas.

—Ve a la habitación que está al otro lado y trae sus cosas —le dijo a Tayuya—. Todo, tráelo aquí y luego cierra con llave. Lidiaremos con la ventana mañana.

Tayuya desapareció y yo quería protestar. No quería que a la zorra de Sasuke tocando mis cosas. Mordí mi labio, recordando el mail de Kiba. Sasuke mató personas. Quizás mujeres como yo. Niños. Pensé en sus armas, cuan fácilmente las manejaba, como me hizo practicar por horas con mi pequeña calibre .22. Recordé nuestra primera noche juntos, cuando vimos la película de Johnny Depp y él habló de cómo la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo estaba mal.

Supongo que él lo sabría.

Sasuke trepó a mi lado en la cama, en cueros, se abrazó a mí y envolvió su cuerpo al mío como una gran manta caliente. Mi cuerpo anhelaba su calor, empapándome hasta que mi mente se quedó fría y distante. Cuanto más me calentaba más me estremecía, hasta que mi mandíbula me hizo daño por tanto apretar mis dientes y dolió. Tayuya trajo mis cosas en algún momento, luego cerró la puerta y desapareció. Sasuke hizo ruiditos calmantes todo el tiempo y me frotó suavemente, y por una vez no intentó tocar mis pechos o llegar entre mis piernas.

Finalmente dejé de temblar y me adormecí.

—Cariño —susurró, besándome en la cabeza suavemente—. Cariño —dijo de nuevo, sacudiéndome gentilmente. Me movió contra él, y me giró sobre mi espalda, levantándome en su codo—. ¿Por qué estaba abierta la ventana? ¿Qué pasó?

Él sonaba tan preocupado, tan encantador. ¿Podría un asesino simular ese tipo de emoción? ¿Pero cuantas veces he visto a Sasuke y pensado que tenía dos personalidades diferentes —bueno y malo—atrapadas en un cuerpo? No podía explorar eso justo ahora, no podía dejarle saber lo que había averiguado.

—Solo necesitaba aire fresco —le dije, deliberadamente manteniendo mi voz suave y débil. No es que necesitara mucho esfuerzo—. Se atoró y no pude volver a cerrarla. La habitación se fue enfriando más y más esperé demasiado antes de ir a buscar ayuda. Está bien, estoy bien, Sasuke. En serio.

—¿Por qué siempre me dices eso? —preguntó, aunque parecía que estuviera hablando consigo mismo—. Eres tan fuerte, siempre fuerte. No debería ser así. Debí haber estado ahí para ti. Lo siento muchísimo, cariño.

Negué con la cabeza, cerrando mis ojos y dándome la vuelta lejos de él. Su cuerpo se sentía bien sobre el mío, fuerte y seguro como siempre. Sentí su pene endurecerse y sus caderas flexionadas, casi involuntariamente. La química dolorosamente familiar volvió a la vida y mis pezones se endurecieron mientras mis piernas se movían inquietas. Empezó a besarme cerca de mi oreja, chupando y succionando su camino bajo mi cuello hacia mi pecho, enviando un reguero de sensaciones corriendo a través de mí. Cuando succionó mi pezón con su boca, grité, luego le agarré el pelo y tiré, alejándolo.

—No puedo hacer esto justo ahora —susurré. Él suspiró y se dio la vuelta de mi lado.

—No es lo que piensas —dijo, su voz firme. Miré hacia él, presa del pánico. Sumando todo lo demás, ¿podía leerme la mente o algo? ¿Cómo supo lo que me había enterado? ¿Estaba monitoreando mi teléfono?

—Tayuya es una vieja amiga —dijo—. La he conocido por años. Hemos dormido juntos, no te voy a mentir sobre eso, pero no pasaba nada entre nosotros esta noche. Sólo estábamos bromeando.

Mis ojos de abrieron más mientras procesaba lo que me decía. Tayuya. La mujer en el sofá. Sentí una risa histérica burbujear en mi garganta y la tragué dolorosamente. Esto era algo bueno, me di cuenta. Podría usarlo como excusa para estar enojada con él. Él lo esperaba, se lo merecía, y no tendría que saber que mi mente estaba llena de visiones de él matando niños afganos como para que me interesara por lo que ocurría entre él Tayuya.

—Lo prometiste —dije, dejando que las lágrimas que estuve reteniendo llenaran mis ojos. Bien podría dejarlas salir mientras tuviera una excusa. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer y tragué—. Me prometiste que no estarías con esas otras mujeres, la noche que decidimos darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro. Me mentiste.

—No estuve con ninguna otra mujer —dijo Sasuke, su voz era una mezcla de frustración y algo más que no pude identificar—. Estaba hablando con una vieja amiga. Ella tiene a otro en su vida y yo te tengo a ti. Sólo mataba el tiempo, esperando hasta que se hiciera lo suficientemente tarde para poder irme y volver contigo.

—¿Podríamos no hablar de esto justo ahora? —pregunté, tratando de alejarme de él. Él me atrapó, sosteniendo mi barbilla y haciendo que lo miré.

—Pelea conmigo todo lo que quieras, nena —dijo—. Pero no te alejes de mí. Hablemos de esto.

—No quiero hablar —susurré, sintiendo el pánico elevarse de nuevo.

Buscó mi cara, su boca endureciéndose.

—¿Hay algo más? —preguntó—. ¿Has oído algo de tu hermano? Dime. Estoy aquí para ti, Sakura.

Mierda.

—Déjame revisar mi email —dije rápidamente. Me alejé de él y empecé a levantarme, pero me frenó, levantándose y buscando él mismo mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros.

—Aquí tienes —dijo, alcanzándomelo. Lo prendí y clickee en la aplicación de email —la que estaba conectada a mi cuenta principal. Ahí estaba, el mensaje falso que Kiba prometió.

—Escribió —dije.

—Léemelo.

—Dice: "Lamento todo esto, hermanita. Recibí tu mensaje sobre ir y hablar con las Parcas. No estoy seguro de que pueda hacerlo. Sin ofender, pero estoy bastante seguro de que tratan de matarme. Habla con ellos, fíjate si están dispuestos a hacer un trato y volver conmigo. Te amo. Kiba" Eso es todo.

—Es lo que esperaba —dijo Sasuke despacio, volviendo a la cama—. No me sorprende que no confíe en nosotros. Está asustado y debería estarlo. Hay buenas probabilidades de que no sobreviva. Pero hay una gran diferencia entre quedarse en cama con los Jacks o tratar de hacer las paces con nosotros. Necesita entenderlo.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —pregunté, temerosa de escuchar la respuesta.

Sasuke rodó hasta su lado y levantó la cabeza apoyándose en un codo, mirando hacia mí.

—Tú —dijo.

—¿Yo?

—No vamos a lastimarte —dijo Sasuke, llegando hasta mí y trazando la curva de mi mejilla—. Los Jacks lo harían. No hay dudas de eso. Él debe saberlo.

—Dijiste que trataban de hacer que yo vuelva con él —dije suavemente—. Él está tratando de salvarme.

—Los Jacks te atraparían si pudieran, pero su record con las mujeres no es muy bueno. Hace tres años Yahiko tuvo una sobrina, Konan, se metió en problemas con ellos. La hija mayor de su hermana. Ninguna otra conexión con el club que esa. Ella decidió ir a la escuela en California y resulta que no estaba lejos de uno de los territorios de los Jacks. Comenzó a salir con un chico que parecía lo suficientemente agradable, pero era uno de sus merodeadores. Aparentemente, en algún punto, ella mencionó que su tío estaba en las Parcas. Fue a una fiesta con él y la violaron. Todos. Un gran jodido tren, casi la matan. Terminaron poniéndole un―DJ en la frente. La tiraron al lado del camino. Más tarde le enviaron una foto a Yahiko, tomada con el teléfono de ella.

Tragué, sintiéndome enferma. Luego pensé en la mujer en el segundo piso, y me pregunté si ya había terminado con esos hombres. ¿Qué si ella quería terminar con ellos a la mitad? ¿La dejarían?

—¿Qué hay con lo que pasa abajo? —pregunté, mi boca separándose de mi cerebro—. ¿Cómo es eso de diferente?

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Hay una mujer abajo, la vi en una habitación del segundo piso con un grupo de hombres. Estaban tomando turnos...

—Joder... —murmuró Sasuke, cayendo sobre su espalda y pasando sus manos por su cabello—. ¿Qué otra cosa se va a arruinar esta noche? Lamento que hayas visto eso, cariño. No pensé en eso. Mierda.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Van a lastimarla?

—¡No! —dijo, incorporándose y mirando hacia mí—. Mierda, no. No puedo creer que tengas que preguntar eso. No somos un grupo de violadores, Sakura. Mierda. Si ella está ahí, es porque eligió estarlo. Joder si sé porque, pero las mujeres lo hacen todo el tiempo. Así piensan los culos dulces. No puedo defender su honorable comportamiento, pero eso no es nada parecido a lo que le hicieron a Konan. La rompieron de tal manera que yo no puedo ni explicarlo. Ella nunca tendrá hijos. Trató de suicidarse dos veces antes de que la ingresaran en algún tipo de institución psiquiátrica. Maldición.

Él lucía tan enojado que le creí.

—¿Qué tan seguido pasa? —pregunté suavemente—. ¿Qué más sucede en tus fiestas?

—Todo tipo de mierdas pasan en las fiestas —dijo Sasuke, suspirando pesadamente—. Pero eso no es de tu incumbencia. Es más salvaje esta noche porque hay sangre en el aire, eso es todo. Nadie está siendo lastimado y nadie está aquí contra su voluntad. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

—¿Tú lo has hecho?

Él negó con la cabeza, aunque no sé si lo negaba o me decía que no respondería esa pregunta, no podría saberlo.

—¿En verdad vamos a hacer esto? —preguntó.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¿Excavar en cada cosa que alguno de nosotros haya hecho? Creí que ya habíamos terminado con eso. No soy un santo, nena, y nunca pretendí serlo. Pero prometí que no te engañaría y no lo he hecho. No lo haré. Confío en que tú tampoco lo harás tampoco. ¿No es eso suficiente?

Asentí, preguntándome si matar niños entraba en la categoría de ―no ser un santo.

—Necesitas responderle a Kiba —dijo abruptamente—. Cuanto más rápido se trabaje esto mejor.

Asentí y agarré mi teléfono. Me tomó cerca de tres minutos escribir el mensaje, el cual él leyó antes de que lo envíe. Era lo suficientemente simple —le dije a Kiba que me llamara y le dije que estaba a salvo con las Parcas, pero que los Jacks eran peligrosos. Estaba asustada de ellos.

Puse el teléfono en la mesita de noche. Sasuke tiró de mí hacia él, besándome mientras sus dedos alcanzaban mi entrepierna. Me resistí al principio, alejando mi cabeza, tensándome. El solo frotó de arriba a abajo, despacio y constantemente, mientras se acercaba y comenzaba con mis pechos. Los lamió, chupando mis pezones y luego chasqueando la lengua hasta que me retorcí contra él, queriendo más aunque me desprecié a mí misma por eso.

Kiba decía que el hombre era un asesino. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke enganchó dos de sus dedos profundamente en mi interior me desmoroné, abriendo mis piernas y aullando por más, empujando mi cadera contra sus dedos. Se deslizó más abajo en la cama, tomando mis rodillas y empujándolas hacia arriba y por encima de sus hombros mientras su boca cubría mi clítoris. Sasuke tenía la lengua del diablo, deslizándose por mi pequeña protuberancia, alternando entre provocación y agitación, luego chupando lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarme, pero no del todo. Todo el tiempo trabajó dentro mío hasta que me retorcí y gemí contra él, flotando al borde del clímax.

Ahí fue cuando metió sus dedos en mi trasero. Había estado haciendo esto cada vez más y aunque me sorprendía, también me gustaba mucho. De hecho, estuvo metiendo dos y hasta tres dedos, estirándome y dando forma, usualmente mientras jugaba con mi clítoris. Otras veces me ponía de manos y rodillas, empujándome desde atrás con su verga en mi concha y sus dedos en mi culo. Sabía que quería sexo anal. A veces frotaba la cabeza de su verga contra mi entrada, presionando suavemente. Para ser honesta, nuestra vida sexual era asombrosa y no creía que necesitáramos una mejoría, y su tamaño me asustaba un poco.

Pero había algo diferente esta noche. En retrospectiva, me preguntaba si había notado lo mal que iban las cosas, a pesar de mis intentos por tranquilizarlo. Trabajó duramente con su lengua, haciéndome venir tres veces, dejándome débil y temblorosa, cada músculo de mi cuerpo flojo y flexible. No estaba pensando en Kiba o la fiesta o cualquier otra cosa que no sea la sensación de él y la satisfacción sensual que me daba. Ahí fue cuando Sasuke me giró sobre mi estómago, luego levantó mis caderas y empujo una almohada por debajo. Me quedé floja mientras sus manos se extendían por mis mejillas, y presionaba suavemente contra mi entrada con su dedo. Se deslizó con facilidad.

—Quiero esto —dijo suavemente, inclinándose hacia mí y besándome entre los omóplatos—. Necesito poseerte. Todo de ti. Hacerte gritar y que te des cuenta que me perteneces a mí y yo te pertenezco a ti y no importa nada más. No puedo dejar que te me escapes, nena.

Un segundo dedo se unió al primero y contoneé un poco mis caderas, sintiendo el estiramiento y la presión. Guió su pene en mi vagina, entrando y saliendo, la posición ideal para llegar al lugar esponjoso en la pared frontal interior. Sus dedos imitaban a su pene, frotándome y estirándome desde atrás.

Luego sacó sus dedos y algo frío y húmedo goteó en mi abertura. Sus dedos refregaban el lubricante dentro, calentándolo, y luego sacó su verga de mi cuerpo.

Buscó a tientas por un minutos y escuché el desgarré de un paquete de condones.

Me puse rígida mientras colocaba la cabeza en mi trasero. Tenía miedo de que fuera a doler, pero me silenció suavemente y frotó la parte baja de mi espalda hasta que me volví a relajar. Luego empezó a empujar dentro muy, muy despacio.

Dolió, pero no tanto como imaginé que lo haría. Era más presión que otra cosa, un extraño tipo de plenitud de los cuales había captado destellos con sus dedos. Cada pocos segundos se detenía, dándome tiempo para que me acostumbrara a la sensación de él enterrado dentro de mí. Luego empujaba un poco más.

Debía estar a mitad de camino cuando sus manos llegaron bajo la almohada para encontrar mi clítoris. Después de todo lo que me hizo, estaba increíblemente receptiva y parecía saberlo, porque usó un pequeño toque para frotarlo en círculos, empujando más profundo en mi culo hasta que sentí los músculos de su estómago contra mi trasero. Me doble para acostumbrarme a este nuevo intruso, y él gimió bruscamente.

Lo sentí saltar dentro de mí y me contraje de nuevo.

—Santa mierda —murmuró Sasuke, empezando a frotar mi clítoris más rápidamente—. Vas a matarme, nena.

Suspiré y luego gemí cuando comenzó a tirar hacia fuera, lo que provocó una inundación de toda una nueva sensación. Eso comenzó con el lento deslizar de su verga dentro y fuera de mi culo. Al principio dolió, pero no dolía tanto y ese pequeño dolor estaba mezclado con las increíbles sensaciones que se construían en la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Estaba duro como una piedra dentro de mí y cada vez que me contraía, él tomaba su venganza arrastrando su áspero dedo en mi clítoris hinchado.

La tortura era mutua.

Después de una eternidad facilitando el camino, empezó a moverse más rápido. No tan rápido, claro está. Él todavía tenía cuidado, pero definitivamente era un bombeo, no un suave deslizar. Me encontré retorciéndome debajo de él, buscando mi propio alivio mientras sus dedos expertamente jugaban conmigo. Mi necesidad creció más y más fuerte y eché mi trasero hacia él, lista y esperando para ir por el borde una última vez. Sintiendo esto, presionó duro mi clítoris mientras se acomodaba en lo más profundo. Eso me llevó al borde y los escalofríos me recorrieron, junto con un dulce, vibrante alivio. Él gimió y se inclinó, mordiendo mi hombro mientras su verga se tensaba en mi interior, aferrada por mi culo apretado. Fue entonces cuando explotó, jadeando y resoplando contra mi espalda.

Él permaneció acostado sobre mí unos cuantos minutos, su polla lentamente disminuyendo su tamaño, lo que fue una sensación muy extraña. Luego se salió y fue al baño. Oí el lavabo correr y el inodoro antes de que saliera y se subiera de nuevo a la cama. Me tomó en sus brazos y permanecí apoyada contra él como una muñeca inerte, agotada, dolorida y completamente satisfecha.

—Eso fue increíble, Sakura —susurró, besándome profundamente. Yo apenas tenía energías para devolverle el beso y riendo suavemente, se alejó—. Duerme, cariño.

Me acomodé a su lado, mi cuerpo agotado, ignorando las preocupaciones.

El sueño fue instantáneo y sin pesadillas.

Un teléfono sonó en la oscuridad de la madrugada. Gruñí, empujando a Sasuke. El teléfono seguía sonando y finalmente él se movió, estirándose y agarrándolo. Gemí porque me había quitado las sábanas de encima, dejado entrar regueros de un odioso frío.

—¿Si? —respondió, la voz áspera y ronca. Escuchó durante un momento, y entonces sentí cambiar el aire en la habitación.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, ahora alerta, su voz totalmente desprovista de emoción—. No, te escucho. ¿Hay alguien con Karin?

Eso no sonaba bien. Realmente no sonaba bien. Me senté en la cama, tirando de las mantas sobre mis pechos. Sasuke no me hizo caso, totalmente centrado en la llamada telefónica. Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi culo, pero lo ignoré. Ayer por la noche se sentía como un sueño, un sueño surrealista que no estaba lista para recordar por el momento.

—Gracias —dijo Sasuke finalmente. Dejó caer el teléfono, luego se apartó de mí y se levantó, cogiendo sus pantalones. La tensión lo rodeaba, junto con olas de una ira tan poderosa que me asustaba.

El amante de la noche anterior había dejado la habitación.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté, manteniendo mi voz baja y calma. No me miró mientras habló.

—Suigetsu está muerto —dijo, cogiendo del suelo su camisa térmica de mangas largas. Luego se levantó de la cama—. Murió hace dos días, les tomó un tiempo localizar el cuerpo para confirmarlo. Karin está en el hospital, colapsó cuando le dijeron ayer por la noche. Me tengo que ir. Tú puedes llamar a las otras chicas, pero no dejes la armería. Todavía estamos en guardia contra los Jacks. ¿Lo entiendes?

Me miró, esperando a que reconociera sus órdenes. Asentí y se fue sin decir nada más.


	19. Chapter 19

Holaaa! Antes que nada quiero agradecerles todas sus visitas y sus comentarios, me hace sumamente feliz saber que este libro ha tenido tanto éxito y que a pesar de su contenido ha sido muy bien recibido. Por otro lado lamento decirles que estos son los últimos cuatro capítulos del libro, perooooooo, la saga consta de 5 libros, así que tendremos más de las parcas!

El siguiente libro es sobre Naruto y estaría subiéndolo la próxima semana, quizá haya días donde no pueda actualizar ya que mis vacaciones han terminado, pero les prometo traerles todos los libros ¿Qué les parece la idea?

Sin más infinitas gracias y a leer se ha dicho.

* * *

Nunca me he sentido tan inútil en mi vida.

Ni siquiera conocía a Suigetsu, solo de saludarlo en Skype un par de veces. No tenía derecho a llorar su muerte, no como todos los demás. Pero lo hacía por Karin y Silvie, su pequeña niña quien lloraba por su papi en la noche y pedía actuar para él enfrente de su cámara web con su pequeño perro de peluche. Quería hacer algo para ayudar, incluso si era algo estúpido como limpiar su casa o cocinar.

En lugar de eso me senté sola en mi habitación y vi un impresionante amanecer mientras todos los que había llegado a conocer y amar en Coeur d'Alene sufrían.

Alrededor de las nueve Sasuke me llamó y me dijo que debería bajar, buscar algo de comida.

Me advirtió que el lugar era un desastre y me dijo que si cualquiera de las mujeres me daba problemas podía echar sus culos a la calle. Um, bueno. Necesitaba permanecer en el edificio, aparte de eso estaría bien. Bajé las escaleras cautelosamente, esperando ver restos y evidencia de algún tipo de enorme orgía.

Al contrario, encontré un desanimado hombre bebiendo café y un montón de mujeres cansadas y con aspecto de tener resaca. Unas pocas de ellas acurrucadas en una esquina, llorando. Una de esas era Tayuya, la mujer que había visto anoche sentada al lado de Sasuke. Se me acercó con cautela, como si esperará que me volviera loca delante de ella. No tenía la energía y ya no me parecía muy importante.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunto, tomando mis hombros y mirándome, claramente revisando por no sé qué... ¿heridas de parte del enorme pene de Sasuke? Ella sabría, pensé, sintiéndome malhumorada.

—No realmente, pero probablemente debería comer —respondí.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. Vamos, tenemos rosquillas por aquí —Me llevo a una mesa al lado opuesto de la habitación, llena de rosquillas y un par de cajas con café para llevar de Starbucks.

—¿Starbucks? ¿En serio? —pregunté. Ella sacudió su cabeza e hizo una mueca.

—Pensé que los chicos necesitarían algo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—.Era lo que más fácil de conseguir. Come algo cariño. Va a ser un largo día.

—¿Conoces a Karin? —pregunté. Trate de llamar a Temari hace un rato, pero no había contestado y no quería molestar a nadie. Lo último que necesitaban era estar preocupándose por mí. Pero de verdad quería saber cómo lo estaba llevando. No podía siquiera imaginar lo que sufría. Tayuya se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, aunque no muy bien —dijo—. No soy realmente la chica que ellos exhiben en público.

—¿Eso no te molesta? —pregunté. Luego mordí mi lengua dándome cuenta de cuan insensible eso era—. Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado eso. Por favor, discúlpame.

—No te preocupes —respondió, dándome una pequeña y débil sonrisa—.No quiero ser una de sus mujeres y a pesar de lo que podrías pensar, he tenido más de una oportunidad. Me gusta mi libertad. Tengo mi lugar y eso ha funcionado para mí. Estoy pasando por algo nuevo de todas maneras. Pero esto... esto me desconcierta. Ellos siempre parecen tan fuertes, no piensas que algo sea capaz de matarlos, ¿sabes?

Asentí, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería. La primera vez que lo conocí, medio me había preguntado si Sasuke era un Terminator.

—¿Conocías a Suigetsu? —pregunté. Ella asintió, mientras se servía una taza de café.

—Si —dijo sin entrar en detalles—. Estaba loco por Karin, sabes. No la engañó. Sasuke tampoco es infiel. Anoche, eso no fue nada, por cómo nos viste. Solo estábamos hablando. Espero que creas eso.

Me encogí de hombros, insegura de que pensar. La vida de Karin estaba en ruinas y supuse que en algún momento debería revisar mi correo para ver en qué nuevos juegos estaba Kiba. Las cosas seguían golpeando tan fuerte y rápido que no podía seguir el ritmo.

—Oye —dijo, sacudiendo mi hombro ligeramente—. Despierta, mírame. Esto es importante.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, tratando de concentrarme.

—Él te ama —dijo, sosteniendo mi mirada—. Sé todo lo que pasó, todos lo saben. Lo difundieron, querían asegurarse de que la gente supiera que no le dan a tu hermano otra oportunidad. Tú eres un efecto colateral para él y toda esa mierda. Pero la razón por la que de verdad estás aquí es que Sasuke te ama. ¿Entiendes eso?

—Sinceramente, no sé qué pensar de todo esto —respondí—. Todo lo que sé es que Karin está en un infierno y no puedo hacer nada por ella.

—Me puedes ayudar a poner en orden este agujero de mierda —contestó Tayuya rápidamente—. Habrá un funeral y tendrán un montón de gente llegando desde fuera de la ciudad. Tres estados de moteros estarán aquí para presentar sus respetos. Tenemos que estar listas. Es algo que puedes hacer por Karin, ella sabe que Suigetsu querría un gran velorio. Aquí es donde pasará. Tenemos que limpiarlo y prepararlo, ¿Estas lista para eso?

Miré alrededor. Tenía razón. El lugar necesitaba una limpieza a lo grande. Y necesitábamos comida también. Montones. Sabía que había una cocina en alguna parte de la planta baja, pero no estaba segura de cuán buena estaba. ¿Podría encargarse de tanta gente?

—Así está mejor —dijo ella, sonriéndome—. Es bueno que nos acompañes esta mañana, sabía que había una razón por la que Sasuke pagó tanto por ti.

—¿Que se supone que significa eso? —pregunté, sorprendida. Ella inclino su cabeza hacia mí, sus ojos especulativos.

—Sasuke pago un montón de dinero por ti, chica —dijo suavemente—. ¿No sabias eso? tal vez no, eso no es parte de la historia pública...

—No tengo idea de que estás hablando —dije, mirándola con recelo. No estaba segura si podría soportar otro golpe, de verdad no sabía. Pero necesitaba saber a qué se refería con ese comentario.

—Sasuke le pagó al club cincuenta mil dólares de su propio bolsillo para darle a tu hermano otra oportunidad —dijo sin rodeos—. Iban a matarlo en el acto, pero Sasuke te quería como su mujer y él sabía lo mucho que significaba tu hermano para ti. Pagó al club para darle a tu hermano otra oportunidad. ¿Cómo no sabes eso?

Negué con mi cabeza, sintiéndome mareada.

Sasuke pagó para salvar a mi hermano. Sasuke era un asesino que mataba mujeres y niños. Sasuke se ofreció a enviarme a la Universidad, sabía cómo combatir mano a mano y me enseñó a disparar. ¿Personalidades múltiples? Desde luego dos no eran suficientes... pero soy una chica práctica. Había pasado una buena parte del día anterior sintiéndome aturdida y confundida, pero ahora tenía un trabajo.

—Bien —dije, empujando todo eso lejos. Pensaría en ello más tarde, como en otras tantas cosas acumuladas—. Entonces, ¿Cómo quieres que hagamos esto?

—Juntemos a las chicas en la sala de juegos —dijo—. Averiguaremos quienes son las sobras de la fiesta y quienes están dispuestas a echar una mano y ayudar.

Al final reunimos aproximadamente veinte mujeres en varios estados de desnudez, unos pocos chicos miraban con interés sin intervenir. Tayuya se levantó y me presentó como la mujer de Sasuke, lo cual hizo que todas ellas se reacomodaran en sus asientos un poco más erguidas. Entonces ella miro hacia mí, obviamente esperando que hablara. Eso fue una sorpresa, pensé que tomaría el liderazgo pero aparentemente no. Sin duda, como la única mujer en la habitación, debía estar a cargo.

—Bien, parece que la mayoría de ustedes escuchó las noticias —dije—.Suigetsu está muerto, murió en Afganistán. No conocía a Suigetsu, pero conozco a su esposa y a su hija. Obviamente este es un gran problema, y si quieren hacer algo para ayudar, necesito tener la casa del club limpia y lista para visitas. No sé cuánto tiempo tienen o cuánto trabajo pueden hacer, pero cualquier cosa es una ayuda. ¿Quién puede quedarse y limpiar?

Unas pocas levantaron sus manos, pero la mayoría aparto la mirada, renuentes a mirarme a los ojos. Una de ellas, definitivamente no una niña sino una mujer, se acercó a mí.

—Estaré a cargo de tener listas las habitaciones de invitados y los estudios—dijo. Era una morena alta que parecía tener un poco más de treinta años, con vaqueros ajustados y un montón de arrogancia. A diferencia de las otras, lucia sexy pero no zorra, lo que era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta cuánto estaba haciendo gala de sus enormes ojos de mapache por la resaca—. Muchas habitaciones están ocupadas en este momento, necesitamos encontrar más camas para que más gente pase la noche. Algunos conseguirán habitaciones de hotel pero muchos se quedaran aquí. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Además de ser la mujer de Sasuke?

Me dio una sonrisa, si bien triste, genuina y decidí que me agradaba. Esta situación de culo dulce era más complicada de lo que había pensado, porque evidentemente no eran todas putas sin cerebro.

—Soy Sakura, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Soy Koyuki —contestó, extendiendo su mano para estrechármela. Su apretón fue firme y tranquilizante—. He sido amiga del club desde la secundaria pero no estoy con ninguno de los chicos. Solo me pasé anoche a ver algunos amigos de fuera de la ciudad, sabes cómo es eso.

Me encogí de hombros, sin saber muy bien a que se refería y no demasiado preocupada por eso. Su evidente respeto me sorprendió, aunque estaba comenzando a entender que no debería. Parecían tener una jerarquía de mujeres de las Parcas. Pero en este momento no me importaba cuales eran sus status, si me ayudaban a tener este sitio listo para el funeral de Suigetsu.

—Encantada de conocerte —dijo, con auténtica amabilidad en sus ojos, templado con una fatiga que no tenía nada que ver con la resaca—. Vamos a lograrlo, no te preocupes. No aceptes mierda de nadie, ¿vale? Eres su mujer y ninguna de esas chicas tiene derecho a decirte absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera yo—agregó con pesar—. Pero si no te molesta, pienso que a algunos culos les vendría bien una pequeña paliza y esa es una de mis cosas favoritas para hacer. ¿Te molesta?

Miré a Tayuya.

—Funciona para mí —dijo—. Que se encargue del piso de arriba, yo tomaré el piso principal y tú puedes coordinar la comida. ¿Suena como un plan?

—Suena estupendo —dije, sintiéndome agradecida.

Koyuki se volvió hacia el grupo y aplaudió para llamar la atención.

—Escucharon a Sakura —dijo en voz alta—. Ella es amable y educada, pero yo no. Muevan sus culos y empiecen a trabajar o lárguense.

Nadie se movió durante un minuto, puso sus manos en sus caderas y miró alrededor de la habitación.

—¡Hablo en serio, perras! —gritó, y le creí—. Si son amigas del club, ahora es tiempo de demostrarlo. De lo contrario váyanse a la mierda y no vuelvan. No serán bienvenidas. ¿Me entienden?

Aproximadamente cuatro chicas se levantaron y se fueron rápidamente, pero el resto pareció salir de su estupor, ordenándose muy rápido y poniéndose en grupos. En cuestión de minutos la mitad había seguido a Koyuki al piso de arriba y la mayor parte de las otras siguieron a Tayuya a abajo. Me encontré a solas con una mujer que reconocí con horror—ella era la del segundo piso, revolcándose en un cuarto repleto de hombres.

—Hola, soy Amaru —dijo tranquilamente—. Trabajo en banquetes. ¿Puedo ayudarte a solucionar el problema de la comida? Estoy familiarizada con la cocina, tengo una idea bastante aproximada de qué esperar.

Me sonrió como una persona perfectamente normal, en lugar de una mujer que había tenido sexo con cinco hombres seguidos la noche anterior. ¿Cómo podía siquiera caminar? Sacudí mi cabeza y ella me dio una mirada curiosa. Desde luego, no se dio cuenta que la había visto.

—Claro, eso suena bien —dije, y empezamos a bajar. Ella me guió a través del salón hasta el otro extremo del edificio, donde las puertas dobles se abrieron para revelar un comedor con un bar de servicio separándolo de la cocina. No una completa, una moderna e industrial, más como del tipo que encontrarías en una iglesia. Varios refrigeradores grandes, gran lavavajilla, esa clase de cosas. Bandejas vacías y bolsas de papas fritas llenaban los mesones, restos de la noche anterior, asumí.

—He hecho un montón de fiestas para ellos —dijo, encendiendo las luces y yendo hacia los refrigeradores, abriéndolos y revisando su contenido—. Les ofrezco un trato, ellos cuidan bien de mí. Hace unos años mi ex decidió usarme como un saco de boxeo. Conocí a una de las chicas a la cual le gusta la fiesta aquí y se lo comunicó a Naruto. Él y un par más ofrecieron ocuparse del problema por mí a cambio de algo de ayuda en la cocina de la armería y las cosas crecieron desde ahí.

—Sasuke le dio una paliza a mi ex —dije, sintiendo una repentina sensación de hermandad con ella.

—Es un alivio cuando se detiene, ¿no? —respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa triste. Comenzó a tomar envoltorios de comida y a tirarlos a un gran cubo de basura plástico.

—Él es un muy buen tipo. Tienes suerte de tenerlo.

Asentí, sin saber si quería ir allí. Todos parecían pensar que él era muy bueno. ¿Conocían ellos al verdadero hombre? ¿Lo conocía yo? Sentí vibrar mi celular y lo abrí para encontrar un texto de Temari.

 _Karin está en casa otra vez. Le dieron algunas drogas para ayudarla a dormir. Shizune pregunta si puedes encargarte de las cosas de la armería. Nos tomara un par de horas terminar para ayudarte. (Abrazos)_

 _Ya estoy en ello_ , envié de vuelta, aliviada de que pudiera contarle algo positivo, no importa cuán pequeño. Amaru y yo terminamos de limpiar y nos sentamos a planear la comida para el día. Luego la envié a la tienda de comestibles con mi tarjeta de débito, la cual seguía teniendo cerca de cinco mil dólares en ella y otros cien en efectivo. Estaba dividida sobre ello —si tuviera que escaparme, iba a necesitar el dinero. Pero quería ayudar y la comprensión de que Sasuke ya había gastado cincuenta de los grandes en mí seguía flotando en el fondo de mi cabeza, esperando ser procesado.

Parecía lo menos que podía hacer.

Para cuando Sasuke tomó mi mano y me llevo arriba a la cama ese día estaba exhausta. El día había sido interminable, mucha gente llorando, gritando y lo peor de todo, solo sentados en silencio mirando a la nada.

Amaru había estado magnífica. Pasó de una puta de orgías a una diosa de la cocina aparentemente sin necesitar transición. Alrededor del mediodía regresó con una tonelada de comida, tanto que no podía imaginar cómo íbamos terminarla, sin embargo, desapareció casi por completo al final del día. Las chicas fiesteras trabajaron duro para limpiar la armería antes de escabullirse cuando las mujeres comenzaron a aparecer —un dinámico club que todavía no podía asimilar.

Sorprendentemente, Tayuya y Amaru se quedaron. Se mantuvieron atrás en la cocina, pero cada vez que daba la vuelta estaban tranquilamente sirviendo a la gente, dándoles bebidas o comida, ayudando a los pocos invitados que quedaban a encontrar un lugar para dormir.

La mayoría de los miembros fundadores se fueron, aunque tenía la impresión de que regresarían para el funeral. En un momento, Sasuke me arrinconó y me contó que el problema con los Jacks estaba bajo control, pero que todavía necesitaba quedarme en la armería.

Esperamos noticias sobre el cuerpo de Suigetsu.

Karin permaneció en su casa, pero Shizune trajo a su hija después de su siesta. La llevé arriba a la sala de juegos, jugamos por un par de horas y comimos la cena juntas. Le di un baño en nuestro cuarto y le puse su pijama antes de que Shizune se la llevara de vuelta a casa. La pobre niña no tenía idea de lo que en verdad sucedía, pero definitivamente percibía la tensión en el aire.

Ahora Sasuke y yo estábamos finalmente solos en nuestra habitación y no sabía que decir. Algunos de los chicos habían estado visiblemente destrozados, mientras que otros permanecían estoicos. Sasuke estaba inexpresivo. Nada. No preocupación, no dolor, nada. Me lo había encontrado un par veces durante el día, preguntando si había oído de Kiba. No había oído de él desde el correo electrónico, lo cual hizo las cosas más fáciles. No estaba segura si podía lograr mentir esta noche. Vi cómo se despojó de su bóxer mecánicamente, luego se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se inclinó hacia adelante, codos en las rodillas, solo mirando hacia la ventana. Fui a usar el baño y me prepare para ir a la cama. Cuando volví no se había movido. No estaba segura de que decir.

—Es malo ir allí —dijo suavemente, fui y me paré enfrente de él inclinándome para correr mis dedos por su suave y sedoso pelo. No sabía a donde iba esto. Pero quería estar cerca de él, absorber algo de su dolor—. No tienes idea, nadie la tiene, ellos están locos, matan niños pequeños, mujeres y familias enteras. Todos los días, Sakura. En cierto momento mi equipo se estableció en un pueblo y habían dos chicos a quienes les gustaba venir y jugar con nosotros. Probablemente alrededor de los diez años. Eran adorables y nos agradaban, pateamos un balón de futbol con ellos, les dimos dulces, ese tipo de mierda. Era mi balón, pero dejamos que los niños se lo llevaran a casa, imaginando que lo disfrutarían más que nosotros. Solo un balón. Un día solo uno de ellos regresó. Nos arrojó la pelota y salió corriendo. Descubrimos más tarde que a su amigo y su mamá los balearon en la calle por ser amigos de los americanos. Fue solo una balón, nena, y murieron por eso y porque les dimos dulces. Eso es tan jodido. Y mierda como esa pasa todo el tiempo. No creerías cuantos civiles están muriendo por allí.

Masajeé su cabellera. Sintiendo la tensión atándolo en nudos con cada toque. Quería preguntarle a cerca del artículo, pero no podía hacerlo. Las palabras parecían tan increíblemente triviales en comparación al dolor que irradiaba de él.

—En otra ocasión encontramos una villa entera masacrada —dijo, con voz áspera—. Todo el maldito lugar completamente destruido. Niños. Mujeres. Hombres. Putos burros. Cabras. Todos muertos, casas en llamas, lo que sea. ¿Sabes que es lo completamente jodido? Ir allí y encontrar eso, entrar y al día siguiente nosotros éramos los bastardos bajo investigación. Al parecer había todo tipo de gente diciendo que lo hicimos. ¿Sabes cuan jodido es eso? Vas a un país, tratas de ayudar a las personas ahí y ellos gastan todo su tiempo y energía ya sea tratando de matarte o tendiéndote una trampa.

Me quedé inmóvil, preguntándome si podía creerle. Sasuke no tenía razón para contarme sobre esto. No a menos que hubiera encontrado mi cuenta de email. Pero había sido cuidadosa, realmente cuidadosa, limpiando la memoria, cookies y el historial de navegación de mi teléfono. Nunca puse la dirección en mi aplicación de correo electrónico, solo la revisé en la web. ¿Podía rastrear eso?

—¿Sabes cuan descabellado es esto? Suigetsu murió por su país en una guerra que ha durado por diez malditos años, y aquí la gente piensa que están sufriendo si no pueden pagar un nuevo iPhone —dijo, mirándome por primera vez. El crudo dolor escrito por toda su cara me desgarró y fue entonces cuando lo supe. No era falso. No esto. Kiba estaba equivocado respecto a él. Sasuke puede ser muchas cosas, pero él no mató a esa gente. El artículo decía que los marines estaban bajo investigación, pero no decía como terminó esto. Incluso Kiba reconoció que Sasuke tuvo un licenciamiento honroso.

Sasuke no mató a esas personas. Lo sabía en mi interior. Sentí tal increíble alivio que me estremecí con ello, pero no dije nada.

Independientemente de lo que pasó. Protegería a Kiba. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que renunciaría a lo que tenía con Sasuke. Tenía que existir una manera de encontrar el equilibrio entre los dos hombres que amaba. Solo tenía que encontrarla. Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando su cabeza en mí estómago, estremeciéndose. Sus brazos envolvieron mi cadera y me jalaron hacia adelante entre sus piernas. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo nos sentamos allí pero pareció una eternidad. No habló, solo me sostuvo, temblando como si su dolor se desbordara.

Finalmente los temblores cesaron y se retiró. Bajé la vista hacia él, pasando mis dedos a través de las líneas de su cara, sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios con mi pulgar. Él se levantó y cogió mi mano, llevándola a su boca, besando mi palma.

Calor apareció en sus ojos y se dejó caer en la cama, atrayéndome con él.

Hemos hecho el amor de tantas maneras diferentes en nuestro tiempo juntos. Urgente, lento, furioso y riendo –pero nunca como esto. Me sostuvo como si su vida dependiera de ello, manos explorando mis caderas y separando mis piernas contra su cuerpo mientras sus caderas frotaban las mías urgentemente.

Tomé su cabeza entre mis manos y lo besé, largo y profundo, lleno de dolor por su sufrimiento y alivio tan intenso que pensé que mi corazón podría explotar. No podía creer que había dudado de él. Sabía que era un hombre violento viviendo una vida violenta. Pero lo que me contó, la manera en que sufría –eso no era una mentira.

Su pene presionando en mí, largo y duro mientras me frotaba contra él. Yo llevaba una camiseta y bragas y todo lo que él tenía eran bóxer, pero eso era demasiado. Quería estar desnuda para así poder llevarlo más profundo en mi cuerpo, darle mi amor hasta que la tristeza en sus ojos cambiara por otra cosa. En cambio, nos hundimos uno contra el otro, demasiado desesperados por una sensación como para detenernos el tiempo suficiente para quitarnos la ropa. Deje ir sus labios, puse mis manos en ambos lados de su cabeza maximizando la presión entre nosotros.

—Vas a matarme —jadeó, sus manos clavándose en mi trasero tan duro que dolía—. Vale la pena. Tomaré cualquier cosa que tengas. No quiero que se detenga nunca.

Lo ignoré, concentrándome ahora en la presión y la necesidad creciendo entre mis piernas.

Todo en mi cuerpo a punto de estallar y me di cuenta que podría correrme frotándome contra él como una adolecente en la parte trasera de un auto —eso es lo mucho que su cuerpo llamaba al mío. Me froté más duro, sintiéndolo contra mí, y luego estalló el placer y gemí, temblando sobre él.

Rodé, alargando la mano para deslizar mis bragas. Sasuke empujó hacia abajo sus bóxer solo lo suficiente para liberar su pene, el cual surgió largo y duro entre nosotros. Extendió sus manos hacia mí, obviamente planeando ponerme encima de él, pero lo detuve. En lugar de eso me incliné sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo, envolviendo mis labios alrededor de su erección, chupándolo profundamente.

Se estremeció, envolviendo los dedos de una mano en mi pelo mientras yo giraba mi lengua en torno a su cabeza y empezaba a acariciarlo con mi mano hacia abajo. No podía solucionar nada por él. No podía traer de vuelta a Suigetsu o cambiar lo que le había pasado en el extranjero. Pero podía hacerlo olvidar por un momento. No tenía intención de hacerlo a medias.

Lo chupe y lo lamí, apartándome de vez en cuando para atacar sus bolas con mi boca, tirándolas y volteándolas en mi lengua. Luego me puse creativa, deslizando uno de mis dedos en su trasero mientras succionaba fuerte, apretándolo y acariciándolo con mis dedos hasta que gimió y se retorció bajo mío, apresado y desesperado por la liberación. Tironeaba mi cabello, tratando de apartarme. Pero no se lo permití. En lugar de eso lo mantuve cautivo con mis dedos y boca, tragando triunfalmente cuando el explotó en mí, sus caderas sacudiéndose y temblando.

Cuando termino, me aparté y me incorporé, limpiando mi boca con el torso de mi mano. Me sonrió, y a pesar de que todavía se veía triste, su terrible tensión se había aliviado.

—Gracias —dijo suavemente, alcanzando y trazando la línea de mis labios.

—No hay problema —susurré—. Voy a ir a lavar mis dientes, sin ánimo de ofender, ¿bien?

Se rió entre dientes y asintió. Cuando regrese a la cama lo encontré desnudo. Me atrajo hacia la curva de su brazo, llevando mi pierna arriba y sobre las suyas. Sentí paz. Nada podía deshacer lo que había pasado, ni a él ni a Suigetsu, pero por esta noche podría dormir.

Me sentí como una muy, muy buena mujer.


	20. Chapter 20

La mañana del funeral era fría. Me pregunté cuan fuerte estaba la temperatura y cuando desaparecería la nube de injusticia y dolor colgando sobre todos nosotros. Suigetsu no había sido un hombre religioso pero Karin había pedido a un capellán motorista desde Spokane que viniera e hiciera un servicio junto a la tumba. Comenzaría con un velatorio, seguida por una procesión hasta el cementerio para el entierro.

Shizune y Tsunade se hicieron cargo de los arreglos porque Karin no podía encargarse de los detalles. Sus suegros, quienes no vivían en el pueblo, estaban entrados en años y completamente devastados. Ellos estaban patéticamente agradecidos por el apoyo, incapaces de pensar en nada más que su hijo perdido. Es por eso que la noche anterior al servicio, las mujeres del club llevaron a cabo una sesión de estrategia en la armería. Aparentemente, Karin estaba particularmente preocupada por su pequeña yendo al cementerio. Sería frío y ella había comenzado a portarse mal, probablemente por toda la tensión y dolor en el aire. Todavía no entendía lo que le había sucedido a su padre, y le llevaba la computadora a cualquier adulto que pudiera encontrar para poder hablar con él en línea.

Karin me preguntó –como niñera favorita de su hija– si podía cuidarla en el funeral. Si ella no podía manejar las cosas, quería que yo la llevara de regreso a la armería en vez de someter a su hija a algo que posiblemente no podía comprender.

Por su puesto le dije que sí, por lo que la mañana del funeral Shizune aparcó mi coche en la parte trasera del cementerio. De esta manera, si la niña me necesitaba, podía tomarla y salir rápidamente y discretamente. A Sasuke no le gustaba la idea pero incluso él tuvo que admitir que los Devil's Jacks no se atreverían a interrumpir el funeral. No con un centenar de Parcas viendo, por no hablar de la mitad de los veteranos en el norte de Idaho.

No había salido de la casa club en toda la semana pero Temari había sido mi salvavidas. Incluso me compró un vestido negro para usar, y esa mañana fui con ella hasta la funeraria. Los hombres nos siguieron en sus motocicletas, lo que tuvo que ser increíblemente incómodo en el intenso frio.

Nadie se quejó.

Conducir motocicletas en una invernal procesión funeraria no parecía sensato para mí, pero aparentemente esa es la forma en que las cosas se hacen en el funeral de un motorista. Shizune me había advertido, pero yo todavía estaba aturdida por ver cientos de motocicletas parqueadas fuera de la casa funeraria. No solo Parcas, sino de los Bastardos Plateados y un montón de otros clubs que nunca había escuchado.

Hubo hombres que no formaban parte de ningún club también, y veteranos volando banderas MIA/POW4 en la parte trasera de sus Harleys. Incluso más de los motociclistas tenían banderas americanas. No había manera de que tanta gente pudiera caber dentro de la casa funeraria para el velatorio, pero a nadie parecía importarle. Shizune me llevo adentro y veía a las personas llegar, esperando pacientemente en el frío, hablando entre sí tranquilamente en pequeños grupos.

Algunos de ellos pegaban lo que parecían calcomanías de parachoques en el ataúd, lo que me asustó al principio. Luego me di cuenta de que eran insignias de apoyo hacia las Parcas y nadie parecía tener un problema con ello. Vi a Karin y logré ir hasta ella para ofrecerle mis respetos. Ella me sonrío, pero no creo que incluso me reconociera. Sin embargo, su hija lo hizo, la recogí y la llevé por allí. A ella le encantó y yo prodigué mi atención en ella.

Luego llegó el momento para la apilarse en los coches para la procesión.

Acerqué más a la niña con Karin, quien parecía más desconectada de la realidad. No podía culparla por eso. Cuando su suegra trató de tomar a su nieta de mí, la pequeña niña se aferró a mí y empezó a llorar, pateando.

—Ven con nosotros —dijo Karin repentinamente, como si acabara de despertar—. Cualquier cosa que la haga feliz. Por favor, cuida de ella por mí, necesito tu ayuda.

Así fue como terminé montando en la limusina con la familia, justo detrás del carro fúnebre. Se sentía tan mal, tan presuntuoso, pero eso hizo feliz a la pequeña, y Karin ciertamente no estaba en condiciones de manejarla. Nos desplazamos lentamente a través del pueblo y me quede atónita por la muestra de apoyo y respeto. Supongo que había estado desconectada de los eventos fuera de la armería, pero honestamente no me había dado cuenta de lo grande que la procesión de Suigetsu seria. No era solo el club, o siquiera un grupo de clubes. Todo el pueblo estaba un paso adelante para honrar a Suigetsu por su sacrificio.

Comenzó con seis coches de la policía, conduciendo dos en el fondo con sus luces intermitentes. Las Parcas no eran grandes fans de la policía, pero el papá de Suigetsu aceptó su oferta de una escolta por lo que nadie se quejó. Luego llegó el coche fúnebre y la familia en tres limusinas, seguido por el rugido indescriptible de cientos de motocicletas. Fuimos justo hacia abajo de la Avenida Sherman y en lugar de tener que evitarnos las carreteras principales como un cortejo fúnebre típico, cerraron las calles en su honor. Las personas se alinearon en las aceras para presentar sus respetos, en posición de firmes mientras conducíamos. Muchos sujetaban banderas americanas y carteles hechos a mano que decían cosas como:

―GRACIAS y ―NO OLVIDAREMOS

Karin los observó con ojos muertos mientras que su hija presionó su carita contra el cristal, fascinada. Cuando finalmente llegamos al cementerio, la limusina se detuvo y bajamos. Las Parcas vinieron detrás de nosotros, más de ellos que jamás había visto. Parecían como cientos, aunque más tarde me enteré que había como unos ciento veinte cinco. Detrás de ellos montaron otros clubes y grupos de veteranos, seguido por una interminable fila de coches. Había también soldados en servicio-activo en uniformes de gala e incluso la banda de marcha local de la escuela secundaria. Vistiendo pobremente trajes negros en lugar de sus extravagantes insignias. Tomó casi una hora antes de que todo el mundo pudiera aparcar, así que hicimos a Karin regresar dentro del coche para esperar. Me subí dentro de otra limusina con su hija y dejé que jugara en mi teléfono.

Finalmente todo el mundo había llegado y nos congregamos alrededor de la tumba. Una vez más, me sentí como si estuviera demasiado cerca de la parte delantera para una mujer que nunca había conocido a Suigetsu. Así que mucha gente lo había conocido y amado. Pero la niña me quería allí, así que me quedé a un lado de la silla de Karin, rebotándola en mis brazos. El servicio era una extraña mezcla de formalidad militar y tradición motociclista. En lugar de la guardia de honor Marine que sirven como portadores del féretro, Karin había pedido a Sasuke, Naruto, Obito, Duck y Chouji. Ellos cuidadosamente llevaron el ataúd cubierto por la bandera desde el coche fúnebre hasta la tumba. Hubo tres en un lado y solo dos en el otro, algo que nunca había visto antes en un funeral.

—Karin quería que dejaran un lugar libre para Bolt —susurro Shizune junto a mí, ahogándose un poco. Sentí mis propios ojos llenarse de lágrimas, sorprendida de que incluso en lo más profundo de su dolor, la esposa de Suigetsu recordara a Bolt y honrara su amistad con su marido. Una vez que el ataúd fue colocado, el predicador habló y también lo hicieron algunos chicos del club. La banda tocó el himno nacional.

Luego los honores militares comenzaron.

Un grupo de diez jóvenes infantes de Marina en uniforme de gala habían estado de pie pacientemente a un lado durante el servicio. Su comandante les llamó posición de firmes y dio una serie de órdenes. Luego, siete de ellos levantaron rifles y dispararon tres salvas perfectamente sincronizadas al unísono.

El sonido partió el aire como un trueno, tan fuerte que repiqueteó en las montañas. Karin se estremeció ante cada disparo como si estuvieran disparando a través de ella. La niña chilló mientras yo tapaba sus pequeños oídos. Uno de los infantes de marina restantes levantó una trompeta a sus labios y tocó Taps5, la inolvidable canción resonando a través del inquietante silencio del cementerio. Ella retorció en mis brazos y comenzó a quejarse. El comandante y el hombre restante caminaron cuidadosamente hasta el ataúd y levantaron la bandera, dando un paso a lado y lejos del ataúd, doblándola cuidadosamente en un triángulo azul, lleno de estrellas.

Finalmente, cuando era perfecta, el comandante caminó hacia adelante hasta Karin y se inclinó hacia delante para presentarla a ella con la bandera, la voz llevando en el frío, el aire quieto. —En nombre del Presidente de los Estados Unidos, el comandante de la infantería de Marina, y una nación agradecida, por favor acepte esta bandera como símbolo de nuestro agradecimiento, por el servicio de su ser querido al país y el cuerpo.

Karin tomó la bandera y la acunó contra su pecho, completamente silenciosa, mientras la madre de Suigetsu sollozaba en voz alta. Su hija arrugó su cara y comenzó a llorar también, y decidí que había tenido suficiente. Hice mi camino a la parte de atrás de la multitud y crucé la helada hierba rápidamente, que pareció distraer a la pequeña niña.

La puse en el asiento del carro ahora permanentemente instalado en mi vehículo y me senté para encender el motor y conseguir el calentador funcionando.

Un golpe en la ventana me sobresaltó y di un pequeño grito, lo que hizo estallar en lágrimas a la niañ de nuevo.

Max estaba afuera.

Quería apretar el acelerador y arrollarlo. En cambio, bajé la ventanilla un poco y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Necesito sacarla fuera de aquí —dije, llenando mi tono con hielo.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Mira, realmente estoy apenado sobre lo que sucedió. Lo que te hice estuvo fuera de lugar, tan fuera de lugar, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer o decir para compensar eso. Pero estoy preocupado por ti saliendo sola. Acabo de recibir un mensaje de un amigo que dice que vio a cuatro de los Devil ́s Jacks comiendo en Zip. Solo hay una razón para que ellos estén en el pueblo y no creo que estés a salvo si te vas por tu cuenta. Déjame asegurarme que tú y la niña vuelvan a la armería bien.

—Eres la última persona en quien me gustaría confiar —dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo sé —replicó, la cara llena de remordimiento que parecía real, pero ¿Quién podría decirlo?—. Pero Sasuke no debería irse del funeral. Si tuviera alguna idea de que los Jacks están ya en el pueblo se iría contigo ahora mismo. Pero piensa en esto: con la manera en que todos están de los nervios, las cosas podrían ponerse bastante feas si hay una confrontación. Sasuke no está en un buen lugar.

Hizo un buen punto.

No quería que Sasuke terminara en la cárcel. No quería que ninguno terminara en la cárcel y definitivamente no quería que el funeral de Suigetsu se coinvirtiera en un desastre.

—Déjame conducir a casa contigo —dijo—. Voy a mantener mis manos para mí mismo y mi boca cerrada. Envía un mail a Sasuke ahora mismo, así si hago alguna cosa, Sasuke sabrá que estamos juntos. Luego, envíale un texto tan pronto como lleguemos allí, una vez que el servicio haya terminado. Eso debería hacer que te sientas más segura. Por favor, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por la niña. Si ellos te ven, irán a por ti y la llevaran también. No puedo permitir que eso le pase a la niña de Suigetsu. Es una última cosa que puedo hacer por él.

Eso me convenció. Max estaba en lo cierto, lo que sea que hubo entre nosotros, Silvie necesitaba estar segura y realmente no quería sacar a Sasuke fuera del funeral. Podía odiar a Max, pero era leal al club. Sasuke lo odiaba también, pero me había dicho una y otra vez que el confiaría en cualquiera de las Parcas con su vida. Max era todavía uno de sus hermanos, y la única cosa que me asustaba más que los pensamientos de los Jacks capturándome era el pensamiento de ellos dañando a la niña. Incluso Max en su peor momento sería mejor que eso.

—Entra al auto —dije suspirando—. No me hables o me toques.

El asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia el lado del pasajero. Deslizándose dentro mientras envié a Sasuke un rápido correo. El hecho de que yo tuviera las llaves del auto me impresionó, Sasuke nunca me dejaba conducir, y basada en lo que las otras chicas decían se trataba de la manzana de la discordia. A las Parcas les gustaba estar en control. Encendí la radio y conduje directamente hasta la armería. Max cumplió su palabra. No hablando, no tocando, nada hasta que apagué el coche.

—Te acompañaré dentro y me aseguraré que los prospectos están al tanto de las cosas —dijo—. Luego, voy a regresar a hablar con Obito y los chicos, darles un aviso. Nadie va a querer dejar la recepción o la fiesta, pero necesitamos estar al tanto. No vayas a fuera, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, sintiéndome todavía nerviosa cuando él me miró. Nunca me sentiría segura en torno a este hombre. Caminamos dentro para encontrar a Painter y un par de otros prospectos de diferentes bandas pasando el rato. Painter no se veía demasiado emocionado cuando echó un vistazo de mí hacia Max, pero capté su atención y le dediqué un rápido pulgar hacia arriba. Entonces lleve a la niña dentro de la cocina por un bocadillo. Mientas ella devoraba su comida, envié un mensaje de texto a Sasuke, haciéndole saber dónde estaba y que Max me había acompañado sin incidentes. Él no respondió, lo que no fue una sorpresa. Lleve a la hija de Karin a mi habitación y la acosté para dormir la siesta, agradecida de que había sido capaz de ayudar y desconcertada de que Max hubiera demostrado ser capaz de decencia.

Vino Karui y se llevó a la niña a casa de un amigo de la familia alrededor de las siete de la noche. Gente había estado entrando y saliendo de la armería para ese entonces. Karin logró reunir fuerzas para comer juntas la cena, junto con su hija y le leyó historias antes de irse. Fui a buscar a Sasuke y ver como lo estaba pasando.

Lo encontré fuera alrededor de otra fogata más, con un grupo mixto de Parcas, Bastardos Plateados y miembros de la familia. Era como la mayoría de los velorios, comenzó bastante sombrío pero fue creciendo más ruidoso mientras la gente compartía cervezas e historias. Me acerqué por detrás de él y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su estómago, descansando mi cara contra su espalda. Después de un rato tiró de mi a su alrededor hasta su frente, cubriendo sus brazos por encima de mis hombros e inclinándose para susurrar en mi oído:

—Gracias por todo lo de hoy, nena. —dijo—. Lamento que tuvieras que conducir con Max. Sin embargo, tomaste la decisión correcta. Hemos visto a los Jacks un par de veces, definitivamente están planeando algo. Será bueno terminar esto.

Me recosté contra él, bebiendo su calor y pensando en volver a casa juntos. Estaba cansada de la armería. Yo solo esperaba que se las arreglaran para deshacerse de los Jacks sin herir a Kiba...

—¿Va a ser peligroso? —pregunté.

—No si lo hacemos bien —dijo—. No somos estúpidos y esta no es la primera vez que tenemos que proteger lo que es nuestro. No te preocupes por eso, nena. Esta noche es acerca de Suigetsu.

Después de un rato tuve frío, así que me dirigí dentro para encontrar a Shizune y un manojo de mujeres que no conocía estando de pie alrededor del centro de la isla de la cocina, pasando una botella de Jack Daniels. No tenía muchas ganas de beber, pero me uní al círculo cuando Shizune me saludo al otro lado. Estaba aprendiendo que la hermandad de chicas motoristas era más grande de lo que había comprendido. Vi el respeto y la bienvenida en sus ojos cuando ella me presentó como propiedad de Sasuke y por primera vez la palabra no me molesto.

Simplemente significaba algo diferente para nosotros de lo que lo hacía en el mundo civil.

Nosotros. Yo era parte de ―nosotros ahora, comprendí. Estas eran mis hermanas, Sasuke era mi hombre, y podía confiar en que todos los chicos mantendrían un ojo afuera por mí, incluso Max.

Todavía lo detestaba, me ponía la piel de gallina, pero me estuvo vigilando a mí y a la niña en su propia extraña manera hoy. Siempre habíamos sido mamá, Kiba y yo contra el mundo, se sentía bien tener algo más.

Una bocina sonó a las nueve, llamando a todo el mundo fuera a la hoguera. Seguí a las chicas y encontré a Sasuke nuevamente, metiéndome en sus brazos para mantener el calor mientras Obito salía delante de todos, solemne. Karin no estaba muy lejos, flanqueada por Shizune y Karui. Parecía vacilante pero decidida. Todavía llevaba su vestido negro, pero se había puesto su chaleco de ―propiedad encima, cambiando sus tacones por botas de cuero negro.

—Esta noche decimos adiós a un hermano y amigo —dijo Obito con la voz ronca—. Él entendió verdaderamente que la hermandad es para siempre y que no importa lo que pase en esta vida, un verdadero hombre nunca huye antes de que la pelea haya terminado. No importa qué, permanecemos juntos. Él dio su vida estando de pie con sus hermanos en Afganistán y vamos a respetarlo por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Suigetsu llevo puesto el parche de las Parcas por diez años y siempre lo hizo con honor. Cuando se fue a su último despliegue, me dio sus colores para mantenerlos a salvo. Él es ahora el capítulo Free Bird y no necesita sus parches más. Es hora de corresponderle. No lo olvidaremos. Parcas por siempre, siempre Parcas.

Muchos de los chicos, incluyendo Sasuke, se hicieron eco de sus palabras como un mantra. Entonces todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y las frases musicales iniciales de Free bird de Lynyrd Skynyrd comenzaron tocando. Obito dio un paso a delante, sosteniendo el chaleco de Suigetsu para que todos nosotros lo viéramos. Casi había llegado a la fogata cuando Karin gritó:

—¡Espera! —dijo alejándose de Shizune—. Espérame. El mío va con el suyo. Deben ir juntos.

Vi como ella se quitaba su chaleco ―Propiedad de Suigetsu, Parca MC y lo colocaba sobre el chaleco de Suigetsu.

—Van juntos —dijo nuevamente, voz quebrada. Obito negó con la cabeza y Shizune se acercó a ella, tomando su brazo.

—Tú lo querrás —dijo—. No estás pensando bien esta noche. Suigetsu querría que lo conservaras.

—Va con él —replicó Karin, su voz feroz. Ella y Obito se miraron el uno al otro durante un minuto mientras la canción sonaba. Luego él sacudió la cabeza una vez en señal de conformidad. Karin suspiró aliviada, y dejo a Shizune alejarla inestablemente en sus pies otra vez, como si hubiera agotado toda su energía en esta última tarea. La canción se disparó en torno a nosotros mientras Obito arrojaba los dos conjuntos de cueros parchados al fuego. A mí alrededor escuché a las mujeres sollozando. Hombres parpadearon rápidamente, sus ojos sospechosamente húmedos. Demasiado pronto terminó la canción, y los chalecos de piel se perdieron en el fuego.

Era oficial.

Suigetsu había dejado atrás a las Parcas.

Una hora más tarde estaba en el baño de la sala de juegos, jugueteando con mi cabello y deseando poder salir. Sasuke necesitaba espacio y quería estar con sus hermanos. Las mujeres eran amables pero no conocía a la mayoría de ellas y no quería entrometerme en su dolor. La cadena del baño tiro de tras de mí y Karin salió de la cabina.

—Hola—dije, no segura de que decir. No quería preguntarle cómo se sentía u ofrecerle un cliché vacío.

—Hola —murmuró, lavando sus manos. Se miró en el espejo y luego echó un vistazo hacia la puerta.

Ella respiró hondo y tocó mi brazo. —Tengo que salir de aquí —dijo, con su voz realista—. ¿Puedes llevarme a casa? Todo el mundo estás borracho y no puedo encontrar a nadie que me lleve. ¿Estás sobria? Te ves sobria.

—Si —dije, sorprendida—. ¿De verdad quieres irte? Todos están aquí para ti...

—No, necesito irme ahora mismo —dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza con calma antinatural—. Estoy sosteniéndome por un hilo y si tengo que escuchar su nombre o más historias voy a desmoronarme y no quiero una audiencia. No solo eso, todos dicen que no debería estar sola esta noche y probablemente no me dejaran ir. Eso no está funcionando para mí. No voy a hacer nada estúpido, pero no puedo manejar una fiesta cuando lo único que puedo pensar es en mi esposo tendido frío y muerto en el suelo a un kilómetro de mi casa. ¿Me llevas a casa?

Solo había una respuesta a una declaración como esa.

—Déjame conseguir mi bolso. Nos vemos fuera.

Corrí escaleras arriba y agarré mis cosas, tratando de decidir si debía decirle a Sasuke. Los Jacks estaban fuera, sabía eso. Pero Sasuke necesitaba su tiempo de luto y no quería quitárselo. Tal vez podría encontrar a un prospecto para ir con nosotras. Painter estaba de pie fuera con un par de otros chicos, pero cuando me acerqué y le pedí que condujera conmigo y Karin, dijo que necesitaba verificarlo con Obito. Karin paseó nerviosamente por mi coche y pude verla comenzar a desmoronarse visiblemente. ¿Qué si Obito no quería que se fuera? Entonces Max caminó por una esquina y tomé una decisión instantánea.

—¿Estas sobrio? —Le pregunté. Se detuvo, obviamente sorprendido.

—Um, si, lo estoy —respondió—. Quiero estar alerta si los Jacks aparecen. ¿Por qué?

—Karin necesita ir a casa y estoy llevándola —dije, poniendo mis cartas sobre la mesa—. Le pregunté a Painter si podía conducir con nosotras pero dijo que tenía que preguntarle a Obito primero y Obito podría no dejarla ir. Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?

—Claro —dijo y todos nos metimos en el coche. Karin tomando el asiento trasero. Durante el trayecto mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, eran Sasuke y Obito, así que lo deje que fuera al correo de voz. Me gustaría lidiar con las consecuencias después de que llegue a casa de Karin. Ninguno habló de camino a su casa y cuando nos estacionamos, ella se detuvo sólo el tiempo suficiente para darnos las gracias antes de ir dentro.

—¿Crees que ella estará a salvo? —Le pregunté a Max—. Quiero decir, ¿de los Jacks?

—No la molestaran —respondió—. No a una viuda de guerra. No con tantos chicos en el pueblo. Si van tras ella, incluso sus propios clubes de apoyo podrían volverse contra ellos. Ella es intocable. Sin embargo, tú no lo eres. Deberíamos volver.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo agarré, queriendo tranquilizar a Sasuke.

—Oye, bebé, lo siento...

—Sakura, es Kiba

Me callé, ojos penetrantes hacia Max.

—Um, sí —contesté, manteniendo un tono amistoso y casual—. Solo un segundo.

Salí del coche y cerré la puerta, paseando a unos metros por la calle en frente para que Max me viera sin escucharme.

—¿Qué estás haciendo llamándome? —exigí—. Se suponía que debías enviar un correo. ¿Qué si alguien más hubiera contestado? Es más de medianoche, ¿Y si hubiera estado en la cama con Sasuke?

—No lo estás —respondió—. Sé que hay un velorio en la armería. ¿Estás ahí?

—No, tuve que darle a alguien un aventón a casa —dije rápidamente—. ¿Cómo te enteraste del velorio?

—Sé todo lo que hacen —dijo—. Tengo todas las cosas listas, es momento para que nos vayamos. Quiero que me encuentres fuera del lugar de Sasuke. Estoy en el granero.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No tengo tiempo para esto —dijo bruscamente—. Necesitas traer tu culo aquí para que podamos irnos. Hablaremos mientras conducimos.

—No estoy sola. Max está conmigo.

—Piérdelo —espetó Kiba.

—No creo que pueda —contesté—. Están preocupados por los Jacks. Él no va a despegarse de mí. Kiba, necesitas saber que no estoy contigo. Estoy con Sasuke y me voy a quedar con él.

Suspiró.

—Tienes un lavado de cerebro —dijo—. Pero ya te dije, Sasuke no es quien crees que es. Tengo pruebas, te mostraré. Todos están ocupados, no tendrán idea hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Al menos ven, y ve lo que he encontrado, si todavía quieres quedarte después de eso voy a cancelar a los Jacks y te dejaran en paz.

—Max, ¿Recuerdas?

—Tráelo —dijo Kiba—. Dile que necesitas algo en la casa, pídele que venga contigo. Tengo un arma. Podemos atarlo mientras hablamos, encerrarlo en el cuarto trasero. Va a estar bien.

Sentí mi estómago hundirse.

—Esta es realmente una mala idea, Kiba —dije suavemente—. Piensa en ello completamente. ¿Qué pasa si no funciona? Podría matarte. Tienes que dejar de hacer cosas locas y hacer frente a esta situación para que no empeore.

—Eres tan ingenua —murmuró, frustración evidente en su voz—. Max es un criminal violento, todos las Parcas lo son. Tienes que dejar de protegerlos y pensar en tu familia. Ahora trae tu culo aquí.

Me colgó. Me volví hacia el coche, pegando una falsa sonrisa en mi cara para beneficio de Max. De ninguna manera lo estaría llevando al lugar de Sasuke. Kiba había perdido el juicio. Pero todavía quería hablar con él y ver si se nos ocurría algo menos loco juntos. También quería ver esa prueba sobre la que no paraba de hablar. Tenía que haber una explicación.

—Esa fue Shizune —dije, subiendo de nuevo al coche—. Quiere que pase al supermercado y recoja algunas bolsas de basura. Supongo que las han agotado y las cosas se están poniendo feas. Iremos rápida al supermercado, ¿Te parece bien?

—Claro —dijo, y mantuve mis ojos adelante, contando cada respiración mientras conducía hasta la tienda.

Cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento elegí cuidadosamente mi lugar, luego detuve el coche. Max salió y tan pronto como se cerró la puerta hice clic en las cerraduras y pisé el acelerador.

Mi teléfono sonó por lo menos unas quince veces durante mi conducción hasta la granja. No tenía duda de que Max llamó a Sasuke pocos segundo después de mi pequeño truco, y Sasuke estaba sumamente enojado.

Trataría con eso más tarde.

Sin embargo, no quería que se preocupara por mi más de lo necesario. Así que después me detuve y le envié un texto rápido diciendo que las cosas iban bien, pero que mi hermano había llamado y necesitaba un poco de privacidad para volver a llamarlo. Luego silencié el teléfono, planeando ignorar su respuesta.

Las consecuencias de esto iban a ser malísimas, no hay duda. Agarré mi bolso y me dirigí al granero. No había señales de Kiba. No había señales de Ariel tampoco, lo que me puso muy nerviosa.

Me empujé a través de la puerta, tomando nota de la cerradura rota. A Sasuke no le iba a gustar tampoco, pensé, reprimiendo una risita histérica. Pobre hombre, a este ritmo tendría un ataque al corazón antes de que terminara la noche. Kiba me agarró tan pronto como entré al granero, tirando de mí a un lado de la puerta con una mano y agitando una pistola en la otra. Todo el entrenamiento de Sasuke no sirvió de nada, porque golpeé el suelo automáticamente mientras el cañón se balanceo hacia mí.

—¡No apuntes eso hacia mí! —siseé y Kiba echó un vistazo a la pistola, sobresaltado.

—Oh, mierda, lo siento —dijo—. ¿Has venido por tu cuenta?

—Sí —contesté, levantándome y sacudiendo mis rodillas—. Pero no han dejado de marcarme. No tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Cuál es la prueba sobre la que estabas hablando?

Kiba se acercó a una mesa de trabajo y sacó una carpeta. La abrí y vi varios artículos sobre la masacre desde diferentes medios de noticias. Ninguno de ellos tenía ninguna información que no había visto ya.

—Sigue mirando —dijo Kiba. Pase más lejos, encontrando una copia de los documentos de licenciamiento de Sasuke.

Honorable. Encontré una nota indicando que su unidad fue absuelta de los cargos basándose en una falta de pruebas. Otro artículo seguía, este indicando que los asesinos nunca habían sido encontrados y ahora varios testigos clave habían desaparecido. Eso era todo.

—¿Ya ves? —preguntó Kiba—. Está justo ahí, ¿ahora lo entiendes?

Miré hacia él, confundida.

—Esto no quiere decir que el haya hecho nada —contesté suavemente—.Solo dice que nunca se descubrió quién lo hizo. A veces sucede durante la guerra,

Kiba, especialmente en zonas con grupos guerrilleros compitiendo. Esto no prueba nada.

Negó con su cabeza, claramente frustrado.

—Es una conspiración, tienes que leer entre líneas —dijo—. Los testigos desaparecieron. ¿Por qué crees que eso pasó?

—Probablemente porque tenían miedo de ser asesinados si colaboraban —contesté, sacudiendo mi cabeza—. Kiba, olvídate sobre eso. Necesitas cancelar a los Jacks y parar de trabajar con ellos. Luego necesitas desaparecer. De lo contrario me temo que las Parcas te van a matar. Te amo demasiado... No puedo perderte.

El rostro de Kiba se suavizo y vi un rastro del relajado, amoroso hermano que había sido parte de mi vida. Me tomó en sus brazos pero él no se sentía bien para mí. Su corazón se aceleró, había conseguido adelgazar demasiado y sentí y olí sudor pegajoso viniendo de él. Me eché hacia atrás y miré a su cara, sintiéndome indescriptiblemente triste.

—Kiba, ¿qué te estás haciendo a ti mismo? —pregunté. Sus rasgos se endurecieron y se apartó bruscamente.

—Estoy tratando de cuidar de mi familia —chasqueó. Fuera oí el rugido de las motos y me congelé.

—Oh mierda, te van a matar —dije entrando en pánico. Comencé a mirar alrededor tratando de encontrar un lugar donde esconderlo, lo cual era ridículo. La puerta del granero se abrió de golpe y golpeó contra la pared. Eran Sasuke y Max, sosteniendo armas. Ellos se congelaron cuando Kiba me agarró y sostuvo su propia arma en mi cabeza.

—No te preocupes hermanita —susurró en mi oído—. Nunca te haría daño. Sólo tengo que salir de esto para que podamos empezar de nuevo en otro lugar. Esto va a ser grande, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada.

Oh, mierda.


	21. Chapter 21

Sasuke

Sasuke vio todo rojo cuando miró el arma en la cabeza de Sakura. Kiba se quedó al lado de ella, temblando tan fuerte que pensó que él apretaría el gatillo. El hombre obviamente estaba drogado con algo, probablemente metanfetamina. Muy malas noticias, incluso podría estar alucinando. Tomó todo el control que tenía no lanzarse sobre Kiba y matarlo con sus propias manos, tenía que ser inteligente.

—Oye —dijo Max, sonando un poco informal. Sasuke lo miró y entendió lo que decía—. Estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que Sakura está bien. Teníamos miedo de que los Jacks la atraparan. Sabemos que la amas y nunca le haríamos daño así que vamos a hablar de esto para tener un ganar-ganar, ¿verdad?

Kiba se rió, el sonido era agudo y sonaba un poco loco.

—Le mostré las pruebas —dijo—. Ella sabe todo acerca de lo que hicieron en Afganistán a esos niños. Y ahora te vas a morir por lo que le hiciste a ella.

Sasuke ignoró sus palabras, se centró en interpretar su tono de voz y lenguaje corporal. No muy claro, obviamente. ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta ella? Había estado en situaciones más fuertes, pero nunca con tanto en juego.

—Voy a bajar mi arma —dijo poniendo la pistola muy despacio y con cuidado en el suelo. Luego levantó las manos, mostrándole a Kiba que estaban vacías—. Max va a hacer lo mismo y tú puedes quitar el arma a su cabeza. No quiero ningún accidente, vamos a dejar que te vayas en su coche y te marches, ¿suena bien?

Kibase rió de nuevo, algo nuevo y feo atravesó en su cara... regocijo, con un toque de regodeo.

—Quiero que te acerques —dijo—. Sin engaños.

Sasuke dio un paso adelante, con las manos arriba. El arma temblaba en la mano de Kibamientras empujaba a Sakura hacia atrás, más adentro del granero ¡Joder!

—Allí está bien —dijo Kiba—. Tu turno —agregó, mirando a Max ahora.

Sasuke escuchó a Max detrás de él y entonces los ojos de Sakura se abrieron. Ella abrió la boca y gritó mientras una bala lo atravesó por la espalda, el dolor explotó mientras su visión comenzó a oscurecerse.

Cayó al suelo, viendo la sangre fluyendo en el suelo junto a él. No podía moverse, pero podía sentir el dolor más allá de lo que podía haber imaginado. Así es como Suigetsu se sintió, se dio cuenta. Sólo en un charco de sangre, sabiendo que le falló su mujer. Entonces, dejó de pensar y todo se detuvo.

-Sakura-

Sasuke cayó al suelo y mi mundo se acabó. Creo que una parte de mí dudaba que nuestro amor fuera real. Apenas noté que Kiba me dejó ir, salí corriendo hacia Sasuke y busqué el pulso en su cuello. Tenía pulso, y la sangre debajo de él no salía en chorros.

Aún tenía una oportunidad.

Vi a a Max y Kiba felicitándose, con las pistolas abajo. Santa mierda.

—Esta fue una trampa —le dije, Kiba me miró.

—Max es mi fuente de información. Él sabía que estaría aquí esta noche y planeaba entregarte, pero hizo las cosas mucho más fácil cuando llevaste a Karin a su casa.

—Demasiada plática —dijo Max, entrecerrando los ojos a Kiba—. No podemos confiar en ella.

Kiba asintió, con cara de tristeza.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo—. Sakura, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero lo superarás. Lo conociste sólo unos meses y todo era falso de todos modos. Ya lo verás.

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó Max. Kiba asintió.

—Todo armado —dijo—. No he sacado el dinero de las cuentas, sin embargo, no quería hacer eso y darles la información hasta que la hubiéramos sacado. Sakura, coge su bolso, tenemos que irnos.

Lo agarró y lo lanzó hacia mí, luego jaló a Max lejos, hablando con él en voz baja. Los dos hombres parecían muy entusiasmados y agitados, estudiando minuciosamente los documentos de uno de los bancos. No me importaba cómo, tenía que encontrar algo para detener el sangrado. Vi un montón de trapos que parecían bastante sucios, pero pensé que nos preocuparíamos de la infección si sobrevivía. No importaría si la herida estaba limpia si se desangraba.

Una vez que puse los trapos sobre él y comencé a aplicar presión, traté de pensar en el siguiente paso. Definitivamente no iba a ninguna parte con Max y Kiba.

Por fin había comprendido la realidad, había perdido a Kiba. Había algo muy, muy retorcido con él y que nunca sería capaz de arreglarlo. Incluso si lo hiciera, ya no lo quería en mi vida. No después de que mató a Sasuke. Trató de matar a Sasuke.

Él no estaba muerto todavía. Tengo que pensar positivamente.

Max y Kiba estaban tan absortos en lo que hacía, que al parecer yo no era una amenaza para ellos. Podría usar eso. Eché un vistazo a mi bolso y me di cuenta que tenía dos herramientas muy poderosas en ella. Mi teléfono y mi pistola. No podía llamar y decir nada, porque ellos me escucharían. Supongo que podría haber llamado al 911 con la esperanza de que me encontraran, pero teniendo en cuenta que era un teléfono celular no iba a ser muy rápido.

Llamaría a Obito y ¡diablos! Esperaba que contestara. Tal vez oía algo útil. Me deslicé alrededor del cuerpo del Sasuke, dándoles la espalda a ellos. Eso estaba mal, pero necesitaba cubrirme un poco para buscar en mi bolso. También tenía que mantener la presión sobre la herida, así que me incliné hacia abajo y a través de él, manteniendo los trapos presionados con el peso de mi cuerpo mientras buscaba rápidamente en mi bolso. Encontré primero el teléfono, bajé el sonido y marqué el número de Obito. Sonó, sonó y nada. Mierda, oí que su conversación cambio y me di cuenta que me estaba quedando sin tiempo. Marqué el número de Shizune y dejé el teléfono en el suelo detrás del brazo del Sasuke, esperando que ella respondiera y escuchara algo. No podía hacer nada más que eso, no ahora.

Ahora por la pistola.

Sasuke me había dado una bolsa de cuero muy linda que tenía un pequeño compartimiento diseñado especialmente para una pistola de mano, ¿Loco, no? Lo agradecí en este momento, porque mi .22 se deslizó hacia afuera cuando presioné el pestillo. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era disparar. Me preparé y luego tosí ruidosamente mientras la cargaba, deslizándolo bajo su brazo.

—Deberías dejarlo —dijo Kiba detrás de mí—. Él va a morir, no hay manera que puedas cambiar eso. Agarra tus cosas y vámonos.

Levanté mi pecho y apreté a Sasuke de nuevo con ambas manos. Luego miré alrededor para encontrar a Kiba de pie junto a mí.

—No voy a ir contigo —le dije, mirándolo a los ojos—. Ustedes deben irse mientras puedan, déjenos. Ni siquiera voy a decirles quién lo hizo, sólo quiero que se vayan.

Max se echó a reír y se colocó detrás de Kiba, sosteniendo un papel. Él sonrió y movió la cabeza, estudiando lo que fuera que dijera.

—No puedo creer que sea así de simple —dijo Max, sacudiendo la cabeza. Kiba volvió a sonreírle, el brillo maníaco regreso a sus ojos—. Eres un genio, vamos a estar listos incluso después de pagar al cartel.

—Es sencillo porque pasé mucho tiempo armando todo —dijo Kiba que parecía complacido, aunque me di cuenta de su mano había comenzado a temblar de nuevo. Por supuesto, siguió manteniendo el dedo en el gatillo. Justo lo que necesitaba.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo —dijo Max sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza—. Es una cosa bella, hombre.

Kiba sonrió ante el cumplido.

—Estoy muy contento de que no me escucharon en septiembre —continuó Max. Él me miró y sonrió casi con cariño—. Tengo que agradecerte por esto, Sakura. Quería matarte hace meses, Kiba. Pensé que me podrías exponer. Nunca pensé en una recompensa así. Maldita sea. Realmente siento que tenga que hacer esto. No es personal, ¿de acuerdo?

Kiba miró a Max, perplejo. Nunca vio la mano del motociclista levantarse y, por segunda vez en diez minutos me encontré gritando y viendo caer demasiado tarde a alguien que amaba. La cabeza de Kiba explotó. Literalmente explotó, trozos volando. Uno de ellos me golpeó en la cara, sin notar que en el momento que Max le disparó, la mano de Kiba se contrajo y apretó el gatillo de su arma. Un segundo disparo sonó casi al instante y sentí un ardor en el brazo. Yo lo ignoré porque mi hermano estaba muerto, mi amante moribundo y tenía un presentimiento muy, muy malo de que yo también estaría muerta pronto.

Max me miró, tocando su pistola con el costado de su pierna. Llevaba la misma mirada perpleja que había tenido la noche en que me atacó.

—Él va a morir —dijo Max, bajando la mirada hacia Sasuke, pensativo—. Tu hermano tenía razón en eso. Deberías dejarlo ir, porque su sangre está en toda tu ropa.

—¿Qué te pasa? —susurré—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Dinero ¿qué más? ¡Fuera de mi camino a menos que quieras que te dispare también! Te quiero joder primero, es tu decisión.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando levantó su arma y apuntó en la cabeza de Sasuke. Esto era todo. A Sasuke se le acabó el tiempo. Necesitaba una distracción, sólo por un segundo.

—¡Oh Dios mío, estoy cubierta de sangre! —grité de repente, quitando mis manos de Sasuke para arrancar mi camisa y sostén. Los ojos de Max se dirigieron directamente a mis senos al tiempo que mis manos agarraban mi arma. Miles de recuerdos pasaron por mi mente en un instante, pero el que se me quedó fue el sonido de la voz de Sasuke, el primer día que me enseñó a disparar.

 _Solo recuerda, si apuntas esto a una persona, le disparas directo al corazón y disparas a matar. Nunca apuntes un arma a menos que estés dispuesta a terminar una vida._

Levanté la pistola y apunté directamente al corazón de Max como si hubiera practicado cientos de veces. Ni siquiera pensé mientras apretaba el gatillo una y otra y otra vez hasta que me quedé sin balas. Al igual que Kiba, Max tiró del gatillo mientras moría pero su brazo se había caído lo suficiente para no darnos. Me arrastré hasta su cuerpo y agarré la pistola, llevándola conmigo mientras llegaba hacia Sasuke, sentada en los trapos agarré mi teléfono.

—Shizune, ¿estás ahí? —Le pregunté.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, con voz firme y tranquila. Al parecer Shizune tomó los disparos con calma—. Los chicos están en camino, van a estar allí en dos minutos, cuando mucho. Tenían GPS en tu coche. ¿Estás bien?

—Sasuke necesita una ambulancia —le dije, con voz temblorosa—. Creo que todavía está vivo. Max y Kiba están muertos. Por favor, sálvanos, Shizune. Estoy muy, muy asustada.

La puerta del granero se abrió delante de mí y se me cayó el teléfono, agarré la pistola de Max y apunté a Obito, Chouji, Duck, Naruto y un par de chicos que había visto en la sala de armas, chicos de otro lugar.

—Quiero a la policía y una ambulancia —le dije, mi voz tal vez era débil, pero mis manos estaban firmes.

Obito contempló la escena, su cara parecía razonable.

—Max trató de matar a Sasuke —le dije—. Él mató a Kiba. No me confío en ninguno de ustedes. Quiero una ambulancia para Sasuke y te quiero fuera de aquí.

—Cariño, no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó aquí —dijo Obito lentamente—.Pero tienes que dejar que ayudemos a Sasuke. Baja el arma.

—De ninguna jodida manera —le contesté—. Max le disparó por la espalda. Voy a dispararle a cualquiera de ustedes que traten de tocarlo. Una ambulancia ahora.

—Viene una en camino —dijo Obito—. Chouji llamó pero si estás sentada ahí con una pistola apuntándonos cuando la policía llegue, será mucho más difícil para ellos atender a Sasuke. Él es nuestro hermano, nosotros no vamos a lastimarlo.

—Max era su hermano también.

—Algo malo ha pasado aquí —dijo Duck, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Algo en su voz me hipnotizó, y sus ojos se veían suaves y tristes. Vi como él cruzó el suelo y se sentó frente a mí, a un metro de la pistola—. No lo hagas peor. Todavía podemos controlar la situación, pero no si te metes en un tiroteo con la policía.

Eso me sorprendió.

—No quiero disparar a los policías, yo sólo quiero proteger Sasuke —dije.

—¿Cómo van a saber eso? —preguntó razonablemente. Oí las sirenas a lo lejos—. Se te está acabando el tiempo, déjanos ayudarte con esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo quería llegar a un acuerdo y apenas abrí la boca para decirle algo cuando alguien abordó por detrás. La mano de Duck se lanzó hacia adelante en el mismo instante, arrancándome el arma fuera de mi alcance mientras Naruto me había retirado del cuerpo del Sasuke. Él me mantuvo abajo, con su mano sobre mi boca, y puso su cara cerca de la mía. Su expresión era intensa, casi salvaje. En las pupilas de mis ojos vi a los chicos en acción, arrojando cosas en una bolsa que Bam Bam agarró antes de salir corriendo por la puerta trasera del granero.

—Todo el infierno se va a soltar cuando lleguen aquí —me dijo Naruto, con un tono de urgencia—. Probablemente te van a arrestar, tal vez a todos nosotros. Mantén la boca cerrada, no me importa lo que pasó aquí y no me importa quién disparo. Mantén la boca cerrada y para lo único que la abras es para pedir un abogado. Sigue pidiendo un abogado hasta que consigas uno, te lo vamos a enviar. No hables, ¿me entiendes?

Quitó su mano de mi boca y asentí con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Un solo policía apareció por la puerta y se detuvo abruptamente, obviamente sorprendido por la escena.

—¡Mierda! —gritó llamando por su radio—. Necesitamos apoyo ahora. Todos, las manos arriba donde pueda verlas. Baja a la chica, deje que se vaya.

Naruto me soltó y se detuvo, retrocedió con las manos en alto. Los otros hicieron lo mismo y luego me uní a ellos. El policía nos miraba ansiosamente mientras un paramédico corrió hacia Sasuke, lo puso en una camilla y lo arrastró hacia la puerta. Más policías llegaron, fue el comienzo de una noche muy, muy larga.

Pedí un abogado y, finalmente, me dieron uno, pero no pudo responder a la pregunta que me importaba.

¿Sasuke seguía vivo?

-Sasuke-

Se sentía como si estuviera separado de su cuerpo, casi flotando. El dolor corrió a través de él. Las voces resonaban en el fondo, junto con las sirenas.

Entonces, el mundo se volvió negro otra vez.

Más voces. Un dolor silencioso. Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, en una habitación borrosa y una luz blanca brillante. Una mujer se paró frente a él, haciéndole preguntas. Intentó responder, diciéndole su nombre, pero él estaba tan condenadamente cansado. Necesitaba dormir.

—Despierta, imbécil. Llegarás tarde a la iglesia y no hay excusas...

Mierda, ¿se había quedado dormido?

Sasuke abrió los ojos, parpadeando rápidamente, tratando de enfocar. No era su habitación... era un hospital. Tenía que ser un hospital. Miró borroso el lugar a toda prisa, había estado con Sakura y luego alguien le disparó.

—¿Atraparon ellos a Sakura? —exigió, pero le salió en un susurro. Maldito coño, ni siquiera podía hablar. Odiaba sentirse débil.

—Sakura está segura —dijo Obito, dirigiéndose hacia su línea de vista. Sasuke observó su cara para asegurarse de que el hombre no le estaba mintiendo—. Ella está en la cárcel ahora mismo. Nuestros muchachos están pagando la fianza. Dice que si la balística coincide con su historia, probablemente no puedan acusarla de nada. Saldrá, pero que están enojados de que ella esté evasiva acerca de por qué su hermano y Max peleaban.

—¿En la cárcel? —preguntó confundido.

—Sakura le disparó a Max —dijo Obito con el rostro sombrío. Sasuke arrugó la frente—. Naruto está ahí también. Tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre y lo arrestaron. Tuvo que abalanzarse sobre tu chica para quitarle el arma. Casi nos mata, dispuesta a defenderte y matar a todos si era necesario. Cubriendo tu cuerpo como la Mujer Maravilla. Me da una erección sólo pensar en ello.

—Imbecil. ¿Por qué iba dispararle a Max? —preguntó Sasuke, luchando con cada palabra contra su garganta. La bala no le dio en la boca, por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué no podía hablar bien?

—Max te disparó por la espalda —dijo Obito secamente—. Y luego le disparó a Kiba. Sakura probablemente era la próxima, le dijo a nuestro hombre que Max estaba a punto de acabar con tu vida cuando lo mató. Fue una sorpresa, nunca lo vio venir. Le disparó siete veces.

—Mierda —murmuró Sasuke, sintiendo que comenzaba a sonreír—. Maldita sea, eso es increíble. Mi chica es un ejército de una sola mujer.

—No me digas —dijo Obito, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Se hizo cargo de los negocios, no hay duda sobre eso. Oye, tengo que preguntarte algo importante.

—¿Qué?

Obito se inclinó hacia delante y habló en voz baja:

—Los policías encontraron todo tipo de papeles —dijo—. No tengo idea de lo que había en ellos, pero Sakura le dijo al abogado que estaban hablando de transferencias de dinero. Kiba dijo que estaba todo preparado. ¿Podríamos estar en problemas?

Sasuke arrugó la frente, tratando de pensar.

—Cambié todo después de que nos enteramos de Kiba—dijo—. Con las nuevas cuentas, todo estaba bien pensado, mucho más que simples contraseñas y cosas así. No serán rastreadas.

—Me pregunto de qué estarían hablando.

Sasuke buscó en su memoria, que era demasiado duro. Debía estar drogado, comprendió. Algo estaba fuera de su alcance, algo que él sabía que era importante.

Entonces, lo recordó.

—Estamos bien —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Max estuvo en la oficina la última vez que imprimí la lista de los números de cuenta e información de contactos en el extranjero —dijo—. Le comenté que hacía copias para la caja de seguridad. Probablemente lo dejé sólo para ir a orinar o algo así y las copió. Apuesto a que pensó que se ganó la lotería.

—Dime que no es tan malo como parece, hermano.

Sasuke trató de negar con la cabeza, pero no funcionó.

—Eran tonterías —respondió, saboreando el momento—. Sabes que me gusta joder a la policía. Un par de años atrás actualicé mis cuentas falsas y libros de contabilidad, los hice lo suficientemente bien, por si alguna vez se la robaran no encontraran nada de valor. Nunca le dije a Jensen, y seguro Max tampoco lo sabía. Max le dio cuentas con cerca de cinco mil dólares en ellas. Lo suficiente para engañar a alguien tratando de hacer una transferencia de prueba, ¿sabes? Es un pequeño juego que me gusta jugar, seguridad extra... supongo que funcionó.

—Jesucristo... Gracias por eso —dijo Obito.

—No, no es Jesús, sólo yo —susurró Sasuke—. A pesar de que las mujeres se dejan caer de rodillas y me adoran cuando ven mi polla por primera vez.

Obito rió.

—Sí, vas a vivir —dijo—. Tú ego es demasiado grande para morir. Los policías querrán hablar contigo en algún momento. Diles que no puedes recordar nada más allá de estar en la fiesta, el abogado dice que una lesión traumática en la cabeza puede hacer que se olviden las horas justo antes de que ocurriera el accidente. Te golpeaste con el suelo cuando te dispararon. Eso te dará una buena coartada y los volverá locos al mismo tiempo. Voy a llamar a la enfermera ahora, hazles saber que estás despierto.

—Espera —dijo Sasuke—. Háblame de los Jacks. ¿Me he perdido algo?

—No hay nada todavía —respondió Obito—. Vamos a mantener un ojo sobre ellos, esto es sólo el comienzo. La guerra se avecina. Dudo que tu chica sea su objetivo, no gastarán su tiempo para ir tan lejos fuera de su territorio si no están obteniendo un pago.

Sasuke escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, y los sonidos de un pasillo ocupado detrás de él.

—Obito, acabo de ir a por un café —dijo Painter mientras entraba. Sasuke logró abrir los ojos y lo miró, se quedó inmóvil con los ojos muy abiertos, luego su rostro estalló en una enorme sonrisa mientras corría hacia él. Se inclinó para darle un abrazo, retrocediendo en el último minuto con una mueca. Gracias a Dios por eso, un segundo más abrazado y probablemente iba a necesitar otro galón de cualquier analgésico que le habían dado—. ¡Sasuke! Lamento no haber estado aquí cuando te despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedes hablar?

—Te ves como mierda —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Qué te paso?

—Le dispararon a mi hermano —dijo él—. Pensé que ibas a morir. Sakura te salvó la vida, ¿Ya te lo contaron?

—Sí —dijo Sasuke, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Maldición, estaba cansado.

—Maldito afeminado —dijo Obito, y Sasuke le oyó reír, como si estuviera lejos—. Una mujer tenía que protegerte, vago idiota, ni siquiera te levantaste del suelo, chorreando sangre, haciendo un desorden...

Sasuke abrió la boca para decirle que se fuera al carajo, pero antes de que las palabras salieran se quedó fuera de combate de nuevo.

FIN.


	22. Chapter 22

_Epílogo_

Yakima Valley, Este de Washington

5 meses después

Conduje frente a nuestra vieja escuela en el camino a la iglesia. Kiba y yo amábamos jugar en el patio —En el verano, mamá nos dejaba allí antes de irse a trabajar una cuadra más a delante. Íbamos a buscarla un par de horas después, sintiéndonos muy maduros. El familiar dolor de perdida me golpeó, un ataque imprevisto.

Le extrañaba.

Kiba había sido un desastre, un desastre más grande de lo que yo pensaba, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era mi hermano y que lo vi morir delante de mis ojos. Al menos, las pesadillas comenzaban a mejorar. Las primeras semanas me aterrorizaba dormir, ya que él me visitaba durante las noches, acusándome de haberlo matado mientras su cerebro salía de su boca. Por suerte, no había tenido pesadillas desde hace dos meses y la mayoría de los días ya ni siquiera pensaba en él.

Sin embargo, hoy no era como la mayoría de los días.

Aparqué en el estacionamiento y tomé mi vestido guardado en la funda. Mamá estaría molesta conmigo —Debí haber llegado hace cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero me demoré. El coordinador de la boda me miró de mala gana mientras entré, agarrándome del brazo y corriendo conmigo las escaleras hasta el baño. Allí encontré a mi madre usando un elegante vestido de color melocotón de estilo griego.

—Oh, mamá —dije, sintiendo las lágrimas picar en mis ojos—. Te ves tan hermosa. John va a morirse cuando te vea.

Su rostro se arrugó ante la palabra ―morirse y luego maldijo por lo bajo. Mamá estaba emocional durante estos días y yo aún no sabía cómo lidiar con esto.

Estaba acostumbrada a ser la fuerte, ella había sufrido mucho y siempre sobrevivía. Ahora, yo también me convertí en una fuerte sobreviviente.

—Tienes que vestirte —dijo, esforzándose por sonreír nuevamente. Joanie, su esteticista desde hace mucho tiempo, chasqueó sus dedos para que mamá se sentara y pudiera terminar de maquillarla. Su peinado ya estaba terminado, era un recogido con mechones sueltos al estilo Griego, pequeños listones atravesando el peinado con varias flores frescas.

Una hora después, estábamos en la parte trasera de la iglesia. El último de los invitados estaba dentro y luego John entró y caminó hacia el altar. La música comenzó y busqué la mano de mamá, dándole un apretón. La hija de John, Carla, caminó frente a nosotras con una canasta de lirios blancos. Ella era difícil de leer y yo no sabía cómo se sentía con la idea de que nuestras familias se unieran.

Supongo que eso no importaba, porque quería que su papá fuera feliz y eso era suficiente para hacerla pasar por alto nuestras rarezas. La marcha nupcial comenzó y entrelacé mi brazo con el de mamá.

Este debió haber sido el trabajo de Kiba.

Me pregunté si él podría vernos desde donde sea que va la gente después de morir. Esperaba que supiera que mamá era finalmente feliz. Luego dejé de pensar en Kiba para concentrarme en la mirada atónita, casi reverente, en el rostro de John mientras llegábamos al altar. Junté sus manos, poniéndome de puntillas para besar primero su mejilla y luego la de mamá. Me agradaba. En realidad, me agradaba mucho. Adoraba a mi madre y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Di un paso atrás y tomé mi lugar a su lado como la dama de honor. El ministro comenzó a hablar y ahí fue cuando me permití mirar por encima del hombro a Sasuke por primera vez. Él estaba de pie, alto y fuerte al lado del hijo mayor de John, Paul. Llevaba un traje a juego, uno que yo nunca pensé que Sasuke toleraría ponerse. Lo vestía con elegancia, y su mirada me decía que debía encontrar una manera de recompensarle por obligarlo a usarlo.

Me sonrojé, porque esa fue la razón por la cual llegué tarde. Él ya había comenzado a cobrármelo.

La recepción fue a cabo en la casa antigua de campo en Eagles, donde John era un miembro permanente. Su primer baile fue hermoso, y de alguna manera mamá se resistió a no enterrar el rostro de John en el pastel. Ella no se había casado con mi padre, así que está era su primera boda. Eso le gustó a John de alguna extraña manera. Supongo que le agradaba la idea de ser su único marido. Sasuke tomó mi mano durante la cena, lanzándome miradas cuando pensaba que yo no le estaba prestando atención. Eso me puso un poco nerviosa —Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tramaba algo. Podría ser algo muy bueno. Una vez cuando noté esa mirada, me llevo sorpresivamente hasta Canadá por un fin de semana y nos alojamos en un hermoso Cama & Desayuno.

Por supuesto, la semana pasada también vi esa mirada en su rostro un instante antes de que Shizune vaciara una cubeta de agua sobre mí desde el segundo piso de la sala de armas.

Platicaba con Kurenai al lado de la pista de baile cuando él llegó, me cargó sobre su hombro y me llevo fuera de la habitación entre aplausos y silbidos. La voz de mi mamá se escuchó fuente entre el ruido, algo sobre que tendríamos unas palabras más tarde. Chillé mientras me arrastraba por las escaleras y salíamos a la azotea. Entonces, me puso de pie y vi una manta cubierta de pétalos de rosas rojas.

Arqueé mis cejas.

—Esto es probablemente el gesto romántico que me han hecho, ¿Pero porque razón lo haría mi hombre? —exigí, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—.Este no es tu estilo, bebé.

Sasuke sonrió, pareciendo casi avergonzado. Guau. No sabía que podías avergonzar a un miembro de las Parcas.

—Fue idea de tu mamá —dijo—. Dijo que no podía confiar en que yo no metiera la pata. Este es el precio que tuve que pagar para mantenerla lejos de nosotros por unos momentos. Vamos.

Me tomó la mano y me condujo hacia la manta, colocándose en frente de mí y besándome los labios muy lentamente. Entonces, para mi estupefacción, se dejó caer sobre una rodilla y tomó mi mano.

—Me siento como un idiota, esto es tan cursi —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Comenzó a ponerse de pie y lo agarré por los hombros, empujándolo con fuerza—.Ouch —dijo, mirándome.

—Sólo dilo —escupí, regresándole la mirada—. No me hagas sacar mi arma.

—Joder, ¿Tendré que vivir con esto? —preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza—.Sabes que ahora me llaman mandilón en el club. ¿Eso te hace feliz?

—Estoy al tanto. No es mi culpa que yo tuviera que salvar tu malvado, enorme y motociclista culo. Sabes que te dicen eso porque...

—Cállate, Sakura —dijo Sasuke, rodando sus ojos—. ¿Vas a dejarme hacer esto o qué?

—De acuerdo —contesté, sintiéndome un poco mareada. Claro que esto era cursi, pero también me gustaba.

—Sakura Caroline Haruno, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi perra para siempre?

Le di un golpe en la cabeza mientras se echaba a reír, y luego jaló mis piernas para obligarme a caer y estar a su altura, su cuerpo cubriéndome mientras aún temblaba de risa.

—Vas a arruinar mi vestido.

—Supongo que tu mamá tenía razón, estoy metiendo la pata.

—Hazlo bien o te diré que no.

—Sakura Caroline Haruno, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó repentinamente, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Me mordí el labio, tratando de decidir cuánto tiempo necesitaría para ponerlo nervioso. Quizás unos segundos más... él utilizó la palabra con ―p, merecía sufrir. Aparté la mirada, negándome a mirarlo a los ojos cuando dejó de reír y se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó, su voz tensa—. Oh, joder, no me hagas esto, por favor. Yo...

—Sí —dije, atrapando su mirada y sonriendo—. Me casaré con tu enorme y tonto trasero sólo porque dijiste la palabra mágica.

—¿Joder? Tienes razón, es una palabra mágica. Vamos a intentarlo.

Reí unos cuantos segundos antes de que su boca tomara la mía, besándome profundamente. Sentí la longitud de su erección entre mis piernas y comprendí que lo que fue que le hizo anteriormente a mi vestido probablemente sólo sería el comienzo.

Dejó de besarme el tiempo suficiente para levantarse y subir un poco mi vestido. Fue entonces que descubrió que no usaba mis bragas. Gruñó en señal de aprobación mientras yo reí cubriendo su rostro de besos mientras él luchaba contra su bragueta. Luego su polla estuvo afuera y presionando dentro de mí, deslizándose entre mis profundidades húmedas con un singular ritmo que me volvía loca.

Sasuke empujó en mí una y otra vez, tocándome tan profundamente que pensé que era imposible sentirlo tanto. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, aferrándome a él e inclinando mi pelvis de la manera correcta para sacar el máximo partido a su dura longitud.

—No puedo creer que seas tan estúpida como para casarte conmigo —murmuró Sasuke, levantándose e inclinando mis caderas, una de mis posiciones favoritas porque ahora con cada golpe la cabeza de su polla rozaba mi punto G con una fuerza que me volvía loca. Él también lo sabía, y me sonrió mientras yo volaba alto, gimiendo y arqueando mi espalda. Dos golpes más y él me siguió, vaciándose en mi interior.

Descendimos juntos, jadeando bajo las estrellas, el débil sonido de la recepción flotando por las ventanas abiertas debajo de nosotros. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Sasuke se sentó y me uní a él, bajando mi vestido tan modestamente como me era posible teniendo en cuenta que había follado con él en una azotea. Atraje mis rodillas a mi pecho y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ellas, mirando hacia las luces del valle.

—No hay dudas, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—No hay dudas —dije, sintiéndome cálida y feliz por todas partes. Luego levanté mi mano izquierda—. ¿Se te olvido algo?

Sasuke me sonrió, pareciendo muy complacido consigo mismo nuevamente.

—Sí, traje algo para ti. —Se puso de pie y se acercó a una de las unidades de aire acondicionado. Tomó una pequeña y oscura bolsa y la trajo consigo de regreso hacia mí, la dejó caer sobre la manta. Luego metió la mano y sacó una caja.

Una caja demasiado grande.

Entrecerré los ojos y se lo arrebaté para descubrir que, además de ser demasiado grande para un anillo, era demasiada pesada. La abrí y encontré una gran pistola semiautomática negra.

—Es una .38 —dijo con orgullo—. Sé que eres una chica de .22, pero es hora de que demos el siguiente para en nuestra relación. Creo que si comienzas a practicar te acostumbrarás con la sensación. Es una grandiosa pieza porque...

—Juro que si dices una palabra más te disparo —gruñí, completamente disgustada. Claro, me compró un arma como muestra de nuestro compromiso.

Estúpido motociclista.

—Por lo menos, sácala de la caja y ve cómo se siente en tus manos.

Me encogí de hombros y abrí la caja, preguntándome cuantos aniversarios tendríamos juntos antes de que yo necesitara mi propio bunker privado para guardar mis armas. Pero a medida que la sacaba, un hermoso y brillante anillo plateado venía con él, atado al gatillo con un delgado hilo. Era precioso, no tan grande como para ser de mal gusto, pero aún así absolutamente impresionante.

Tenía un enorme zafiro azul con pequeños diamantes a los lados. Lo amé al instante. Sasuke me lo quitó de la mano y yo sostuve mi mano hacia él para que me lo pusiera. Entonces, tomó mi barbilla y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Te amo, nena. ¿Sigues pensando en pegarme un tiro?

—También te amo —contesté, sonriéndole con la mirada—. Sin embargo, aún no he decidido sobre dispararte. Me pondré en contacto contigo cuando tome una decisión.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres quedarte aquí arriba un poco más, a solas conmigo? ¿O quieres bajar y mostrarle a tu mamá tu nuevo anillo?

Me reí, apoyándome contra su costado mientras él pasaba un brazo alrededor de mí.

—¿Me hace una persona horrible querer enseñar esta cosa resplandeciente y presumírsela a todos?

—Por mi está bien —respondió, besando mi coronilla—. Luego debes llamar a Shizune y Temari. Me tomó todo mi control evitar que ellas no se enteraran sobre mis planes de compromiso. Harán una fiesta para nosotros cuando regresemos a Coeur d'Alene. Obito quiere que le prepares una ensalada de papas. Le dije que de ninguna jodida manera tú cocinarías para nuestra fiesta de compromiso.

—¿En serio? —pregunté. Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Naw, le dije que te convencería de cocinar. Amo tu comida. Quiero que me cocines tocino también.

—¡Bebé! —gritó mi mamá, corriendo por la azotea. John la seguía, junto con Kurenai—. Lo lamento, pero no puedo esperar. ¡Dime que todo salió bien! ¿O acaso lo arruinó?

—Anda, ve con tu mamá —dijo Sasuke, rodando los ojos. Se puso de pie y tomó mi mano, ayudándome a levantarme. Luego, palmeó mi trasero, empujándome hacia mi madre y su nuevo marido—. Pero cuando ella termine contigo te llevare a casa a celebrar.

Me puse de puntillas para besarlo y luego corrí para mostrarle a mamá mi nuevo anillo. Decidí dejar el arma con Sasuke.

Al menos por ahora.

Fin


End file.
